Trinity Of the Heart
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: AU/AH. Two men. One woman. Three broken yet healing hearts on the line. BxJ/BxSam
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

I arrived at Dad's around eight as planned. From there, he and I got into the car he had waiting for us, a stretch limousine. I rolled my eyes, making Dad laugh. When we were inside, the driver carted us off to the city. When I asked about everyone else, Dad assured me he had a car that would arrive at the shop to take everyone. It was the best meeting point for them all. Rose would make sure everything went smoothly. I nodded and thanked him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, smiling. Thankfully, he didn't question me about the night before.

Instead, he asked me if I was alright and I was ready. I nodded silently, still looking out the window.

"Bella, if this is going to be too hard on you..."

I turned a smile on him. "It's fine. I'll be alright, I promise." I squeezed his hand and then turned to look out the window once again. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him, kissing the side of my head. I gratefully laid my head down on his chest for a moment and then turned back to the window, though he kept his arm in place.

It was a good decision for me not to eat anything before we left. My stomach was roiling badly; my nerves were on edge. Outside, I was perfectly calm but inside, I was a mess.

We met with Dad's lawyers in a smaller conference room in the building of their offices. They ran some things by us, telling us what to say, when to let them talk, etcetera. I nodded but when I wanted to talk, I would talk. The hell with these guys. They weren't facing a two month stay in a psych ward, thank you very much. Especially, when it was my very family that was trying to put me there. I'd handle things my way and screw everybody else. Dad knew it, too, but didn't admonish me or tell me to keep quiet once the negotiation started. Instead, he just squeezed my hand underneath the table.

Time passed after our preparation. We were made to wait in the room while the legal team filed out, getting ready for the real thing in an hour.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay, Dad. Thanks, though."

He nodded. A lawyer came in then and asked to see Dad for a minute. Dad looked towards me. "I'll be right back, love." I smiled wanly at him and nodded. When he left, I pulled my iPod out of my small bag, plugged in my earbuds and picked a song off of my recent playlist.

_(Lies - Evanescence)_

I pulled out my pocket-sized notebook and looked over everything I had added in there once again. I just couldn't wait until this was over.

...

A quarter after ten, they moved us up to the boardroom. When I walked in ahead of Dad, I froze. The room looked exactly the same from my nightmare. Without even meaning to, I started to shake. Dad appeared from behind me. "Are you alright, love?"

I turned to look at him. "Please don't leave me unless I ask you to," I whispered.

His brows furrowed. "Of course, love. I wouldn't ever leave you. Come, let's sit." He kissed my temple and led me over to the left side of the table and a few chairs down. I sat in the chair on his left while the lawyers sat on his right.

Two minutes later, Mom, Grandpa, Grandma Esme and their lawyers came in and took up the right side. Grandma Esme smiled at me and I smiled back. Grandpa scowled at her and then me. I glared right back at him. Mom refused to meet my eyes. An associate from Dad's legal team's firm hurried over to Dad, telling him that the rest of his party had arrived. Dad nodded. "And everything's set up as I asked?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, Patrick. Thank you." Patrick nodded and walked towards the doorway and sat in the chair next to it.

"Alright, let's get to it, shall we?" Grandpa asked haughtily.

I sat back with my hands clasped in my lap, watching the proceedings as they began.

* * *

**A/N: Detailed a/n in next chapter for clarification purposes. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: some characters may be OOC /this is an extreme AU story as well as AH/not very well written - no beta'ing - but that's done for a reason/Bella is seventeen in this story (the legal age of consent in NYS) - there's a reason i chose that age instead of eighteen/while i use the twi names, characters, locales & characterizations - relations, this is actually based on an original story with some true events included so while everything twi related belongs to Stephenie Meyer and respective owners, the rest belongs to me - the twi part is the only reason i didn't post this story under original fiction/this story includes graphic descriptions of childhood sexual and physical abuse in flashbacks/recollections [which is why i'll be posting the remaining chapters on an accomdating ning site which is linked on my profile], if this is going to upset you please refrain from reading, as i said it's based on some true events but obviously, the idea of it never mind recollections told by bella and a couple of others is disturbing enough so please take that warning seriously before choosing to read/will also contain some violent scenes (such as guys fighting) but nothing horrifically disturbing**

**long a/n (sorry): so i kept trying to converge all the past details of the story into one or two opening chapters but unfortunately it wasn't happening. so, i know this is a bit unconventional, but i'm going to start this story from where i have the first part of this particular story starting, where the story line deviates into this three way scenario with bella's past. i know it might be confusing but what i can offer in return to try to clear up that confusion is posting scenes that will give you insight into the story in the past that shows jake's and bella's relationship starting and how it became so close, etcetera, as well as how jake met nicole and how nicole has tried to put a wedge in there in jake and bella's relationship and how edward came into the picture, what happened to bella when jake disappeared for a few months, etc. this way, you're still getting the info you need but i don't have to file it down to make it fit this particular incident with Sam involved since it's the overall story. sorry, like i said, i know it's confusing but let me know if this will make it easier for you to read and i'll put it up ASAP. =) i also am leaving the original cities, school names, etc. that i started with such as Paris, NYC, Boston, American Univ. of Paris, etc. i understand this world really isn't Twilight and i'm really just borrowing names/characterizations & locales but every time i try to write, i can only find myself writing jacob and bella, even if it's somehow not romantic, so i just felt more comfortable putting this as fanfiction seeing as i haven't changed the twi names/locales yet. i hope you can forgive me for that. =)**

**oh and the one scene in this part where Bella dances with David is totally unoriginal and belongs to the HP7P1 film, i admit it. i just couldn't get the song and that dance scene out of my head lol. i kept seeing harry/david trying to cheer up hermione/bella so yeah, that's all david yates, steve kloves and all them. ;-)**

**this starts out in the following months after bella's last birthday where jake has been keeping his distance and is still with nicole. thanks so much for your patience guys despite all this confusion and thank you for reading. =) 3**

**Characters:**

_**Bella - 17**_

_**Jake - 27**_

_**Sam - 29**_

_**Ness - 37, Bella's mother**_

_**Nate - 23**_

_**Edward - 39, Bella's father**_

_**Esme - 41, Bella's stepmother**_

_**Marcus - Bella's grandfather**_

_**Rose - Bella's grandmother**_

_**David - 18**_

_**Nicole - 25, Jake's current girlfriend**_

_**Luke - 27**_

_**Katie - 18**_

_**Jessica - 18**_

_**Elise - 18**_

_**Thomas - 24**_

_**Patrick - employee at Edward's attorneys' firm**_

_**Jason - Bella's boss**_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey." I smiled.

"Oh, hey, Bells. What's up?"

My brows furrowed. He sounded like he was in a hurry. I shook it off. "I was thinking that tomorrow night since it's the first night off I've had in forever that we could have a movie night, at your place."

"Oh, uh...well, I would, Bells, but I kind of already made plans with Nic for tomorrow night."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Oh, uh. Okay. No problem. Maybe another night."

"Yeah, definitely. Sorry, Bells, I don't mean to cut you short but I gotta run. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from stupidly breaking out into tears. "Yeah, sure. Have fun tomorrow night."

"Thanks."

"By-" The line had clicked before I even got to say it.

I took a deep breath, closing my phone. I would not cry. Nope. Not at all. What was there to cry about? Big deal if he has a date planned with his girlfriend already. Get over it. I nodded, taking another deep breath and went back inside to finish stocking the order I had started.

...

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. It's me."

"Hey. What's up, Bells?"

"Um, well, I have to work tonight but Jason was just telling me The Avengers is opening tonight at midnight and I checked and I can still get tickets. Wanna go?" I asked excitedly.

"Crap. Ah, sorry, Bells. Nic and I are supposed to go on this double date tonight with her friend and her boyfriend or something." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. I would not get upset, I would not. "I can't but I really wish I could. Maybe we can go over the weekend?"

I swallowed and forced a smile. "Yeah. Sure."

"Great. I'll call you Saturday and we'll pick a time."

"Great."

"Talk to you then."

"Talk to y-"

The line clicked off again before I could finish. I took some deep breaths, making sure this lump in my throat would go away. Well, I had waited too late to call him so it was my fault for the short notice. But at least he said we'd go Saturday. So I smiled, happy I would at least see him then.

He never called Saturday. He never responded to my text asking him if we were still gonna go. He never called the next day, the week after, or even the week after that. My heart was breaking for the third hundred and seventy fourth time when it came to Jake. It was happening again.

...

"Hello?"

"Hey. Jake, it's Bella. I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Oh, hey, Bells. I'm kind of in the middle of someth-"

"It'll only take a second," I snapped.

"Oh. Alright, sure, what's up?"

"There's something I really need to talk to you about. It's important. Do you think you can meet me at Starbucks tomorrow our usual time?"

"After your shift?"

"Yep."

"I would but-"

"Jacob," I snapped again. "This is extremely important and I need to talk to you. Will you be there or not?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Okay, yeah. Sure. I'll be there at seven thirty."

"Okay," I said softly. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you then."

"Okay, by-"

He hung up before I could finish like always. I sighed angrily but went back into Katie's house. He would be there tomorrow night. He would, since he knew how important it was. He would never ever push me off when I needed him. And I would do what Katie and I talked about and tell him how I felt.

Like an idiot, I waited two hours and Jake never showed. I texted him once to ask him if he was on his way but he never answered me. I tried to call him once but he didn't pick up. "Hey, Jake. It's Bella. I'm here at Starbucks like we agreed. It's eight forty five. If you got held up, it's fine. But can you please let me know if you can't make it? I'll wait here for another hour and then I'll be heading home. But, please let me know, okay? Thanks."

He never called, never texted.

When I got into my car, I burst into tears and cried my heart out for the next five minutes. Why was he doing this to me? If he didn't want me around anymore, why didn't he just tell me? Why keep doing this? Luckily, tonight wasn't something dire I needed to talk to him about, like someone being sick or being pregnant or something happening with Mom or Dad. But how would he know that?

When I was able to go a minute without breaking down into sobs again, I drove home. Thankfully, Mom was still out so I went straight upstairs, got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

...

I hadn't spoken to Jake in four months. Not since the day before that night in October I asked him to meet me. I hadn't seen him, either, and that was just fine by me. He didn't care about me. If he did, he would have at least texted me once to ask me if I was okay or even alive. But he didn't. Not once. He promised me on my birthday he'd never do this to me again and like always, he broke it the first chance he got. Well, too bad for him.

My phone rang and I picked it up, grinning. "Hey, Katie."

"Hey, babes. Are you coming over soon so we can get ready?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking. She was determined to sneak us into a club tonight since it was one Friday I didn't have to work. How she thought she would pull this off, I had no idea. But, I'd go with her so she wouldn't be alone and with the other people who were going, her friends from college who were determined to get wasted as soon as they walked in the door, she would be. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be leaving in about twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yay. I'm really excited, Bells."

I laughed. "Me, too. I'll see you in twenty?"

"You got it."

"See you then."

"Later."

I hung up and shook my head, chuckling. She was too funny sometimes. I was glad to see she was up for something. Next week was Valentine's Day and after being broken up with by her last boyfriend, she was down in the dumps lately. But, she was coming around and I was glad to see it. I hit the next song on my iPod dock and started singing along as I grabbed my outfit for tonight that I would change into at her place. I packed everything else I was bringing and I went to go on my laptop to sign out of my accounts.

I saw something flashing on the bottom of my screen on Facebook and I clicked on it. A chat message from Jake Black. Huh. Interesting.

5:17 pm **Hey Bells**

5:18 pm **how are u?**

5:20 pm **u there?**

5:22 pm **when u get this just hit me back i'll be on for a bit**

I glanced down at the clock on my screen. It was now 5:34. Should I even bother? Knowing him, it was probably more mind fuckery. I debated it for a minute and then decided I'd see what he wanted. If it proved to be what I thought it was, I'd cut things off real quick.

5:35 pm _what's up?_

Two minutes passed without any response and I was about to sign out when he finally answered.

5:37 pm **hey. sorry. didnt see ur response. so ur there lol**

5:37 pm _yep. so what's up?_

5:37 pm **not much just got home a little while ago. u?**

Was he serious right now? I glared at the screen.

5:38 pm _getting ready to leave. so what's up?_

5:38 pm **oh. damn. u've got plans tonite already?**

5:38 pm _yep_

He didn't say anything for a minute and I sighed, deciding to prompt him and get this over with.

5:39 pm _?_

5:39 pm **sorry. i'm super slow at this thing. i was just thinking maybe we could hang tonite. but if ur busy maybe tw nite instead?**

I didn't answer him. Something was up so I minimized the chat screen. Jake was never online, never on his Facebook, not long enough to chat anyway. I didn't even think he knew how to use it. And now, out of the blue, he suddenly wants to hang out? Nope. Something was off.

I clicked on Nicole's profile, hoping I didn't have to see too much lovey dovey crap and saw her status stating she was down south, visiting a friend of hers for the weekend. How convenient. And not only that but she was online. Well, that explained his epic pauses in between responses.

I maximized the chat box and started typing furiously.

5:40 pm _r u serious?_

Sure enough, it took him two minutes to respond.

5:42 **lol yeah. y?**

5:42 pm _u must think i'm some kind of idiot. i haven't heard from u in 4 months and this is what i get? after u blew me off several times when u promised me on my bday u wouldn't anymore? screw u jacob. as much as i suppose i should feel honored that ur interrupting the cyber with ur gf who's conveniently MIA this weekend just to ask me to spend time with u, i'm afraid i'll have to pass. i'm not ur lil bells anymore who's gonna sit around and wait until u feel like making time for me. i'm not ur fill-in gf whenever shes not around. i have a life. and ur no longer a part of it. tell the wife__I said hi. later._

I 'x'ed out of the screen and immediately took him off my friends list so he couldn't message me again. I then signed out, turned the iPod off and grabbed it. I flew down the stairs and out to my car. My phone started ringing immediately and I knew who it was without having to look. I opened it as I started the engine. "Go fuck yourself." I then shut the phone and tossed it over my shoulder, turning the music all the way up so I didn't have to hear the nonstop ringing all the way to Katie's house.

...

"Now, don't look nervous or that'll be a dead giveaway," Katie advised me.

I chuckled. "I know, Kate. Don't worry. I've done this before."

She turned wide eyes on me. "When?"

I shrugged. "In Paris. A couple of the models I met wanted to hang out at this club but you had to be eighteen to get in. So, they dressed me to look older and did my make-up and hair and voila. We got in."

Katie laughed. "Bad ass, Bella. I approve."

I laughed myself. "I knew you would."

We walked with the group of her college friends up to the door. The bouncer checked all of our ID's and he double checked me but I just looked bored, chewing my gum. He nodded and let us in. We took our ID's back and smiled as we walked inside. The club was definitely filled to the max. The music was pumping and I coudn't wait to start dancing. Yes, I, Bella Cullen couldn't wait to dance. I almost wished I had asked David to come tonight just so I would have a dance partner. I missed that boy. I'd seen him in school but we hadn't hung out since last week. We needed to. I resolved right then and there that I would call him tomorrow to make plans.

We found a table to set ourselves up at and I slipped my coat off and hung it on the back of the chair. I didn't miss the way a couple of the guys' jaws dropped when I did. Good. At least never running out of dance partners would serve as a distraction. Jake had been calling and texting my phone nonstop. It was to the point where I just put it on silent and kept it in my bag. There was no way I was letting him ruin my night. I asked Katie if she wanted a soda and she just looked at me. I chuckled, shaking my head, grabbed my wristlet and headed to the bar. While I waited for my pepsi, I noticed a guy a few seats down checking me out. He was older (obviously) and he was actually quite attractive but, I wasn't interested. If he wanted to dance, that was one thing. But anything else, I didn't think so.

I smiled at the bartender, thanked him with a tip and headed back over to the table. Katie and I sat together, talking, watching the action. One of her friends had brought her a couple of drinks (I had watched the girl when I had been at the bar and didn't see anything happen so I knew the drinks were safe) and I could tell they were starting to hit her. I figured it would be better if she paced herself so I talked her into getting up and dancing with me. The girl who had gotten the drinks offered to watch our bags for us and I thanked her, smiling gratefully.

_(Tambourine - Eve)_

I pulled Katie out onto the dance floor and we moved together, laughing as we got into the song. Sure enough, it wasn't too long before we were joined by others, both guys and girls. Katie glanced to the side as we danced, smirking and turning back to me. "You definitely have a fan." She inclined in the direction and I saw the guy from the bar out of the corner of my eye watching us from the side of the dance floor. I looked back at Katie, rolling my eyes. "Not interested."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you telling me you're seriously not gonna go for Mr. GQ over there?" I shook my head. "Bella, am I going to have to perform a frientervention and throw you into that guy's lap? He's gorgeous! And he only has eyes for you!"

"More like my ass." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, please."

I smirked at her. "Want me to prove it?"

She smirked right back at me, knowing what I was about to do. "Let's do it."

We kept dancing and then dropped it to the floor before lifting back up. Katie laughed after glancing to the side. "Okay. You've got a point. His eyes are still bugging out of his head." I bit my lip, smiling, and nodded before proceeding to get into the song.

...

_(Ayo Technology - 50 Cent)_

I was enjoying this. The playlist had been amazing and I had never danced so much in my life. I really let myself go and soon, I was mindlessly moving to the beat, adjusting to each different one every time the songs changed. Right now I was dancing with one of the guys we had come here with, Jamie I think his name was. I grinded into him and he moved with me. Katie was next to us dancing with the guy she was currently hooking up with every so often, Josh.

When the song ended, I told Katie and the guys I was heading to the table for a minute. I checked my phone and sure enough, it was spammed with messages, voice and text, as well as missed calls, all from Jake. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Now he knew how it felt. I sighed and turned the phone off, slipping it back into my bag. I thanked Lauren, the girl who was watching our stuff while talking to a couple of friends, once again before going to the bar. I waited and asked the bartender for another Pepsi. I had pulled a twenty out of my bra when his back was turned and was about to give it to him when a hand shot out in front of me with a twenty of their own. I turned to see the guy who had been watching me all night. He smiled at me and then the bartender. "My treat." I went to protest but the bartender took his money and gave him the change.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that, really."

The guy smiled at me. "I don't mind." I noticed he had a British accent. "I'm Thomas." He stuck his hand out. I was hesitant but I shook his hand. "Bella."

He smiled and I had to admit, it definitely was a panty-melting one. Too bad for him these panties were still intact and were going to stay that way no matter how many smiles he threw at me. "Beautiful name."

I smiled politely. "Thanks." I bit my lip and held up the drink in a grateful gesture. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

He nodded and when I went to walk away, he laid his hand on my upper arm gently and made me stop and turn to look back at him. "May I sit with you? I'm terribly afraid I'm here on my own and I don't know a soul here. Would it be alright if I joined you and your friends?"

Normally I would have told him where he could go but something about his eyes had me nodding. "Sure. Come on." I led him over and introduced him to Lauren and the rest of the group. I sat down and he sat next to me. I glanced over at the dance floor and saw Katie was still dancing with Josh. Jamie had moved onto someone else. Good. He was a bit handsy, that one.

"So, Thomas, that's a British accent I take it?"

He smiled and nodded. "You would be correct."

"England or...?"

"England."

"What part are you from?"

"Surrey. A little small town from there."

I smiled. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I flew over for a business internship."

"Really? For what company? What exactly do you do? Is it for a semester?"

He laughed at my genuine curiosity. "Are you really sure you want to hear this? It's rather boring, I'm afraid."

I shook my head. "Not boring to me. My father's a businessman and he'll talk to me about it now and then. I don't always understand what he's saying." We both laughed. "But it does sound fascinating. I wish I had more of a head for it."

"I bet you do but you just don't realize it yet." He smiled kindly at me and I actually blushed, biting my lip as I looked out over the dancers for a moment before turning back to him. "What kind of business does your father handle?"

I shook my head and held out my hands helplessly, making him laugh. I loved it, it was such a warm sound. I chuckled myself. "I'm not exactly sure what he does but maybe you'll know." From there, I did my best to describe it and he listened intently, only speaking to ask questions or to answer some I had.

We were having a great conversation when Katie appeared in front of me, looking slightly worriedly at me. My smile faded and my brows furrowed. "Katie? What's wrong?" She inclined her head to the opposite side of where we were and then headed over. I turned back to Thomas. "Would you excuse me for just one second?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks." I got up and made my way to Katie. "Oh-kay, what's with the head signals? Everything okay?"

She snorted and took a sip of her drink. "You'll have to let me know. So you snagged Mr. GQ, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't snag him. He bought me my soda, introduced himself and asked to sit with us. He's..." I smiled, looking down into my drink, stirring it with the straw. "He's nice and he's interesting to talk to." I shrugged and glanced up to see Katie gaping at me. I blushed and groaned. "What?"

"It seems like you have a little crush."

Okay, maybe I did. I snorted myself and sipped my own drink. "I just met the guy."

"Uh huh." Katie smiled at me knowingly.

I rolled my eyes again. "So, is that it? You just wanted the update of mine and Mr. GQ's status?"

"No but I'm glad I got it." She smirked at me. "However, you might want to take Mr. GQ's number and make yourself scarce."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because a certain guy who's been blowing up your phone all night is here looking for you."

My heart stopped. "What?"

She nodded. "When I was dancing with Josh, I looked over and I saw him. I gotta tell you, he is looking good tonight. I think he can hold his own against Mr. GQ, I gotta say."

"Katie," I hissed. "Are you sure it was him?"

She nodded again. "Yep and I'm pretty sure that's him making a beeline toward us right now."

I stiffened in alarm but then turned around to look. Sure enough, it was Jake and as Katie had felt the need to inform me, he did look good in his jeans and dark button up shirt. His eyes met mine and he picked up his pace, working his way through the bodies. I turned back to Katie. "Shit. Unfuckingbelievable."

She stared past my shoulder. "Yeah, he definitely strikes me as a guy that doesn't take no for an answer."

"That's because he doesn't. Dammit."

Her eyes darted back to mine. "You've got two gorgeous guys wanting to get to know you better, _a lot_ better, and this is a problem? How could that have you in a tizzy? I'd be in heaven."

I glared at her. "That's not it, Kate. First of all, Jake doesn't think of me like that."

She shrugged, sipping her drink as she looked past me again. "Based on the way he's looking at you right now, I'd be forced to beg to differ."

"Katie," I growled. "Focus, please. He knows how old we are."

Her eyes snapped back to mine. "Shit. Okay, so what's the plan? You want me to run interference on him or Mr. GQ?"

I sighed sadly. "I don't want to lose Mr. GQ. He's a really nice guy but Jake will make sure I don't get anywhere near him the rest of the night."

"Alright, so how about this? Take Jake somewhere and try to talk him down. I'll go keep Mr. GQ company and list all your latest achievements so he can be impeccably impressed by the time you get back."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kate. You're the best."

"You know it, honey. Okay, so what's Mr. GQ's name?"

"Thomas."

"Okay, Thomas, got it. Jake's about fifteen feet away. Good luck."

I grimaced. "Thanks."

She walked past me and I took a deep breath, praying to whoever would listen that I could somehow make Jake leave without hauling me out of here with him. A minute later, he was in front of me. I arched my brows at him expectantly.

"Well, you're not surprised to see me here so I take it you were given warning."

I shrugged. "More like a thirty second warning, but who's counting?" I sipped my drink and turned to stare out over the dancers again, refusing to look at him.

"So, you frequent clubs now?" I ignored him. "You're seventeen, Bella."

"Thanks, _Dad_, because I somehow would have never known that fact without you telling me."

"And you're not supposed to be drinking." He snatched my glass away from me, making me glare at him. "Hey!"

He sniffed it, looked confused, and then took a big gulp. "Soda?" He turned to look at me in disbelief.

"What did you think it was? A Long Island Iced tea?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Is that what you used to drink?"

I scoffed. "Amazing. You stalk me here to insult me and make me feel like crap. Mission accomplished. Thanks."

"No. I'm not trying to do that."

"Well, you just did. Not only are you implying I'm not trustworthy but that I'm an idiot who can't say no and can't resist becoming a party girl. You want to wrap this up with a pretty big bow and call me a slut next?"

His eyes widened. "No! What the hell is going on with you? Why are you so pissed at me?"

Okay, yeah, I wasn't even going to answer that. I was done. "You know something, I really do not have time for this. Find some other girl to go bother with this John Wayne bullshit." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm, spinning me back around.

"Bella, just...talk to me for a second, alright?"

I gave him a saccharine sweet smile. "Oh? A second? You mean a second like you haven't given me the past four months? Really?" I yanked my arm away from him and started walking away when he caught up with me again and planted himself in front of me to stop me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Just come with me to a quiet corner for a minute and I'll explain everything." He looked desperate.

I crossed my arms. I wouldn't even bother being snarky anymore or yelling. "No," I said simply.

"Bella," he sighed. "Come on. I was gonna talk to you about this when you came over."

I shook my head. "You just don't get it, do you? You really don't think you did anything wrong, do you? You really don't see how you're trying to use me right now? I'm not some old security blanket to use when your girlfriend's away. It does not work like that and you know it."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. Honest! I just wanted some time for us to ourselves. Why is that such a bad thing? We used to do that all the time."

"Yeah, _used to_ being the operative phrase." I sighed, shaking my head. "Jake, just leave me alone please. I don't know how you knew I was here and quite frankly, I don't care. I just want you to leave me alone. I gave you your shot. No, I gave you another shot after your first one. If you think I'm gonna let you go for a third, you're wrong. My friendship obviously doesn't mean as much to you as you said it did. Whatever. Fine. But leave me alone. You want someone to take Nicole's place for the weekend? Look around. There's tons of candidates. Pick one. But just go away." I scoffed and turned around, walking away from him. I smiled as I approached Thomas and Katie. I had meant what I said. I wouldn't allow Jake to ruin the night for me.

...

Katie and I were dancing together. Thomas had politely declined our offer to join us but waited for us back at the table, watching us as he nursed his drink.

Thomas and I had been talking nonstop since I had returned to them a while ago. He told me about the internship he was doing and where he was staying at the moment. He was actually nearby and he would travel into the city. He had a living situation very similar to Jared's and was renting a room inside a house with a few other guys. We talked about Paris and I told him I'd been there over the summer and we both talked about the sights we had both seen. It was so nice to be able to talk about it with someone who knew what I was talking about other than Dad and Esme (since they had accompanied me to every place the whole time we were there). I told him about how I wanted to see London and had even applied to school there. Unfortunately, that opened up the topic of me and my background. When he had asked me about school, I had tried to dodge the question but he just smirked at me knowingly. So, eventually, I was forced to come clean about my age, about school, everything. I apologized but he simply smiled and told me it didn't matter. I was seventeen after all and close to graduating. I had smiled shyly.

"So, Thomas is quite the Greek god walking around isn't he?" Katie asked over the music.

I couldn't help but smile. "Not a Greek one. He's English."

"Oh, well excuse me." I laughed and she smirked at me. "You know, the other one's been watching you all night, right?"

My smile fell. I knew who she was talking about. "That's on him."

She arched a brow at me. "You're really pissed at him, huh?"

"Ignoring me for four months and then all of a sudden showing up when the witch is gone for the weekend? And pressing me hardcore to spend time with him? Please."

She shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. I mean, guys fuck up all the time, you know that. I gotta tell you, if I didn't know any better, watching him watch you, I'd say he's got it pretty bad for you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that. He's only upset because I didn't just smile and fall all over him when he showed up. He knows I'm angry and I refuse to put myself through that crap again. That's all."

She shrugged again. "I don't blame you but...he does mean a lot to you, we both know that. You know you don't need to pretend with me. You still love him."

I bit my lip and dropped my eyes to the ground. "Well, maybe so. But it's time for a change." I beamed up at her. "Thomas asked me out."

She gaped at me. "Seriously? Even though he knows how old you are?"

I nodded, unable to stop smiling.

She hugged me as we moved, squealing in delight. "Oh my God! That's awesome! See? I told you to check out Mr. GQ now, didn't I?"

I laughed, nodding again. "You did."

"For when?"

"Next Friday. He's taking me to dinner."

"And you got his number?"

"Yep. We already exchanged."

She squealed again and gave me another hug. "I am so excited for you. You have to tell me everything about your date with England's Sexiest Man Alive."

I chuckled. "Can I get to Friday night first?"

She smirked. "It was the accent and the panty-melting smile, wasn't it?"

I shrugged. "Could be. Or the fact that I love talking to him and he's so smart and funny and polite."

"Or it could just be the panty-melting smile."

"That, too," I laughed.

She winked at me. "Thought so."

We just laughed again and kept dancing.

...

"Are you sure you'll be alright to get home on your own?" Thomas asked.

I nodded, smiling. "I'll be okay. Thank you for the offer, though."

He smiled back. "So, this coming Friday at seven o'clock? You're sure?" I nodded, grinning and making him laugh. "I'll call you during the week and you can give me your address. I'm really looking forward to this, Bella."

I blushed. "Me, too."

He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Until then."

I smiled wider. "Until then."

"Good night."

"Good night."

He smiled again before walking away. When he was gone, I turned around and nearly swooned, making Katie squee and hug me. I laughed and we both sat down. I felt my cheeks, noting how hot they were, and hoped they'd cool down soon.

"He is hot. I'm actually kind of jealous. Maybe I should have never told you he was watching you."

I laughed again and gave her a playful shove. "Shut up."

She grinned at me. "No, seriously. I'm very happy for you. I have to tell you, I haven't seen you this excited in forever."

"I know," I chuckled. "Whew." I fanned myself and Katie shook her head, laughing at me.

"Now that Mr. Perfect's gone, would you please dance with me?" I turned to the familiar voice. Jake was glaring down at me and had his hand out.

I glared back at him. "At least Mr. Perfect won't wait to talk to me until his girlfriend's out of town."

He sighed and grabbed my hand. "Bella, will you just fucking dance with me for Christ's sake? Just one dance. You can give me shit the whole song if you want. But just dance with me."

I turned to look at Katie and she was watching him with narrowed eyes. She slid them to my eyes and gave me a slight nod. I rolled mine but then turned back to Jake and got up. He led me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. "I've missed you so much," he breathed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, well, it didn't seem that way when you blew me off consistently and then ignored me altogether."

"Bella," he sighed. "I know you have every right to ream me out right now, I deserve it. But, please, just let me hold you right now. I've been through fucking hell these past four months like you wouldn't believe."

I pulled back, scoffing in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? _You_ went through hell?"

He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes tiredly. "Please," he begged, sounding exhausted. "Please. Just this one song. Please." I studied him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes that I had somehow missed before and there were definite tired lines in his drawn looking face. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and now that I took him in, it even seemed like he had lost some weight. He was still muscled up but he was slightly leaner. He had scruff which always made him look even more attractive when he had it, especially from a distance but up close, it just made me think he hadn't bothered to shave in days.

I knew I was going to regret this but I still loved him and seeing him look this way broke my heart for him...yet again. I cupped his face gently, making his eyes slowly open to stare into mine. "When was the last time you slept?" I asked quietly.

"I don't really know. I think I might have gotten a few hours the other night. Maybe even an hour on my lunch break yesterday in the car. Sam told me to go home to get some rest before my shift started at my night job but...I need the money."

Not sleeping...stressed...not eating...miserable...needing money so badly he couldn't take any time off and had a second job...disappearing completely for four months...it was obvious. My eyes teared up immediately. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

The pain in his face confirmed it for me. "Bells...," he whispered brokenly.

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry but no. That's it." I pulled away from him, wiping at the tears that had started to leak and walked back over to Katie. She saw my expression as did Lauren and they both asked me what was wrong as I grabbed my things. "I have to go. Now. I'm sorry. I'll get a cab. Text me later and let me know you guys made it home okay. I'm sorry but I've gotta go." I turned to leave.

"Bella," Katie called but I didn't respond. I needed to get out of there. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Once I left the club, I slipped my coat on and called for a cab. I headed into the diner that was down the street, hurrying there so as not to have to deal with any unsavory characters never mind run into Jake or Katie or anyone else. When the cab came ten minutes later, I got in and gave the address of the one person I knew would understand, the one person who had been there through everything with me. I called him on the way, apologizing for calling so late and as expected, he told me to come right over.

When the cab pulled up to the house, I paid the driver and got out to find that David had opened the door for me. I smiled tearfully at him. "Thanks," I whispered. He nodded and shut the car door. The cab drove away as he led me inside and into the living room. I was grateful his parents were asleep. When we sat down and he asked me to tell him everything, I broke down and cried the hardest I had in almost a year.

...

"Bella, you know what you have to do," David said softly.

"I know," I whispered.

"It's for the best. You need to move on from this and he needs to focus on his...family now."

I started to cry again. "I know." My heart had been hanging by a thread and it shattered when he used that word. But that's what Jake had now, a family. And I wasn't a part of it no matter how much I had hoped one day to be.

...

_(Trouble - Coldplay)_

I spent the rest of the weekend in a state of near catatonia. Mom didn't understand it and I knew she was worried but David, bless him, reassured her when he came to see me the next day that I would be alright. I just needed a couple of days to rest.

David seriously was a godsend. I had always said that about him but it was even more true now. He came over both days and held me as I alternated between crying and sleeping. He had taken my cell phone and handled it with Mom. I hadn't seen it since. He had boxed up everything that I had ever told him Jake made for me or bought me and put it into a box along with pictures and little mementos. What he did with it all, I would never know and maybe it was best that way.

I stayed home from school on Monday and Tuesday. I wasn't ready to face the world yet. Katie had been calling the house and so had Dad and Esme but I didn't talk to any of them. David had stayed with me on Monday to keep Mom from freaking out. I guess he must have said something to Nate because he showed up on Tuesday, having taken the day off from work I assumed, but stayed downstairs, keeping close without hovering or bothering me. And whenever Mom started to worry, Nate would somehow distract her or tell her everything would be okay, basically keeping her calm. I appreciated that. I appreciated everything he and David were doing.

David had even gotten Mom to call Jason and tell him I was very sick and couldn't make it in the next few days. Which was good because, now that the holidays were past, there would be no work for me to do in the back to keep my mind off things while remaining hidden from the rest of the world.

My therapy sessions were on Tuesday weekly but Mom had canceled this week's for me even though she really didn't want to. I had no desire to sit there and let Katelyn poke and prod what was causing me such pain. I'd pass, thanks.

I went back to school on Wednesday but when Katie tried to talk to me as did Lise and Jess, I just stayed quiet and steered myself away from them. I couldn't talk to them yet, especially the latter two. I knew they all meant well but I couldn't do this yet. And David, my guardian angel I dubbed him, swooped in and handled that area as well. I only hoped one day I could do the same for him. I felt so guilty he had taken on so much though I was so grateful to him for it. I just wasn't mentally capable of handling anything yet.

Thursday, David forced me to go to a local pub restaurant with him. I could've killed him but he was insistent I expose myself to the public before my date the next night. I had wanted to cancel it, content to stay comatose in my mourning my lost heart, but he refused to hear it. So, here I was, watching the dance floor where a few people were dancing to a song playing on a jukebox. David may have dragged me out against my will but I refused to dress in anything other than jeans, a flannel shirt over a t-shirt and in an old pair of hiking boots with my hair up in a messy ponytail. I didn't even bother with make-up, what was the point?

When the song changed over, David got up and held out his hand to me. I looked up, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes, pulled me up and led me over to a spot on the floor, away from the others. He smiled warmly at me and we started to dance.

_(O Children - Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds)_

I tried my hardest not to break down as the memories of the last dance I'd had assaulted me. He seemed to know because he made sure I kept eye contact with him and even tried to make me smile by moving me along with a few silly moves. I hadn't wanted to; I was determined to keep the frown on my face a permanent one but he broke through, like he always did.

A small smile formed on my lips against my will and when he saw that, it encouraged him. His silly dancing moves increased and he would spin me around before spinning himself on my arm, making me laugh. It shocked me to hear it never mind feel it bubble out of my throat but I had to admit, it felt good. I didn't think I would ever laugh again.

He kept playing around, kept making me laugh before pulling me close again to dance properly. I let out a breath in relief and clung to him, closing my eyes, smiling as much as I could through the pain.

...

Much to his chagrin, David had asked Katie to call Thomas for me and make up something about a death in the family and if we could go out next week instead because my family needed me right now. The man was so sweet he asked if he could send flowers which apparently Katie gave him permission to do since I now had a huge but beautiful bouquet of different types of flowers. One thing from the card that stuck out in my mind was 'I'm terribly sorry for your loss'. He had no idea how much of a loss had occurred; I felt dead inside.

Katie had told me that she had talked to Jake after I had left the club that night and not only was Nicole four months pregnant but they were also engaged and were to be married in the next month, which had something to do with her trip and why Jake reached out to me when she was gone. Katie tried to tell me other things, about how Nicole was ruthless on his bank account and that his credit card bills were sky high. He was trying to put money away for the baby and the wedding that she had demanded (apparently, her mother hadn't offered a cent towards either occasion), working two jobs five days a week and doing whatever auto work he could on the weekends but Nicole was spending it faster than he could earn it. I got so upset I made Katie stop and went up to my room, refusing to listen anymore. My head and heart couldn't take it.

I had jumped in the shower, sobbing uncontrollably, thankful for the water masking the sounds. Eventually, I was able to force myself to finish up and get out. I wrapped the towel around me and wiped my hand across the fogged up mirror. I stared at my reflection. My skin was sallow and the circles under my eyes were looking blackish. The more and more I studied the girl in the mirror, the more I saw that there wasn't any sign of life, not anywhere. Sure, her eyes blinked and she was breathing but that was it. Her eyes were empty and she seemed not to even be there. She was just existing. She needed something to make her feel alive again, to spark her back to life. Maybe if the pain turned physical temporarily, then trying to feel something again could be focused on.

I had made my decision before I moved away from the sink.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: last chapter i'll be posting with full content on this site. if you'd like to continue reading uncensored, please follow the link on my profile to my posting on the FWAR site. thanks. and thank you for all your great feedback and for giving this story a chance. =)**

**p.s. contains some explicit language and bits of a scene but not horrific. i will be editing out these parts in the future for postings on this site.**

* * *

I pulled up to the shop and numbly got out of the car. Someone was working overtime but I had no idea who and honestly, it didn't matter. I should have been nervous, scared, embarrassed, ashamed at what I was about to do but I felt none of these things. I didn't feel a thing and that pushed me to walk into the office.

I had on a black leather mini skirt, the one Katie had told me a while back was the best one to show off all of my assets. I had just blow dried my hair; I didn't do anything to style it, just fingered it a little to give it that sexy tousled flipped to the side look. I had applied eye make-up to give them that smoky evening look but that was it. I had on a black long-sleeved top, the one I knew that hugged me just tight enough that it was suggestive if paired with the right skirt which it now was. I usually wore my knee high boots with a mini, especially when it was this cold out, but the idea wasn't to cover up my legs but to show them. So, I had slipped on the best black peep toe stilettos I owned.

I sat on the desk, crossing my legs and waited, sipping from the bottle I had already been sampling so I was at least buzzed, leaving the other one next to me, unopened. As long as it wasn't Jake or Jeff (since he had a girlfriend and I knew her, she was nice; as messed up as I was, I wasn't that messed up), I wasn't taking no for an answer.

I purposely inched up my skirt a little higher and rested my hands out behind me to hold myself up, which helped to display everything I had in an inviting way. I was taking no prisoners tonight.

Sam walked in, wiping his hands on a rag, and his eyes widened. "Bella?"

I smiled and sat up. Had I been just a little bit more sober right then, I may have have canceled my mission. Sam was a friend, a close friend - a friend who was looking rather delicious right then no matter how sweaty and oily he was. If anything, it added to the appeal as it always had for-not thinking of _him_ right now. "Hey, Sam."

His eyes darted to the two bottles and then back to me, widening. "Have you been drinking?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "A little. I'm not wasted, though, so no worries," I chuckled.

He approached me warily. "What's going on?" He asked quietly. "How would you-where did you get these?"

I ignored his question. "Tonight seemed like a good night to have a drink. Care to join me?" I held up the unopened bottle as an offering.

"Join you?" He asked, scoffing in disbelief as he studied me.

I smirked at him and held the bottle out a few inches further towards him, arching my foot so my shoe dangled away from my heel.

His eyes kept flicking from me, the shoe, my legs and the bottle repeatedly. After a minute, he shook his head. "Bella, I don't think this is a good idea," he said softly. I knew what he meant and I knew that he knew what I was really offering.

I tilted my head and smiled temptingly up at him. "Come on, Sam. You're not going to make me drink all alone, are you?"

He thought about it for a minute and kept looking from the door to me and back. I knew he was contemplating what would happen if he refused my offer and if I found someone else to take me up on it. He sighed in defeat a moment later. "I guess not. But just for a little bit and then I'm calling you a cab to take you home and I'm crashing on the couch."

I nodded and smirked wider, this time in triumph.

...

My head was pounding a familar rhythm in my head. Crap. I hated being hung over. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around. I was in Sam's office at the shop. I heard deep breathing next to me and I turned to see Sam sleeping beside me, his arm loosely hanging over my abdomen, almost protectively. My eyes widened when I noticed it was my very bare abdomen. My eyes then trailed over Sam's sleeping form. He was shirtless but he had jeans on. They were open as was his belt, though he wasn't hanging out of them. My eyes lifted to Sam's face and wild hair and flashes from last night came back to me in an instant.

Sam had drunk with me as I'd requested, maybe because he knew if he didn't, I'd find someone else to with. He had locked the door and sat on the desk with me, dimming the lights slightly so customers would know the shop was closed. He had been chugging the bottle I gave him and it wasn't too long before he was starting to slur and his eyes were glassy. I was quite near being drunk myself. When I talked about how much pain I was in and how I didn't know what to do to make it go away, he had cupped my cheek and told me in a soft tone not to cry. He had stared at me for a minute and then kissed me.

That seemed to be the gunshot that got us out of the gate. Things were still hazy in my head but I remembered the all-night fuck session we had had after that. It had been hot, rough, sometimes loving and gentle, but mostly frenzied. Sam had been an animal last night. I had been quite feral myself, but he was wild and uninhibited. The only time he talked dirty to me was to warn me he was about to finish each time. And I would make sure to help him get over that edge, sometimes finishing myself in the process. Other than that, it was purely a mix of sounds: gasps, moans, grunts, panting and a few groans here and there. I had only screamed once and that had been when he had entered me the first time (since I had to adjust to his rather large size) but after that, the only loud cries that erupted out of me were purely in pleasure. We had been all over the office. He even had me up against the glass door which was freezing cold. When I felt that on my bare back, it sent me into a frenzy and I got rough. I dug my fingernails into his back, making him grunt and yell out in pain. I bit at his neck and shoulders. When he tried to kiss me, I buried my teeth into his bottom lip, making it bleed and him yell again, and then sucked it back into my mouth to soothe it with my tongue. I had yanked on his hair and had even slapped him once, telling him not to hold back and to fuck me like he meant it. And that had seemed to do the trick and drive him to be as wild as I was. He would bite me back, making me cry out. but he would soothe the bites as he rammed into me nonstop.

I had only gotten emotional once. He had just slammed me down onto the main desk after swiping everything off of it and was jackhammering into me like he was possessed. Somehow I thought of Jake right then and how many times I wished he'd kiss me when he sat on the edge of this very desk and I had come to see him, bringing him food during his overtime shifts. I remembered the feeling of his arms around me and his lips on my forehead as a silent thank you for thinking of him. His face flashed before my eyes and I heard him call me Bells in that split second. I realized that my wish would never come true, my dream, my fantasy of Jake kissing me or telling me he loved me or ever making love to me like I had wanted for so long now. He would never kiss me hello or as a thank you for bringing him his food as he sat on this desk. I imagined a moment in the future, possibly ten years, give or take a few, where Jake was sitting on the corner of the desk I was currently being pummeled on. He would smile softly at me and kiss me gently, saying how much he missed me the whole day and then laying a hand on my swollen stomach, stating he missed us _both_. And then he called me Nic and my face was suddenly hers. The image swam in my head and then flickered out, making me feel even more dead inside if that was possible as I was hit with the truth of the realization that that would never be me. Ever. Not now.

I started to cry and Sam saw, slowing down and leaning over me. "Shit. Did I hurt you?" He slurred.

I shook my head. "I need to feel something. Make me feel something, Sam. Please. I'm dead inside. Please," I sobbed out in slurs. _Make me forget. Please._

He nodded, holding my face gently. "I will, sweetheart. I will. C'mere." He lifted me up to him to kiss me deeply. "Hold on. If you want me to stop, just tell me." I nodded, cupping his cheeks tenderly as I stared at him. He would never be Jake just like I would never be Emily but neither of those facts seemed to matter right then. To either of us. I kissed him and he responded but then grabbed my hands and slammed me back down onto the desk, making me cry out. He held my arms above my head and he rammed his hardest into me, moving the desk slightly with the force and grunting loudly. He took his time, making sure I felt every thrust, every ounce of pleasure and pain he was causing me. I added to it by doing something I had only read about in a magazine once. I tightened my muscles after he thrust in, holding him there and making him grunt until I released him so he could pull back out and thrust into me again.

"I'm coming," he gasped out and then grunted again, pushing in his deepest and hardest yet, making me cry out with him. And from there, we fucked I have no idea how many more times. I lost count after the third round. It probably hadn't helped that we had continued drinking in between and that I had no blood going to my brain really after the intense orgasms he had given me during and after sex.

I stared at his sleeping face and smiled affectionately at him when I remembered him apologizing to me after the first time since it had been so short. He said it had been quite a while since he last had sex but I told him it didn't matter and to rest up because I wasn't done with him yet. He had laughed and kissed me then.

At some point in the night, we had moved into his office, closing the door and locking it as he fucked me up against the wall next to it. We had been on his desk, on his chair where I rode him slowly, making sure to stare into his eyes intently as I did, on the small couch he had there in case he crashed at the shop overnight and on the floor, where we were now and had finally passed out at some point in the night.

I went to move onto my side and I gasped loudly at the pain in between my legs, biting my lip to keep from crying out. Damn. I was definitely going to need some serious Advil and one heck of a hot bath when I got home. I felt Sam stir behind me and settle against my back, kissing the back of my head as his arm tightened around my stomach. "Y'okay?"

I stroked his arm gently. "Yeah." I waited a minute, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. "Are you?"

He chuckled. "Okay doesn't even come close to describing it."

I laughed quietly and he chuckled again, tightening his hold on me further and kissing my hair again. I kept stroking his arm, thinking, biting my lip. "Do you regret it?" I whispered.

I felt him stiffen against me and I bit my lip harder to keep the tears at bay. I didn't know what I'd do if he did. I had already lost my best friend in Jake, I couldn't lose my other best friend in Sam, too.

"No," he whispered back. "Do you?"

I breathed out in relief and shook my head. "No."

He relaxed against me and let out his own sigh of relief. He hugged me closer and buried his face into the back of my neck, in my hair. "My head feels like a fucking train hit it but last night was incredible, Bella. Thank you."

I smiled and turned in his arms, albeit carefully to feel the least amount of pain. "Thank _you_."

He smiled sleepily at me and nodded once. His smile faded after a moment, though. "I didn't even think to...I didn't wrap it once. Shit, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm on the pill. Have been for years now."

He looked relieved. "Oh, okay, good. I should've thought about that at least once last night. I'm sorry."

I smiled up at him. "Don't be. I don't really think either of us were thinking too much last night." He chuckled when my smile turned into a playful smirk.

"True." He sighed and cupped my right cheek, stroking it. "Did it help?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "More than you could ever know," I whispered. I turned my face into his palm, kissing it, before turning a warm smile on him. "What about you? Did it help at all?" He had admitted to me last night while we had been drinking that he knew how I felt because he was still in pain over Emily. For some reason, he couldn't seem to let her go but he refused to try with her again, even though I had assured him she was different these days. But, he said he knew how it felt to be hollowed out, to be numb to everything except the pain. We had gotten closer over the last year and we had talked about things that I didn't think he had ever told anyone else. But, this had been the first time he had mentioned Emily and how much he was still hurting over it.

He smiled affectionately at me. "More than you could ever know." I grinned and leaned in to kiss him which he was more than enthusiastic to return.

...

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but Sam and I ended up starting a fling that night. We met up every chance we got and had sex. And the sex was amazing, even so much more than that first night. It was mostly rough, just how I liked it because it helped me to feel something other than the pain of the hole in my chest where my heart used to be. He loved it because he was completely uninhibited and I not only allowed him to lose control with me, but I encouraged it. A couple of times he had tried to slow us down and soften it up but I wouldn't let it happen and I would have him grunting like an animal as he fucked me. I liked to dominate, to take control, but he would only allow it so long until he would remind me who was really in control. Sam may have been a gentleman in polite society but he sure as hell wasn't one in the bedroom. And that excited me. I had learned very quickly to wear skirts and dresses more often than not when I was around him.

He had had me everywhere almost. Both of our cars, the house, his apartment, the downstairs bathroom in Jared's house, in his office, in the shop when he worked overtime, in the bathroom at a pub they frequented that Sam made sure I could get in to see him by introducing me to the bouncer he was friendly with. He had even met me in a store I went to with Lise and he attacked me in the dressing room - she heard the giggles and a few quiet moans from me, I could tell by how red she was and how she refused to look at me but she never asked me about it and never knew who was in there with me. I had just shrugged though I was a little embarrassed that she had heard me having sex. But, really, it was Victoria's Secret, was she surprised? And for her to react so rigidly about it seemed ridiculous to me.

Speaking of rigid, Sam was anything but. I felt like after the night we'd slept together, he revealed a whole other person to me that I had never seen before. He was more relaxed and easygoing, affectionate and made me laugh quite often. It felt good to be able to laugh again. Sometimes I would stay at his place overnight on the weekends and wouldn't return home until Sunday night. Mom started to get upset, worrying I was partying again but (on the advice of our therapist) I sat her down, told her I was seeing someone, assured her that I wasn't drinking and that I was being safe. I was completely up front with her (except about who it was that I was seeing exactly) and also told her the nights I didn't come home I was with the guy and staying over at his place. She demanded to know who he was, where he lived and to meet him. Once again, following Katelyn's advice, I promised that I was being safe, that she knew who it was and that Mom didn't need to know until I was ready to tell her myself. Of course, Mom hadn't liked that but being that I was seventeen, on my way to eighteen and our therapist had okayed me keeping this information to myself for the time being until I was ready for someone else to know, she had no choice but to give in, no matter how much she was not crazy about doing so. She still worried but she had capitulated, asking me to be careful and come to her with anything I needed. She didn't want me becoming dependent on a guy again like I had Jake. And I couldn't fault her for that. I had agreed to keep an open dialogue about everything with her which put her mind at ease, at least for the time being.

When I had told Sam of the result of that conversation, he had pulled me from the desk in his office where I had been sitting opposite him and onto his lap. He picked up my right hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles before rubbing his cheek against them, looking up at me. "Does it bother you that I'm so much older than you?" He asked though his eyes showed a certain vulnerability I didn't think I had seen often with him, if at all.

My brows furrowed and I ran my other hand through his hair soothingly. "No," I whispered. "Why? Does it bother you? That I'm...younger?"

He shook his head, giving me a tentative smile. "No," he whispered in response. "I don't see it like that. I just see you and you're what I want. Whether you're seventeen, twenty five or thirty five, _you're_ what I see."

I cupped his face tenderly and kissed him softly. "You're what I see, too, and you're what _I_ want. Very much."

He kissed me sweetly which turned into a slightly more passionate delving of my mouth. That had been one of the few times I'd allowed him to slow things down and make love to me like he wanted. We had taken our time unlocking the door and going back into the shop that day, our hands intertwined.

As far as Jake was concerned, Sam and I never talked about him. It was an unspoken agreement between us to keep our...situation under wraps when it came to him as much as possible. All the other guys knew, though. It was hard for them not to when they saw how often I was coming and going from the shop all the time at different points during the day when Jake wasn't around. Or when Sam's office door was locked for a half hour or they heard the occasional sound coming from behind it. But from the way Jared and Jeff glared in my direction when I would pop up, you would think Sam and I were having some sort of illicit affair. Which to me was hilarious considering that before they knew I was involved, they had all been going on about how much more laid back Sam seemed to be recently and how he looked happier and younger, more invigorated. They knew a girl was behind it and that he was obviously getting laid, but they didn't have a problem with it until they found out I was the girl by Jeff walking in on us the one time we had forgotten to lock the door in our hurry to get in each other's pants. Thankfully, Sam had been blocking my unmentionables from Jeff's view by the way we were positioned on the couch. But since then, I was public enemy number one.

To them, I was playing with both Sam and Jake and I was coming between the two best friends. I knew all of this because I had hooked up Katie with Aidan weeks prior and they had been spending time together ever since. Everything the guys said, Aidan told Katie (it bothered him because he didn't like the way they spoke about me or the names they called me; Aidan had always been such a sweetheart) and then she told me. It hurt slightly when they would think such things about me after knowing me for three years but I knew they were just worried about their friends. And I would have let things go had I not heard that they basically said I was my mother in training, but worse. That angered me and they pissed me off so much with their judgmental looks that one time I stopped when I had been on my way out to the parking lot, grabbed Sam and kissed him deeply right in front of them, making sure to moan into his mouth as I did. When I broke the kiss, he chuckled in my ear, knowing what I was up to since I had told him what they had been saying and informed him that he might be short two mechanics soon. I simply smiled over at the guys who looked disgusted and giggled quietly when they turned and walked away angrily. They needed to know that what occurred between Sam and I was none of their business and neither of us were doing anything wrong.

Sam had only told me once how guilty he felt about being with me behind his best friend's back but...he was enjoying what we had. He said he knew it made him selfish but he just couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this good in years to which I smiled, kissed him and told him not to worry about it. We were both consenting adults, free to do as we pleased. Jake had made his bed and unfortunately, he had to lie in it.

Sam and I both made sure Jake was never there when I stopped by for these little visits. He had been taking days off here and there to prepare for the coming baby, taking his darling wife to her doctor's appointments and such. The witch was running him ragged.

Through the grapevine (aka Katie), I had heard that Jake was spending more and more nights on the guys' couch as time passed which made what little bit of my heart that was left clench in pain for him. When I had first slept with Sam, the wedding was supposed to happen within the month. But Nicole threw a fit and didn't want to be a fat bride. So they had gotten married at the town hall and they would save the big expensive wedding of Nicole's dreams and Jake's bank account's nightmares until after the baby was born. Katie had gone on and on about how horrible the woman was after she had met her for the first time.

The guys had had everyone over for St. Patrick's Day weekend and Mr. and Mrs. Black had shown up. Sam had asked me to go but not only did Jared not really want me there, but I knew Jake and Nicole were going to be there and I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle seeing her baby belly. Sam had understood; he knew better than anyone how seeing that would kill me.

I had planned on staying far away from that house that night but Katie called me and begged me to come meet her for five minutes outside, saying she was about to commit murder if I didn't. I hadn't wanted to but I did. She met me outside when I pulled my car up in front of the house as planned. I had gotten out and walked over to her. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I am gonna fucking kill that bitch if I have to be around her another second. Before I commit a double murder, I need you to run some interference for me." She had grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the house.

I stopped, shaking my head. "Katie, normally I would come keep you company but I can't go in there."

"Why?"

I glared at her. "You know why. Unless you want me to have a full induced panic attack right there in front of everyone and possibly have to call an ambulance."

She sighed angrily. "Bella. I love you, you know that, but sweetie, it's time to get your balls back."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. It's time for you to show this bitch what you're made of and that you aren't taking any of this shit lying down. Don't let her win, Bella."

"She's already won! She's married to him and she's having his kid!"

"No!" Katie yelled back at me. "She hasn't! She wants you and everyone else to think she has but she hasn't! She doesn't own Jake, Dammit! Not all of him! He's fucking miserable! You're his best friend and even though you're banging his other best friend, you should still be there for him! Sam is!"

I yanked my hand back from her. "Screw you, Katie! I tried to be there for him but he's the one that pushed me away! Remember?"

Katie shook her head. "No, sweetie. _You_ pushed _him_ away. He wasn't the one running out the door and refusing to see him or talk to him after you found out about the baby."

"Don't you dare put this shit on me just because you can't stand being around her. Don't you dare tell me I need to subject myself to even more pain just because you don't want to be on your own. And yeah, I'm banging Sam as you so eloquently put it and even he didn't give me a guilt trip about not coming here with him because he knows how much it hurts me to see her with him! Not to mention married to him and pregnant with his kid! How dare you!" I spun around and stormed back to my car.

"Bells, that's not what I'm doing. I would never do that to you, you know that. If you would come inside for just two minutes, you'll see what I'm talking about. It's bad, sweetie." I froze and looked over at her. She nodded, looking sad. "Jake is literally one sleepless night away from a hospital visit. The guys are trying to be there for him as much as they can but he won't take their money and he won't dump her. She won't stop spending his money faster than he can earn it. Not just for this ridiculous farce of a wedding she's putting together but also what she spends weekly on stupid shit like shoes, clothes, hair appointments, things for the baby and the apartment they don't need and other shit she has no business charging to his cards. Sam's tried to talk to him but he won't listen. She's sucking him dry and it shows. You'll see what I mean if you come inside. I'm telling you, Bella, he needs you right now, as his friend. I know it hurts but put all the other shit aside for a second and realize that this is bordering on seriously dangerous. The man's health is declining, I don't give a shit what he says. He won't listen to any of us. Aidan's worried, Sam's worried but he's kept most of it from you because he doesn't want to worry you; Jared is, which is what I'm willing to bet is more behind his sudden anger with you than you and Sam hooking up, Luke's worried, Jeff is, too, and Amy, even Tommy is worried. And you know him. To get Tommy to think about anyone else other than himself is a damn miracle. You need to talk to Jake, Bella. I know he'll listen to you."

I bit my lip, ignoring the burning in the corners of my eyes.

"Please, Bells. Just come in for one minute and if you still want to leave after that, I won't stop you. But, please, just give me one minute in there."

This was going to hurt, horribly. But if Jake was truly as bad as she was saying...then it didn't matter. I would just have to deal. Jake's health was more important and by the way Katie was going on, I was now scared what my pride and stubbornness might have cost him. Had I been there and done something, would he be this...weak as she had put it? Why hadn't Sam said anything? Or any of them? Why was Katie just telling me this now? I shook my head to clear it. None of that mattered now. Jake needed me. Katie was right; I had to try. No matter what, I still loved him and he was still...my best friend. A stray tear escaped and I wiped it away before taking a deep breath and nodding. "One minute." She smiled gratefully at me and held out her hand for me to take.

The house felt different walking in. It didn't feel as jovial and warm and open as it had in the past. I could hear the guys talking in the kitchen and my heart was pounding as we headed towards them. Katie squeezed my hand, giving me an encouraging smile and I took another deep breath. I had to remember, I had her there, Sam, Aidan, Luke, Amy and Tommy. I had all the support I needed for this supposed minute I had to endure...or longer.

We walked in and Katie announced our presence. "Look what I just found out on the doorstep." Everyone turned to look and everyone smiled, greeting me happily, except Jared and Jeff. Jake and Nicole were nowhere to be found and I breathed a little bit easier for that. I waved, hugged Amy back when she came up to give me a hug, whispering to me not to worry about Jeff, that he was just being an idiot. I smiled and nodded before Aidan kissed my cheek and hugged me, too. Everyone else did except the forlorn two and Tommy because Tommy didn't do mushy as he put it. Sam was the last one to greet me and hugged me tightly. "How are you doing, baby? You okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Ask me again in five minutes."

I thought he'd chuckle but instead he sighed and squeezed me harder. "You haven't seen him in a while, Bella. It might be a shock at first when you see him. He's lost a lot of weight and you can tell he hasn't been eating or sleeping. So, I just want to warn you now so you know and it won't be as bad of a shock."

I pulled back, looking up at him. "Katie said the same thing. What's going on, Sam? What aren't you guys telling me? He's not sick or hurt, is he?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's just, well you know Jake, he was laid back, a guy who laughed a lot, joked around, was easygoing. He was always working out, always had energy and was healthy. It's just a shock to the system I think for all of us because that's the Jake we know. Right now...that's not him."

I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. "Katie said I needed to talk to him, that he would listen to me. That he needed me as his friend right now."

"She's right. About him needing you as his friend. But, I gotta warn you, Bella. I don't know if he's going to listen. But, you can give it a try; it never hurts to try."

I nodded and hugged him again. He started to rub my back soothingly like he knew I needed, making my eyes close. "Where are they now?"

"She needed to go to the bathroom. He stepped out back to have a cigarette while he could."

My eyes flipped open. "What?" I asked brokenly. Jake was the poster child for anti-smoking. He hated it with a passion.

"It's just what he does to settle his nerves sometimes. He's not smoking a pack a day so don't worry."

"Jesus, Sam," I whispered.

"I know, baby. I know," he whispered back to me, kissing the side of my head and sighing. "Trust me, I know."

"Bella?"

Both Sam and I snapped towards the direction of the voice and there stood Jake, near the counter where everyone was. I nearly broke down crying at the sight of him. I would have fallen to my knees had Sam not tightened his grip on me to keep me upright.

Jake had lost at least thirty pounds, possibly more. I had seen him only two months ago but still he had lost all of that weight. He looked beyond tired and his skin looked slightly ashen, as if he wasn't getting any nutrients. His eyes were practically sunken into his sockets showcasing to the world that this was an unhealthy weight loss. The circles that ringed their bottoms were the darkest I'd ever seen on a person. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in months. I saw the gold ring on his left hand but I didn't miss how it wobbled south slightly when he dropped his hand.

"Hey, Jake," I choked out.

He grinned and headed towards us. Sam let me go and stood back so Jake could sweep me up in his arms a moment later, spinning me around in a slow circle. I wondered how he could even pick me up, never mind move us around like he used to, he looked so frail now. "I haven't seen you in fucking forever," he laughed. He put me back down and kept his hands on my shoulders, smiling down at me. "You look great."

I forced a smiled back. "Thanks," I whispered.

"I've missed you, kid." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead before smiling wider down at me. "Katie said you weren't coming today and I thought I wasn't gonna get to see you."

My eyes teared up though I tried to blink them clear. "Yeah, well, plans changed." I laid a hand on his left cheek and didn't miss how his eyes closed half an inch at my touch. "How are you?"

He chuckled, shrugging. "Tired. Trust me when I tell you that being a parent isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even when the kid isn't here yet." I knew he was trying to make light of the situation but I couldn't laugh with him.

"Jake," I whispered again. "You and I need to-"

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

All eyes turned to see a very pregnant Nicole walking into the room. She was smirking in my direction. A quick glance around the room showed that she didn't have any fans here. I was even willing to bet that as much as Jared and Jeff were angry with me right now, they would be willing to take me over her any day. The hatred on their faces had never once made an appearance when their eyes had been on me.

I felt Jake tense under my hands and heard him sigh quietly before turning to see her coming to claim him.

"Hello, Nicole," I greeted her politely though I would love nothing more than to smack her. Here she was, huge, radiant, full of life, looking like the cat that ate the canary (or the whole cageful) while her husband was fading right before her eyes, appearing sickly, malnourished and weak at best. I hated her, I really hated her. And I felt bad thinking it, but I hated the baby, too. Both child and mother were sucking the life from Jake, my Jake. Though I knew it was irrational to blame such a thing on an infant who wasn't even here yet, I couldn't help but hate what it represented and what its mother was doing to my best friend.

Said mother-to-be smirked wider as she took Jake's arm and moved him back a foot with her. "Hello, Bella. Have you heard the good news? It's going to be a boy."

I felt as if someone had sucker punched me. A boy? A boy like Jake had always said he wanted at least once in the semi-large family he wanted one day? She's with him for three months, gets pregnant and right away it's the very thing Jake had been hoping for? A boy? I hoped Katie had a phone nearby; that ambulance warning I had given her was feeling as if it was getting closer and closer to a reality with each second that passed. My mind replayed what Katie had said to me outside and seeing Jake looking the way he did, I started steaming. How dare she sound so triumphant, so cocky and rub Jake's son in my face while the kid's father was practically wasting away in front of me? I knew it was mean but I didn't care, I wanted to hurt her. Hurt her like she had hurt Jake. "Well, that explains it," I said sweetly.

"Explains what?"

"Why you're so huge."

I heard snickers and quiet chuckles coming from the group on my right. Jake didn't smile but he didn't look angry either. Not at me, anyway. She narrowed her eyes at me and then smiled the wicked smirk from before. "Yes, well, that's what happens when you create life," She emphasized that statement by cradling her belly with her right hand. The gesture made me sick. "And carry it around for nine months as it grows inside you. Who knows? From how often you and Sam have been fucking, from what I hear, you might know what I'm talking about soon enough."

I nearly collapsed but forced myself to stay put. I saw Jake wince but keep his eyes to the ground. The blood started to roar in my ears. He had known before I came here.

"I'm afraid not, Nicole. I don't need to trap a guy to keep him. Isn't that right, baby?" Sam had come up behind me when she had said what she said, slipping an arm protectively around my waist.

"That's right. I'm free to be with you, not because you force me to."

Nicole's eyes snapped to him and she glared at both of us. "So, you're just giving it away for free then? There's a word for that, I believe, and I'm too much of a lady to say it in polite company. It's not surprising in the least to see that the apple doesn't fall too far from the mother tree, does it, Bella?"

"Nic!" Jake yelled.

She scowled over at him. "You really want to push me right now?"

That made something snap, mentioning me and my mother in the same sentence. My mother may have made her mistakes but she was a far better woman than this waste of space in front of me. How. Dare. She?! "I don't know, Nicole. What tree are we talking about here? The slut who can't handle the competition of a seventeen year old for her boyfriend's affections so she traps him into a hellish marriage and with demon spawn one? Or the blatant golddigging whore I'm-going-to-destroy-everything-my-husband-has-worked-so-hard-to-build-so-I-can-walk-all-over-him-in-my-hooker-stilettos-that-I-just-got-from-the-nearest-designer-outlet one?" More snickers, chuckles, gasps and 'ohhhh's erupted to my right. Sam chuckled next to me and I could see that even though Jake hadn't lifted his eyes from the floor, he was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to snap at me for referring to his kid as demon spawn. "Because either way, the more and more I'm forced to look at the pitiful excuse for a Shamu stand-in that you are, Nicole, I'd say your apples are definitely between the two." I knew it was mean to keep hitting on the weight issue and it certainly wasn't the type of person I was but it was obvious it irked her and the more I could get under her skin, the better. How dare she mention my mother? How dare she even compare not only Mom and I but also the two of us compared to herself? Nicole was the worst on all counts and she knew it.

"How dare you say that to me?" She snapped. "Jake, do something."

I broke out of Sam's grip. "Yes, Jake, do something. Like dump this lazy golddigging user on her ass." He didn't look up but he frowned. "Look at me, Jacob!" He lifted his eyes to mine. "Stand up for yourself! For fucking once!" His eyes widened; he knew I didn't curse unless I was pissed, trying to drive a point home or both. "You're letting her destroy you! And your life! Kick her ass out!"

"Bella, that's my son..." He started quietly.

A light bulb went off in my head and I wondered. I was about to play a very dangerous game here and I hoped it wouldn't backfire and explode in my face. I had absolutely no proof, no inkling or indication that what I was about to say had the tiniest grain of possibility. But at least, if anything, it would piss her off and make Jake doubt her for a second. And maybe a second was all I needed. "Why, that's not your son, Jacob. Didn't you know?"

Both his and Nicole's eyes widened. I tuned out everyone's auditory reactions and focused on the two of them. Nicole's face reddened and she looked like she was about to haul off and slap me. I assumed that was why Sam had pulled me back into him, holding me almost protectively. "Bella, what are you doing?" He whispered into my hair. I squeezed his arm rather than answer.

"How fucking dare you? Last time I checked I wasn't the fucking whore around here, Bella Cullen! That would be you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Jake snapped. Great. He was pissed at me now. Oh well, I might as well go for it completely then. Even if it backfired and he hated me, it's not like my life would change all that much. He hadn't been in my life an hour ago so what difference would it make if he wasn't an hour from now? Though a small part of me knew just how much my life really would change if he willingly walked out of it, hating me and refusing to speak to me ever again. But, I ignored that part...for the moment.

I scrambled quickly for something to grasp and hold onto. And then a quick memory flashed in my head of seeing Sam at the shop a few days ago and how I had been able to. "Simple. Remember when you took her to the doctor last week?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"I made some calls to my..." I cleared my throat, smirking at Nicole. "Connections and they were able to get access to the lovely Mrs. Black's medical records here which include results of all of her blood work, urine tests, which, sweetie, it's called wiping front to back. Just a little tip."

Her face was practically purple. Maybe I should stop while I was ahead; as much as I hated her, I didn't want her to explode or something. And as much as I kept trying to convince myself I hated the little boy inside her, I didn't. Not when this whole thing started to have some parallels to my own family history. If anything, I just felt sorry for him and hoped he wouldn't be put through what I had. I prayed Nicole had some small speck of compassion inside her somewhere, besides in her belly, that prevented her from making similar mistakes. Though, that speck was definitely tough to see right now, especially by me. "You little bitch! That's illegal! I'm going to sue your ass!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Yep. My family's got the run of the courts not to mention more money than you've ever seen in your lifetime but yeah, good luck with that. Anyway, Jacob, did you know that she lied to you about the time frame of when she conceived?"

Jake's head snapped towards her and she glared back at him. I knew it, I had him. I was in. "Don't you even fucking dare!" Nicole yelled. "This is your kid and you know it! I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yeah, but I also never slept with you without a condom. How the hell would you get pregnant all of a sudden?"

Her jaw dropped and she shoved him backwards. With her weight against his weaker frame, he went back into the counter hard, making me wince and reach out to him which he ignored in his confrontation with his wife. I sadly lowered my hand; I wasn't trying to get him hurt. "Are you fucking kidding me? Condoms aren't one hundred percent effective, you fucking know that! Not to mention that they can rip or break!"

"Yeah!" Jake started to yell back. "But I checked them after every fucking time and there were no tears or breaks! So again, how the fuck did this happen?"

"Bella," Sam whispered in my ear while they argued with each other. "What are you doing?"

I turned to look at him. "Trust me. Even if it is his," I whispered into his ear. "It might give me the bit of doubt I need to be able to get him back on his feet where she's concerned. He won't be so rigid when it comes to her and he might consider taking some time for himself, away from her. Trust me."

He looked worried but nodded, trusting me as I had asked.

"You're only fucking listening to her because you're a fucking lovesick puppy when it comes to her!" I did a double take at that one. Had she really just said that? And what was even stranger; I was the only one who seemed shocked at what she had just thrown at Jake about me. What? "Bella can do no wrong! Bella is so perfect! Bella is such a great girl! Meanwhile, she was fucking your best friend behind your back!" My cheeks burned and I lowered my eyes. Technically, yes, Sam and I had been behind his back but not to deceive him, but to keep him from getting hurt. That prompted a light bulb to turn on. Sam had agreed with me when I asked him to keep it quiet for obvious reasons but also one thing he vocalized that both of us were thinking: Jake's feelings. Had he thought then- "Even these dipshits are disgusted with them for that! Is your precious Bella so sweet and innocent now when she's had Sam's dick up her ass?"

More shocked gasps and I could see Katie starting to charge over. "Who the hell do you think you are, you stupid bitch?" She snarled.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud which made everyone to turn to look at me. "We haven't done that. Have we, baby?" I turned to ask Sam.

He smirked. "Nope. Can't say we have. Yet," he growled playfully and nipped my ear, making me laugh again.

"I don't know, Sam. I mean, I know I'm a whore and all according to the lovely Mrs. Black over there but I prefer you to be drilling a little more south if you know what I mean."

He chuckled and I heard a few other laughs. "I can't wait to go drilling later," he whispered in my ear, making me blush again and smile shyly, biting my lip. Yep, no matter how much we'd been having sex, I still blushed like a school girl. I looked up and saw Jake's face full of pain and it killed me to see it. I wasn't trying to rub this in his face. I was only trying to make a point to his worse half.

"Look at her, Jake! Look at how she just talks about fucking him right in front of you even though she knows you're in fucking love with her!" My eyes widened and nearly popped out of my head when Jake's jaw tightened and he lowered his eyes to the ground. No, that couldn't be. I glanced back up at Sam in shock and his own jaw clenched before he focused his gaze on my shoulder. Wait...what?! "And you're going to trust what she says over what I'm telling you? Over what you _know_ to be true?"

Before a panic attack could kick into full gear, Nicole's last question to Jake snapped me back to the topic at hand. I'd have time to wonder about what she had said about his feelings for me and interrogate Sam later. "I can get proof," I said nonchalantly, shrugging a shoulder.

All eyes turned to me once again. Nicole faltered for a minute and I could see the color drain from her face even though she covered it up well rather quickly. And then I knew. I had her. "What proof?" She hissed. "There is no fucking proof! You're making this up!"

I shrugged again. "If you say so. Jake, you still have the same cell number, right?" I pulled out my own cell phone.

He pulled his out, not looking directly at me though seeming confused. "Yeah."

"Okay, well, I can have the papers sent to you in PDF form. You can view them, right?" He nodded. "Okay. So I'll have them sent to you in the next twenty minutes. This way it gives them time to convert the files to PDFs. Is that okay?" He nodded again and turned a glare on Nicole who actually looked sick.

"Good," I smirked at her. "Because you and I both know, Jacob, how efficient my father is. Twenty minutes is all he'll need. My, Nicole, you look rather ill. Is everything alright?" I asked with feigned concern.

Jake looked furious and he moved closer to her. Nicole looked at him fearfully. "It's fucking true, isn't it? The kid's not mine."

"Jake," she said quietly, starting to tear up. "I don't-"

"TELL ME!" Jake bellowed. "IS IT MINE?"

"I don't know!" She yelled back, starting to sob. "I don't know," she whimpered as she continued to cry.

Jake was breathing fast but he swallowed hard and forced his temper back down. "Who was it?"

She shook her head. "Jake," she pleaded.

"Who was it?" He hissed.

"Ethan," she whimpered again.

"YOUR EX?!" She sobbed louder, nodding. "Why...Why would you...Why would you pawn this kid off as mine? Why would you...Why would you make me marry you when I didn't want to? When you knew I didn't even love you? Why-"

"Jacob," I said gently. He turned to look at me, eyes glassy. I looked up at Sam and he gave me a nod and stepped back. "Come here," I beckoned Jake over to me.

He looked confused, lost, but he did take a step forward. Nicole grasped his arm. "Don't you dare go over there to her! This is all her fucking fault! I would have never been with Ethan if it wasn't for your fucking sick little obsession with her!"

He snatched his arm away from her. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again," he said menacingly through gritted teeth before coming over to me. I took his hand and led him over to the table. "Everyone, can you give us a few minutes, please?" Still in shock, they all nodded but it was the girls who corraled everyone out of there while I sat Jake down gently. "Oh and Katie, can you call Sea Rescue to pick up Free Willy over there?" Yes, I knew, I was being a bitch. But after the past ten minutes, Nicole deserved that parting shot, if not worse.

She started screaming at me but I just rolled my eyes. Katie smirked at me. "Sure thing, sweetie. I don't know if they'll take her but I can try." I laughed and she winked at me before fighting with Nicole to get her out of the room. Luckily, Amy came back to help.

"Bella." I looked up to see Sam at the doorway, seeming slightly uncomfortable. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

I shook my head. "No, Sam, you need to be here. We're both his closest friends. This is important." Sam looked surprised but nodded and came back, pulled out a chair next to me and sat down, both of us facing Jake.

Jake was a mess. He held it together pretty good while everyone had been in here but now, since it was just the three of us, the tears came pouring out silently. He tried to hide them by hanging his head but we still saw them. I took his left hand in both of mine. "Jacob. Look at me," I said gently. He reluctantly did as I asked. "I'm sorry you found that out the way you did. I honestly didn't..." If I told him I hadn't known before saying it, he just might break completely right here in front of me. I couldn't do that to him. "I didn't think before I spoke, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, chuckling bitterly and sniffling as he wiped his face roughly with his sleeve. "Do you have any idea the hell she's put me through? Any idea, Bells?"

I stared at him sadly. "I have an idea, yes."

He snatched his left hand from me and I thought I had said something wrong. But, he took off his wedding ring and threw it across the room angrily, ignoring the loud plinks as it hit the wall and fell to the floor while he put his hand back in mine. "She made being with your mom look like a fucking walk in the park. Your mom may have pulled a lot of shit and Em may have fucked with us both," He looked at Sam and then back to me. "But neither of them, on their worst day, did half of the shit she's done. I don't understand how the hell this happened, Bells. How the fuck do I keep finding these...women? Or how do they find me? How?"

"Shhh," I cupped his left cheek and stroked it tenderly with my thumb. I didn't miss how he turned his head slightly to nuzzle my palm, watching me, the pain in his eyes clear and nearly suffocating me as I stared into them. "None of that matters now. Regardless of what she's done, regardless of it all, you have the chance to start getting yourself back on track."

He shook his head again, sighing and took my hand, kissing it before intertwining our fingers like he used to. "Bells, you don't understand. I'm married to her. I have so much fucking debt now because of her. If she wants, in the divorce, she can take half of whatever she wants that's mine and trust me when I tell you, it's not much," his voice wavered as he finished. He cleared his throat and focused on our joined hands. "I never had much money to begin with but Christ, I'm lucky if I can buy a fucking pack of gum now. I'm never gonna be able to get back on top of it all. Even if I somehow didn't need sleep and worked all three jobs full-time with overtime included, seven days a week."

I squeezed his hand, making him look up at me. "You may be down in the game, but you're not out. As long as you're still in, that's all it takes to be able to turn things around. You know that." I sighed and wiped my free hand down my face tiredly. "Alright. Here's what I propose. Right now, Nicole has to go home but I think you should go first, pack up whatever you don't want destroyed and go to Sam's." I looked over at him and he nodded at Jake.

Jake seemed uncertain. "Thanks but I don't think-"

"I'm not giving you a choice," I snapped as my head jerked back towards him. His eyes widened at my tone. "I'm not her, Jacob. I don't want to run your life and control you like she does. But if you think that I'm going to allow you to continue to destroy yourself like this while I'm around then you're badly mistaken. Do _not _make me call Becca."

Sam chuckled next to me and Jake laughed as well, nodding. "Okay. I'm listening."

I smiled. "Wise decision. Now, that's the first step. Get Jared and a couple of guys to help you. I'll go with you if you want. But whatever you do, get to Sam's after you get everything you need and from there, you, Sam and I are going to go over every account you have and get this all squared away. Okay?"

He looked back and forth between me and Sam rather hesitantly. I knew what he was thinking before he said it. "Bells, I don't know if that's a good-"

"Jacob," I sighed angrily. "Just because I said those things in front of that horrible woman to piss her off does not mean Sam and I are going to give you your own private show the minute you walk in the door." He winced and I saw Sam try to hide a smile out of the corner of my eye. "Give me some credit, Jacob Black. You should know me better than that. Now, this, right here, right now, takes precedence over everything else. You saw my father, Mom and Esme come together and they all hated each other. But when it mattered, they knew what was important and put all their crap aside, for me. If they were able to make it work, then I think the three of us, as adults, can make it work especially when we all _don't_ hate each other and we all know what matters and right now, Jacob, that's you. So enough with the awkwardness and discomfort already, it is pissing me off." Jake and Sam both chuckled, making me sigh again, this time in relief. "So, go ahead and do that. Sam and I will see you when you get there, fully clothed I might add," I glared at Jake and even though he looked sad, he smiled at me. "And we'll work this out and make a plan. Alright?"

He looked over at Sam and there must have been something I missed in their silent exchange because Sam got up a moment later, clearing his throat. "Right. Okay, well, Jake, I'll see you in a little bit. If you need help moving some stuff, let me know. Bella, I'll be in the other room when you're done." He left before I could respond.

My brows furrowed, watching him go and when I turned back to Jake, his lips were on mine. I froze, my brain having trouble catching up to the fact that my Jake was kissing me. Kissing me like I never thought I'd get to experience. He pulled back, watching me warily. When I didn't say anything for a minute, too shocked to, he sighed sadly. "Sorry, I just-" I didn't give him a chance to finish.

My lips covered his and I kissed him the way I had always wanted to kiss him. When he kissed me back, everything else ceased to exist...except Jake and I. I wanted to crawl into his lap badly and curl my fingers into the back of his hair, gripping tightly, but I was worried by his current physical state. So, instead, I cupped his face and kissed him as fervently yet gently as I could.

Eventually, we broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes intently. "Does this...freak you out?" He whispered.

I giggled and pecked his lips. "If it did, I highly doubt I would have kissed you back."

He smiled softly but then it slowly faded as worry settled over his features. "Bella, you have to know...I never..." He shook his head, letting out a loud exhale. "I never thought of anything like this before..." He seemed to be struggling to find the words. "Before you were...older...and I only..." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Christ, why is this so difficult?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I know." I kissed his nose. "I know what you're saying and...I _know_."

"You do?" He watched me intently, making sure I wasn't just trying to appease him.

I nodded. "I do." I laid my palms against his cheeks and he relaxed at my touch, his eyes drifting closed.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered to me. He nuzzled me and cupped my face as well, opening his eyes to gaze at me sadly. "Honey, I-"

I silenced him with my fingertips and shook my head. "I know." I knew he was sorry; I was sorry, too.

I thought he would be reassured but instead, anxiety deepened in his expression. "Bells, if it is mine," He bit his lip, shaking his head slowly. "I have-"

"I would expect nothing less and I wouldn't want it any other way if that's the case."

His face fell. "If it's something you can't...don't want to deal with then I underst-"

I kissed him sweetly, effectively cutting him off. "I'm here," I promised before pressing my forehead back against his.

He watched me for a moment, looking stunned. Suddenly, he grabbed me up into a tight hug. "Holy fuck, I've missed you," he groaned into my ear.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I pulled back and kissed him again in response. We still had tons to talk about and work out, but right now, I couldn't help but enjoy this moment, this impossible moment I never thought I'd have after that horrible revelation in the club that night. He was Jake, my Jake, and he was kissing me. He was my Jake and he was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this fact is from the past before trinity starts: edward and esme are pretty well off. they live up near Boston in a nice town; Esme works for a publisher in Boston; Edward started a company when he was younger and moved it to Boston where it prospered as the years passed and is now huge and raking in the millions in profits. the point is, Edward and Esme are definitely in that 1%, if not very close to it so they don't have to worry about a thing. Ness also does well for herself but not near that level. her parents do well because of who her father is but Ness also works in advertising and has worked her way very high and does pretty well on her own. the point being, the purchase of the house Bella wanted is very possible since she has infallible financial backing as long as they were willing to lay it out.**

* * *

The weeks that followed saw many improvements in everyone's lives, especially Jake's.

It turned out that the baby was indeed Nicole's ex-boyfriend's, after a paternity test had been ordered once the child was born. Jake had kept up to date on the pregnancy through Nicole's sister who had taken pity on him. Sam, the guys and I weren't the only ones who saw how much the stress had deteriorated Jake's health. So, Jackie, a junior in high school, kept him abreast of things like doctor's appointments and when Nicole went into labor by phone and text messages. It would be a lie to say I wasn't the least bit worried or jealous when hearing Jake talking to Jackie like he used to talk to me when he had been with my mom. They seemed almost as close and it was apparent when I accompanied Jake to the hospital that Jackie's feelings for him far superseded a simple crush. But, to Jake's credit, he had held my hand and kissed me a few quick times while we sat and waited for the baby to be born, keeping Jackie company while her mother assisted Nicole in the delivery room. Apparently, Jackie had been too grossed out to maintain her presence at her older sister's side. So, Jake and I sat with her. And Jake made it very clear we were together and even though she seemed hurt, Jackie was a good sport about it. Not surprisingly, when it was found out Jake wasn't the father (visually before the DNA test), Jackie's communications with him tapered off and once the fact was supported by blood evidence, Jake ceased to hear from her at all. As much as I could sympathize with her and feel bad for Jake for being given the cold shoulder, secretly, I was pleased. Maybe it was horrible of me to feel that way but I loved Jake and I was not going to lose him to anyone else, no matter the girl or how beautiful she was or successful or funny or smart...no way, not again.

Immediately after it was confirmed that Jake wasn't the father, his marriage to Nicole was annulled and she didn't get a thing out of him thankfully. All of the second wedding plans had been canceled by me. I spoke to all of his credit card companies and banks. Nicole had really done a lot of damage. And not just financially. At my urging, Jake finally relented to meet with my therapist, Katelyn, and see if he could start his own sessions with her. Or at least get her to recommend someone who she thought might be best for him, one or the other. I made sure I cooked for Jake and Sam both almost every night. I didn't have much longer in school so my regiment to get Jake back to full health didn't interfere too much with the work I still had left. I had cut back my hours at Jason's since he now had Jenna, Mel and another new girl, my friend Lena. I had fully trained them all (even though Mel was still a major pain in the ass) so Jason didn't have to worry about it. I had given him a brief explanation of why I needed to spend more time at home and he understood. So, I was now working maybe one or two shifts a week.

Jake had started to put some weight back on and he was finally sleeping at night. He had started going back to the gym and he was looking much happier. Except the one night he and I got into a huge fight when I told him what I had done about his debt. Sam had barely been able to calm us both down, from Jake losing his temper completely to me crying and walking out.

I had money saved in an account that kept being added to the more and more my ebooks sold (though it wasn't a lot, the books weren't really popular which was fine by me) and my cover sold on iTunes. It was in conjunction with everything I had earned from modeling in Paris and everything I had saved from the bookstore plus money I had been given for my birthday by Dad and Esme as well as for Christmas from them, Mom and my grandparents. Dad had helped me by investing some of it so some profits could be made on stocks, even though the economy was definitely tough these days. So, by the time this whole thing happened with Nicole and I had been able to calculate just how bad Jake was in the hole, just shy of $30,000 to be exact (thank God Jake didn't have that many cards and they had all had low credit limits). And that was only because the day Jake had gotten his things and moved out of his apartment, I had reported each card stolen, gotten new ones sent to Sam's shop so they could be signed for and had Jake work with them on the phone to make his accounts secure as possible so only he could access them. So, rather than keep Jake working full-time, both at Sam's and his night job while working weekends at his third, keeping him still running ragged to pay off Nicole's debts rather than rest up and recover, I had paid it all off. Jake had given me all of his info in case of emergency because he trusted me completely and I had been able to set up payment to all accounts and pay them all off. That night, I had asked for Jake's wallet and he gave it to me, looking at me warily. I took out all of his cards, cut them all up except one (the one with lowest APR rate) which he was to use for emergencies only. I then gave him back his wallet and told him to quit his other two jobs. He had been stunned as was Sam and I had gone to throw out the cut up pieces of the cards that were no more. As I did, Jake jumped to his feet and demanded to know what the hell I had done. I was shocked at his outrage. I had expected him to be unhappy but not to this degree. I told him and he flipped out.

I was told it wasn't my job to pay off his debts, that it was his and I had no business stepping in like that and just throwing money at them all just because my daddy had it. I had lost my temper then and told him it had been my own hard-earned money that had paid off the reminders of his stupidity of being duped into a miserable marriage and raising someone else's kid. It just got uglier from there and Sam had had to step in when Jake just got more pissed and I started to cry. Jake had stormed out for a while, telling me and Sam to both go fuck ourselves and each other. Sam had held me, telling me not to cry, explaining that Jake was just embarrassed because his pride had been hurt. I was seventeen and I had more money in the bank than he did after working the last five years and that I was able to pay off that large amount in one shot. I hadn't meant to hurt him or humiliate him; I had only done it to help him because I loved him, wanted him to be okay and I knew he would do it for me if our places were switched. Jake had eventually come back after he cooled off and we worked it out and made up, with him hugging me tightly and thanking me for loving him that much.

But that had been our only rough patch so far. Jake and I were closer than ever and we slowly started to get back everything we had lost thanks to Hurricane Nicole I called it since she had come along and pretty much screwed everything up into chaos. We were more open with each other now and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him without a shadow of a doubt.

I spent most of my nights with him and Sam, sometimes alternating between the two. When Sam worked overtime, I relaxed with Jake, watching a movie or something like we used to do where he would put his arms around me often and kiss my forehead. These days, he would kiss me full on and tell me he loved me repeatedly. We had gotten hot and heavy a couple of times while making out but for the most part, it was sweet and loving and tender, like it had always been with him. We loved each other and he said he wanted to take things slow so it was right between us and not rushed. I was all for that. But, I was still involved with Sam and he knew that. It bothered him, he never made any secret of that, but he never demanded I end things with Sam. He never explained why but I had a feeling it had to do with how Sam had been lately.

Sam and I still had sex every now and then but both of our drives had severely decreased once Jake came back into the picture. Sam knew that Jake and I were reconnecting and that we had been more physically affectionate with each other than we used to be. He knew that Jake was kissing me every so often and that we both loved each other, that we were together. But he also knew Jake and I hadn't had sex. And just as Jake made sure never to kiss me or touch me in front of him out of respect, Sam never kissed me or touched me in front of Jake or had sex with me when Jake was around out of that same respect. One such night, where Jake was working overtime, Sam had made love to me, old fashioned slow and gentle making love. That had surprised me. We had slowed things down a couple of times throughout our whole involvement (moreso after a few weeks when we had gotten more comfortable with each other) but never had it been so loving and heavy with emotion. Just as we were falling asleep, Sam must've thought I was already out because he whispered to me tiredly, "I love you, baby."

Had that happened before Jake came back into my life, I have to admit, I probably would've freaked. Which was funny since I was now closer to getting everything I wanted with Jake whereas had Sam and I moved to this stage when he was still with Nicole, it would've been better for me to move on with Sam and try to forget Jake. But, now...now, hearing Sam say that didn't bother me so much. If anything, it explained the sad longing looks that he directed over at me and Jake when we were talking and laughing that he thought I hadn't caught, the way he would hold onto me longer when his arms were around me even in just a hug and the increased use of "baby" as well as the more frequent adoring kisses to my forehead and hair. He loved me. He knew that it was only a matter of time before I would tell him that we were finished and I would be with Jake completely. And that's why his smiles were sad, his laughs were more infrequent recently and the heavy pained look he had in his eyes sometimes was there when looking at me. He loved me. And what was even funnier is without even realizing it until that moment, I loved him, too. Then I knew why I had had such a hard time of telling him things were over between us so I could move on with Jake. Why I was straddling the fence I had no idea I had even been on. I loved him, too. And I knew then that I had a problem, a serious one.

...

Sam's apartment had become cramped so, with my father's help (though he didn't know that I was involved with either guy or that they would be staying with me if everything went as I hoped), I was able to put a down payment on a house in town. That had been an exciting day and also a very stressful one. I had been terrified when I brought Sam and Jake later that night to check it out.

"Whoa, Bells, this is a nice setup. It's almost as big as your mom's house."

I nodded, biting on my thumbnail.

"Yeah, I gotta say, it's pretty nice," Sam added. "You've got plenty of room in the back. Not bad."

I nodded again, absent mindedly.

"Bells?" My eyes snapped up to find Jake and Sam both staring at me worriedly. "What's wrong? You okay?" I was shaking but I hoped they couldnt see that. "Bella?" Sam asked.

I cleared my throat. "You guys are gonna hate me."

Both of them looked confused yet worried, then glanced at each other and then back at me, shaking their heads. "No, we wouldn't," Jake reassured me.

I shook my head. "Yeah, you will." I sighed, hugging my arm around my chest, prepared for the worst. "I know I'm only seventeen and I haven't graduated yet but will in the next couple of weeks. I know I'm not the best person or the most attractive or the most experienced or-"

"Bells, what's this about?"

"Bella," Sam started to try to contradict what I just said but I continued before he could.

"My point is that I get that I'm not the best choice and there are so many other better choices out there. Yes, there are." They had both started shaking their heads. "And I don't know what either of you are planning for the future and I certainly don't want to be selfish and assume that you would want the same thing as me. I know it's a lot to even think about. But...I love you both," I blurted out. Both of their eyes widened. My face burned and I started to stammer nervously, keeping my eyes down to the floor so I could get through this. "I do, love you, and I don't want to be without either of you. And yeah, that's selfish of me, I get it, but...I can't help how I feel." I looked up. "Jake, I've always loved you. That hasn't changed. And, Sam, okay yeah, I didn't expect this, we kind of started off as something casual but...I love you, too. And you're both friends and you're both my best friends and...I'm taking next year off. I'm gonna work full-time for Jason while I take a breather to keep up with the bills. The money I'll get when I turn eighteen will pay for the rest of the house or so I'm told. The deed's in Dad's name right now but it'll be transferred to me then. I...I wanted my own place and...well this is it and it's big enough and..." I sighed, getting pissed at myself and groaning angrily. "Wow, I really should be able to talk normally by now, you'd think. Okay, so here's the thing. Jake, I know you want a family someday and want to move back to the rez, open up your own place. Sam, I know you want a family, too, and you're good here with your place. I'm sure you both will probably find the right women that'll fit both roles for you two. But, that's not gonna be me. Not for a long time, anyway. After everything I've seen, to me...marriage is not really on the agenda. Not to say either one of you would want to marry me, but...okay, shut up, Bella. To me, marriage is just a piece of paper. It's the committment you make to each other that matters. I know you guys are older than me, obviously, and you're probably looking to settle down sooner than later and that's fine. You both are gonna go off and do your own thing but I was thinking, until then...okay here goes...be with me. I'd be committed to both of you and everything will be shared equally. I know you guys probably aren't big on sharing," I cleared my throat nervously. "That way, but that's all details that can be worked out. I won't hold you both permanently. I'm not looking to get pregnant or get married or play house or whatever you want to say. I'm just talking about living together in a roommate situation so we're not always in a cramped apartment, no offense, Sam, and we just go about our daily lives. No strings attached. When you guys find the right woman or want out or are gonna move or whatever, you can just go. I won't stop you. I understand this wouldn't be permanent, it's only temporary. But, I love you both and I don't want to choose one over the other. And even if...even if you two don't want to be with me...like that, then just stay here with me. As my friends. Katie's moving in with Aidan. Lise and Jess are going off to school in August. David is as well and I think he'd only live here if I twisted his arm because he's a guy and as he so wonderfully reminded me, guys like their guy space or whatever. Personally, I just think it's because he wants to sit back and play World of Warcraft for the next two months and he knows I would get on his ass about eating, sleeping and going out into the sun for five minutes once every three weeks, but that's just me. Anyway, so there you have it. Your keys are on the counter in the kitchen. I know you need some time to think about it so no worries. If you don't want to consider it at all, just put the key in the mailbox and I'll know and no worries or hurt feelings or whatever you want to say. Just lock up when you leave, please. I gotta go pick up my paycheck from Jason's. I'll talk to you both later."

I quickly made my escape, positioning myself conveniently by the front door before I stated my offer. They both had looked stunned and I couldn't blame them. But at the same time, I couldn't stick around to watch them most likely decide to refuse my offer altogether, even as just roommates. I kept imagining them telling me I was nuts and walking away from me completely and it hurt with each thought so I pushed it all away and focused on driving to the store.

...

It had been two days since I had heard from either Sam or Jake. I was a huge knotted mess of nerves.

I had swung by the house the next day to check the mailbox but it was empty. That gave me some hope that they were at least thinking about it. I decided to give them time and space to figure out where they wanted to go from here. I would wait for them to come to me to let me know what they had chosen. But, that didn't mean that the waiting didn't kill me.

After school the second day, I loaded my car up with a couple of boxes and drove to the new house. I cleaned as best as I could in the kitchen and started unloading the appliances I had brought with me. I cleaned out the drawers and put new placemats down. I then filled them with silverware and cooking utensils. I cleaned out the cabinets, also putting new mats down and loaded up all of the plateware.

I had just finished putting the last few plates in when I felt someone's hands on my hips. I jumped and shrieked loudly before turning around to see Sam smirking at me. "Jesus, Sam!" I smacked his shoulder. "Trying to give me a heart attack? God!" He didn't say anything, just studied me. "Of course you have nothing to say. You know you're wrong so-" He kissed me, shutting me right up.

He broke away and put his forehead to mine, smiling warmly at me as he stroked my cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

I smiled back. "I love you, too."

He grinned and kissed me again, this time deeply. "So," I whispered. "Does this mean you'll be moving in with me?"

He nodded. "And stay as long as you want me." He nuzzled my nose affectionately.

I beamed at him. "Oh, Sam!" I said happily and then I kissed him passionately. "And Jake? What is h-"

His smile tightened and I wondered if he was mad that I had mentioned him. "He said he'd be by in a couple of hours to let you know what his decision is. We talked about things but...he didn't say which way he was leaning. So, I can't really tell you, baby, because I don't know."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, he'll tell me. Right now, though," I smirked at him. "I'm thinking I should show you the laundry room."

He smirked back. "Laundry room, huh?"

"That's what I'm thinking," I grinned before kissing him again.

"Something tells me that it's about to become my favorite place in this house. At least for now." I laughed as he carried me where I directed him.

...

Sam stared at me with wide eyes.

I blushed. "What?"

"Are you serious?"

I shrugged, taking the tablecloths I had bought on clearance out of the box I had thrown them in as I looked at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"Bella, are you feeling alright? You, a girl, just gave me permission to turn the family room into a...room for us guys?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah. What's the big deal? You know me. Just leave me the living room and the dining room and I"m happy." I smiled at him as I pulled more things out of the box.

"Really?"

I laughed. "Really. This way if the guys come over for a game or dinner or to stop by to see you, you guys have your own place to hang. You can watch sports, yell, drink, curse, beat on your chests or whatever it is you guys do during guy time." I smirked at him.

He chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. "You're the best, you know that?"

"You're just figuring this out now, Uley?"

He chuckled again. "No." He started to nibble on my neck. "I kind of knew before you started trying to bribe me with rooms in the house."

I bit my lip, grinning. "Well, you certainly earned it."

He laughed and nipped down my jaw line. "Mmmm, I certainly did, didn't I?"

"That you did." He started to kiss the spot underneath my ear. I bit my lip and hit his side with the tablecloth in my hand. "Hey, you keep that up and I'll never get this unpacking done."

"Keeping it up, huh? You got that right." He nipped at the spot he had been kissing playfully and I giggled, making him chuckle in my ear. We heard the front door shut loudly and I jumped. Sam sighed and kissed my cheek before moving away from me. "That'll be Jake."

I nodded, biting my lip. I had been enjoying myself with Sam and things had been light which had helped me to be able to keep the one thing I didn't want to think about in the back of my mind: the possibility of losing Jake over this. I nervously watched him appear in the doorway. He didn't look happy and my heart sank. I bit my lip harder to keep tears from forming.

"Hey," he said to both of us.

"Hey," Sam greeted back.

He walked over to me. "Bells, you think you and I could talk outside for a minute?"

I dropped my eyes and nodded. Sam was there in an instant to take the silk napkins from me. "Here. I've got this." I looked up and he winked at me reassuringly. I nodded again and led Jake out to the back patio. I had brought over a few folding chairs to place out there temporarily. I sat in one of them and waited for Jake to sit but he didn't. Instead, he paced back and forth in front of me; that wasn't a good sign.

"Bells, I'm not sure how to say this in any way that'll make it easier on both of us to have this conversation so I'm just gonna say it." He turned to look at me. "I'm not crazy about this."

I dropped my eyes before he could see how glassy they were getting. I nodded. "I know," I said quietly.

He sighed and sat down in the chair opposite me. "I'm really trying my best to understand what the hell happened here but I just don't get it. I thought we, meaning you and me, were moving at a nice pace."

I lifted my eyes to his. "We are."

"Then what the fuck with the threesome shack up out of fucking nowhere?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying like I desperately wanted to. "I didn't plan on it. It just happened."

"No, Bella. It didn't just happen. You bought a fucking house with enough room to fit all three of us. You knew what you were doing. The thing that I can't fucking figure out is why you didn't talk to me about it! Or even Sam! You didn't talk to either one of us about it, you just did it!"

"It wasn't like that. I want my own place whether you two stay here or not. I'm used to handling a house this size and it's what I'm used to living in. So, I didn't think I had to get permission from either one of you to go ahead and put a down payment on my own house." I glared at him with both of my arms crossed. I was pissed now.

"Okay, fine. So you buy this house. You purposely planned on bringing us here like you did and dropping that bomb on us. Do you have any fucking idea how fucking awkward and difficult that made things for us once you hightailed it out the door?"

My glare softened. "No," I said sadly.

"Yeah, exactly. You just did and said exactly what you wanted to without thinking about me and how I would feel hearing you say that I'm not enough for you and you gotta have Sam come in and pick up my slack."

"I didn't say that! That is not what I meant at all!"

"But that's how it made me feel! Do you have any idea how fucking hard it's been to try to keep my cool around you two? Before all of this shit? I've tried to be understanding and respectful because you two were involved before I came back into the mix and I knew I had no right to ask you to stop seeing him if you didn't want to. But, this is...this is fucking unbelievable."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, the tears finally breaking free and rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't do this to hurt you, either of you. I only wanted-"

"Yeah. _You_ wanted. Not what I wanted, not what Sam wanted, but you."

"But Sam is fine with it. He-"

"That's because he fucking loves you, Bella. Not because he's okay with it. He's being more open-minded about it than I am and he's willing to try to make it work to make you happy. Because he's in fucking love with you and he hasn't felt that way about anyone since Emily."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

He scoffed. "Don't look so shocked. You knew what was happening. Why else say the other night that you love him, too?"

"Because I do, Jacob! And that's not something I can help! He was here when you weren't!"

"Yeah! As a fuckbuddy! Not a boyfriend!" He yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that what this is about? The sex? The fact that I slept with him before you? Is that it?" I seethed.

"No, that's not what this is all about. Okay, yeah, I'm not thrilled with it but I understood it when Sam explained it to me when I first found out about you two. He told me why you went to him. And as much as it fucking hurt to hear it, I understood it. I've been back in the picture now for two months. Two months! And in all that time, I've been so much more understanding than any other guy would've fucking been, I can tell you that much! But, I did it, for both of you! Because I could see how attached he was to you and how hard it was for him to know the end of your...relationship was coming! Because I could see how happy he made you, because I loved you and I wanted this shit to be out of your system so when you're finally with me, you don't fucking want him anymore! Or any other guy for that matter! But now this? How the fuck am I supposed to do this, Bella? What? Should we have some sort of system where if we see a tie on the front door then we gotta leave for a few hours? Or should I lay in bed at night and listen to you fucking him in the next room? I mean, what? Tell me!"

I wiped my cheeks and sniffled. "I only thought-"

"How the fuck would you feel if I bought a place and had you and Katie living there in this situation?"

My eyes widened. "What? Katie's with Aidan. She woul-"

"Yeah, I know. But let's pretend for a second that she's got it bad for me and not him. Let's pretend that I was fucking her for two months straight before you came back into the picture and continued fucking her for three months afterwards and just when you think that you and I are about to take the next step in our relationship and definitely become exclusive, I pull this shit on you and just expect you to be okay with it, no, to be happy about it! How would you fucking feel?"

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. He was right. If the situation were reversed, I'd be in Hell. I sniffled again. "I take it you're not moving in then? Or sticking around to continue this, with me?"

He didn't answer for a minute. "To be honest," he said tiredly. "I really don't know. Everything in me is telling me to just call it quits and walk away, move back to La Push if need be and start over."

I bit my lip. "If that's what's best for you then maybe you should do that." I didn't want him to but...what could I really say to all of that? He was right...but, I wasn't giving up Sam.

His head snapped up. "So, just like that? You're willing to throw away what we have before we even got to really start? You won't even reconsider this whole thing like I'm asking you to? For me? For us?"

"Jacob," I choked out. "I didn't lie to either of you the other night. I love him, too, now. You can't ask me to choose. That's not fair." He went to protest when I cut him off. "I get what you're saying and you're right, if the situation were reversed, I would be in Hell. I might even walk away to start over like you're saying you might do. But...Sam was there at a time that you weren't. I know it's in the past and it's over but that doesn't mean that eradicates what happened between me and Sam. He made me feel something when I didn't think I'd ever feel anything again. I was in so much pain over losing you, I needed what he gave me. You think it was just sex but it wasn't. He was my friend before I ever went to see him that night. He had stepped up when you were gone those three months and stayed with me when you had promised me you would. The six months after my birthday might have been hell for you but trust me when I say, the first time before my birthday hurt so much worse than the second. Sam was there. He was there the night I stupidly took that overdose. When you didn't call me back, I called him but I was so out of it and intent on ending things that I never told him where I was. He went out looking for me everywhere. When he found out I was in the hospital, he came right away and didn't leave my side. Even when I was unconscious. Sam knew I loved you, that was never a secret. Just like David always did, Katie, Lise, Jess and Esme. He always stood up for you to me, trying to tell me that you were just busy or that you'd call before I knew it or that you asked him about me when I knew you really hadn't. He listened to me when I needed him to. He and I connected in a way through our pain. You and I both know he was hurt deeply by what happened with Emily. I was hurt deeply by you. I needed a way to bleed the pain if that's what you want to say and so did he, without realizing it. This didn't start out because of love or even an attraction to each other that we wanted to act on. It started out as solace because that was all it was. But somewhere, along the way, before I saw you again that weekend with Nicole, things changed. It took me a while to realize it but Sam wasn't just some random fling or hook up. We were best friends and it became something more. So, as much as I love you and as much as it's gonna hurt," I said brokenly. "Again to lose you _again_, this time it seems for good, I won't just put Sam aside because you're asking me to or giving me this ultimatum. Had you come back before Sam and I changed into what we are now, then yes, you would've had the right and I would've done it in a heartbeat. You wouldn't have even needed to ask, it would've been done. But, things are different now and they're not going to change, not the way you want them to. If Sam and I run our course, then that's one thing. But I'm not gonna throw him away like you did to me and cause him pain like that. Not only because I wouldn't want to hurt him like that but also because I do truly love him. I love you, too. I always have. And I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain, I really am. But, this is where I am now and if you can't accept it, then I understand and I don't fault you for it. I want you to do what's right for you, not for me, not for Sam, not for anyone else, just you. I want you to be happy and if that means that you need to leave me for good," I broke off, swallowing thickly. "Then that's what you need to do." I took a deep breath and got up. "You can keep the key if you want. In case you ever need a place to stay or want to stop by or whatever you need. You're welcome here anytime, love, you know that. I have to go back inside and finish unpacking those boxes." I walked over to him, ignoring the pain in his glistening dark eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead in a gentle goodbye, lingering as long as I could. "I love you, Jacob. And I will never stop." I then kissed the top of his head and went back in the house.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the dining room. Sam looked up and his expression turned sad when he saw me. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

I sniffled and wiped my face. "Yeah. I just want to get these last two boxes done and head home. Well, home for now," I chuckled.

Sam came over to me and kissed my lips before hugging me. "He'll come around. Just give him time."

I shook my head against his chest, starting to cry. "I don't think so, Sam. Not this time."

And sure enough, Jake never came back inside and the key was in the mailbox when I checked it the next day, breaking my heart yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The phrases in italics in this chapter are being said in Quileute.**

* * *

Sam and I were pretty much moved in. We still had a few things to bring over but we were mostly set up. Even though Sam and I had our own separate rooms, I would end up staying in his though I had my bed and belongings in the other one. We were still working out the details. Since I had the house handled and would pay it off in September, Sam insisted on paying the mortgage the next few months and he wanted to handle the household bills. I had just rolled my eyes and told him to take the mortgage and a couple of other bills if he wanted but I would handle the rest. He hadn't been thrilled with that compromise but he took it. Though, he made sure to let me know it was only for now. I had simply smirked and kissed his cheek in thanks.

I had been devastated when the night after Jake had refused my offer, Sam had come over to tell me sadly that Jake had informed him that he was going back to La Push to start over. It hadn't even been two days after that, that he was gone. Sam had let me cry as he held me that night in his bed in his apartment.

As much as it hurt to lose Jake which felt like losing half of myself, I carried on, not really having the choice but to. Graduation was coming up in the next few weeks and I needed to not only finish getting the house set up, but I also needed to focus on my finals.

Since I had been gone so much, Nate had nearly moved in with Mom which I was happy about because she wouldn't be alone. But, the one night I was studying for my history final, hearing them going for their very loud third round, I had had enough. There was no way I could concentrate with all of that racket. I had to wonder, did Sam and I sound like that? I hoped not. I knew I definitely didn't scream that much which made me feel better.

I texted her to let her know I was at the new house and would be staying there. Thankfully, I had a new king size bed in my new bedroom so I could crash there. Sam was still at his apartment, even though he was mostly moved out. The only thing missing from his bedroom was his bed and his clothes. His lease would be broken at the end of the month.

I went into the house, flipping lights on but keeping them low as I went and sighed loudly as I looked around me. It felt weird to consider this home now but here it was. I was a homeowner at seventeen years old. Talk about nuts.

I spread my books out on the dining room table but I decided to check the laundry situation before I picked it back up again. I touched up the load that I had put in the drier earlier this afternoon before I left. I yawned and went to grab a soda, setting my iPod dock up and letting the playlist skip around randomly. I then gathered the load from the drier into a laundry basket and set it on the table, folding sheets to Billie Holiday's soothing voice.

_(I'll Be Seeing You - Billie Holiday)_

I stretched, yawning again, before grabbing the next sheet. Okay, maybe this wasn't the best music to be playing if I intended to stay awake to study. When I was done folding, then I'd switch the music around.

"Good choice."

I jumped, shrieking, when Jake stepped from the doorway into the room, smirking at me. "Jake?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded once and came over to me. "Can I have this dance?" He held out his hand to me.

I stared at it in shock and looked back up to him watching me in amusement but patiently. I must have been so tired I was starting to hallucinate. Well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasted. I took his hand and he smiled, pulling me into him and slowly started moving us around, my hand still in his and my head laying against his chest. Pretend Jake even had Real Jake's scent. How nice. I closed my eyes and wished with all of my heart that he was really back.

"You know," he said to me quietly. "The lyrics match how I've been feeling lately. Well, most of them do."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look up at him. Pretend Jake was talking about lyrics? Oh yeah, I was definitely overtired. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I went back home...I tried to forget you, Bells." My face crumbled. "Get over you," he explained more gently. "Start over, whatever you wanna say, but...nothing worked."

I slowly nodded in thought. "Did you go into the water at Second Beach at all? With how cold that water is, you're bound to forget everything, even your own name, except the fact that you're freezing your butt off."

He laughed. "I didn't. Maybe I should've given that a shot." He smiled warmly down at me. "I've missed you, Bells."

I smiled back. "I've missed you, too. It hasn't been the same without you."

His smile faded. "I know. I saw Sam before I came here looking for you."

My brows furrowed. Okay, this was new. Why would Pretend Jake say something like this? Was I thinking of Sam? "What?"

He sighed and hugged me closer to him. "I saw Sam, talked to him. He told me how sad you've been, how hard it's been for you."

"Yeah, well, that was a given."

His brows furrowed now. "What was? You being sad?"

I nodded. "You're a part of me and when you're gone," I slowly shrugged, not understanding it myself. "That part of me is missing. So, how can I feel whole? How can I feel right or be happy when the best part of me is missing?"

His expression softened and he dropped my hand to cup my cheeks. "I'm the best part of you?" He whispered.

I nodded again. "Of course you are. How could you not be?"

He smiled, happy with that answer, and then it slowly faded before his eyes closed and he leaned down to kiss me. The jolts ran through me and I suddenly knew I wasn't hallucinating. This was Real Jake. Pretend Jake had never been here. I kissed him more passionately in response, throwing my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. He kissed me back just as fervently.

"I love you," he whispered in between kisses.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

He picked me up and placed me on the table gently. He kissed me deeply, making me moan into his mouth, as he held my face so he could move more easily against me. I started to unbutton the top of my flannel shirt. He pulled back, panting. "Bella, wait." He gulped for air. "There's something we need to settle first."

I nodded, dropping my hands. "Okay."

"I'm still not crazy about this arrangement. I don't know how the hell we're going to work things out in the sex department but no fucking way will I listen to you two go at it." I blushed, but nodded again. He cupped my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "This isn't what I want. Nothing against Sam but I'm not a big fan of sharing you with him, with anyone. But you are everything I want," he whispered. "What you said before is the exact same way I feel. You're a part of me and there's no more being without you." He leaned in again. "So, if that means that I gotta grin and bear it with this...experimental living situation of yours then so be it. But, I'm telling you right now. I told him the same thing. We're all going to be safe, a hundred percent of the time, and if somehow something happens and you change your mind, decide you...want to take things a step further then...it's going to be with me. If I'm not..." He swallowed thickly and sighed. "If I'm not what you want, then fine. But don't you dare think I'm going to just roll over and take it, give you up without a fight. You said it yourself, we don't work right without each other. I don't care how fucking cheesy it sounds but...why else wouldn't we work right without each other if you aren't a _soul mate_ to me." My eyes widened. What did that mean? As if reading my thoughts, Jake smiled at me. "Soul mate, Bells."

"Soul mate?" He nodded, watching me as the thought processed. I smiled, my eyes tearing up at the sentiment. "Because we're part of each other," I whispered.

He nodded. "Because we're part of each other," he repeated.

I gripped the lapels of his leather jacket and slowly pulled him to me. "So, does that mean..."

He nodded again. "I'm here to stay. I'm not leaving you again."

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against his shoulder tiredly. "Thank God," I breathed. "I don't know what I would've done if you left again after tonight and never came back."

He kissed the top of my head tenderly. "No, honey." He smiled then, repeating the words I had said to him not so long ago. "I'm here." He rubbed his nose along mine tenderly. "All I want is to get us to what I have planned for us down the line. You know you're supposed to end up with me then, right?"

I chuckled. "And so the fight to get me to walk down an aisle in the worst shoes possible once without breaking my neck begins."

He laughed. "Something like that."

I waited a minute before looking up at him. "What made you change your mind?"

He smirked. "Besides you?" I blushed and he chuckled, kissing my lips. He then pulled back, watching me again. "I did everything I could like I said before. But I couldn't get you out of my head. And the more time that passed, the more I realized I didn't want to. It wasn't a shock, I love you and why would I want to forget you? No matter how much I was hurting?" He laid a hand on my left cheek and I held it there with my own hands, smiling. "And when I thought about the pain I was in at losing you, I started thinking back to what you had said the last night I was here, that I wasn't there and Sam was-"

"Jake," I whispered, wincing. "I didn't say that to-"

"I know you didn't, honey. I know why you said it. But, it got me thinking about the time I was with Nicole, when I was with Ness and I realized what a hypocritical prick I was being."

My brows furrowed. "What? How would you wanting just us two together be hypocritical?"

"Not that. I mean, hypocritical in the sense that you loved me, even before you felt that way about me, and you always accepted me, faults and all. When Nicole came into the picture, she was all wrong for me, you knew that but you did your best to accept it because you loved me and wanted me to be happy, as happy as she was capable of making me, anyway. But you've loved me, without fail. You've never stopped. And you never gave up on me."

My face fell. "Yes, I did," I said, ashamed. "I walked out on you at the club."

He shook his head. "No. Giving up on me isn't constituted by you physically walking away from me. You were upset, angry, and you had every right to be. Even when you started this thing with Sam, you still hadn't given up on me."

My eyes teared up then. "Even though I did with him that night what I had been wanting to do with you for the longest time?" I whispered.

His eyes tightened in pain and he hung his head, shaking it. "Please don't tell me things like that, Bells," he whispered. "It makes it harder."

"I'm sorry," I choked out. I pulled his head back up so he would look at me. "I'm not trying to make it hard. I just don't want you thinking I'm this person that never-"

"Bells," He croaked and then cleared his throat. "You didn't give up on me, that night or," He took a deep breath. "After. And do you know how I know that?" I waited for him to speak, letting the few tears drip down into my lap. "Because I never knew about you two until Sam came to me and told me. I had no freaking clue and it hurt like a motherfucker, but after the anger cleared, I remembered what Sam had said, saying how neither of you wanted me to be hurt. And yeah, Sam _is_ that considerate, he's a good guy that way. But I knew that was you pushing to keep me in the dark. Not because you were afraid of how I'd react but because you didn't want to hurt me. I know that. When you came to Jared's that day, you were there, no questions asked."

I started to cry. "That's only because Katie told me how you-"

"No, honey." He wiped my tears away. "She didn't force you in there. She told me what she said to get you to listen to her but you made the choice on your own. You were angry at her, not wanting to come in and be hurt more, but when she told you how I..." He swallowed thickly. "Well, how bad I looked, you came in, even though you knew it was gonna hurt. You still kept trying not to let me see that you and Sam were involved even though you didn't know that I already knew. Only when Nic confirmed it and you were able to throw that info back at her, did you let me see it. You made that shit up about the records." My eyes widened and he chuckled. "I kind of figured but Sam confirmed it for me. You did it to push her, and like Sam said, even if that was my kid, you at least got to me for a moment and you did that because you wanted me to be okay again. You said that, remember? That I couldn't let her ruin my life? And even when it turned out you were right and Nicole had been hurting you through me for no reason, you didn't even go after her to call her out on her shit when it came to you or even spare a thought about her, except when it came to me. You took over and you made sure that the agenda was me and getting me back to a healthy weight and everything. Like you said, at that point, the fact that you and Sam were involved didn't matter. All that did matter was getting back on track. You made me top priority not just for you but Sam and everyone else, too, including myself. You took care of me, helped me to get healthy again, to get rest, to stop worrying, to quit smoking, to get away from Nic - all of it. And even though I still don't completely agree with what you did about the debt, I do know your heart was in the right place and you only did it because you loved me and wanted to help. You were even willing to be there if the kid turned out to be mine and help me. You've been there every step of the way, Bella. How the hell could I have ever thought about giving up on you when you never did on me all the times you should have and had every right to?"

More tears poured out and he wiped those away, too. "I love you, Bella. And even though this isn't gonna be easy, I know that I won't give up and one day, you will be to me everything I want you to be. You're young right now, you're graduating in a week, you're going to start experiencing life outside the box so to speak. This is one of those experiences. And even though I'm not crazy about it, I'd rather it be with Sam than anyone else. I know him, I trust him and I know his intentions towards you. He's a good guy and he genuinely loves you." He laughed as he thought of something. "That's how I got my key back. He had it Fed-Ex'd to me with a note just saying, 'Stop being an asshole and call her.'"

I laughed, too, sniffling. "Yeah, that sounds like him." I'd need to thank Sam for that later.

"So, this is what I propose," He cupped my cheeks again and leaned in close. "I'll move in and we'll give this a shot. I need you to be considerate just like you were before I knew about you guys. I can't handle listening to you guys do anything other than argue over who gets to pick the movie at night." I smiled at him. "I need you to be patient with me, give me time to...get used to this. I'm gonna try my best not to wonder how I compare to him in the bedroom and if you prefer him but I can't promise I won't need you reassuring me at times. I need you to stroke my ego when that happens," he smiled but with a thin veil of teasing covering the anxiety in it.

"You mean like I'll need you to reassure me that you're not comparing me and my mom?" He grimaced and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Jacob, no matter how great a lover Sam can be and no matter how much I love him and even though he knows how to make me feel amazing, he never makes me feel the way you do with a single kiss." He stared at me, surprised, and I nodded slowly in confirmation.

He put his forehead to mine, smiling warmly at me before grinning. "Okay, yeah. See? Like that. Keep more of that coming. Lots of that for stroking the ego."

"Are you sure it's just your ego you want me to stroke?" I smirked at him.

He chuckled, smirking back at me. "For now," he said huskily.

I chuckled myself and pulled him to me for a kiss. "I accept your proposal, Mr. Black. Now can we put this issue to bed, literally?" I ground myself against him.

"Fuck, yes we can." He picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder fireman style, making me shriek. I should have been annoyed but I couldn't help but laugh. "This phase of our relationship is gonna be fucking awesome," he called excitedly as he took the stairs almost two at a time.

I snickered. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a virgin for our first time then. Something tells me I'm gonna be up all night. Left."

He turned left as I directed. "Something tells me you're absolutely fucking right."

I giggled as he hurried into my room and kicked the door shut behind us.

...

I was moving a bit slower than before but with purpose. Jake watched me from below, breathing harshly. He sat up and his hands glided up my back to wrap me in his arms. He kissed me and I tightened my muscles around him. He groaned into my mouth and I released him only to pick up my pace. He broke away, staring into my eyes. "Bella," he gasped. "Jacob," I moaned before pushing him back up against the headboard and started to move faster and harder, rotating my hips smoothly. I gripped the headboard with both hands tightly and I rode him even harder, panting and moaning deeply.

"I love you," he panted as I moved. "I love you so much. Jesus, Bella, so fucking much," he whispered, smoothing my damp hair back from my face as I rode him to completion. We were both sweating pretty good from the workout we were both getting. "I don't ever want to be without you again."

"You won't be," I gasped before moaning.

"You belong with me," he continued in between the deep groans he kept emitting. "Always," he grunted as he moved with me.

"Always," I repeated, crying out.

I increased the rhythm to my max and I was gasping loudly as my body started to tighten up. He was moaning and grunting underneath me as I moved. "Oh God," I gasped, moving harder, faster. "Mmmm." I bit my lip and as my orgasm took over, I stiffened and my mouth opened in a silent scream. Jake had leaned forward and gripped my face, holding me there to watch me as my body went stock still, completely locked into place as the explosion surged throughout me. A strange guttural cry ripped from my throat and if I didn't know any better, I would think I was convulsing but with Jake holding me in one place. I had had many incredible orgasms but nothing like this. Nothing that had me dry sobbing and whimpering loudly as I gasped for air, unable to breathe as I slumped forward.

My lungs hurt as I struggled for oxygen while he held my forehead to his, staring into my eyes. He looked shocked, stunned even. "Holy fucking hell," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "Just give me a second," I let out breathlessly.

"Don't be sorry, honey. That had to be the most incredible thing I think I've ever seen."

I whimpered again painfully as my body started to unlock, aching from being unnaturally stiff for so long. "Right, sure," I panted.

"I'm serious. That was...fucking beautiful."

"Sure, sure." I closed my eyes, breathing harshly. "Oh my God," I whispered. "I don't know if I can even move. I don't think it's ever been that intense before, wow. I'm sorry, Jake. You'll have to be on top. I don't think I have any bones left." I opened my eyes to see him rolling his eyes, smirking at me.

"Because that's such a chore, making love to my girl. And no bones, huh? Well, we'll have to see just how flexible you really are then." He had me on my back before I could retort. "Hang on," he whispered, his eyes gleaming mischieviously. "And, Bella?"

I stared up at him. "Yes?" I breathed.

His smirk disappeared and he stared back down at me. "I love you," he whispered to me again before kissing me and then taking me to sexual nirvana and back.

...

I watched Jake as he slept while I finished buttoning up the shirt I had slipped on. I lifted the left lapel up to my nose and inhaled his familiar scent, smiling. I was so glad I had kept one of Jake's shirts from before he had gone back to La Push. I didn't think he'd take it too kindly if I had put on one of Sam's. I smiled wider, seeing his bare chest move up and down as he breathed and studied the serene and relaxed expression on his face that he wore during sleep, before quietly stepping out of the room.

Downstairs, I made coffee and sighed tiredly when I glanced at the digital clock on the stove, telling me it was near three in the morning. Well, at least I only had the one final and then I could come back here and crash. I sat down at the dining room table and began to go over the notes I had pulled out.

It wasn't until another hour had passed that I heard Jake coming down the stairs. He walked into the dining room, smiling at me, looking completely divine with his jeans on and his hair still disheveled by a mix of sleep and my hands during sex. "It's not nice to leave a guy to wake up alone after the first time he's made love to you."

My smile dropped. "I'm sorry. It's just I had to-"

He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. "I'm just teasing you, Bells." He pecked my lips one more time before straightening up and looking down at the table. "So, what's all this for?"

"I have a history final later."

His brows furrowed as he looked over at me. "You should've told me, Bells," he said quietly. "I would've never kept you up as late as I did."

I snorted. "Yeah, you would've. Who are you kidding?" I smirked up at him. "Besides, it's not like I'm complaining."

He smirked back over at me. "No, you definitely weren't before, that's for sure." He kissed me gently. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"A little sore, tired but very happy." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Same here." He kissed me sweetly and started to deepen it but I pulled back.

"I've got to study," I chuckled, pecking his lips when he pouted at me. He gripped my chin and pecked my lips as well before straightening up once again. He ran a hand through his hair, yawning. "Alright, let me go grab some coffee and I'll help you."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up at him. "You don't have to, love. It's four in the morning. You're tired. Go back to bed and get some sleep."

He smiled lazily down at me and placed his forehead against mine. "I'm alright, honey. I don't want to go back to bed without you so studying it is." He kissed me and then went into the kitchen. "If you're good and get all the right answers, I'll make you breakfast," he called back to me.

A goofy smile spread across my face as I watched him go. I really loved that man. I bit my lip, smiling shyly as I returned back to my notes. I had both men I loved trying their best to make this work because they loved me back just as much. I had my own house at eighteen which wasn't just rare but unheard of. I had my mom trying to be better in her role as my parent and she was happy in her own love life; Nate was actually good for her and I approved. I had a close relationship with my father that I certainly didn't have two years ago; I didn't even have a father back then. He was happy in his own life with Esme, who was not only perfect for him but who I also was now close with as well. I had all three of them keeping the peace after the ceasefire they had agreed to almost a year ago. I had the best friends anyone could ask for. I had the perfect part-time job for me at that point and I had a little money in the bank from the investments my dad had helped me with as well as being smart with my finances. And most of all, I was happy. Could life get any more perfect than this? How could I ever ask for anything more?

It wasn't long before Jake had a cup of coffee in his hand, set mine down in front of me and was quizzing me on my notes. When he was done, rather than say another word, he got up from his place at the head of the table (he had been on my left) and moved both of our mugs to the small serving table behind me. Not even a second later, he had me up in his arms, kissing me madly, and then sat me down on the table. He took his chair again and pulled me closer to him, urging me to lie back. I did hesitantly, my eyes never leaving him.

He smirked as he lifted the hem of his shirt a few inches higher, out of his way for his inspection. "No panties, Bells? I'm shocked."

I blushed deeply, biting my lip and looking away. "I didn't think-"

He jumped up, his chair scraping the floor loudly, and was on me. He kissed me wildly, rubbing me gently below. I pushed up towards his hand with each pass and he tore away from me, ripping his shirt open and hotly kissing his way down my body. I moaned, biting my lip harder as I watched him torture me with his tongue and lips. When he went further south, I got nervous. "I," I panted. "I thought you said-you would-make me breakfast?"

He chuckled and gave me a wicked smirk. "I am. It's just not your breakfast I was talking about." He smirked wider at my shocked gasp and moved down a few inches. I felt him getting ready to probe me and I stiffened, sitting up onto my elbows.

"Honey," he murmured, seeing me move, the teasing gleam in his eyes gone, replaced by concern immediately. "What's wrong?"

"J-Just don't...please just don't use your...fingers," I blushed furiously.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't want me to...? Bells, if you're uncomfortable..."

"No, no," I hurried to reassure him. "It's not that. I just..." I sighed. "Just please don't use your fingers...inside..." My face burnt even more but I forced myself to meet his intense gaze. "Please."

He nodded and lifted up, cupping my cheeks and kissing me. "Okay, honey. I won't. If you want, I won't-"

I smiled nervously at him, biting my lip. "If you're still hungry, you can still have your...breakfast, if you want." I was embarrassed beyond belief speaking those words but I didn't want him to stop...especially, now.

"You're sure?" He whispered worriedly.

I nodded, moving myself against him so he would get the message that I still very much wanted him to touch me. It had never been done before, I had never allowed it to be done, but...I wanted Jake to be the first I would experience this facet of sex with. "I've never been so sure," I stated confidently and it was true. I was still nervous but...I wanted this...with him, the man I loved and...trusted.

He gave me a soft smile, kissed me and then slowly lowered himself back down to my lower half. He watched me the entire time, making sure to keep eye contact with me as much as possible, being hesitant and careful, not wanting to upset me or overstep any bounds. I appreciated that and tried to encourage and praise him vocally whenever I could. His hands stayed clear of the limits I'd given him and after a few minutes, I closed my eyes and abandoned myself to the pleasure Jake gave me over and over again.

...

Jake was collapsed against me, both of us panting. I kissed the side of his sweaty head and then pressed another one to his left shoulder before resting my chin onto it, staring out at the lighter kitchen. Well, lighter than half an hour ago when Jake had moved us into the room. "I only have-one question."

"Yeah?"

"You had-breakfast and then-seconds. What-the hell-are we doing-back in the kitchen?"

He chuckled in my ear and then kissed my damp hair near my left temple. "Counter'sgoodforleverage," he let out in one short breath.

"Mmm, no argument there." He started to kiss my neck, making me sigh in contentment and close my eyes as I enjoyed his ministrations.

"Besides, I've nowhere near had my fill yet," he breathed into my ear. "Of you." He punctuated his words with a growl and sharp thrust, making me cry out. His lips were on mine in moments and it barely registered when he relocated us to the living room couch. Sam may have made his mark in the laundry room and given me an amazing memory to replay every time I was in there, but Jake left his impression in the whole downstairs. There wouldn't be one room I would step into now where the walls (and some furniture) wouldn't scream Jake to me.

I parked close to the school that morning and couldn't stop smiling the entire time I took the test. Mr. McDonaugh must've thought I was really happy about the Berlin wall falling or that we evaded the Cuban Missile Crisis but the only thing occupying my mind was lunch.

...

I watched Jake's face in amusement as Sam informed him that I had given them the go ahead to turn the family room into their own personal guys' room. His eyes had widened and his jaw slackened, making Sam chuckle and me smirk. "Yep," Sam agreed. "That was pretty much the same reaction I had when she told me."

"Seriously, Bells? You really are okay with that?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, of course. This way you guys have your own space for when the guys come over for a game or whatever. Just because the deed'll be in my name doesn't mean that you guys aren't putting your own money into this place and you guys have just as much right as I do to make it more of a home for all of us to be comfortable in." I ignored their bright grins directed at me and turned to look in the corner, my brows furrowing. "I was thinking we'd keep a refrigerator in the garage to keep your beer in but it's kind of far. This room already has a carpet so that's not gonna work for a fridge. Huh." I then turned around and saw my answer a few feet away. I turned back to them. "The basement, maybe? Do you think that might work better? You guys know more about the electric than I do." I hadn't been crazy about the house having a finished basement but right now, it seemed to be a possible solution rather than the problem I always saw it as.

"What'd I tell you?" Sam walked over and slipped his arm around my waist, kissing my temple. "She's fucking perfect."

"Absolutely fucking perfect," Jake agreed, beaming at me.

I rolled my eyes but blushed. "You're only saying that because I mentioned keeping the beer close." They both laughed and Sam kissed my head again. The doorbell rang and I wondered who it could be. "I'll get it. You guys can decide where the huge flat-screen will go without me." They laughed again and I smiled, leaning up to kiss Sam on the lips and then turning to Jake to do the same before going to answer the door.

I had to give Jake a lot of credit; he was really trying to be more comfortable with this arrangement between the three of us. He had only been back for two days (Sam had graciously given us that time to reconnect alone) but whatever he felt when seeing Sam touching me or kissing me, he hid it very well and no longer winced or looked hurt. He promised he was getting better with it now that he knew just how much I loved him but it would still take some time. I was more than understanding of that and was more than willing to give him that time. Just as long as he didn't leave again which he promised me he wouldn't. We definitely had a good heart to heart and we now had a better understanding of just how each of us felt for the other and how deeply we were committed to each other. Jacob was my soul mate; how could I not commit to him? I may be young but I knew he was my other half without a doubt. He was the one I couldn't be without.

He still wasn't thrilled about me loving Sam at the same time or Sam returning that love but he was doing his best to be more accepting of it for both Sam and I. Sam was his best friend and as he had said, if there had to be anyone else, he was glad it was him.

I opened the door and was shocked to see Elise, Jess, Lena and Katie standing there with a huge basket of what looked like many small household items. They were all smiling widely at me except Katie who was smirking and rolling her eyes. "They forced me to show them where you live. They were convinced they needed to warm your house up properly or whatever."

Jess rolled her own eyes. "It's called a housewarming gift, Katie." She then beamed at me and launched herself at me in a hug. "Congrats, girlie. How exciting this is to have your own house. You are freaking lucky!"

I laughed as the other girls walked in. "Thanks, Jess. Yeah, absolutely lucky. I still can't believe it myself sometimes." I pulled away from her to hug the other three. "Come in." I closed the door and led them into the dining room. Elise held out the basket to me, smiling. "Congratulations on the house."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you. But, you didn't have to do that." I placed the basket on the table.

"Oh, please, they're small things. So, can we get a tour?" Jess asked excitedly.

I laughed at her exuberance. "Sure. Just let me cruise upstairs for a minute to make sure there's no mess."

Elise waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's amazing that you even have an upstairs, never mind a whole house. Come on." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the room with the other girls in tow.

I quickly showed them the kitchen, the living room and the laundry room. I then let them glimpse into the garage. We went upstairs and I hurriedly closed Sam's and Jake's doors both before they could really get a good look. That didn't prevent the questioning expressions of my two oldest friends or Katie's knowing one.

"Sorry, guys," I chuckled nervously. "Those rooms aren't done yet."

Lena smiled. "That's okay. Is your room done? I bet it's the best one up here," she said kindly. Lena also knew about Sam and Jake as did David but I hadn't had the courage to tell my two oldest friends yet.

I grinned. "Of course it is," I joked. She and Katie laughed. I didn't miss the inquisitive look between Lise and Jess. They had seen the guys' stuff before I could close the doors, crap. I should've known. Jess shrugged it off and joined in the excitement of seeing my room. "Wow. That bed is huge! You could fit five of us in there!" She plopped down on the mattress, laughing when Lena joined her. Lise didn't join in the fun and I knew then that she was now aware something was up. Katie glanced at me and I bit my lip worriedly.

Katie then cleared her throat. "Hey, Bells. You mind if I get some water or something? Aidan asked me to stop at the garage earlier and I don't know what the hell kind of chemical they were using, but it stunk something awful. My throat's still dry. You mind?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. You guys want to come down and get something to drink?" Lena and Jess grinned, nodding, talking excitedly as they passed Katie at the doorway. Lise didn't look at me and walked out after them. Katie glanced at me and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Great," I muttered. "I'm screwed."

"No, you're not, sweetie. Let's just go down, get a drink and then we'll hit the road. You can call me and thank me later."

I chuckled. "You truly are the best, Kate."

She smirked as she walked out after me. "I know."

I shook my head, chuckling once more as we descended the stairs to meet up with the other girls. I hadn't made it down the last step when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door to see David smiling at me. "Hey."

I grinned and hugged him. "Hey," I said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just got off work. I thought I'd stop by and say hi. That okay or are you busy...?" He saw the girls talking a few feet away.

"No, no. Come in. I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were never gonna come by." I closed the door, beaming at him.

He scratched his temple, chuckling. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I've kind of been...busy lately." He glanced at me meaningfully and I squeed like a fangirl.

"Okay, yeah. You are so telling me before you leave. Come on." He laughed as I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the girls. They all said hello, happy to see him. Lise said hello rather morosely, keeping her eyes to the ground and her arms crossed. He looked over at me, wondering what was up, but I just shook my head slightly, letting him know I'd talk to him later about it.

I forced a smile and moved ahead with Katie's plan of getting Elise out of here before disaster struck. "I already started the tour," I told him. "So, I'll show you the rest later."

"Yeah, sure."

I smiled wider and started to lead the group into the kitchen when Jess, Lise and Lena stopped in the doorway of the dining room. I turned back, brows furrowed and saw what they were all looking at. Sam was sitting at the table, using my laptop and Jake was sitting at the end of the table, his ballcap on forward now with his chair leaning back and his feet up on the table, dirty workboots still on.

I went to tell him to get them off my table when Katie spoke. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Both guys nodded at her. "Hey," Sam returned. "Hey, Kate," Jake said quietly. The latter didn't look happy and I hoped it wasn't because David was here. I had assured both him and Sam that David and I were nothing more than friends. Yeah, we had dated but that was it. Like Sam, David had been there for me when I needed him. The only difference was I hadn't slept with David. Sam was a little more relaxed around David than Jake was. But, Jake was trying, for me.

But, it hadn't been David he was glaring at. When I followed his gaze, I saw Lise glaring right back at him. Crap, so much for Katie's plan; too late.

"Well, all of you know who Jake is. Jake, you remember Lena, David, Jess and Lise, right?"

He nodded once, never breaking his glare. "Yep. Hey." Lena, David and Jess said hi but Lise stayed quiet. "Hey, Lise," he nodded at her again. She still didn't say a word. I started to get nervous. "And, uh, well Lena and David, you guys know Sam." The three of them said hello. "Jess and Lise, I don't remember if you guys met before or not. This is Sam." I stepped up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders as I smiled, looking at the girls. Sam nodded at them. "Hey. How're you?" He said to them. Jess returned the greeting but Lise stayed quiet.

The silent tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. David glanced up at me, his brows furrowing. I shook my head, shrugging. "So," I cleared my throat. "Katie, did you still want some water?" She got my message and nodded. "Yeah, Bells, that'd be great." Before she finished talking though, Lise's eyes snapped up to mine and she exploded.

"What the fuck is going on here, Bella?"

My mouth dropped. "What?"

"What. The fuck. Is going on here?" She said through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, starting to get defensive. I knew exactly what she was talking about but I did not want to have this conversation; not now in front of everyone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she snapped. "What the hell is he doing here?" She pointed towards Jake without looking at him.

I ripped my hands from Sam's shoulders and approached her. "Excuse me, but I believe this is my home and I can have who I want here. Don't be rude. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're keeping it from all of us that he's living here now!"

My face burned. "First of all," I hissed. "I am not keeping anything from anyone. Did you ever think to ask me if he or anyone else lived here? No. Had you asked, I would've told you. I'm not hiding anything. Secondly, I will remind you that this house now belongs to me. If I want Jake, Sam or the goddamn New York Giants to live here, then they will."

Her eyes widened and she stared at me in shock. "Both of them?" She gasped. I knew what she was asking and I nodded once in response. No use denying it anymore. They were bound to find out sooner or later. She had seen the two very male rooms upstairs before I closed them up and she wasn't stupid. Besides, I wasn't ashamed of either of my relationships. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Has he messed up your head so much that you not only put out for him but now his friends, too?"

I started shaking and I took a threatening step forward.

"Whoa," David came over and placed himself in between us. "Lise, that's uncalled for. Bella's not like that and you know it. If she's with someone it's because she cares deeply about them. She's not Serena, Tegan or any of those girls. Come on. You know better."

"No!" She yelled. "I don't know better! All I know is the girl who we sat up nights with while she cried, the nights we had to drive her home and take care of her because she was trashed out of her mind and the time we had to spend in the hospital waiting to hear if she would make it or not, because of this asshole," She pointed over at Jake, who it turned out, was standing a few feet behind me now. "Playing with her fucking head, straddling the stepdad wannabe/fuckbuddy line!"

Angry tears started to run down my cheeks. I saw Jake start to step forward but I held out my hand to tell him to stop. Instead, I moved next to David. "Why are you being like this? Everyone else in this room knows except Jess and they don't have a problem with it. They just want me to be happy. Why can't you just be happy for me? You know how much I love him."

"Love him so much that you're letting him pimp you out to his friends? What is this, a whorehouse now? Do you charge by the room or by the hour, Bella?"

"Elise!" David yelled.

Jake rushed past me but Katie had beat him to it, stepping in front of Lise protectively. "Easy, big guy. She's just in shock. She doesn't mean what she's saying."

"Yes, I fucking do!" Lise yelled, glaring at me. "Now I know why you're not going to any of the schools you got accepted to. Ivy League schools, too. Do you know how many people, girls, would kill for the chance you have? And this past year, what, you're just gonna throw it all away? For him? The guy who didn't want to know you when he was fucking that bitch who treated you like fucking shit every time she talked to you on the phone or saw you? The guy who wouldn't take your fucking phone calls or call you back the night you tried to kill yourself? Are you serious, Bella? You had David, he's good for you, but you threw him away the moment this bastard comes back to town!"

I went to say something when David lost his temper next to me. "That is not what happened and you know it! The three of us always knew about Jake and how she felt about him! We all fucking knew! She was up front with me from the very beginning! She didn't throw me away for him! We broke up before he came back into the picture because we're better off as friends! We love each other but more like brother and sister, that's it! And that's between me and Bella, no one else! You've got no fucking right to bring that up especially when you don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Hawthorne!" David's face was beet red and I was shocked. It took a lot for him to lose his temper. "Am I crazy about this situation? Fuck no! But Bella is all that matters to me and if this is what she wants and it makes her happy, then I'm not gonna begrudge her it! You know as well as I do the hell she's been through before she even met Jake! She deserves to be happy for once, Goddammit! And if Jake and Sam are what she wants, then fuck it! They're good to her and they make her happy! That's all I, you or anyone else needs to know! The rest is nobody else's fucking business including yours!"

I wiped my cheeks and sniffled while David was breathing angrily next to me. Sam wrapped an arm around my waist and started pulling me back to the table. "Baby, c'mere," he murmured. Elise watched as he took me in his arms and kissed my head.

She scoffed in disgust and turned to face me. "Do Ness or Edward know about this little menage a trois you've got going on here? With one of her exes I might add? And that they're both living with you?"

I lost my temper then. "No! And that's how it's going to stay until my next birthday when everything is finally in my name alone!" I charged towards her. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Elise Hawthorne and you better change the wavelength! Neither of them play fair legally and I'm not losing this house to them after spending weeks to get it ready for me to be able to move in after graduation. I'm not gonna lose everything just because I'm not living how they want me to. So, if you even think you're going to-"

"Oh, I don't think, Bella. I know. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. You can hate me all you want and be pissed at me the rest of your life, but I am going to do what a good friend does and intervene. This is absolute craziness and it's not healthy for you. It's bad enough you're with your mother's ex-boyfriend, a man that used to have sex with her which you could hear most of the time by the way, in this incestuous disgusting fucked up threesome thing you've got going on here. Edward won't fund it and you know it. Ness won't allow it to happen and you know that, too. And why? Because they fucking care about you. Even Esme wouldn't be open to this. Your fucking therapist would have you committed if she knew! If no one else here is going to do what needs to be done to protect you from these two as well as yourself, then I'll do it! I'm sorry but I'm going to do what I have to, to save you from self-destructing yet again!"

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

She nodded, glaring at me. "Not a problem. I'm sorry you feel that way, Bella. Maybe someday you'll understand that I'm doing the right thing here for you. But until then, the next time this asshole dumps you, don't call me to come pick up the pieces, again!"

Jake was next to me, furious. "I've had enough of your shit," he hissed. "You're nothing more than a nosy miserable little bitch. You know what I fucking think? I think you're jealous. No, I know you're jealous. Because Bella's well loved as you can see, in all ways possible. And no one gives a fuck about you. You want to call Ness and Edward? Go right the fuck ahead. If she loses this house because they flip out, fantastic. But it's only fucking delaying the inevitable. Sam and I will get our own fucking place and she'll be moving right in. And that makes you fucking burn with jealousy, doesn't it? Because you know it's true. Because you know that she will always fucking choose me over you. Because you know that I have a better chance at fucking her than you do."

His words reverberated in the silence and my eyes widened. "Wh-What?" Elise glared at him and Jake smirked. "W-What is he talking about? Lise?" I asked helplessly. "What does he mean?"

She didn't take her eyes off of him and Jake just smirked wider, answering for her. "You see, Bells, your friend here has it in her head that if she keeps you away from me that you'll suddenly just forget I exist and she'll be there to pick up the pieces again, this time knowing you're not with me, David or any other guy, and maybe, just maybe, she'd have a chance with you."

"Bullshit!" Elise snapped. "You just heard me tell her that I think David is good for her! That she threw him away for no good fucking reason! Don't put more sick shit in her head than you already have!"

He chuckled darkly. "You thought David was good for her, huh? Well, let me tell you something, _Lise_, even when _I_ saw them together at the party, _I_ knew that that relationship wasn't going to last long. It is like brother and sister between them. And the killer part is, you knew that, too. You knew it like everyone else did before either of them knew. So, with David being the safe bet and staying out of Bella's pants while having no future with her because she's not in love with him and he has no chance of stealing her away, you'd get to make your move." Elise's eyes lit up in anger and Jake just snorted. "I've been onto you for a while now. But, because I _love_ Bella and I know she loves _me_, and I knew you were important to her, I didn't say a word. I figured you'd get over your little crush and move on once you got to college and had all the fucking pussy you could find. But, now...now, you're fucking with my relationship, with _my_ girl and I'm not gonna fucking tolerate it. Go find some other pussy to drool over. You're done here. Now, get the fuck out or I'll put you out like I would any other fucking guy who was stupid enough to try and make a move on her. And you know you won't be landing on your ass fucking lightly."

Elise scoffed again and turned to me. "I can see why you think he's your fucking Prince Charming. Get ready, Bella. I'm sure you'll be getting calls from both Edward and Ness tonight. Best of luck to you. You're gonna need it." She spun on her heel and stormed out.

I sobbed and broke down, collapsing but Jake caught me before I hit the ground. David was kneeling in front of me while Sam was next to me on the opposite side of Jake.

"Bella, I have to drive her home. I'm her ride. I'll try and talk to her, get her to calm down. Just...don't worry, okay? Stay here with the guys. Alright?" Katie said from behind David with Lena next to her.

I nodded but my eyes flew to Jess who looked frozen in shock yet torn. "Jess," I pleaded.

She shook her head, still stunned and unsure what to think, and walked out, making me cry harder and drop my face into my hands. I couldn't even discern what Sam or David was saying to me. I could only hear the Quileute words Jake had been saying over and over to me the past two days whispered into my right ear, "_I will stay with you forever, my one._"

I nodded but the sobs kept tearing themselves out of my chest. I knew what was coming and I wasn't quite sure I'd be able to handle it if everything was ripped out from underneath me including my own home and the two men I loved most.

...

I had my head on David's shoulder as he held me, rubbing my upper arm. Jake and Sam weren't crazy about me sitting with him in this position, that was evident on both of their faces but, after hearing what he and I had both said before about us being like siblings, they were a bit more relaxed than they would've been prior to that piece of knowledge.

Katie had called about an hour ago, telling me that she and Lena both had tried to talk to Elise and Jess, but neither one wanted to hear it. Elise was set on calling my parents while Jess didn't say anything and just wanted to go home. Katie and Lena offered to come back and be there for support but I told them I'd be okay and thanked them for their help, letting them both know I'd call them later. So, here I was, in the living room with David holding me, Sam sitting across from us and Jake pacing in the background. It felt like I was facing my execution and I was just waiting on the axe to fall.

Sick of the doomsday feeling suffocating me, I sighed and turned to David, putting my hand on his knee. "You said you had something to tell me later, about why you've been so busy lately. It sounded like good news and I need some, so tell me."

He gave me a small smile. "Well, Lucy and I have been kind of...together."

I grinned. "Seriously?" I asked in excitement. He nodded, smiling wider. I squeed and hugged him, making him laugh. "I am so happy for you two. I know you've liked her for forever."

"Yeah," he said, looking down shyly. "I didn't think she'd...well, you know, go for me. I'm not really her type."

I hit his shoulder, glaring at him. "She'd be stupid not to go for you and it seems she knows that. You're a catch, I keep telling you that."

He laughed softly, blushing. "Eh, I don't know about that but it seems to be working out okay so far so..." He shrugged. "We'll see."

I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder. "Good for you. You deserve to be happy. And if she makes you happy then that's all I care about." A thought then lit me up inside and I turned a goofy grin on him. "When do I get to officially meet her?"

He chuckled. "You see her in school every day."

I frowned and hit his shoulder again, making him chuckle once more. "You know what I mean, wiseguy."

He grinned, nodding. "I do. Uh, I don't know to be honest. I was thinking we'd all get together after graduation was all finished, you know to hang out but, uh...well..." He looked sheepish.

I sighed sadly. He didn't need to say it. It was a given that my future was definitely uncertain now. "Yeah, I forgot about that. At least for a minute and a half, anyway."

Jake sighed and came to sit in the chair next to Sam, also facing us. "I'm sorry I pushed her, Bells. But...enough is enough. The shit she was saying to you and making you upset like that...it took everything I had to control myself as much as I did."

I still had yet to question Jake on his insinuations of Elise's feelings towards me and why he thought she even felt that way. As far as I knew, Elise had always crushed on guys and she never said a word to me otherwise. Had I missed something? I needed answers but right now, I needed to deal with my parents and the prospect of losing my house before I'd even moved into it. Then I would get my head on straight and confront one of my very pissed off and seemingly hurt oldest friends. So, I just nodded. "I know. I just wish...I just wish she'd at least try to understand."

"Bella," Sam sighed. "Look, if it'll make it easier on you, you should just be with Jake. We all know that's where this is pretty much going anyway. You know how I feel about you but if it'll make it so that you don't get any more grief, I'll stand aside. I'd rather do that than have you go through all of this...crap."

I didn't miss the hope in Jake's expression which he tried to tamp back down but, I had already said my piece on that. He knew how I felt and he promised me he would try his best. I also didn't miss the sadness in Sam's face before he smoothed out his features to try to hide it. "Sam Uley, if you say that to me one more time, I'm going to start thinking you don't really love me like you say you do."

His jaw dropped but when he saw my smirk, he knew I was teasing him. "You know better." He smiled back at me just as warmly. "I just want you to be happy. I don't like to see you so upset."

I smiled gratefully at him. "I know. But, even if things never happened between you and I, Sam, and it was just me and Jake, this all would've happened, anyway. It just would've played out differently but the result would've been the same. So, I appreciate you thinking of me, really, it's sweet, but I don't want you to stand aside." He smiled, nodding, and my eyes snapped to Jake. I only saw the disappointment flash in his own for a moment, but it had been there. He smiled reassuringly at me and I knew it was hard for him to do. I smiled gratefully at him, too. Had it just been him and I in the room, I would've been on his lap kissing him already. And just like always, Jake somehow knew what I was thinking and he smirked back at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the other two. "Besides, whose business it is anyway except the three of ours? I don't go around telling people how to conduct their relationships and they shouldn't tell me how to conduct mine," I grumbled.

"True," Sam agreed. "But when do people ever mind their own business?"

"Good point," Jake agreed, sighing and sitting back in his chair. "Ah, it's not so much the relationship part, not for them anyway, it's the sex that gets their tongues wagging and makes some of them uncomfortable."

My brows knitted together. "Why should it matter to them, though?"

"It shouldn't," David piped in. "But, people have never really been big on polygamy. And anything that closely resembles it not only piques their curiosity, it freaks them out."

My jaw dropped. "There's no marrying or having kids going on here. So how could they ever compare it to polygamy? That's just ridiculous."

"Yeah, but what he's saying is right," Sam said quietly. "Having a threeway relationship isn't the norm."

"Nope," Jake agreed, looking right at me. "But, like you said, whose business is it other than ours, anyway?"

I didn't know if it was because we had recently started being intimate or because I was now allowed to kiss him and touch him whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted, but he definitely had my senses in overdrive. I wanted him; I wanted him badly. And the jerk knew it, too. A slow knowing smirk formed on his face and if I could, I'd be kissing it right off of him.

Sam cleared his throat, making my eyes dart to his, and he tried not to laugh, smirking, too. He knew how I looked when I was turned on. And right now, I was incredibly turned on. I wanted Jake incredibly bad but I found myself slightly wanting Sam, too. Was that even possible?

David tensed against me and I wondered if he had noticed my suddenly out of control libido, too. But, he looked down at me and nodded towards my pants. "Your phone's ringing. You might want to see who it is." I hadn't even heard it. I jumped and pulled my phone out of my pocket, not missing the amused grin Sam turned away to hide from me or the way Jake was silently cracking up, watching me. I glared at both of them and checked the screen of my phone. It was Esme.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before opening my phone. "Hi, Esme."

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

"Um," I bit my lip. "Okay. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Bella, I don't mean to cut to the chase but...I received a very interesting phone call from your friend, Elise, earlier."

I shut my eyes, my jaw tightening. "She's no friend of mine, not anymore, but yes, I figured as much. What's the verdict? Has Dad decided not to talk to me ever again?"

"Bella, sweetheart, he doesn't know."

My eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I haven't told him."

My jaw dropped. "Why?" I then realized how that sounded and cleared my throat. "Sorry, I mean, what made you decide not to?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Elise, I want you to focus on studying and your graduation ceremony coming up. For the time being. After all of that is over with, then you and I can sit down and figure out a way to tell your father and mother that will help them to consider the choices you've made."

I bit my lip. "What do you think? Do you think the same way Elise does? I mean, that I'm throwing my life away and I'm charging by the hour and all that?" I heard Sam's quiet growl, David's muttering under his breath and Jake's loud snort.

"Absolutely not, sweetheart. I'm sorry for the things she said to you in anger. I can honestly say she's not trying to hurt you. If she was, she would have gone to see your mother first thing or contacted your father without coming to me prior. Instead, she contacted me because she wants me to talk to you and hopes that maybe you'll listen to me. She's just concerned for you, Bella, and I can understand why she is. However, I've lived a lot longer than Elise and seen many things that have taught me that we live in a big world of grey. Nothing is ever absolute or black and white. You find that as you get older. I do have some concerns, though, which have more to do with you than your relationship. But we will discuss all of that next week after the graduation ceremony. Alright?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. How is the moving in going? Is everything ready for you?"

I smiled. This woman was a saint. She was so good to me. "Almost. I only have a few more boxes at Mom's and then I should be all moved in."

"Wonderful. How does it feel to have your own house?"

"Quieter," I laughed and she did as well. "But liberating and...amazing. A little scary but...it's a learning experience, that's for sure. So, overall, good."

"I'm glad to hear it, Bella. You deserve a little peace and a place to call your own. I'm happy for you."

I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay and stared at my lap. As much as I loved my mom, this woman would always feel like a mother to me more than she ever would. Mom was trying but in the areas she couldn't give me what I needed, Esme did. Like her positivity and support that she had just given me. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. I'm going to let you get back to what you were doing. I don't want to keep you for too long. Please tell Jacob and Sam I said hello and I will see you next week, alright?"

I smiled. "Okay. I'll see you next week. Thank you again, Esme."

"Anytime, dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I closed my phone and bit my thumbnail, thinking.

David shook me gently and I jerked back into the present. "What did she say?" All three of them were watching me. Sam and Jake were leaning forward in their chairs, ready for the worst.

I cleared my throat quietly, my brows furrowing. "She said to say hello to you, Jake and you, Sam. I'm sure if she knew you were here, David, she would have said hello to you, too. And she said she would see me next week. Excuse me." I got up and headed out of the room. I went out the front door and sat down on the stoop, dialing the number I knew by heart and waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello?"

I was still angry at her but I thought about what Jake had said earlier and then Esme just now. I wanted open minds and acceptance for my situation that wasn't the norm as Sam had called it. I knew how that felt, worrying about my parents' disapproval, and I knew how it felt to have someone accept you and the choices you make like Esme had just done. She would have never asked me to speak to Sam and Jake for her if she definitely thought I shouldn't be in either relationship. I needed to be open-minded and accepting, too. Like Esme had said, we lived in a world of grey. Granted, my situation was nowhere near Elise's (if what Jake had said was true) but still. "Is it true?"

Elise sighed tiredly. "Is what true?"

"What Jake said to you tonight. Is it true?"

"Of course, because he said-"

"I don't want to fight, Lise. It feels like all I've been doing my whole life is fight. Fighting to take care of things, fighting to get through yet another day of hell when I was younger, fighting just to get to this point where I can finally be free and have some peace. So, no more fighting. Please. Just be straight with me. You owe me that after the things you said earlier. Is it true?"

The line was quiet for a minute and I thought I was going to have to ask again when she sighed once more over the line. "I...don't really know. I am your friend, Bella, whether you believe it or not. I only want what's best for you and that's whether I'm straight or...not so straight." Her voice was starting to waver. "I do care about you but I never thought anything like he said. I honestly did think David was good for you," She started to cry. "I was never jealous of you being happy. That's all I want for you is to be happy. But...maybe I do wish sometimes that...I don't know." I closed my eyes briefly. So, it was true. Oh, Elise...

I wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. "Lise, you know I love you but..."

"You don't have to say it. I know that. I'm still not even sure how I really feel about...things. I just...I just want you to be okay. I don't want to see you hurt, no matter who you're with."

I nodded. "I know and it means the world to me that you care about me that much. That David does, Lena, Katie... I promise you, Lise, this is what I want. I was the one that asked for things to be set up this way, not either of them. They didn't feel comfortable with it. They still don't. Sam's a bit more open-minded about it all but Jake still struggles to try to accept it. But they're both doing it because they love me. This wasn't them, it was me."

"But why didn't you tell me?" She sniffled.

"Because I wasn't sure how Jess would react but I knew how you would. I didn't expect it to get as bad as it did today but...I knew you wouldn't support my decision. And I need your support, Elise." I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath, working to phrase things delicately. "You're my best friend. I really want to have your support. Just like I would support you if what Jake suggested turned out to be...true."

Elise didn't answer for a minute but I heard her trying to calm down, sniffling nonstop. "Jake is never going to be one of my favorite people, Bella. I'm never going to see him as someone who's good for you. I saw what he did to you when he chose that nasty woman over you. I saw how devastated you were. We all saw it. So, I'm sorry, but I am never going to be yours and Jake's biggest cheerleader for you to be together. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I understand." My voice was breaking as the tears hit.

"But, I know Sam was there to help you no matter what. Even though I never really knew him, I do remember everything you've told me about him and everything your mom has ever said about him and...I will be open to the possibility of you two together. I will support _that_ relationship. I think he's a much healthier choice for you out of the two. I know that if I were in your situation, like you said, I would want your support to help see me through, but...that's as much support as I can give you. I wouldn't be your friend if I supported a relationship that I think, no I _know_ is no good for you. I hope you can understand that."

I sniffled and nodded. "I do and I appreciate that. I really do."

"I love you, Bella," she whispered. "Not like the way Jake said but as your friend. I love you and I want you to be okay."

"I will be. I love you, too."

Elise took a deep breath. "Like Esme said, let's just focus on getting through the finals we have left and graduating."

I sniffled again. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

I nodded, sniffling. "It's okay. I think we all lost our tempers today and said things we didn't mean. So, I'm sorry, too."

She sniffled herself once more, taking in a ragged breath. "I have to finish studying for physics and then head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Good luck and I'll see you then."

"You, too. 'Nite, Bella."

"Hey, Lise."

"Yeah?"

"I'm here...you know. If you ever...need to talk about...things."

She let out a relieved sigh followed by another sniffle. "Thanks. That means a lot. Like I said, I don't know what I...feel yet. But...thank you."

I closed my eyes briefly, swallowing thickly. "I love you, Lise."

"I love you, too," she whispered. She then cleared her throat quietly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella. Good night."

"Okay," I whispered back. "'Nite."

"'Nite."

I closed my phone and let out a huge tired breath. I put the phone on my lap and rubbed my eyes in exhaustion.

"Hey," Jake said quietly.

I dropped my hands and turned around to see him behind me. "Hey."

He came and sat down next to me, sighing. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

"I hear you on that." He stared out over the walkway and into the front yard.

I took his hand and he held them in front of him, intertwining our fingers. We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, just taking in the peaceful moment.

"There's something I need to ask you and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

I turned to look at him worriedly, hoping he wasn't going to give me an ultimatum again. "What's that?" I asked timidly.

"That's twice now that I've heard about this hell you've gone through. Once from David in there earlier and now just from you on the phone before. I've been thinking since he said it and as much as I know everyone cares about you, Bella, and they love you, Christ, how could they not? But as much as they do...something's off. I get the feeling it's something you haven't told me. I asked Sam earlier but he said he didn't know what it was about. I asked David before but he said he couldn't tell me, that it was for you to tell me if you wanted me to know. At first, I was pissed, hurt, thinking maybe you didn't trust me but with you being upset over Lise and the house and everything, I put this off. But now, after hearing you say it to Lise, another person who seems to know, I would like you to tell me what it is they all seem to know that I don't. Is the hell you're talking about you being with your mom, growing up with the way things were?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Before me?" I nodded. "What is it, Bella?"

I sniffled and then sighed, pulling my hand out of his and running it through my hair as I stared down at the steps. "It's not...it's not that big a deal. I mean, there's so much worse that people have gone through in their lives, growing up. It was just a little blip of time..."

"It sounds like a big enough deal for both you and your friends to be referring to it as hell and having to survive it. What happened, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "All different things," I whispered. "But, Jacob, I need you to understand that only Lise and David know about this. No one else does, not Mom, not Dad, not the therapist, not anyone and that's how I want it to stay. Promise me you won't tell them if I tell you."

His eyes narrowed as he studied me. "That depends on what it is. I can't make that promise. But I can promise you that I will not say a word until I talk to you about it. I will not go behind your back or above your head and call them like some people threatened to do today." I winced. "I want you to tell me," he gently urged.

I looked back down at the steps and leaned forward onto my knees, wringing my hands nervously. After a minute, I nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N: that last part wasn't meant as an affront to the G&L community and Bella's reaction isn't meant as an insult either. she's still in shock but also dealing with things going on in her own life. so she's supportive but perhaps not as supportive as she could be but she's trying. the way Jake outed Lise is wrong, especially since the girl doesn't even know how she feels yet or if she even is attracted to Bella or girls in general. but unfortunately, things like that happen and people act like major jerks when they lose their tempers, etc. not trying to paint Jake as the bad guy, just saying, he's human and made a mistake, doesn't condone it, though. **

**and please be aware that the next chapter coming up is the first graphic recollection of bella's abuse endured as a child, both physical and sexual. i CANNOT post that on this site so if you are okay reading it and still want to, please follow the link posted on my profile to FWAR where the story is uncensored.**

**also, i should remind everyone that there is a past to this story that's not included because i wasn't able to size it down properly to include it. i've offered to put up excerpts of scenes to showcase how j/b & even sam have gotten to where they are now. that will have to be a separate posting. but let me just say, jake is far from innocent, ness is definitely far from innocent, edward, alice, marcus and rose, etc. people are human and that's a very big part/theme of this story. it's not your typical jacob/bella, edward/bella, jacob/renesmee or even twi story. it's extremely OOC. so while i love jake, sam, bella and the rest, i'm not going to go out of my way to be kind to any of them but i'm also not going to go out of my way to destroy them either. my job is to tell the story, no matter how poorly, and get the characters to the end of that story, again no matter how poorly. so there's more likely than not going to be things/events/characteristics/behaviors/decisions that not everyone is going to agree with. so, this is just a friendly reminder to ask everyone who reads TOtH to please, please, please make sure you read the A/N's and/or any warnings posted where they're located in the chapters. i will always make sure you know the important things that are coming down the pipe (i.e. the graphic abuse recollections that will only be posted on FWAR). **

**thanks again, you guys for all of your support and encouragement. you have no idea how much it means to me. =) thank you for reading. x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder, the graphic details in the recollection of Bella's childhood physical and sexual abuse was taken out of this posting. If you want to read the chapter with that content, please follow the link on my profile to where the uncensored chapter is posted. And thanks for all the support, you guys. It really means a lot. =)**

* * *

I buried my face into my legs, still sobbing.

A minute later, I heard Jake move around and then I felt him pick me up in his arms. He brought me inside and I tried my best to calm down my sobs.

"What's going on?" David asked worriedly.

"What the fuck, Jake?" Sam sounded just as worried.

Jake cleared his throat. "She just got off the phone with Elise. It wasn't an easy conversation. I'm gonna take her upstairs so she can lay down."

Whatever they said sounded further away from us and Jake was moving again, this time up the stairs. I heard my door open after a minute and then him closing it quietly. I felt him lie me down and then the mattress dipped next to me.

"I love you," Jake choked out. "I can't even fathom what you've been through but, honey, none of it was your fault and you are not screwed up. You're not a failure, a mess or anything else you want to call yourself to put yourself down. And I know for a fact that if something happened to you, your dad, Ness, Esme, David, Sam, your grandparents, all of them, would be fucking devastated to lose you. And me," He started to cry then. "I'd..." He didn't finish his sentence, instead he just hugged me, sobbing in my ear. "Don't you ever make me lose you. Don't you ever leave me like that."

I nodded and even though I was a crying mess, I kissed him. "I won't. I promise," I whispered tearfully. He kissed me back and laid me down with him where he kept me in his arms as we both cried ourselves out yet held onto each other tightly, never letting the other go.

...

The next few days were hard. Jake was quieter than usual and I knew he was still trying to process everything I had told him. He had taken to having his arms around me as much as possible and asked me to stay at the house with him so he could sleep next to me at night. He wouldn't even let me sit on my own; my seat now seemed to be Jake's lap. He would always have his face buried in my neck or his chin on my shoulder as he stared off into space while I talked to someone else. He almost seemed like he was afraid to let me go, that if his hands were off of me for one second, I'd disappear. He didn't even like it when I went to school to take the rest of my finals. He insisted on driving me there and picking me up. When I had a shift at Jason's the next day and wouldn't call in sick no matter how much he begged, he stopped in twice after driving me there, texted me almost every hour to see what was going on and picked me up when I was done. Had this been any other situation, I would've been annoyed by now. But, I knew exactly why he felt the way he did and so I gave him his time to reassure himself that I would be alright. The one thing that did bother me, though, was that he didn't make love to me, which would've been fine because I also understood that, but he barely kissed me. He would kiss me good morning, good night, hello and goodbye but that was it; nothing more than a brief brush of lips against mine. And after telling him what I'd told him, I was extremely worried that he might either be afraid to ever show me physical love again or worse, that he was so disgusted he didn't _want_ to show me that kind of love again. I knew it wasn't the latter, I knew Jake, but that didn't stop me from worrying about it, from feeling extremely insecure and vulnerable with my deepest, darkest secret exposed.

Another thing that this confession seemed to be taking a toll on was my relationship with Sam. Jake had barely allowed him near me, always hanging onto me, and I could tell Sam was getting frustrated on the lack of intimacy between him and I. Not because of that but because of the cause behind it. He knew something was wrong and neither Jake nor I would tell him what was going on so that frustrated him even more. With Jake's sudden protectiveness I guess you could call it, Sam was lucky to get a kiss in before he left for work. If Sam and I kissed for more than a minute or his hands started moving further south from my lower back just to pull me up against him, Jake immediately interrupted and practically yanked me back. Sam had let it go the first couple of times, but when it happened again this morning, he had finally reached his limit.

Sam and Jake got into a shouting match and were getting in each other's faces and I had to intervene, literally inserting myself in between them and keeping them from coming to blows. I offered up a compromise, that I would spend the day with Jake but spend the evening with Sam. Sam agreed but of course, Jake immediately vetoed the idea.

"Absolutey fucking not," he hissed.

Sam went to retort when I cut him off. "Jake, this has to stop. I'm safe with Sam, you know that."

"Bullshit! What, you want me to leave so he can get laid?! No!"

"Fuck you, Jake! You've been here, sleeping in her bed each night for the last few days and I haven't said a fucking word!"

Jake was about to reply when I sighed angrily. "Enough! Jacob, that is not why I'm asking you to let me spend tonight with Sam. I'm asking you because I have a relationship with Sam just like I do with you. That's what the arrangement was before we all moved in. We all agreed to it. You know that."

Jake took a few deep breaths to try to reign his temper back in. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be physically active right now if you catch my drift."

My brows furrowed and Sam moved up next to me. "What?" He snapped. "And what, it's a good idea when she's with _you_? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sam, hold on a second. Jacob," I walked toward him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He glared at Sam and placed his hands on his hips before looking at me. "I just think that maybe, with things that have recently...been talked about, this arrangement should be reconsidered. Not for me, not for him, but for you. And I haven't been having sex with her, either, you fucker! I've been here to hold her as she sleeps, nothing else!"

"Fanfuckingtastic! But that's your business! I don't ask what you two do when I'm not around and you should show me the same fucking courtesy! Bella was the one that wanted this arrangement, we both talked about it and agreed going into it. You had no fucking problem then! Not like this!"

"That's because that was fucking before I-" Jake stopped, glancing at me. He swallowed hard and then stared at me, pleadingly but meaning business. "I'm just saying that I don't know if this is right for you, Bella. Not right now. I mean, look, what's our situation? Two guys and a girl." He gave me a pointed look. "Are you really going to tell me right now that that doesn't bother you?"

I scoffed. "I knew it. You think I'm damaged goods and now you don't want to touch me and you don't want anyone else touching me, either. Right?"

His jaw dropped. "What? No! How the fuck could you think that?"

"Because ever since that night, you haven't kissed me or anything else. Because you're now going back on your word that you would try with this arrangement that we all agreed to. Because not only will you not touch me but now I can't even kiss Sam! And why? Because you think I'm damaged!" My face was burning; I was furious. "I knew I should have never told you! That's exactly why I didn't! Besides the fact that I knew it would hurt you! That's why I don't want anyone else to know! Because people look at me differently when they know! They look at me the exact same way you're looking at me right now!"

"What the fuck do you expect me to do, Bella? No, I don't think you're damaged but am I going to look at things a little differently? Fuck, yes, I'm going to! I love you, I do want to touch you but where it was fucking hot as hell before, now I feel like if I even think about you that way, I'm doing something wrong! When I think back to the few times we've been together, I feel ashamed for even enjoying the things we did or saying some of the things I said to you! How could I not?"

"Because I'm not a fragile doll! I dealt with this for years before you came along, Goddammit!"

He gave me another pointed look. "Have you? Have you really dealt with it?"

I snapped then. I grabbed an empty plate and hurled it at him before I knew what I was doing. He ducked just in time and it shattered against the wall. "Screw you! I knew I shouldn't have told you! I shouldn't have told any of you! I wish I never had! I wish you never came back into the picture! You're hurting me again and all you do is hurt me! You say you love me but how can you when all you do is hurt me?!" I hurled another empty plate at him which met the same fate as its predecessor. I then stormed out of the room and into the foyer, grabbing my keys and my cell phone, and headed out.

I needed to drive to calm down and clear my head. I couldn't deal with this. Not now. I needed to get through my English final and my math final before I was done. And then I needed to walk across a stage and get my diploma without tripping. I didn't need Jake freaking out on me right now. I had enough to worry about. Dad and Esme would be here in a few days and I needed to prepare what I was going to tell Dad about my new living arrangement. If Jake chose to leave, then it would just be me and Sam. And while that might lessen the impact on Dad when I gave him the news, it would still send his temper through the roof and I might lose my house. No, I definitely did not need this from Jake right now.

...

I didn't return to the house until dinner time. I had called Katie and asked her to come over to my mom's and help me to finish packing. By my tone, she knew I was irritated. When she got there, she asked me what happened and I just told her that Jake was being a jerk again. She tried to reason with me that Jake just needed some more time to adjust and that he loved me. I appreciated her sentiment but I knew the truth, the truth I couldn't tell her; I had lost Jake the moment I opened my mouth that night. And now, I might lose Sam, too, over Jake's self-guilt, overprotectiveness and refusal to allow me within two feet of Sam. I knew Sam loved me more than that; I loved him, too. But, Jake wasn't even letting him kiss me or hold me in his arms for once or even take my hand. That was bound to chase Sam away from me. And I hated Jacob for it but I hated myself even more for telling him the truth that he should've never known. How could I blame him for acting the way he was now that he knew? Still...

When I stepped inside, the house was quiet. I hadn't seen either car in the driveway so I knew neither of them were home. I quickly scanned through the mail and found the bills. I opened them, looked them over and put them in a pile for me to examine later, sighing. I then went into the kitchen to start dinner, glad that obviously Jake had cleaned up the broken dishes. Good, they wouldn't have been broken if it wasn't for him and now he owed me two new ones.

It wasn't too long after that I heard someone come home. I just hoped whoever it was would give me space.

But when had Jake ever given me space? He walked to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway but I refused to turn around to look at him. Instead, I just focused on cutting up the vegetables the recipe called for. Maybe it was better that I didn't look at Jake; I had a large knife in my hands after all.

"Sam's gonna stay at his place tonight and then he'll be back tomorrow like normal."

I froze but then scoffed loudly. "Great," I said saracastically. "Guess I don't need this many carrots then." I picked up the cutting board with everything on it and dumped it into the sink angrily. I then dropped the knife in there as well, making a loud noise.

Jake sighed and I heard him come up behind me. "Bella, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I just...I'm not trying to treat you differently or look at you differently at all. I don't think you're damaged; if anything, I think you're incredibly brave for being able to go through what you did and come out of it and be this great person that you are. Had I gone through something like that, any of it, I don't know if I would've been able to come back from it all. But, you did and that's an incredible feat in itself," he finished in a whisper. I didn't say anything and I felt him come closer. "I think you need to tell your family and Sam, especially Sam if you're want to have him around for a while."

I shook my head. "No," I refused.

"Bella-"

"I said no," I snapped. "I told you and look what happened there. I told Elise and look what happened the day she came here. The only person who hasn't freaked out on me or looked at me any different is David. That's it. I can't trust anyone else. And I will not do that to Dad, Mom or Esme. I told you that. And after how you reacted, you really think I want to tell Sam? The guy who my relationship with started out as casual sex? I can only imagine what that would do to him. No thank you." I wiped my hands on a dishtowel and pulled over the next cutting board.

Jake's arms wrapped around me and I sighed angrily but kept chopping away. He moved my hair over my left shoulder and kissed the right side of my neck. "All I want," he breathed into my ear. "Is for you to be safe...and happy. That's why I'm trying to give this Sam thing a shot. I...I don't know if I can handle you two going off by yourselves. It not only bothers me as the guy who loves you but I also feel like I can't be there to protect you if you need me."

I sighed again and laid the knife down. "You don't need to protect me. I'm not in any danger with Sam. Sam is not a guy you or I have to worry about. Sam loves me, too, and he would never do anything to hurt me. He never has. If anything, I've hurt him from time to time." I smirked as I picked up a tomato, thinking of that first night with Sam at the shop.

Jake sighed angrily himself, obviously not happy with that information. "I'm trying so hard, Bella. So hard. With all of this and hearing about what you've already been through you have no idea how strong the urge is to tell Sam to fuck off as well as everyone else and take you somewhere that nobody can get to you. This way, I can make sure you're safe and it's just me and you." He tightened his arms around me and pulled me back against his chest. "You have no idea how hard I'm trying, baby," he whispered in my ear. That shocked me; he had never called me that before, only Sam and I had exchanged that endearment. "It's so fucking hard but I'm trying to do it, for you." He was starting to get choked up. "I really am."

"I know," I whispered back. "And it means so much to me that you are." I turned in his arms and looked up at him, cupping his cheeks. "But do you know what I want more than anything?" He waited for me to tell him. "Normal. I've never had normal. And for the love of God, Jacob, that's all I want. I know our situation isn't the norm but...for me, right now, it's normal. If I could King Solomon myself and give each of you a half of me, I would." Jake chuckled and I smiled briefly. "But I can't. I know I'm asking the impossible of you to allow this...thing Sam and I have to run its course which may turn into something even more between us or just end. I appreciate every ounce of patience you have and for loving me that much. But, you need to understand something. No matter what happens between him and I, you're the one that's got me," I nuzzled him. "He knows that just as much as we do. Just like David knew from day one, Sam has as well. The only difference between the two is _how_ I love them. But, Jake, you're it. You're top dog, the big kahuna, the reigning champ or whatever you want to say." He laughed and I brought his forehead down to press up against mine. "The minute that you think, no that you know, that you can't handle this anymore, you tell me and decisions will have to be made then. But you're already a sure thing. And now knowing that you have that card to play, I really, really, really want you to keep trying like you've been doing. Not just for me but for him. I know he loves me but I'm not sure if he's _in_ love with me. I love him, I do, but...I'm in love with you. That hasn't changed since the moment it happened, no matter what has taken place this last year and a half. You know that," I finished in a whisper.

He sighed, cupping my face. "I'll keep trying, Bells. But...how is this going to work, you know, sex wise? When we're all moved in, I mean? Like tonight, Sam can stay at his apartment but when we're all living here, how is that supposed to work?"

I sighed myself, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I don't know but we'll work it out. I certainly wouldn't want to put you guys, or myself for that matter, through a dry spell but...if we somehow can't work it out, then I have to be fair and considerate to both of you and do that. I'm not saying this to rub it in, but I know how it feels to have to listen the person you love having sex with someone else." His eyes tightened and he went to speak, but I cut him off with my fingertips on his lips. "I know," I said gently. He kissed my fingertips and then buried the top of my forefinger in his mouth, letting his teeth graze the tip before slowly pulling it back out. Just that action alone had me thinking things I probably shouldn't be thinking if I wanted us to be able to eat in an hour.

And as always, Jake read my mind and made the decision for me. He turned the burner off and the oven before pulling me closer. "I'm in love with you, too," he whispered. "Let me show you." He kissed me then and indeed went about showing me.

...

His lips brushed against mine gently as we laid in bed facing each other on our sides. He pulled away a few inches, smiling down at me. "It's hard to believe you're only seventeen sometimes."

I smiled. "I don't feel seventeen."

Jake smirked. "You feel seventeen to me."

I smacked his shoulder and he chuckled. We stared at each other for a minute and his smile slowly faded. "You're definitely not the typical seventeen year old. That's what I told my dad and Beccs."

My brows arched questioningly. "You told them about...us?"

He nodded. "I needed to get something from him and he asked me the reason and I told him: you."

"What did you need to get?"

He smiled adorably at me. "Maybe I'll tell you when you're eighteen."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because by then I'll really be forty eight."

He chuckled. "Maybe mentally but definitely not physically." His smile turned into a smirk.

"Hmm. This is true. Kind of like the whole Benjamin Button thing."

He snorted. "If that's how you want to look at it and be in diapers by the time you actually are forty eight."

"Technically, no matter which way you go, up or down, there's bound to be talk of diapers."

Jake laughed and sighed, smiling warmly at me. "I love you."

I smiled back. "I love you, too."

We were quiet again for another few minutes, just studying one another.

"I know you're not crazy about this but I really think you should tell your family. And Sam. If no one else, just them. And your therapist."

"Jacob," I sighed, turning onto my back. "No."

"Honey," he moved in closer to me. "This is important. I think they should know. I think it's important for Sam to know, too, if you mean to keep him around."

I snorted. "Once he finds out, he won't be around, Jacob. You felt ashamed over the few times we've had sex. How do you think he's going to feel? Especially, when..."

"Especially when what?" He asked, his tone dripping with venom.

I turned my head to look at him. "Especially, when I asked him to do whatever he had to to get me to feel something." He stared at me for a minute, knowing what I meant. He grimaced and turned onto his back, looking away from me. I moved over to him and curled myself into his body. He didn't tense or jerk away, but he still wouldn't look at me. "That was before I saw you at Jared's. You know Sam and I were seeing each other for two months before I saw you," I whispered, caressing the top of his chest soothingly.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it. Especially, when he's still around."

"No, you don't." I sighed. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm really not trying to be a bad person here or be selfish or greedy or hurt you and Sam. I really am not."

He turned to look at me then, his expression surprisingly soft. "I know you're not. If I thought any of those things, I wouldn't be here trying to make this work with him involved." He sighed himself and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. "This is all the more reason you need to tell Sam. If you don't and something happens..." He started shaking his head, his jaw clenching.

"Nothing will happen. Sam isn't a monster, Jake."

"I know that. That's not what I'm trying to say. What if he's," He grimaced. "Doing...something and he thinks you're enjoying yourself but you're not? What if he does something that...brings those memories back?"

"Sam has never and would never force me to do something I don't want to do. If I tell him to stop, he stops. If I tell him no, then it's no. That's it. Just like with you. He won't hurt me, Jacob. And as far as those...memories, trust me, if that happened I'd tell him to stop right away and he would."

He put his forehead to mine. "I still think you should tell him," he whispered. "That's mainly why I was afraid to even go near the sex line after you told me. Not just because I felt like I had wronged you but also because I didn't want to do anything that would...bring that back for you."

I smiled reassuringly at him and moved our joined hands playfully back and forth on his chest. "You haven't wronged me and neither has Sam. If anything, you've both made things right for me. I've never had something against sex but it was far from my favorite topic in the world. But now...now, to me, it's something amazing that I get to experience. And that's because of you two. I know this sounds crazy to say, but I think I wouldn't have had sex at all and avoided it like the Plague if you and Sam hadn't come along."

He gently kissed me. "I love being with you, honey," he whispered to me. "I'm glad that it's not a bad experience for you no matter who you're with."

"I love being with you, too. And how could an experience like that ever be bad when you're a part of it?" I smirked at him, making him smile, and kissed him again.

I then cuddled into him. "Mmmm." I draped my right arm over his chest. "This is my favorite spot. Right here." I picked my head up, kissed the location on his chest and laid my head back down with my eyes still closed.

He started to stroke my hair and I heard him inhale deeply. "I still think you should tell him, Bells. All of them." My eyes snapped open. "I know you don't want to but I think it's important not just for them but also for you to heal. You've come through it so amazingly but...that stuff is still buried deep down and you might not see it, but I do. You may not shy away from sex or hate it like maybe someone else would after going through that, but it's definitely affected you. Like you trusting people. It's not a bad thing to be on your guard, especially after what you've had to deal with but there are still walls put up that are very hard to get through. Not for me, I'll break through them with a battering ram if I have to but for others...I think it's difficult for them, including your family. It's important for them to know this, to understand what happened that night; why you felt so much pain and you gave into it. It's important, Bells. I know you don't want to hurt them and I cannot tell you how much it kills me to hear you being so selfless in the face of something like this but...you have to tell them."

My eyes started to tear up at the thought. "I don't know if I can go through it again, Jake. Telling you was hard enough and you listened the whole way through. Dad won't and neither will Mom. I'm sorry to say it, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that. It's going to cause them nothing but pain and I'm going to see it and I just know I'm gonna break completely when I do."

He stayed quiet for a minute as I sniffled. "What if I told them for you? With you there? Or you don't have to be there so you don't need to see their initial reactions. This way it gives them some time to process what they've been told."

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't know if that makes it any better."

"No matter who tells them, Bells, it's not going to be any better. Not right away. They're going to be upset and angry, confused and frustrated. Not at you but at the situation and those...sick fucks," he growled before softening his tone once more. "But as time passes, it will get better. So much better than it ever could be before. You'll have their full support and you can start to heal from the trauma you've suffered from..." He let out an angry breath. "That...shit," he hissed.

"I don't know, Jake. I really don't know." I breathed deeply. "I have to think about this. Just...please don't do anything first without talking to me."

He smiled down at me. "You got it, honey." He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bells."

I smiled, my eyes closing once again as I settled back into him. "I love you, too, Jake. I love you, too."

...

Even though Jake still was not pleased with it, he gave me and Sam some time to ourselves. I had made sure to kiss Jake deeply and remind him that I loved him before he left to stay at Sam's apartment for the night. He had stared at me sadly, not really willing to let go of my hand, but he did and told me he loved me as he walked to the door. Watching him get in his car and drive away was much harder than it should have been. Sam had come home about half an hour after that.

I knew things with him had been strained because of Jake's overprotectiveness but I didn't realize just how badly. He and I fought for the first time ever in our relationship when he asked me to tell him what I had told Jake that seemed to create so much tension and I refused, telling him that I had made the mistake of telling Jake when he asked and I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He had lost his temper on that one and started to ask why I didn't trust him. I kept trying to reassure him that I did but it was better that he didn't know what Jake had been talking about. I pointed out how it had affected Jake to such an extent that it affected both of us, our own relationship and the household; it wasn't worth destroying the rest of what we all had. He insisted I didn't trust him and that if I hadn't wanted him once Jake came back, that I should have told him rather than keep him around for the sex and as a security blanket. That had made me upset and I tried to tell him that wasn't why I wanted to continue my relationship with him but he said it was bullshit, that I was lying to him; if I really wanted our relationship to continue in a more meaningful way than the physical, I would tell him what I told Jake. He asked me one last time and I tearfully refused. He had nodded and told me that he was done and that it was over between us. I begged him to take it back but he wouldn't. Instead, he said that he would start moving back into his apartment the next day and that Jake and I could have the house to ourselves since that was what I really wanted anyway. He would send Jake back over since he was who I really wanted. I tried to tell him that wasn't true, not the way he was thinking, but he wouldn't listen. Instead, he glared at me, said it had been fun and thanked me for the ride. He then walked out, slamming the door as he went. That hadn't just been the first time Sam and I had seriously fought, but it was also the first time he had ever lost his temper with me and the first time he had ever said anything mean to me like that.

I had cried for a good five minutes but I decided I'd had enough. I loved Jake and normally, I would stay with him but right then, I just couldn't. I grabbed a few things and headed home to Mom's. When Jake called me, I put his calls to voicemail. He texted me and asked where I was, stating that he was worried. I knew what he was thinking and that just pissed me off more. So, the next time he called, I had picked up and nastily told him not to worry, that I wouldn't be slitting my wrists anytime soon so he could relax. I then hung up and ignored the next few calls. He texted me again and said if I didn't want to talk that was fine but that he just needed to know that I was alright where I was. He said he needed to know to give him peace of mind and in turn, he would give me my space if that was what I wanted. I felt bad after reading that message; it was my fault that he was so worried, not just because I refused to talk to him or see him but also because of what I'd told him. He tried to rein himself in a lot at my request but he couldn't control the concern he had that would turn into a full-fledged panic if he couldn't get in touch with me at all. That was of my own making by being careless enough to tell him about my past so how could I continue to torture him like I was? I called him instead of texting him back and told him that I loved him but I needed these last couple of days at my mom's. He said he understood and that he would be staying at the house in case I changed my mind. He didn't mention Sam and I didn't ask. I assured him I would come back the day after graduation which was in two days at that point. He simply told me he loved me and to call him if I needed anything or to come see him if I needed to. I returned the sentiment, smiling for the first time in a few hours as we said good night. One thing Sam had said earlier that night that had been true is that Jake and I had a completely different relationship to what he and I had. He knew just as I did that Jake would always be the one I felt connected to most. That's what happened when someone was the other half of your soul, half of yourself; how could Sam fault me for that?

I refused to think about anything like that anymore. If Sam wanted to move back out, fine, but I wouldn't watch him do it. I chose to focus on getting through the next two days. Dad and Esme flew in the next day and came over for dinner. Sam had tried to call me a few times but I wouldn't take his calls. Jake called me, too, and I took one of his calls to tell him I was alright and I loved him but I kept it short and put both men to the back of my mind so I could enjoy spending time with my parents, all of them.

Graduation came up quick and before I knew it, I was dressed in my gown and sitting with the rest of my class, listening to the speeches being given by the principal, superintendent and the valedictorian. And then it came time that I would make the most important walk in years; I couldn't trip. When my name was called, I made it across the stage perfectly and got my diploma, shaking the hands of both principal and superintendent as I walked back to my seat, blushing furiously not only because the attention had been on me for all of twenty seconds but also because of the loud cheering of my name that had erupted while I was on stage. Soon, we all had our diplomas, we were told good luck and then our caps were sailing through the air. And that was it; my high school career was over, I had made it through.

Elise and Katie walked with me back up to the courtyard area (since our ceremony had been held outside to accomodate all of the families) and we were laughing, talking about small things Lise and I would miss from the past year when we were intercepted by Jake and surprisingly, Sam; both men were dressed nicely and looked good, more mouthwatering than usual. Elise bit back any comments she might make about Jake and just politely told me she was going to find her family and said she'd see me in the courtyard. Katie smiled at me reassuringly and squeezed my hand before she followed in Elise's wake. And then, in between the traveling masses, it was just the three of us.

Jake grinned and hugged me tightly to him, telling me I looked beautiful, congratulated me and teased me about being shocked that I hadn't tripped once. I hit his shoulder, making him laugh before he kissed my forehead, saying he was going to find my mom and dad to say hello whether they liked it or not which made me laugh in turn and then he headed for the courtyard to give Sam and I a minute alone.

Sam stared at me sadly and I could see him swallowing hard. He congratulated me, agreed that I did look beautiful and said he was proud of me. I smiled wanly and politely thanked him. He looked torn like he was fighting with himself about something. I waited, trying to give him time to form what he wanted to say since it was obvious he was trying to find the right words. Instead, he charged towards me, grabbed me and kissed me hard. He kissed me in a way that we had definitely saved for the bedroom in the past and I blushed as I heard the snickers around us as well as the quiet cheering and clapping while the last bit of my class passed us. Typical guys. I think had Sam not been so focused on me and worry what my reaction to him would be, he might've snapped at them, telling them to keep walking and mind their own business. But, as it was, he only concentrated on me.

Sam broke the kiss and placed his forehead to mine, his eyes still closed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I said and did that night. I love you, Bella. I just want to make sure everything is okay with you, that's all. I'm sorry."

Instead of responding, I kissed him again and I could feel myself getting worked up. I wanted him right then and he pulled back, smirking, because he knew it. "I know. I love you, too," I whispered. "Will you be at the house later?" He smirked wider and nodded. "Good. I hope you've rested up plenty these past few nights because tonight you're not sleeping. You owe me, pal." He chuckled and I smirked, kissing him one more time.

It took me a few moments longer to pull myself away from him but I did and we walked up to the courtyard side by side. He offered to leave, to give me time with my family, but I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "You are family," I whispered, lifting his hand to kiss it before letting it go gently. He smiled affectionately at me but didn't say anything else.

We found my parents along with Jake. As expected, Mom and Dad stood stiffly off to the side, barely conversing with each other and obviously not happy that Jake was there. But God bless Esme and Nate, too, because they were talking to him, trying to make up for the rude behavior their two significant others displayed. I made a mental note to talk to Mom and Dad at some point in the next couple of days; Jake was a part of my life now and they needed to understand that, no matter how they felt about him. He wasn't going anywhere.

I hugged them all and accepted their congratulations. Sam kissed Mom's cheek and Dad shook his hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake look away, his jaw tight. I knew that he wished he could be met with the same acceptance but knew he never would be. I walked over to him and hugged him while they all talked, whispering that I loved him in his ear. He whispered it back to me and forced a smile for my sake when I moved back to look up at him. I heard Dad invite Sam to come out to dinner with us which Sam started to politely decline but Esme and Mom both urged him to join us. So, he politely accepted and Dad and Mom both started to discuss which restaurant to choose. My jaw clenched and I turned back towards them with my hand on Jake's arm. Esme smiled sadly at me, knowing that what the other two were doing wasn't right but there was no changing my dad's mind once he made it up about someone. Nate rubbed his head sheepishly. I cleared my throat extremely loudly, grabbing both Mom and Dad's attention.

"Bells, don't," Jake whispered behind me. "They don't want me there. That's fine. I'll wait for you at the house."

I ignored him. "I believe you have one more invitation to extend," I said sternly, letting them both know I meant business while glaring pointedly at them.

"Bella," Mom started.

"This is _my_ graduation, is it not? That's what we're all going out to celebrate, right? Unless I missed something, I'm pretty sure it's who _I_ want there with me. If the money's an issue, Dad, _I'll_ pay for it. Don't be rude," I snapped.

Dad looked angry, his own jaw tightening, but he dropped his eyes to the ground. Mom glared at me. "Bella, don't _you_ be rude. Your father and I-"

"Either you give Jake an invite right now or I'm leaving, taking Jake and Sam with me and I might even invite Esme and Nate along for the hell of it. Your choice."

"Bella," Dad growled, glaring up at me as well.

"No. I'm tired of this shit." All eyes widened when I cursed, even Jake's. I didn't curse unless I was extremely angry, which I was, and they all knew that. "What happened to me last year was not Jake's fault and I keep telling you that. I'm the one that made that mistake, no one else. It's time you and Mom accepted that fact. You want to blame someone for it, be pissed at someone for it, fine, then be mad at me. No one forced me to do what I did. I made that decision, no one else."

Dad moved in closer. "He abandoned you, Bella," he hissed quietly so no other families could hear the ensuing argument; that didn't stop the mounting amount of surrouding stares and whispers though. "When he promised you, your mother and I that he wouldn't."

I took a step forward. "Jake abandoned me for nine months in total, six of which were not his doing or his choice. You abandoned me for sixteen years. And yet, I still forgave you," I hissed back. I heard both Esme's and Mom's shocked gasps a few feet away. Pain broke out over Dad's face and I felt immediately guilty for saying it but he needed to stop being so hypocritical and overprotective.

"Bells," Jake whispered in my ear. "That wasn't his fault, either. You know that. He's your father, honey. You shouldn't throw that back in his face. He's here now and that's what counts. Don't do this and hurt your relationship with him over me. Go out to dinner with your family and Sam and I'll see you later, okay?" I turned to look at him and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Jacob, you _are_ family and I intend on keeping all of my family together." I turned back to Dad, glaring at him again. "Whether they like it or not."

Dad's glare back at me didn't waver. "I think rather than make everyone suffer through an awkward dinner thanks to you, Isabella, it would be best if we postponed our plans for the evening."

I scoffed and grabbed Jake's hand. "The only reason it would be awkward is because of how immature you and Mom are acting and I once again am forced to be the adult in this situation. So, if that's how you want it, fine by me. Don't call me until you grow up and start acting your age. Thirty nine, my ass." I passed by him and before Mom could start yelling at me, I growled at her, "You, too. It's about time you started acting like a grown woman and mother. For fucking once." I grabbed Sam's hand in my other hand. "Esme, Nate, I'm sorry you had to hear this and I'm sorry we can't go out tonight as planned. Thanks for coming and I hope to see you tomorrow at some point. If your significant others have grown up by then and decide to act mature for once in their lifetimes and care about someone else for once," I spat in Mom's direction before leading a very stunned Jake and Sam away. Katie ran up to me as I did with both men trailing behind me, allowing me to pull them along.

"Holy shit, Bells. I came over to say hi and I heard the whole thing. Don't you think that's just a little bit harsh?"

"Katie," I snapped. "I am not in the best of moods in case you couldn't figure that out already on your own. You don't know my parents like I do. I was completely justified in what I said. I'm tired of this, all of this. I did what I vowed to myself I would do and that was make it to graduation. Now, all bets are off." Katie stopped but I kept going.

"Bella," Jake called from behind me. "Maybe-"

"Jacob," I snapped again. "Unless you want to be on my shit list as well I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself where my parents are concerned."

He didn't say another word and Sam stayed mute as I led them out to the parking lot and towards Jake's car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The asteriks indicate the recollection of abuse scene taken out. If you want to read the full uncensored scene, please follow the link on my profile to where it's posted. **

* * *

I had taken my shoes off and my graduation gown but I left my dress on as I padded around the kitchen of my supposed new home, slamming doors and drawers shut while banging things around. I ran a hand through my hair and flipped it to the side before grabbing ingredients out of the fridge and slamming it closed as hard as I could.

Neither Jake nor Sam said anything on the way home and they hadn't approached me since I went to take my anger out on the kitchen. Honestly, I think they were afraid to approach me and right then, I couldn't blame them. I focused on getting dinner together after setting up my iPod to play my 'pissed off mix' loudly from the counter on the left side of the sink.

I had been so stuck in my thoughts, I barely noticed when Jake appeared beside me and turned the music down. I didn't look at him but I didn't snap at him, either.

"Bells, Katie called. She's gonna come over while Sam and I head back to his apartment and get the last of his things. She said she'd be here after she finished up dinner with Aidan." I didn't respond. "Bells?"

I slammed the knife down on the cutting board and turned my fury on him. "I fucking heard you, Jake. I'm being babysat yet again because I can't be trusted not to do something _nuts_ like try to kill myself. Right? I fucking got it." I turned back to the cutting board. He didn't deserve my wrath, I knew that but right now, I couldn't seem to rein my temper in enough to be able to keep my mouth shut.

"We'll see you soon, honey," Jake whispered, squeezing his arms around me from behind and kissing my hair before walking away. I increased the volume when he was gone and went back to cooking, hoping it would calm me down by the time Katie got here.

...

Katie had come over like she said she would and Jake and Sam left without saying another word to me. I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually moving some things back into Sam's apartment now that they knew just how unstable I was when I got this angry. Who would want to deal with that never mind love it? Katie didn't talk much and I didn't blame her. I felt bad for snapping at her earlier but, for some odd reason, I just couldn't seem to make myself calm down enough to apologize to her. Seeing that I wasn't talkative in the least, she eventually gave up and went in the living room.

After dinner was ready but no one would be eating it anytime soon, I cleaned up my mess. Just as I was finishing up, Katie came rushing in. "Bella, Jake just called me. He said that he needs you to get to your mom's house right away, that it was important."

I turned wide eyes on her. "Oh God, is it my mom? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

Katie looked just as scared as I did. "He didn't say."

Everything was already off and dinner was cooling on the stove so I ran to slip my shoes and jacket on and then ran out of the house along with Katie. As she drove trying to reassure me everything would be alright, that Jake was there and probably Nate, my head swam with all different possibilities. What if what I'd said tonight caused her to snap? What if she'd had a heart attack? What if she did something desperate like I had done a year ago? I would never forgive myself if I caused something to happen to her.

Before Katie was able to bring the car to a total stop in the driveway, I jumped out, kicked off my shoes and ran through the grass for the front door. I charged up the stairs and in the door. "Mom?" I yelled worriedly. "Mom, I'm here! Where are you? What's wrong?" I was about to hurry into the kitchen when I froze after I ran past the living room and turned back, seeing everyone sitting in there. I saw Mom on the couch with Nate holding her and she was sobbing uncontrollably. I hurried to her, dropping to my knees. "Mom," I choked out, with tears stinging my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Nate, is she-"

"Bells." My head snapped up and I saw Jake standing in the doorway where I had just passed through. Katie was next to him with wide eyes.

"Jake," I asked worriedly. "What's wrong with her?" I croaked. He stared down at me sadly and I could see his eyes were wet. "Jacob, you're scaring me. What happened?" I demanded.

"Bella." My head snapped in the other direction and I saw Esme sitting a few feet away from Nate with Dad on her other side. His head was hanging down as he hunched over, his face in his hands, absolutely still. Emse's cheeks were still wet, she had been crying. She forced a sad but reassuring smile to give me. "Your mother's alright. She's not ill. She's just...very upset."

My eyes widened in fear and they snapped towards Dad again. "I'm sorry," I rushed out. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry I got angry and I snapped and I cursed and-"

"That's not what this is about," Jake spoke up, his voice cracking.

I turned to look at him and I saw him swallowing thickly. Katie looked just as freaked out as I was. She had been genuinely scared along with me. "What? Is this about the house?" I turned to Mom and she was still crying loudly and seemed to try to be burying herself into Nate, like if she could meld into him she would. "Mom, I'm sorry. I know that..." I swallowed thickly myself. "I know that this most likely isn't what you want for me, but it's my decision. I'm not trying to hurt you, you have to know that. I-"

"It's not that," Nate whispered sadly. He looked up at me and I could see his eyes were wet, too. And something was there that I hadn't seen in a while: pity. Not since I told Jake what- Ice flowed through my veins. I took in Mom being so upset, Nate, Esme, Dad who hadn't moved or made a sound and as I looked around, I noticed Sam sitting in another chair and his eyes were wet, too, staring down at the coffee table. I saw David standing near him, his eyes wet as well. I looked to my other side and I saw Elise on the other chair, sobbing much more quietly than my mom. My eyes traveled up to Jake. "What did you do?" I whispered, horrified that I knew what he was going to say once he said.

"I didn't want to do this tonight," he started to say, the tears building back up in his eyes as he struggled to speak. "Not the night you graduated and were...happy. Like everyone else was but after what I saw tonight I...I had to do it."

"Jacob," I whispered again. "Please tell me you didn't."

A couple of tears ran down his cheeks. "I had to. I'm sorry," he choked out. "I had to do it because I love you and I want what's best for you."

I mindlessly got to my feet and walked over to him, a terrified Katie moving away to stand next to David, still not know what was going on. "No," I snarled. "You did what was best for you! You promised you wouldn't say anything without talking to me about it first! Do you remember? How many times are you going to do this to me, Jake? Huh? Give me your word and break it when it's convenient for you? How can I ever trust you again or anything you say?"

He went to cup my cheek but I yanked back. There were no words to describe what I was feeling. "This isn't what was best for everyone, least of all me. How much did you tell them? Was this some sort of sick attempt at gaining my parents' approval so they would treat you the same way as Sam? So you could be the hero? What?!"

"No," he whispered brokenly. "I would never do that. That's...you know me. I'm not like that. I did this because it was what was best for you. I myself did it so you wouldn't have to go through it again. You can hate me all you want but I love you and I did what I had to do to make sure you would be okay."

"I was okay!" I yelled. "I had normal! Now I will never have that again! You took that from me!" I went to hit him but he grabbed my wrists and forced me into a hug.

"I love you and I'm sorry," he kept whispering to me.

"No, you're not! You don't love me! If you did, you wouldn't have done this to me! You would've respected my wishes and not told them! Now you've got everyone crying in this room, you stupid fucking selfish prick! And why? Because you wanted to make sure you wouldn't have to deal with little ol' damaged me? Because I was fucking ruined? Is that what you want?"

"No!" He growled, shaking me. "You are not ruined! You are not damaged! I do love you and I know you don't see that now but you will. I only want what's best for you, even if that means I'm not."

I shoved him away. "Don't touch me," I said angrily. "I mean it, Jacob. Don't you dare touch me. How much did you tell them? What did you say?"

"Bella-"

"What did you say?!" I yelled.

He sniffled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hit a button and my voice started to play out of the device. I was starting to cry and as the words reverberated in the room, I felt a gigantic chill run through me. "_I just hoped he would forgive me one day for giving up like I did and that he could have another daughter, a normal one, this time with Esme and be happy with them. That's all I wanted for him. That's all I wanted for all of you and I thought by doing this I'd be able to make that happen for you. And that was it. The next thing I remember after that was waking up in the hospital. And I realized I'd even failed at the one thing I could have done for all of you and I just felt like a huge failure." _Jake then hit the button again and I felt like I was falling in a freefall but I would never hit the ground.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "You recorded me! You recorded me without even asking or telling me...Oh my God!" I turned to face the wall, closing my eyes and refusing to look at any of them. "Oh my God," I gasped. "Oh my God."

"I did it because Ness and Edward needed to hear it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Jake said, his voice breaking up. "But I knew you'd clam right up if I did. And I would never get you to talk about what happened. It was hard enough for me to sit there and listen and try not to react so I could let you say it all."

I shook my head and placed my hands on the wall to hold myself up. I was struggling to breathe. "I...I can't..."

"Bella." My eyes opened and I snapped my head towards David. He had moved closer to me, laying a gentle hand on my left shoulder. "I know you didn't want any of this to ever get out and be known but no matter how Jake did it...it needed to come out. You need to heal."

"I am healed," I snapped, knocking his hand off of me. "I lived through it! I survived it! Some kids don't! I didn't have it as bad as some! I got lucky! I put it behind me and only because you opened your goddamn mouth with Elise that day did Jake even know there was something I wasn't telling him. Nice fucking job."

His jaw tightened and he swallowed hard. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was pissed and lost my head because of the crap she was saying after she knew what had happened to you." I heard Elise start to sob a little louder behind me. Katie looked at us uncertainly, still in shock, but then hurried over to Elise.

I shook my head, tired and closed my eyes. "I should've never told you or Lise. Not even Jake. I should've never told anyone," I whispered.

"No!" David growled. "You needed to tell someone. I only wish I had stepped up and done what Jake just did. And I know you're going to hate me just as much as him in the next second, perhaps more, but I'm doing this for the same reason, because I love you and I want what's best for you." My eyes flipped open, wide in fear. "Tell them, Bella. Tell them the rest that you didn't tell Jake or Lise."

I started to shake but whether it was in fear or anger, I couldn't tell. I pushed myself off of the wall and glared at him. "Don't," I said through gritted teeth.

"The rest? What...?" Dad sounded like he was hyperventilating. I looked over at him but his head was buried in Esme's arms, her glassy eyes meeting mine.

My gaze snapped back to David. "David, don't. Don't be like Jake. Don't go back on your word. You promised."

He looked sad for a moment. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, closing his eyes briefly in pain before looking up at me and clearing his throat. "But you either tell them or I will."

I shook my head, glancing down at the ground. "I don't understand why you or Jake are doing this. You're supposed to be my best friends. You both promised me. I don't understand why he keeps hurting me or why you want to now, too. I've always tried to be a good person and be a good friend to each of you. Why can't you do that for me?" I looked up, the tears blurring my vision. "David, you're the only person who knows everything and it needs to stay that way. You see them now. Don't do this. I'm asking you, as my friend, please don't do this to them or me. Please. It's already going to destroy my relationships because no one will ever want to kiss me or touch me again," I whispered, knowing it was true. "Katie's already horrified enough as is Lise and Nate. Mom and Esme are upset enough as it is. And Dad..." My voice broke. "Please don't do this."

He bit his bottom lip to keep tears spilling down his cheeks; I knew that by the glassiness in his eyes, I knew him. It hit me then just how much he was like Jake sometimes. I should've known that if Jake could break me repeatedly, he would, too. But, I had hoped he was different. He sniffled loudly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I do love you. I hope you understand that someday."

"David, please."

...

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

I had my fingers buried in my hair as I sobbed into my hands. I was at the park I had always gone to when I needed to think but I had hidden myself in the cement tube they had for kids to run through. I had parked Nate's car (he was the only one who left his keys in his car) up the block and walked the rest of the way. I tried to take deep breaths to calm down but it didn't work.

I couldn't believe everything I'd done and said back there. I couldn't believe how much rage I had enacted upon David. I couldn't believe I had lost everyone and everything. All because of me being stupid and telling the one person I should've never told. David would've never broken his promise to me if Jake hadn't first. I'd never forgive him for that.

I worked myself into such a state, sobbing so uncontrollably that by the time I could take a breath, I was exhausted and my chest hurt so much, I had to lie down. I balled up my jacket and laid my head down onto it. I struggled to breathe normally again, not letting the ragged breaths shake my body the way they were, and stared out into the night as I did.

My life was over as I knew it. I had lost everyone. Even if I hadn't said what I said and hadn't reacted the way I did, it was still over. It was over the moment David opened his mouth. It was over the moment Jake hit the play button. It was over the moment I had made the poor decision to trust him. You're supposed to be able to trust your best friend, right? Your supposed soul mate? Well, I no longer had a soul it felt like, so maybe that explained why he was so easily able to break his promise to me, to trick me and violate my privacy the way he had. Maybe because my soul was already gone, his was left wanting that other half to come back. I didn't know; I didn't know anything now.

For the first time since the night I had taken that overdose, I found myself wishing it had been successful. This way, it would've just been me left with the pain and no one else. Now, my pain was not only out there for the world to see but it was shared by the ones I'd never wanted to hurt. Everything was over now. I closed my eyes, wishing I could be freed from the pain, even if it was only in my dreams.

...

I woke up to someone moving me and I struggled to get away from them. "Get off of me!"

"Shhh, Bella. It's Sam. Shhh."

"I know!" Okay, maybe I hadn't.

He looked hurt for a moment and then sighed, taking his hands off of me and backing away. "I'm sorry. I saw you sleeping and I was just going to carry you to the car. That's all."

"What car?" I growled.

"Jake's."

I started to get angry. "If you think I'm-"

"Relax. Jake's not in it. It's just me. He lent me the car and told me where I could probably find you since we couldn't find you anywhere else."

"Really? So, what's Jake doing instead of helping you look then? Giving an interview to CNN?"

He sighed again. "No. He and your dad are...still battling things out."

That caught my attention. "Battling?"

"Yeah, battling. So, can I take you back home, please?"

"I'm not going back to-"

"Your house, Bella. Not your mom's. Everyone's still at Ness' waiting for you to be brought back there. Personally, I don't think you need any more of that tonight. I mean, if you want me to take you there, I will, but I just don't think you need any of that drama right now. Not after tonight. So, let me take you to your house. No one's there. This way you can get some rest," he finished softly, cautiously lifting a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my left ear.

"Drama?"

He sighed loudly. "Yep. Shit hit the fan once you were gone. Your dad, he's...well, to be perfectly honest, he's lost it, Bella. He heard every word you said when you were...talking to David just like we all did and when you walked out, he...he went nuts."

I scoffed. "This is exactly why I told Jake to keep his mouth shut. God!" I groaned angrily as I looked away from him.

"He didn't do it to hurt you, Bella. He's-"

I snapped my head back towards him. "What do you mean by Dad went nuts? What's going on over there? Why is Jake battling with him?" He studied me for a minute, debating on whether he should tell me. "Sam," I growled. "I've had enough of people doing what they think is right for me without even asking me what I think. Especially, after all of that crap. Please."

He sat back against the opposite concrete wall, facing me. "He's talking about finding the guys who hurt you and taking care of them."

"Wh-What?" I asked helpessly.

"Bella, the things he heard you say, on the recording and live...it made him snap. Jake's trying to talk him down right now because he won't listen to his wife. It was hard for all of us to hear but...he's your dad. You're his daughter."

I shook my head. "He can't. I need to go talk to him. He can't." I started to get up when Sam held up a hand to stop me.

"Jake's got him, Bella. He won't do anything tonight. Right now, Jake has more to worry about than what your dad does if he finds those guys."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

"He knows about you and Jake, you and me, the house, all of it. And after hearing everything he heard tonight, he's about ready to kill us just as much as those guys who hurt you."

"What? You two never hurt me! And those are my relationships, not his! You didn't do anything wrong, it was legal!"

Sam bit his lip and nodded. "I know that. Jake knows that. Esme knows that. So, do the rest, well except your mom, but really, your dad...not so much."

I dropped my head into my hands, shaking it. "What do I do, Sam? What do I do? I can't undo all of this damage that's been done to them. This is why I never wanted anyone to know. Because once you do, it screws up everything. I'll never be looked at the same again, ever. I'll get the pity stares which I absolutely fucking hate. The walking on eggshells around me, the whole worry of will this fuck her up more or not bullshit." I sighed. "All I wanted was to move past it. I dealt with it on my own for years but after..." I shook my head again. "I realized how much it was taking a toll on me, so I took a chance in trusting David, which obviously was wrong, but I did it. It got to the point where he was crying into my stomach, not wanting to let me go, and I didn't want to cause him more pain so I left obvious details out. He was the only one that would know but then Lise...Jesus, Sam, you've seen her, she's merciless. I love her to death and I know she means well but she just hit me when I was at my limit and when she kept blaming Jake for why I took the overdose, I just snapped. I know it's horrible of me to admit but...I pretty much told her to shut her up and to show her that it wasn't Jake's fault. And as you can see, that went over real well. She still blames him, still hates him. But, whatever, that was it, just those two. And then Jake hit me the day Lise said all those things and...I was just so fucking tired of trying to hide it. I wanted to trust him, to be able to tell him that and not have him look at me differently or have things change. But, obviously that was a mistake. You saw how different he was after that night. He kept asking me to tell my family, to tell you, the therapist, all of it. But...he did the very thing I feared most. He changed the way he looked at me, that's why he didn't want me alone with you. It wasn't because of jealousy. Well, not mostly, anyway." I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall. "It's not that he didn't trust you or whatever. It was me pretty much; he didn't trust me. He wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't do something that would trigger me. That it wasn't fair that you didn't know and that you would only find out by me freaking out if you did something that had been done to me when I was younger." I opened my eyes. "But the thing he doesn't get is that not only do I not want to be treated like glass but...how do I explain this? It's a form of control, of power. I was violated emotionally and if I do exactly as he said and not enjoy myself intimately, he wins. They all win. They tried to break me and in that basement," I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly. "They did. They broke me the moment I stopped fighting because I didn't want to get hurt like they kept threatening. They broke me the moment I became scared of them. They broke me the minute I made the decision not to tell Mom or any time after that. They broke me when I felt ashamed afterwards, each and every time. And yet, I still didn't tell Mom. They broke me. But I lived through it. It stopped when he went away. Yeah, I had other stuff to deal with but I will take a burn anyday compared to what they did. Being hit sucked, an understatement obviously, but nothing will ever compare to what Jack and those friends of his did. They broke me in a way that Joe or any other boyfriend of Mom's couldn't." I shrugged, shaking my head. "But I wasn't broken forever. I built myself back up from the ground up with every damn piece. It was hard but I did it. Once we moved into the house Mom's in now, things weren't as bad. The verbal and emotional abuse from her and some of the guys she saw was nothing compared to what I'd already been through. What happened with Bear, yeah that hurt, but it didn't break me. Mom was never able to break me. And knowing that I'd already been through the worst hell I could and survived it...I don't know, it just made me feel stronger. If a guy ever tried to do that to me again or worse, I would never stop fighting, never stay silent, never scream and cry like I did. And in that never stop fighting mindset, part of it is not letting what Jack said come true. And it didn't."

"No?" Sam whispered, looking at me sadly.

I shook my head. "No. I never once thought about him or what happened to me when I was with you. Or Jake. Never."

He thought about that for a minute and then moved over to sit next to me. "I was scared after I found out everything that maybe I had...hurt you or caused you to think back on all of that. You and I, we've...we've gotten pretty rough sometimes."

I looked over at him. "But, Sam, I liked it when we got rough." He glanced up at me, wondering if I was being truthful or not. "I trust you completely. If I didn't, do you think, after everything I've been through, I would've let you touch me? Or let you get rough with me like that? As I remember it, I'm pretty sure I'm the one that attacked you first that night." I smiled when he laughed and nodded, looking back down at his lap.

"That was pretty incredible," he agreed. "I have to be honest, I've never been with a woman who's ever liked it that rough. Ever. Never once did they encourage me to let go the way you did."

I smiled and moved closer, leaning my head on his shoulder. I took one of his hands in mine and intertwined our fingers. "I really enjoyed us," I told him quietly. "I know things have changed dramatically and if you don't want to, I don't blame you, but...if I haven't scared you away, can we...stay together?"

"Bella, you couldn't scare me away if you tried," he whispered, kissing my head. "I love you. You know that."

I smiled wider. "I love you, too," I whispered back. I lifted my head and kissed him. "Would you be willing to do me a favor if I asked you?"

"Anything."

I gathered up all my courage. "If you say no, it's fine. I know tonight was...well, fucked up to put it simply. I know it's a lot to process and I...I promise I'm not some damaged little girl who, instead of shying away from...well, sex, like most would in this given situation, I binge on sex to try to fill that empty hole inside of me. I just want to live my life and be normal. Can you help me feel normal again before we leave?"

He knew what I was asking him and he sighed. "I...I want to, Bella, but..."

"You know you're not hurting me, you know you won't trigger me. I'll be fine. But, if you think that...well, you can't put it out of your head when we're together then..." I sighed myself. "I'll understand and not push it. But...can we at least try?"

He knew what I wanted but he asked me anyway. "What do you want, Bella?"

"I want you to make love to me."

He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for a bit? Maybe...let things settle?"

"No. I want normal and normal is you making love to me, like I promised back at the school. Normal is you throwing all your best moves at me." He opened his eyes and chuckled, seeing my smirk. "Normal is you seeing me as the Bella you've known before tonight and the Bella you started this relationship with. Not as the helpless fucked up victim. I'm not a victim, Sam, and I'm no different than how I was when we were first together, to when you moved in, to earlier tonight when you saw me. I'm still the same. Just a little more pissed off at Jacob than usual." He laughed and I smiled. "So, can we try?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "We can try. But please," He cupped my cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb. "Promise me that if something happens that you don't like or I hurt you or you just want to stop, you'll tell me right away and I'll stop."

I nodded. "I promise," I whispered back. "Just like any other time we've been together. I trust you, Sam. I love you."

He smiled warmly at me. "I love you, too, baby." He leaned in and kissed me, backing up his words with his actions.

Sam gave me normal. Twice. Once inside the tube and once outside of it, making sure we couldn't be seen from the street. Maybe it should have bothered me that we were having sex on a children's playground at night but I never let the irony touch me. I enjoyed myself and Sam did, too. It had been way too long for us to go without. This was a natural part of our relationship and to not have it continue would just strain it. Sam did love me and I loved him but we also loved each other, often. And just like all the other times I had made love to my two amazing men, not once did any thought of Jack or what happened to me or what happened tonight enter my mind. All I could feel, see and hear was Sam and I gave him everything I had to give and more. I had had amazing orgasms before, some of them extremely intense with Jake, but never did I have an orgasm that tasted so sweet, like victory.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder that this chapter goes back to the present, picking up from where we left off at the end of Chapter 6; last chapter was just a flashback. And thank you for all of the support. It really means a lot to me. =)**

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at the house. "I'm not even inside yet and I can feel the tension from here."

Sam squeezed my other hand. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

I sighed. "I know but...it only puts off the inevitable a little bit longer." I bit my lip and turned to look at him. "I know Dad's gonna be upset and Mom, too, but this is my choice. Would you mind staying with me? I feel like you're the sanest person I have around me right now."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "Of course, baby," he whispered. I kissed him once more before getting out. He came over to me and took my hand to walk with me inside. What we walked into was nothing short of a war zone.

Dad and Jake were yelling at each other, getting in each other's faces. Things looked like they had been thrown around in areas of the room I had been in before. I saw a broken lamp on the floor, the chairs moved around in a weird way, other frames from the entertainment center broken in one big heap as if someone had been knocked into it to make them all fall. I also noticed not one but two fist sized holes in the wall. David and Esme were constantly throwing themselves in the middle to keep Dad and Jake from fighting. Katie, Elise, Nate and Mom were nowhere to be seen. What on earth was going on? Neither Dad nor Jake was the bad guy in this so what the hell?

"I don't care! You should fucking know better! Especially, after all of this! You're a fucking twenty seven year old man! You fucking dated her mother! You were practically her stepfather!"

"I've never seen Bella like a daughter and she's never looked at me like a father! That was your fucking job, not mine! All I did was help her and try to keep her mother off her back because you weren't fucking here to do it!"

Dad went to charge Jake again but David stopped him and Esme appeared in front of him telling him to stop the madness. He ignored both of them. "You're nothing more than a fucking predator! You got her to trust you and think she's in love with you and now you're reaping the benefits because you know she depends on you emotionally!"

"Do you fucking hear yourself, asshole? I've done nothing but take care of Bella before you ever fucking came around! Bella was the one who stood up to you at the school! I came to you to tell you what was going on with her for HER! Everything I've ever done is for her! I stayed with a fucking woman I didn't even like so I could stick around and take care of Bella!"

"Yeah! To fucking lie in wait to get her at her most vulnerable! To convince her that she needs you so fucking much that she can't live without you! And isn't it funny how that fucking turned out the minute you fucking dropped her?"

Jake charged for him and he was too strong for David. Dad pushed David out of the way, connected with Jake and started pushing him back towards where I was. Sam grabbed me and pushed me behind him protectively while moving us to the side. But they never got to the doorway because Jake pushed back and gripped Dad's jacket and slammed him into the entertainment center. Now I knew what happened to the frames. Esme was yelling while David tried to intervene from the side. Sam kept calling out Jake's name but wouldn't leave me to go grab him off of my dad. Jake and Dad were both grunting like animals. Dad punched Jake in the face and launched himself at him to push him to the center of the room but Jake somehow got the better of him and slammed him into the TV, dragging him along it and then punched him, knocking Dad to the ground. The TV had been knocked off so it fell to the ground, breaking.

Jake went to hit Dad again when the latter jumped up and dodged Jake's second swing to only come up and punch Jake. He hit him again and jumped Jake, pinning him to the ground and hitting him again. "You stay the fuck away from my daughter, you sick fuck! You already had her mother! You're not getting her! Her mother may be a whore but she's not and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and let you turn her into one!"

Jake lost his temper then and hit Dad before tossing him off of him and then pinning Dad down as he had with him. "I fucking love her!" He punched Dad. "She's the Cullen I wanna fucking marry, not Ness!" He hit Dad again. "She's fucking everything to me! Everything!" He hit Dad one more time. "I may have fucked up and not been there for her for months but you were gone for fucking years, you fucking piece of shit!" He hit Dad a fourth time. "You don't deserve her, not after everything she's been through and had to fucking deal with! You had your fucking money years ago and you could've come back for her then! But you didn't because you were a fucking pussy! Because you didn't fucking care! You could have saved her from what she went through!" A fifth punch was thrown. "You! Had I been around then I would've fucking kidnapped her if I had to, to get her the fuck out of there! At sixteen with no money I would've fucking taken better care of her than either of you sick fucks!" A sixth punch connected with Dad's face, making me wince. "You knew what Ness was like! You fucking knew it, you piece of shit, and you did nothing about it! You waited until she fucking felt like calling you, sixteen fucking years later! You knew how fucked up in the head Ness was from her own fucking childhood! You fucking knew just like I did!" That was the seventh hit right then. "I've fucking been there for her every step of the fucking way except once! And I will never fucking forgive myself for that! But I've been there every other fucking time!" That was number eight. "She wasn't my kid! She wasn't my responsibility! Everyone else thought I was fucking nuts for staying with that nutcase she has for a mother just so she wouldn't get a fucking restraining order and keep Bella away from me! You two sit there and play the fucking system with your fucking money and connections when you're the worst fucking parents and you don't even deserve the kid you have!" That was nine. "I was there and I took care of her, looked out for her only a little more than what she was already doing for herself! I never left her the entire time I was with Ness! Never! I loved her the way I was supposed to when she was a kid! She's no longer a kid and my feelings for her changed! She's my best friend and I'm in fucking love with her! Too fucking bad if you don't like it! I'm not going anywhere, Fuckward, unless she tells me she doesn't want me around anymore! Sam and I know how fucking amazing she is and that's before we ever found anything out about when she was a kid! We appreciate her more than you or her fucking mother! That's why we're giving her what she wants with this arrangement because we both fucking love her! Love! Not fucking! But love! Even some fucking kid she started dating who didn't know her that well took better fucking care of her than you did! Even he fucking loves her and will do anything for her! But you won't?" That was the tenth. "Go ahead and take the fucking house away from her! Take another fucking thing away from her like you and everyone else has! Sam and I will buy our own fucking house and she'll fucking live with us! The people who fucking care about her! Because not one of you fucks other than this kid right here and your wife give a flying fuck about her! We do! I'm gonna fucking marry her, Masen! On her next birthday or ten years from now! It's gonna fucking happen! Get over it!" He went to hit Dad again but this time Dad somehow got the advantage and hit Jake, knocking him back slightly. But that was enough for Dad to turn the tables and now Jake was on his back and Dad was above, wailing on him.

"You're not getting a fucking cent from me, you fucking filth!" He hit Jake twice more but the latter blocked the third hit and hit the former instead, knocking him back.

"I don't want your fucking money! Your daughter's not for fucking sale, you fucking asshole!"

Okay, I'd had enough. I unfroze and ran past Sam, ignoring him calling my name. I grabbed Jake's ear before he could throw another punch and pulled him off of Dad but I also bent down and grabbed Dad's and pulled him up. "That's enough!"

I let them go and waited for them to right themselves to look at me. I saw cut lips, swelling eyes, bruises, bleeding noses - all blurred into one. Fantastic. I glared down at them. "Get up off of that fucking floor and go sit in separate chairs before I do worse to you than I did to David earlier. And I promise you, the rage I was feeling then hasn't gone away and it's starting to build up again right now funnily enough. There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done, that I don't know what it would feel like. I don't feel pain in that state of rage but you will. And I promise you, I'll make it hurt. Joe taught me well. Now. Get. Up."

They both looked shocked and glanced at each other and then up at me in confusion.

"Now!" I snarled. My fists were clenched at my sides and I was shaking with the fury that was coursing through me.

They slowly got to their feet, staring at me warily, before turning to the chairs I had mentioned.

"David," I barked.

He jumped, still in shock from what he had just witnessed. "Yeah? I mean, yes?"

"Come here." He winced but did as I asked, though hesitantly. I turned to look at him, sighing. "I'm not going to hit you," I assured him quietly. "I'm sorry for before. I never meant-"

He held up a hand, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

I stared at him, my eyes welling up. He definitely had a cut on his lip and a bruise forming from how hard I had hit him before. I grabbed his shirt, making him flinch, and pulled him to me, hugging him gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm good," he whispered back.

I nodded and pulled back, sniffling. "Would it help if I said you could kick my ass anytime you want?"

He laughed and I smiled, glad to see yet another person who was helping me return to the normal I craved so much. "Only in Call of Duty, how about that? Oh and you know what? Monopoly."

I smiled wider and nodded once. "You automatically get free parking. Every game."

"Sweet. And those peanut butter fudge brownies?"

I gave him another brief nod. "You get a batch every week from here on out."

"Nice. And-"

I hit his arm, making him wince but laugh. "Don't push it. I beat you up a little. I didn't put you in the hospital."

"Yeah, but you could've."

I gave him a mock glare. "I still can if you like."

He held both hands up. "That's alright, I'm good. Now, Warrior Princess, there is one thing I think should be an automatic given since you rearranged my face." He smirked at me.

I snorted. "What? I made you look better." He glared at me and I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Fine. What is it?"

"You know."

I studied him for a minute. "Are you kidding me? No way. Not in this lifetime."

"You owe me. My lip is bleeding for crying out loud. I'm still seeing double. My butt hurts!"

I burst out into laughter. "Seriously?" I gasped for air.

"Yeah, seriously. I'm not gonna be able to sit down right for a few days."

I bent over from laughing so much. My eyes were tearing, but this time from cracking up.

"Yeah, you laugh. But I'm gonna have to get one of those ass donuts."

I bit my lip and turned around to face the entertainment center, exploding with more giggles. I started fanning my eyes. "Whew. Okay."

I turned to face him, gasping for breath. He rolled his eyes but he was still smirking. "Okay, you'll do it?"

I shook my head. "Okay. I'll buy you an ass donut." I bust up laughing again turning back to the entertainment center.

"Bella," he growled.

I forced myself to take a few deep breaths with only a couple of giggles escaping in between. "Whew. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I took another breath and turned back to him. "I love you but no. I would rather be eaten by a pack of wild dogs. Sorry."

"Dammit, Bella. I can't get out of it. She wants to go. And it's not a movie you can take your girlfriend to, to make out with her. She's going to want to talk to me about it during the movie and it's bad enough I gotta sit through it and force myself to stay awake so I don't piss her off."

I sniffled, still recovering from my laughing fit. "Look, I get that I just kicked your ass so you have a justifiable desire for vengeance. But, David, that is just cruel and unusual punishment. Do you really hate me that much?"

"This coming from the girl that makes me watch the Pride and Prejudice crap at least four times a month and makes me stay awake by constantly hitting me in the face with a pillow and makes sure I was watching by hitting the pause button and quizzing me? Each time?"

I jutted my chin out defiantly and crossed my arms. "It's not my fault you can't appreciate the fine art of adapting literature to the visual screen."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He then looked past me. "Look out, Sam. If you hear the words Emma Thompson or The Notebook, run." I slapped his arm, making him wince as I heard Sam laughing behind me. "Ow. Damn. I'm just giving the guy a heads up. Jake already knows what I'm talking about and let me just say, my friend," He turned to look at Jake. "That when she gets into the 'Gone With the Wind' mode, I do not envy you. If I were you, whenever you hear 'oh, it's based on one of my favorite books, you'll like it,' I'd call in dead that day. Because trust me, twenty minutes later you'll be wishing it were true, trust me." I hit David's arm twice more, once for making fun of me and once for mimicking my voice horribly. I ignored Jake's laugh and Esme's chuckling and glared at David when he turned back to me.

"Ow. Yikes. What the hell?"

"You know why you're about to get your ass kicked again. And just when I was about to give in and go, too."

His eyes widened. "Oh, Bella, please. I'm freaking begging you. As your best friend, do this for me, please? Did I tell you how much my back hurts? Come on."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll think about it and trust me when I say that that is a miracle in itself. Now, will you please do me a favor?"

"That depends. Will I have to wear tights again?"

I smirked. "No, David. This isn't your usual Friday night," I shot back.

He nodded. "Well met, Miss Cullen, well met. Alright, what's up? Whaddya need?"

"Can you please help Sam grab two chairs from the dining room? I refuse to sit in this...mess. Unless...you want to go. If you do, that's okay. I know it's been an...explosive evening," I finished quietly.

He snorted. "What? Leave now? Just when it's gettin' good because the heavyweight champ is back?"

My eyes widened and I hit him again, harder this time.

"Ow! Alright, I'm sorry. Lightweight champ. That better?"

I thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, that'll do. So, you're gonna stick around then?"

"Don't I always?" He smiled as he started to walk past me. "Besides, I'm not leaving without an answer and it's gonna be yes."

I rolled my eyes again and turned to watch him leave the room. "I can't believe I have to suffer because you can't stand up to your girlfriend and correct her on what should be considered a real film."

"Hey. You forced me to watch that Thornbird movie with you. From when she was a kid until that guy died. You can do this for me. Besides, I hear there's a bunch of hot guys running around in this one or something. That should get you through."

"No, David, we're not talking about what would get you through the two hours of torture. We're talking about me."

"You're a riot, Bella," he called over his shoulder. "I'll throw in as many Twizzlers as I can carry."

"Damn," I whispered. "Well, then you better start working out, pal, if you want me to go with you," I yelled to him.

"Deal. Twizzlers, your weakness is," he yelled back after disappearing around the corner with Sam.

"What a pain in the ass," I whispered unhappily and shook my head. I turned to face Dad and Jake, seeing Jake watching me and Esme trying to clean Dad's face up with a handkerchief. "Esme," I said gently.

She looked up at me sadly. "Yes, Bella?"

"Would you mind maybe getting some towels, ice and a first aid kit? David knows where they all are. This way no one has to go to the ER."

She winced but smiled wider at me. "Sure. I'll be right back." She squeezed Dad's shoulder and was leaving the room when David and Sam appeared with chairs.

"Hey, David?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

I snorted. "Can you help Esme get some towels, some ice and the first aid kit? You know where all of that is."

"No problem. Here's your throne, Your Highness." He plopped the chair down next to me and then smirked. "Doest thou require anything from the kitchen?"

"I don't know. How's your PBJ making skills these days?"

He scoffed. "Masterful like always."

"Right. You mind making me one?"

"Sure. You got strawberry?"

"Yeah, I put it in there last week. And super crunchy peanut butter, too."

"Awesome. Anyone else need anything?" He turned to everyone who shook their heads. "Thanks, though." Jake offered up. "Sure thing. Alright, we'll be back." He winked at me and then left with Esme. Sam had placed the chair he brought in next to mine. I sat down and I gestured for him to do the same.

I took a deep breath as I turned to both Dad and Jake. "Alright, I think the four of us need to have a discussion, particularly you and me, Dad, but this affects them, too, so they need to be here. Let me start by saying I'm sorry I lost it before, for everything you heard me say." I sighed. "It's almost like I blacked out for a second and I honestly wish I'd never said or done any of it," I finished in a whisper as I stared down at the table.

I shook my head to clear it and looked up at Dad who was watching me sadly. "David's not the enemy and neither are these two. No matter how you feel about them they are a part of my life now. They mean a lot to me and they've been there for me for the last few years as friends and family before anything ever changed between any of us."

"But, Bella," he said tiredly. "You're seventeen years old."

"Dad," I said quietly. "You heard the recording Jake made. You heard me say what I said when I blacked out before. What part of me do you think is still seventeen?" I whispered.

He closed his eyes in pain and dropped his forehead into his hand. "I wish to God I had never left you," he said, his voice breaking.

I leaned forward and took his other hand in mine. He looked up in surprise and I squeezed his hand, giving him a wan smile. "You're not to blame, Dad. No one is. No one except the people who did what they did. And...I am, as well."

He stiffened and Jake's head snapped up. "Are you-"

I held a hand up but kept my eyes on Dad. "I already talked to Sam about this but I'm going to tell you as well. I should've said something. I should've done something."

"Bella," Dad choked out. "You were eight years old."

I grimaced and glanced down at my lap. "Yeah, I remember," I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly with my free hand. I cleared my throat and met his eyes again. "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. What happened to me was...terrible, I get that. And I would never wish it on anyone. But...I want my life back, Dad. I don't want this hanging over me the rest of my life. By Jake doing what he did tonight, it proved me right on every fear I had of telling you...Mom...anyone." I saw Jake hang his head and my head snapped towards him. "Jacob, you were wrong for doing that but I get it. I get why David also spoke up. It was an intervention of sorts but there were variables that you two were throwing in there that I don't think either of you understood. I'm still not happy about it but..." I sighed again. "I haven't given up on you this far and I'm not about to now." He looked up at me in shock. I nodded once to drive the point home and then turned back to Dad.

"I take it you heard every single word on that recording?"

He nodded, his eyes welling up. "It was hard to get through but yes," he said in a rough voice.

"And you heard about why I took that overdose last year?" He nodded again. "Then I need you to stop blaming Jake for it. It wasn't his fault."

His face clouded over. "He didn't even pick up the phone when you called him that night," he hissed.

"That's-"

"Jacob," I snapped. He sighed angrily but didn't say another word. "That's because his phone wasn't on him. And he was asleep when I called the house phone. Nicole erased both messages as well as both calls. That wasn't him. After hearing everything Jake said before, do you really still think that he wouldn't have called me back, begging me to sit tight while he came to get me, had he gotten those messages? He would've done exactly as Sam did when I called him next which was ask me to wait, to tell him where I was so he could come get me. And he came out looking for me anyway when I didn't tell him and hung up. Jake would've done the exact same thing. I don't remember any of those calls in detail, I blacked out, which apparently I seem to be doing a lot of lately, and to be rather honest, I'm kind of glad I don't remember what I said because it's embarrassing and I'm already humiliated enough over other things. What I did that night, Dad...that was all me. You can't blame Jake anymore than you can blame Sam."

"Sam didn't walk away from you for months because his girlfriend didn't want him near you," Dad hissed.

"I know I fucked up!" Jake yelled. "I fucking know, Goddammit! I regret it every fucking day!"

Dad went to yell back at him when I closed my eyes. "Enough!" I yelled myself. I opened my eyes to see both men glaring at each other. "Okay, you know what? I'm tired of this. It's been a pretty bad night, I'm exhausted, Mom's living room is destroyed, David's trying to bribe me to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2 and suffer through it and I'm...I'm at my limit! Alright? Enough!"

Jake bit back a sad laugh as did Dad. Sam was the only one who chuckled but he took my left hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

"Dad, you and I are gonna have plenty of time to talk about what happened years ago in therapy. I can hear Katelyn's mouth watering from here. I want you to look at me and know that even though I freaked out tonight because I never wanted anyone to know about it, I'm...I'm okay. I know I lost my mind for a second but you know, now that I think about it, David got what was coming to him because he's trying to make me go to this damn piece of trash just so he can keep his girlfriend happy so even if tonight hadn't happened, I probably would've kicked the crap out of him anyway on principle alone. But, I digress." I took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I wasn't raped. Yes, I was..." I exhaled, forcing myself to say it. "Molested," I closed my eyes briefly in pain. "But...I'm okay. Yes, Joe beat the hell out of me and I have a permanent reminder of that, but I'm okay. Mom put me through hell before last year and her starting to work on her issues, but I'm still here. I'm still breathing, I still got through school, I still smile, laugh and make jokes, albeit terrible ones sometimes, and I still enjoy many things in my life. Like I said before, Jack and his friends broke me down in that basement. They messed with my head and made sure I was broken. But...I'm not broken anymore. I promise. And right now...I need you. I don't know where Mom is but I know that Nate and I are gonna have our hands full. I meant what I said on that recording. Esme is more like a mother to me but I still love Mom. And I know that despite her issues, had I told her what Jack was doing, he would've been in solitary confinement the rest of his life. Grandpa would've made sure he was never let out. And Joe...she did see him hit me that one time and she did mess up by not getting rid of him right away. But, she didn't see anything else and I never told her. I hid the bruises and the cuts and the burn. The burn was difficult but it was right near my hair line so I was able to cover it if I had my hair sitting the right way. I gave her a made up excuse when my fingers were broken. So, even though she has...made some serious errors in judgment," Jake scoffed and looked away from me. "She does love me in her own twisted way. If she didn't, she would've never stepped up last year, agreed to put your issues aside and work together with you and Esme. She wouldn't have gone into therapy to try to work out what she needs to work out. She's trying. I think her relationship with Nate is one testament to her progress. She's actually been happy and I didn't want to derail her...getting better but...now it's been done and that's all there is to it. But she's not going to be stable and she's going to go on and on with the self-guilt and she's going to try to talk to me about it all the time and I can't..." I took a deep breath. "I can't handle that...right now. Therapy's one thing but out of therapy is another. So, I need you, as my dad. Forget all the small stuff and just help me. Please."

"Of course, I'm going to help you, Bella," he said hoarsely, his eyes welling up again. "You don't even have to ask."

I nodded and then took a deep breath. "Can you guys give us a minute, please? Jake, maybe you can go find Esme and start getting cleaned up?" Sam nodded and got to his feet, squeezing my hand before letting go. He was waiting for Jake and Jake was staring at me. "Jacob?"

He sighed and nodded, getting up. "Don't be mad at me, Bells, but...can I...?" He gestured towards my hair.

"Jacob," I said gently. "What's the point? It's there for the rest of my life. It's done and over with. Why?"

"Please," he choked out.

I sighed and nodded, letting go of Dad's hand to move my hair over to my left shoulder. I got up and turned around so all three of them could see it. I lifted my hair up and smoothed away every leftover strand from the spot. I gave them a minute and then let my hair back down and turned to face them. "Alright?" I asked Jake.

His eyes were glassy as were the other two's. "Yeah," he choked out. "Thanks."

I nodded and sat back down. Sam sighed angrily and leaned down, kissing my head tenderly. He then turned and left the room. Jake wiped his mouth as best as he could and did the same before leaving as well. Now, it was just me and my dad.

I got up and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and waited for him to say something. His eyes were still focused on the messed up coffee table. "I heard what you told Jacob near the end of that recording. Can I ask you something?" He looked up and I nodded. "Why was I the last one going through your mind when you tried to end your life? Why not your mother or Jacob or David or even Esme? Why me?"

My brows furrowed. "Don't you get it?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Get what?"

"You're the most important person to me other than Jake and Sam. As much as I love David, Esme and the rest, you're the one that..." I shook my head slowly, sighing sadly. "I could take every one of them walking away from me, even Jake and Sam. It would hurt but I could survive it. But if you walked away...the pain would be too much. And I was scared that if you ever knew just how damaged I was that you wouldn't want me anymore and you'd leave for good. And I know it's weak when I say that, when that happened, but I couldn't take it. I love you too much, Dad."

He started to sob and pulled me over into his lap, burying his face in my shoulder. I didn't know what to say to make this any easier for him so I just let him cry as he held onto me. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly and kissed his forehead as he started to rock us gently back and forth. "I love you, Dad," I murmured. He tried to speak but couldn't because he was crying so much. "I know," I reassured him. "I know you love me, too." He nodded and I kissed his forehead again and hugged him tightly as we continued rocking.

...

Dad and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand. He had calmed down after getting as much grief out as he could. He asked me where I wanted to go from here and I told him, just like I kept telling everyone else, back to normal. I acquiesced to discussing what happened in counseling with him present and Mom if need be. He wanted to find the guys that had hurt me and hurt them just as bad but I begged him not to; that wasn't what I wanted. It was more of a triumph to me to keep living my life and being able to conduct normal relationships than to find Jack and his friends and exact vengeance. Maybe a few years ago, I would've been happy to have the latter happen but now, no. Dad did make a good point; what if they had hurt other children? What if Joe had beaten up on someone else's kid? I agreed to him checking up on them, to make sure they hadn't, but if they had then to give it over to the police and let them handle it. I didn't want to deal with those perverts ever again, even in a courtroom. I started to feel guilty when I thought of the other children that Jack could have preyed on after me. What if I had said something? Would that have stopped him from doing that to anyone else? Dad told me not to think like that; that it wasn't my fault, whether he hurt other children or not. I had been too young and he had been too strong. I didn't necessarily agree with that but I stayed mum on it, for now.

We had discussed my current living situation. He wasn't happy, by any means, and he still didn't trust either Jake or Sam with me. But, I told him it was what I wanted, it was my decision and they made me happy. He still didn't like the age difference between the guys and I no matter how many times I told him I wasn't mentally my age and that was why both men were able to maintain real relationships with me; because I was mentally closer to their ages, in maturity as well as experience. He still didn't like it and he wanted to talk with Katelyn about it which I agreed to, but I assured him I wasn't changing my mind. And even though he wasn't crazy about me seeing Sam, he was even less thrilled about Jacob. No matter how hard I tried to get him to see reason, he wouldn't budge on Jake. Jake had been involved with Mom, Jake had left me when I needed him, Jake had been taking care of me only to turn around and want to date me...he had a whole list of reasons and no matter how much I tried to explain everything, he didn't want to hear it. So, I let it go. For now. When he asked me why I was dating two men seriously at once, I told him the truth: I loved both of them and I wasn't willing to choose one over the other. When he asked me why I was dating them period, I answered as honestly as I could and told him what I loved about both men. When he asked why David and I couldn't make another go for it, since we seemed to get along so well (excluding tonight of course), I told him exactly what we had told Lise, we were best friends who were more siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend. When he asked why I couldn't date someone around my age or even someone a little bit younger than Jake (since Sam was older), I rolled my eyes and reiterated that my body might be seventeen but my mind was far from it. The only guy around my age I had been willing to give a shot to was David and we knew how that worked out. No other guy under twenty five was getting a shot unless he proved to have the same mindset as me, being older maturity wise while being physically younger. I felt how I felt and I loved who I loved and that was it. And then he asked me the million dollar question that I had a feeling I would be asked quite a lot once me and the two guys became an official item more and more in the public: did they share me sexually at the same time? Dad had grimaced and phrased it as, 'they don't take advantage of you...together, do they?' I shook my head and told him that I conducted my relationship with each man separately. So if Jake and I had a date, Sam had the night off and went to do something else and vice versa. I also informed him that as many doubts as he had about my relationship situation, the guys had just as much. They were not crazy about the arrangement themselves and Jake had even left at one point because he had told me to choose and I wouldn't. Dad still disliked Jake and didn't trust him where I was concerned but I could tell that when I told him that detail, something clicked inside his head. I didn't know if it was because Jake had shown his unwillingness to become a threesome because it wasn't an ideal situation or if it was because of what Jake had said earlier and he realized Jake had meant every word he said to him about wanting to be with me. But, something made him stop and think for a minute.

He asked why Sam had accepted it if Jake didn't and I assured him that Sam wasn't happy with it, either, but he was more open-minded about it because he loved me. And Sam never left no matter what; that's just who Sam was. It hit me then that I should have known that the night he told me he was moving back out. I realized how stupid I had been to believe that he would leave. He asked me why Jake had come back if he wasn't comfortable with the situation. I told him exactly what Jake told me the night he returned. I told him it wasn't written in stone and that Jake would try but if it became too much for him, he would tell me and I would have to choose then no matter how much I didn't want to. Like I had told him, Sam and Jake were best friends but they weren't those kind of best friends. They did not like sharing a girl between them, especially one they loved as much as they loved me. That was the whole reason they were trying to make it work, because they loved me and were trying to make me happy. He asked if it was truly what I wanted and if it really did make me happy and I told him yes on both counts. He didn't like that answer, it was obvious, but after a couple of minutes of him quietly thinking, he said he would try to be more polite to Sam and Jake, in particular. He didn't like it but he would try for me, like they were, because he loved me, too, and he only wanted me to be happy. Especially, now knowing everything that I had...experienced. He just begged me to be smart and safe as well as careful. I had blushed and bitten my lip, looking down at my lap, telling him he didn't need to worry about anything. He seemed to breathe easier after I told him that.

I asked why he and Jake had been at each other's throats, literally. He had sighed angrily and shook his head. He told me that he had been angry and upset about...everything he had learned and that he wanted to take drastic actions. I knew what he meant without him having to elaborate since Sam had already told me. Jake had told him I wouldn't want him to do what he was thinking of doing, that it wasn't the way, that as much as he wanted to make the sickos pay, that he needed to think of me first and so should he. Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say. He started to rage at Jake and that was when the latter gave Sam his keys and asked him to go get me and make sure I was alright. Sam left and from there, as did Katie and Lise (she said she would drive Lise home) things just went downhill. While Dad and Jake were arguing, Mom started to lose her mind. When Jake admitted the nature of our changed relationship so this way I wouldn't have to have that conversation on top of everything else, Mom snapped. Before Dad could even react, Mom had started attacking Jake physically, saying she wouldn't let some sick pervert near her child again. Jake protected himself but didn't retaliate. Not until Nate pulled Mom off of him did he lose his temper. He yelled at her and accused her of everything being her fault, being such a loose woman (I knew he meant whore but it was his own edit) that she had had sex with two men on her eight year old daughter's bed and didn't even know it among other things. He called her out on everything he had ever witnessed her say or do and told her she didn't deserve me, that she didn't deserve to be a mother period. I winced when I heard that but I had to admit, I had had the thought myself often enough over the years. Jake told her it was all her fault, what had happened to me because she had brought the men to the house. And Dad furious like he was, agreed with Jake and they took turns yelling at her. Eventually, Esme got Dad to stop but Jake kept at Mom. It got to the point where he was so relentless that Nate, who had been quiet the whole time, insisting when Jake yelled at him for it because he wasn't my parent or stepparent, intervened and he and Jake got into it. Their argument turned physical and that was how the frames had crashed to the floor, how the chairs had gotten moved around and why everything had been in disarray. Jake had sustained most of the damage to his face by that scuffle rather than from his fight with my dad. Dad assured me they hadn't gotten physical until I saw them when I told him the first thing I had heard. But, apparently, as bad as Jake's fight with my dad was, his fight with Nate was worse. It got to the point that everyone got out of their way. Dad had grabbed Esme and kept her off to the side. David had joined them, not even attempting to intervene like he had with Dad and Jake. Mom had stayed in the doorway watching with a horrified look on her face. Nate kept yelling that Jake was just as bad as the guys who had hurt me; that he himself would never think of touching me or even looking at me in that way. He wanted to know how Jake could sleep with Mom and then sleep with me without being some kind of pedophile? I wished I had attacked Nate and not David in my rage. I said as much but Dad insisted David was trying to stand up for me as much as for Mom. I didn't care; he had no right to say that. If only Dad knew the irony of Nate's statements. I told him it didn't matter but wouldn't elaborate. Dad just sighed angrily and continued telling me what had happened.

Jake lost it and he and Nate started beating each other up even worse. They ignored everyone else yelling at them to stop and kept at it. Nate continued to accuse Jake of being a sexual predator, of taking advantage of me, of eyeing me up since he had met me at fourteen - why else stay with Mom if he didn't really want to be with her? The more and more he said those horrible things, the more and more Jake went into a rage much like I had. No one could get him to stop but they also couldn't get Nate to shut his mouth. Jake yelled at him that he caught Nate looking at my backside (again, Dad's edit) and my legs at the party, so didn't that mean he was a predator as well? Nate said he had seen me and he was a guy, of course he would look, but I was seventeen then, not fourteen. Plus, he loved my mom, not me. He never once wanted me in that way. Jake said that was BS (he had no idea how much it was) and that if he ever caught him looking at me again, he'd put him on life support. That just angered Nate further and when Jake went to punch him, he dodged him and Jake's fist went through the wall. That was hole number one. Nate started to get the upper hand in hurting Jake but the latter soon did what the former had done and sure enough, Nate's fist went through the wall. And that was hole number two. After that, Mom finally went to grab Nate and David went to grab Jake. With some more yells and taunts and threats, Mom finally was able to drag Nate out and they left. Dad had no idea where they were. They both lived here so I knew at some point tonight, they'd return. Dad was still angry after they were gone and he demanded to know if Nate was right, if Jake had really waited me out and all of that. Jake was answering everything and that was when Sam and I returned.

I felt horrible. Jake had been here getting pummeled not just by one guy but two on my behalf and I was at the park having sex with Sam, trying to get back the normal I wanted so desperately. I would need to make it up to him. Big time.

When we arrived in the kitchen, David was standing up, making his own sandwich, talking cordially to Jake and Sam who were sitting at the breakfast bar. Esme was standing next to Jake, trying to clean him up.

"Hey."

Everyone turned to look at us. Jake saw me and he smiled a tiny smile which was as much as he could do with the split lip he had. I let go of Dad's hand and walked over to him. Esme smiled at me before moving away. I inspected Jake's face gently. "Are you okay?" I whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright, honey." He took my hand and moved it to his lips, gingerly kissing it.

Dad cleared his throat loudly. "Sam, Jacob, I wonder if I might have a word with you for a minute."

Sam nodded as did Jake and they both got to their feet. I sighed and turned back to Dad. "Dad..."

He held a hand up. "I'd like to talk to them. It's nothing bad, Bella. I promise you." Dad passed the counter. "Let's step out back," he said, leading Sam and Jake out to the back yard.

I sat down in Jake's spot and tiredly buried my face in my arms. "Could this night get any worse?"

"Bella?!"

I lifted my head and looked up at the ceiling. "That was a rhetorical question, not a challenge." I took a deep breath and turned to see Mom and Nate walk into the kitchen.

Mom rushed over to me and hugged me fiercely. "Bella, I am so sorry," she choked out.

I patted her back. "It's fine. I'm fine. Look, let's...just talk about it with Katelyn next time we see her, okay?"

She sniffled. "Okay," she sobbed. She pulled back and kissed my forehead, a first. I gave her a wan smile and then snapped my eyes to Nate. "You. I'd like a word."

Mom sniffled again. "Bella, what's-"

"Don't worry, Mom. Just give us a minute. I'll be right back, I promise." I kissed her cheek and got up, saw David giving me a warning look and I shrugged one shoulder, shaking my head once. I then walked past Nate and headed to the front door. I opened it and he followed me out, closing it. When we were down the steps, he turned to me, sighing. "What's up?"

I shook my head. "Not near the house." I then walked to the driveway and down further, stopping by his car that apparently someone had gotten back for him.

"Still keeping me your dirty little secret, huh?" I turned to find him smirking at me as he approached.

"Cut the bullshit," I snapped in a low voice. "What do you think you were doing saying those things to Jake? A fucking pedophile? Really, Nate? Fucking really?"

"That's because he is one."

"He is not! I've been around fucking pedophiles, Nate. I should know."

His smirk disappeared and he stepped closer to me. "I'm sorry about that," he said softly. "I wish you had never gone through that."

I sighed. "Me, either, but it's done." I ran a hand through my hair. "Back off of Jake. I mean it, Nate. The shit you said to him tonight was uncalled for and not only that, it was hypocritical."

He scoffed. "Hypocritical? Bella, I'm only six years older than you. I never fucking dated your mother to get to you."

I scoffed myself. "No, but now I'm starting to wonder. I thought you met Mom by chance and you liked her better. That's what you always said, anyway. So was it really coincidental or just stalker bullshit?"

He glared at me. "I care about your mom, I do. And I think I may even love her possibly. But she will never be you."

I winced and looked down at the ground, crossing my arms. "Don't say things like that. You don't know what you're saying."

He cupped my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Yeah, I do. And you know it."

I pulled myself out of his grip and took a step backwards. "Nate. We've talked about this. What happened between us was a mistake."

He scoffed again. "A mistake? It wasn't like I met you and then five minutes later, we fucked."

"We practically did," I said in disgust. "We were both drunk, idiot. That's called a drunken mistake."

"Really? So having your first time with me was just a drunken mistake? After we talked most of the night?"

I winced again. "Nate, I made a lot of drunken mistakes when I was drinking and I'm sorry but what happened with you was one of them. That moment was supposed to be for Jake. It was always meant to be for him."

He scoffed, revolted. "Doesn't matter. You made it happen with me." He stepped closer, making me swallow hard. "Why is it such a terrible thing for you to be with me?"

My jaw dropped. "Oh, I don't know, let me think. One, you're dating my mother. Two, I don't love you. I love someone else, two someones. And oh yeah, you're dating my mom!"

"So? Jake dated her and you don't seem to mind."

I scoffed in disbelief. "Jake didn't sleep with me and then sleep with Mom. He didn't show up in my life because he wanted to get laid by me! You know there's a difference. A huge one!"

He shook his head. "Goddammit, Bella. What the fuck don't you see? He's fucking using you until the next Nicole comes along. But this time, when he walks away, it'll hurt even worse because you fucked him. I saw how much fucking pain you were in when we met. I saw it even before he came back for your birthday. I saw it tonight and why? Because of him! He set that whole fucking thing up on you!"

"He didn't do it to hurt me, Nate! He thought he was helping me! Everything he does is because he loves me and you know it!"

He shook his head again. "No. What I see is some prick who's getting some, but this time from the daughter. And he's playing you like a fucking instrument. Because he knows what everyone else does and that's that you have fucking Daddy issues."

I slapped him, making him curse. "I don't have Daddy issues, Nate. I'm not looking for someone to be my daddy. I have a daddy, thank you. And Jake isn't playing me. You are! You have since that night! I love Jake and I love Sam! And that's it!"

"No," he growled. "That's not it. You lost your fucking virginity to me, drunk or not. You talked to me all that night. I tried to talk to you after and oh, not even a week later, you're fucking dating someone else! Kind of fucking convenient, don't you think? Then you break up with him and you jump on fucking Sam! And now Jake's there all of a sudden, too! A fucking threesome! You never gave me a fucking chance!"

"That's because there was no chance to give! I made a mistake! I regret it every time I look at Jake! I regret it every time I look at _you_! I'm sorry if it hurt you in the process!"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, it fucking hurts! You blew my mind that night! Not the sex, though that was pretty amazing, too! I'd never fucking met anyone like you! You were the guy who was out the fucking door once we were finished and I was the fucking girl waiting for you to call like you said you would! And the more and more I've gotten to know you ever since, the more you blow my mind! You're the most amazing...beautiful...girl I know. All I want is to be with you. Why can't you just give me a fucking chance?" He asked, hurt. "If you can see these two guys at the same time, then why can't you give me a few dates? A chance to prove to you that when I tell you how I feel about you, you know I'm telling you the truth?" He moved closer and cupped my cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"You're dating my mother!" I stepped back, away from his touch, which turned out to be a mistake because I was now backed up against a car.

And of course, he took advantage right away, placing both hands on the car on either side of me, trapping me between his arms and leaning in. "Dating, not married. Your mother's a beautiful woman and she's fun to be around at times, but she will never hold a candle to you. I love you, Bella, not her. Not the way I love you. I didn't expect to feel this way about you, okay? But I do. I want my chance. I haven't said a word in a fucking year. I've kept my distance like you asked but I want my chance. I'm not gonna lose you to Jake or anyone else without at least having one chance with you." He leaned in closer and I tried to push him back but he kissed me anyway. He opened my mouth with his and plunged his tongue inside.

I shoved him back. "You've been drinking."

He snorted. "Of course I've had a few. Look at what your fucking boyfriend did to me. And all because I stood up for you and called him out on his shit! So, yeah, I've had a few."

I sighed tiredly. "Let me ask you this. If I told you that you had to give up drinking in order to be with me, would you?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"If I told you that you had to break things off with my mother and move out of here, would you?"

"In a second."

"If I told you that you had to accept me dating two other men besides you, would you?"

He grimaced and sighed. "Are we talking sex or actual dating?"

"Full on relationships which are conducted separately. There will be no sharing me at the same time or any of that...stuff. Even if I was willing, I don't think my mind could take it. Not for a while, if ever," I finished in a whisper, dropping my gaze down to the ground.

"Would you choose one in the end?"

"I can't give you a definitive answer on that one. It's one day at a time for all of us in this."

He closed his eyes briefly and then gazed into mine. "I can't promise anything but I can promise I would try. For you."

"Even if that meant moving in?"

His brows furrowed. "Moving in?"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Jake and Sam are living with me. I have one extra room. I was going to turn it into a guest room but if you really are serious about this and want your shot with me as you put it, then you would be moving in and it would be yours."

He stared at me in pain. "Would I have to hear you having sex with them every night?"

I scoffed in disgust. "No! What the hell kind of girl do you think I am? I would never ever be so inconsiderate and so heartless or be disrespectful of them. I know how it feels, remember? I would never do that to someone; I would never want to put anyone through that. And while we're on this topic, let's be clear about something. My relationships are not about sex or getting laid. They're real relationships with real feelings. They truly love me and I truly love them. I'm serious with both of them. I wouldn't have talked to my father about them if I wasn't."

He winced but then looked up at me again, his expression softening. "Only you, Bella," he whispered, stroking my cheek again. He sighed and took my hand, lifted it and kissed it. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

I nodded. "I'd be surprised if you didn't want to. And while we're on the subject, if you do agree to this, you will have to get along with the other two. The way that living room looks in there right now will not be tolerated in my house. I'll kick all of your asses out if you even think of doing to my walls what you and Jake did in there. So, that means you need to have respect for Sam as well as Jake. You will not call them names or give them crap or attitude or anything else. There is no jealousy allowed. Everything is equal. If I'm with one for a date or some time together, you will respect it just like they would have to respect your time with me. If you're really serious and you really do love me like you say you do, you'll give everything you have to make this work just like those two are already doing. It's not easy for either of them; they are not sharers, especially when it comes to someone they care about. But they're doing it for me because it's what I want and it's what makes me happy. I don't want to choose between the two and they know that and respect it. They're making a huge sacrifice every day. So, if you're serious, you'll do the same. If you're serious, then you get to be the one to talk to them about it. I'm not gonna be the one. I've got enough damage control to try to do after tonight. If you really want me, this is what it takes, nothing less. So, if you decide to go for it, you'll talk to Jake and Sam together, work it out and have it all wrapped up with a nice pretty bow before you even think of bringing it to me. And I have to warn you, Nate, those two have home field advantage over you. I love them, I'm in love with them, I want the whole package where they're concerned. I'm not trying to hurt you when I say this, but I'm not in love with you. I care about you, sure, maybe even love you but it's no more than how I love David. The only difference is that you and I have slept together; David and I never did. So, if you really want your shot, this is what it'll take. Personally, I think you'd be better off staying with my mom or finding another girl who can love you the way you love her. She'd be a better, saner choice. But, if you really want to go for it, this is what it'll take. Got it?"

"Can I ask you for something?"

I frowned. "What?"

"Will you kiss me right now?"

I sighed. "Nate..."

"Just one kiss. That's it. And then I'll leave you alone."

I debated it for a minute. "Alright. One." I moved into him and cupped his cheeks, leaning up to kiss him gently, being mindful of the cut on his lip. It was nowhere near what I felt when kissing Sam and definitely nowhere in the vicinity of when I kissed Jake, but...I'd be an idiot not to admit that there was still something way down deep that sparked like two flint stones when he kissed me back. I kissed him for a few more seconds, brushing my lips over his before I pulled back.

He was staring down at me in awe and it worried me a bit. Uh oh. I hadn't exactly planned on this. When would this night end already? "That right there," he whispered. "Is all I need to know. I'm still gonna think about it but...I love you, Bella. I've loved you for a year now. That's not going away anytime soon and I think you know that if you felt what I just did." I bit my lip but didn't say anything. He smiled slightly, taking it as confirmation that he was right.

"Hey, uh, I don't mean to interrupt," We both looked up to see David approaching us. "But Ness is looking all over for you, man. I told her I'd check outside."

Nate sighed and nodded. "Alright. Thanks." He turned back to me, kissed my forehead tenderly and smiled down at me. "I'll see you soon." He kissed my hand once more and walked back up to the house.

Once he was inside, David let out a long whistle. "Man. You are just racking 'em in, huh?" I knew he was only teasing but after the night I'd had, I was at my limit. I dropped my face into my hands and started to cry. "Shit. Bella, I'm sorry. I was only kidding with you. I'm sorry." He wrapped me up in a hug.

"It's not you, it's me," I sobbed. "Why can't I just be normal? I can't even fucking date normally."

He rubbed my back. "You are normal, babe. But, I gotta ask. I can understand Jake for obvious reasons and even Sam, but...are you sure you want Nate around?"

"I didn't expect him to go for it. I expected him to tell me no right off the bat and then I could say sayonara, grab the guys, go home and go to sleep for the next two years."

He chuckled. "After the night you've had, I wouldn't blame you."

I sniffled and let out a ragged breath, laying my head down on his shoulder, and turned away from him. "You had a crappy night, too, and that was my fault. I am so sorry. I feel so ashamed of losing it on you like that."

"Bella, I think you are seriously missing the point of this whole thing. I was slapped around by the hottest girl around. Most guys have to pay for something like that." I laughed and sniffled again. "Just don't tell Lucy I said that. Then I'll be slapped around by the second hottest girl around."

I laughed again. "Your secret's safe with me." I sighed. "Oh, David, I love you."

"Hey now. Not only am I a taken man but I refuse to be put up in that living room of yours if Nate takes your offer. I want my own room and shit."

I snickered. "That's what additions are for, asshole."

"You just have to think of everything, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Who the hell else would put up with your ass long term?"

"My very sexy ass. My very masculine ass."

"Your very tender ass which will be on a donut for the next few days."

"Hey!" I giggled and kissed his shoulder before laying my head back down and closing my eyes.

"You're the best, you know that?"

He snorted. "Naturally."

I giggled again and hugged him tighter. I found myself wishing that if I ever had another attraction to any other guy besides Sam and Jake that it could be David; not Nate. Nate was trouble and I had no doubt in my mind now that he would take my offer after what he'd said before going inside. I just hoped I could go home and go to sleep and find out this had all been a bad dream concocted by an overactive imagination. Either that or I was stuck in Groundhog Day. Either one really would be preferable than to what I knew was awaiting me in the near future.

...

Sam was driving us back to the house. I was up front and Jake was in the back. A word hadn't been said since we'd left and I knew something was wrong. The tension in the car was way too thick.

After David and I went back inside, we headed towards the kitchen. There, Sam and Jake were back at the breakfast bar, Mom and Nate were nowhere to be found once again, Dad was standing at the counter looking like he was in pain while Esme was rubbing his back. She turned to see us walk in and smiled sadly at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, worried about what had transpired out in the backyard.

Dad nodded. "Everything's fine," he said quietly.

I looked to Sam and Jake. Sam gave me a nod but Jake didn't look at me. I knew everything wasn't really fine then. David and I exchanged glances before I cleared my throat. "Would it be alright if we called it a night and headed home?" I asked the guys.

Sam gave me a sad yet tight smile. "Sure. I'll drive."

I nodded. I said good night to Esme and Dad both. Dad didn't look at me, either, but he hugged me tightly and wouldn't let go for a minute. Then he kissed my head, said he'd see me soon and walked out of the room. My brows furrowed when I turned to Esme questioningly. She just gave me that sad smile again and told me they'd stop by the house tomorrow to see what I'd done with it. I smiled and nodded. I couldn't wait to show her what I had done with the place. Mom had only been there once and that was before most of everything had been moved in. It would be nice to get Esme's opinion and have another woman share my excitement; it would also be nice to have a distraction, even if only for an hour or two.

When the guys and I got home, Jake headed upstairs without saying a word to either of us. I turned to Sam. "Are you sure everything's okay? Did Dad say something to you guys? Threaten you?"

He shook his head. "Nah. He just gave us the whole fatherly dating my daughter talk. Nothing major." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, opened it and sat down at the kitchen table, sipping it.

I sat down across from him. "Then what's wrong?"

He looked like he was thinking over something for a minute and then he met my eyes. "We overheard you and Nate talking."

A huge chill swept through me and I froze. "W-What?"

He nodded. "All of us did which means your dad, too. We heard every word." I dropped my face into my hands, trying to stave off the tears. "Jake and I both thought your first time was with me."

I lowered my hands and unfortunately, brought my tears with them. "I do consider my first time to be with you."

He gave me a small sad smile. "But it really wasn't...was it?"

I sniffled. "I made a mistake, Sam. A drunken mistake. I never meant for it to happen."

"I know," he said quietly. "I heard what you said to him." He sighed and sat back. "I'm...okay with that part. I get it. We've all made mistakes from time to time. You were single then...shit happens. But, even though I heard you telling David why you put forth the offer to date you and that you didn't expect him to go for it...did you think what would happen if he took you up on it?"

I shook my head. "No," I cried. "I really thought he'd say no."

He nodded, looking down at the table. "I gotta be honest, Bella, if he goes for it...I don't know how that's gonna work out."

I started to sob, holding my hand over my mouth to try to quiet it.

He still didn't look up at me. "I know you love me. I heard you tell him and I know it. But...asking me to be okay with you dating another guy...that's not something I think I can do. Jake was one thing...I knew how you felt about him and he's my best friend, but...this is...pushing it."

"Sam," I whispered tearfully. "Please. Don't."

His jaw tightened and he stood up, still not looking at me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I love you but...I can't. I'll still be your friend and you can come to me with anything you need but...I'm gonna go back to the apartment. This is too much."

"Please, don't do this, Sam. Please," I pleaded in sobs.

He looked away from me and placed his beer on the table. "I'll be back tomorrow to start packing up. I'll see you then," he threw back over his shoulder in a gruff voice. He walked out and I heard the front door close quietly. I was about to bury my head in my arms and cry like I wanted to, when Jake appeared in the doorway, still not looking at me.

"J-Jacob...," I whispered again. "P-Please..."

"I'm going to go with Sam and stay at his place. I'll grab my things tomorrow and I'll be headed back out to La Push. I've got a lead on a garage there I can open up and get going."

I felt like he had just kicked me in the stomach with that statement. "Jake, please..."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella. I told you I'd try but that...that was the last straw. I can understand why you didn't tell me the rest of what happened to you but hearing that..." His jaw tightened and his throat choked up. "Knowing you kept it from me purposely...and then hearing you offer him yourself when you're already with me and another guy...I don't want this to continue. I can't trust you anymore."

"No!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and pointing my finger at him. "You're the one I can't trust! I didn't do to you what you did to me tonight! Don't even try to pretend it's the same thing!"

He didn't respond to that, only watched me sadly. "I love you, Bella, and I meant what I said to your dad tonight. Every word. I want to marry you. But...this is obviously something that I can't beat." His eyes started to glisten. "I love you but...you need help. Your dad will make sure you get it. He told us that when we told him we were thinking of ending things while we could after what we heard. I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am. I wish I'd been there to stop it from happening. But...it's done and unfortunately, I can't be the one to fix it for you. Not this time. I'm sorry. I wish I could, I really do but I can't. You need more help than any Sam or I could give you. Your dad and Esme will be coming over in fifteen minutes to stay with you. Sam and I will be back tomorrow to start moving our things out. Our keys are on the table." He shook his head one more time. "I'm sorry," he whispered, choking up before walking away. I heard the front door close again.

I burst into tears and fell to my knees. How could they just walk away like that? How? No. No, this was all just a misunderstanding. No, this couldn't be. It couldn't.

I leapt up and ran to the door, throwing it open. Jake had just gotten into the car Sam was waiting in. I ran towards the driveway, yelling out to them to wait. "Jake! Jake, wait! Sam! Wait! Please!"

Sam backed the car out, both of them refusing to look at me.

"Don't leave!" I begged. "Please! Don't! Sam! Jacob! Please!" I had just made it to the edge when the car peeled out and started to pick up speed away from the house, away from me.

I followed anyway, trying to pick up speed, too. "Come back! Jacob! Sam! Come back! Please! Come! Back!" But instead, the car sped up. I tried to as well but I lost my footing and went down hard. My knees were bleeding as were my hands when I tried to catch myself. I was sobbing uncontrollably but I watched the blurry red lights get further and further away. "Sam," I cried. "Jake." But still, they kept on going until the car turned and then it was gone.

I sat there in a messy heap, bawling loudly. I was surprised none of our-my surrounding neighbors didn't come out to see what all the noise was about. They had left me. Really left me. They were gone. They weren't coming back. Well, they were but not for me. Me...the girl they claimed to love and want to be with no matter what. Until they found out just how damaged I really was...

The thought made me cry harder but also forced me to get up and limp back to the house. I managed to quiet down on the journey and when I stepped inside, I turned and locked the front door. I gazed around the foyer, seeing my house, now my empty house, all around me. I then mindlessly made my way up the stairs to my room. There, I locked my bedroom door, turned my light out and crawled into bed, keeping the memories of recent intimate times behind a solid wall in my mind.

Jake's scent was still on the pillow he used and I hugged it to my chest, suddenly crying so hard I had a headache in two minutes. I cried myself to sleep, still not believing that everyone had walked away from me again, even after knowing everything that I had never wanted to tell them. So, I _was_ damaged goods, I _was_ screwed up. Jake pretty much said it. I was so bad that I had chased away everyone I loved. And once again, I found myself wishing that last year's overdose had worked. I wouldn't be feeling the pain I was feeling now, the pain that was so much worse than what I had experienced that night. And so I slept. All I could do was sleep.

...

The next two days I stayed in bed and mostly slept. I refused to talk to or even see Dad, Mom, Nate, Katie, Sam, everyone. And even David which was surprising; David was the one person I let in no matter what...always.

The only person I would speak to at the moment was Esme and even then I kept it short. The only times I left my room were to use the bathroom and take a shower. Esme brought up food for me and tried to get me to eat but I wouldn't. Even when my stomach was hurting from being empty for two days straight, I still wouldn't touch a thing.

I had left my cell phone downstairs in my bag the other night and that was probably a good thing. As it was, I had disconnected the phone in my room because it wouldn't stop ringing. It shouldn't have surprised me that when I woke up the morning after the night from hell, the lock on my door had been removed. So, now, as much as I wanted to hide from the world, it wouldn't let me. Sam and Jake had come in to say goodbye but I ignored them, choosing to keep my back to them and stare out my windows. When Jake kept pressing for me to talk to him, even coming around to my side of the bed to face me, moving to smooth my hair back with a hand, I jumped up, went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I immediately turned the shower on, undressed and got in. Had I had any tears left, I might have started sobbing but I had cried myself out the night Jake and Sam abandoned me when learning the truth about me. I would never forgive them.

The third day, I slept less and I laid in bed, staring out my windows again, chewing on my thumbnail, thinking. By the afternoon I had forced myself up, brushed my teeth, got ready to face the world and then went downstairs. I kept my eyes to the ground when approaching the top of the stairs. I couldn't bear to see the now empty rooms.

Esme was downstairs in the kitchen, making lunch. I didn't see Dad anywhere but I didn't care; most likely, he was off somewhere plotting more ways to ruin my life. Yes, I blamed him. Had he not demanded to speak to Jake and Sam that night when he had in the manner that he had, the men I loved would still be here. But then again...maybe they wouldn't. Nate hadn't really been the reason they'd left...right? What had Jake said? I needed help. That's right, that was it. I was really the reason they had left. But I couldn't help blaming Dad all the same for his part in it all.

Esme smiled at me when I walked in but I didn't return it. Not because she was on my shit list but because I was convinced I would never smile again. I told her I was going out to talk to Jason quick and that she could reach me on my cell phone if she needed me. She seemed hesitant, worried, but she relented, smiling and nodding, telling me that if I needed anything to call her. I nodded in return, grabbed my keys and left.

I thought it would be harder to breathe once I was out in the world but it turned out to be the exact opposite, that it was actually easier than inside the house. I knew then what I had to do. Jake, Sam and Dad had taken my home from me now, too. They'd be lucky if I'd even let them get within a hundred feet of me ever again, never mind talk to them.

I called Elise and asked her to meet me in half an hour at a bagel shop we had frequented during high school. I then went to see Jason as I'd told Esme. His eyes had widened worriedly when he saw me and he said I looked like hell. I thanked him and asked to talk. I told him that I would need some time off, a few weeks at the very least because I would be moving again. I apologized for leaving him short-staffed and on such short notice but he just shrugged. He said I had always been one of the best employee he'd had in a long time, that I was a hardworker, honest, good to him and he knew that if I said I needed time off, then I genuinely needed time off. I thanked him and said I would call him when the move was complete. He hugged me, telling me that if I needed anything to call him. I forced myself to hug him back even though I wasn't feeling it. I felt guilty afterwards; Jason had always been such a good guy to me and he was a genuinely nice person.

I met with Elise after I left the bookshop. She also told me I looked like I had been to Hell and back to which I also thanked her. She was tearing her bagel into pieces nervously while waiting for me to talk.

"Is this about...the other night?" From the look she gave me, clearly she was hoping it wasn't. Well, didn't we all wish the other night had never happened?

I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms. "Yep. But not why you think."

She seemed to relax at that. "Oh, okay. What's up then?"

"I wanted to tell you that you were right about Jake."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "What?"

I nodded. "You were right. He was never healthy for me and I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't want to see it because I loved him so much, stupidly believing he loved me like he said he did. But just like you said he would, he showed his true colors."

Her jaw dropped. "Am I being punk'd right now? Is this some kind of trick or test or something?"

I shook my head, took a sip of my water and sat back in my chair again. "Nope. It's the real deal. Jake was never healthy for me and it turned out, Sam wasn't healthy for me, either. For all I know, they could've been laughing at me behind my back after sleeping with me, comparing notes and going on about how pathetic I was not only in the sack but for being so in love with them and thinking they loved me back just as much. You know, bros before hoes, that kind of thing."

Her watched me for a moment, her eyes narrowed at me in scrutiny. She must have found whatever she was looking for because she then sighed sadly. Her brows furrowed and she started to shake her head. "Bella, maybe-"

"Whatever. I'm not here to talk about them. They can go to Hell for all I care. I'm here to ask you to help me."

She waited a minute, stared at me with pity (God how I hated pity) and then nodded. "Okay, sure. What is it?"

"I need to move to a new apartment in the next week but no one can know about it and I do mean _no one_, Lise. Not my father, my mother, Nate, Katie, anyone. Just you."

She did a double take. "But, Bella, didn't you just move into that new house? What-"

"I'm going to be selling it. I don't want to talk about it. I have my reasons. I'll find an apartment by the next week and get the security deposit and first month's rent put down. When I find the place, then you and I pack up the little bit of my shit left and move it over there. Everything else can stay with the house. So, are you game or no?"

She looked stunned. "I guess, but-"

"Wonderful. Now, I need you to do one more favor for me."

She tilted her head at me, studying me once again. "Bella, maybe you should take some time to think about this. Maybe talking to Kathe-"

"Talking with Katherine on this subject is useless and nothing more than a waste of my time. You said you were my friend and you'd always be there when I needed you. Now, are you going to help me or not?" I snapped.

Her jaw dropped but she then bit her lip. "Yes, I will help you."

I gave her a curt nod of approval. I was grateful she hadn't launched into one of her righteous diatribes about however I was messing my life up this week. It would have earned her a one way ticket to out of my life, permanently. I had lost too much already and would probably lose more before the week was out. I would rather not lose someone else if I could avoid it. "Jake isn't flying out to La Push until this weekend. He's staying with Sam for the week so most likely he'll be working at the shop as well. I know you're not crazy about him but I need you to deliver something to him for me."

She frowned but nodded. "Okay," she said uncertainly. "What is it?"

"I have a box of his things I'd like you to bring to him." Thankfully, David had eventually told me what he'd done with them and I had moved them to the house with me when I moved out of Mom's.

She shrugged a shoulder. "Alright, I guess. Though, if it were me, I'd throw them out or probably burn them," she finished in a mumble.

I leaned forward, grabbed a tiny piece of bagel from her wrapper and popped it into my mouth. "You're closer than you think."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all of your kind words and support. =) It means the world to me. =)**

**So, we're moving into the area where I flex what I call FL (fictitious license) and I use a LOT of it. I have heard before things like the store/TV thing happening but I also know that it's not to common, especially these days, where everything's tight and everyone's holding onto every single dollar they can. So, yeah, I know it's not likely but I said, hey, it's a story, Bella's dad is technically well off, why not? ;-) Trust me, a TV's nothing compared to what's coming later lol. ;-)**

**Oh, and p.s., almost forgot. I moved the flashback scenes to its own posting because I figured the ones I was posting were out of sequence and it might clog up TOtH's posting and cause more confusion so if you're interested, check the link out under My Stories on my profile. =) Also, to those Guest Reviewers, I posted a blog link on the profile where you can see the "extras" of the story but I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to post the uncensored content there or not for those who don't want to register for any alternative sites. The whole reason I chose to go with FWAR is because they allow the kind of uncensored scenes that are put in this story and provide that kind of creative support to all writers. Considering the abuse recollections get very graphic and involve a child, I wasn't sure if that would be allowed in an unsupported network or not, so that's why FWAR has those postings. But, I will look into it and see what I can do. =)**

* * *

I found an apartment in the next two days. I still refused to talk to anyone but Esme and Lise. I had put down the first month's rent as planned and gave the landlord the security deposit. I was on a month-to-month lease and even though technically I wasn't eighteen yet, I greased him with a few extra hundred dollars while saying I couldn't wait to get out of my house to have a more peaceful home life. It wasn't too far from the truth but he didn't need to know the specifics.

Lise and I got the basics at Target and Ikea this way I wouldn't have to empty my bank account completely. I went food shopping and cleaned the apartment before I moved in with the cheap crap I'd bought that Lise was storing for me in her garage along with my things moved from the house when Dad and Esme weren't looking.

I had called Henri since he would be in the city in the next month and asked if I could see him. He was happy to hear from me and agreed he would. I told him I was willing to take his offer to start modeling again and he was glad. He told me to start preparing and I would see him in two weeks. With the money I could make from that along with the job at the bookstore, I'd be more than capable of supporting myself.

I went to see a lawyer who I spoke to about filing for legal emancipation. When he asked why I would do that when my eighteenth birthday was less than three months away, I gave him a quick refresher of my father's and mother's past court career and he understood immediately. I told him it wasn't definite yet, that in the next few days I would know.

I called a "family meeting" at my former home after everything was done. I made sure to look my best: sexy, edgy, yet serious and business casual. I had gotten ready at Elise's house and we would be driving over. I called David and asked him to go. He said he'd be there. I had texted Sam and Nate both, asking them to be there. I didn't bother texting Jake; I knew he would be there with Sam. Lise had delivered my message earlier; there was no way he wouldn't show now.

I had given Lise a box, a rather large packing one that I had put everything that had to do with Jake inside. Every single gift, including my laptop and phone, every single card, every single photo, every single little memento had gone into it. Lise had brought it to the shop as I asked. Sure enough, Jake was there but Lise said he wasn't working the cars as much as he was working the new office girl Sam had hired recently. Elise walked into the bay after putting the box down out in front of it, interrupted them and loudly told Jake that the girl he shared in a threesome with his best friend had a message for him. Jake hadn't liked that and the office girl looked shocked but when Elise turned around and went outside, he followed.

He had angrily demanded to know what the message was and why I wasn't bringing it myself. When he saw the box and what was inside his eyes widened; he knew. Lise lit a match and threw it into the kerosene-soaked box. He tried to douse the flames, Jared and the guys rushing to help, while Elise walked back to her car and left. Jake would definitely be at the house.

Lise and I got there on time and I walked in to find everyone requested (and expected) assembled in the living room. Everyone else looked up at me warily but Jake glared. I returned it, lifting my lips in a snarl, before turning to address them as a group.

"What's this about, Bella?" Dad asked.

"Simple. The deed of the house is in your name and you need to sell it."

He was shocked like everyone else. I had been staying here at night like normal and he and Esme thought I was spending time with Elise every day, nursing my broken heart. Far from it. "What? Bella-"

"I've moved out and am living elsewhere now. Everything I cared to take with me is at home. Well, my new home."

Dad got up, looking upset. "Bella, what the hell is this? I know you've been upset the last few days but-"

I smirked. "Oh, I'm not upset. I'm furious. Oh, which reminds me," I turned to look at Jake. "Jacob, do you remember that thirty thou I loaned you to pay off your ex-wife's debt that was in your name? I'm going to need that back in the next six months. _All_ of it."

"What?" He yelled. "You didn't fucking loan it to me! I never fucking asked you for it!"

I shrugged, smirking wider. "Details, details. The bottom line is my bank account is thirty thousand dollars lighter and it's looking a little on the skinny side if you know what I mean."

"You took money from my daughter?" Dad yelled, narrowing his eyes in Jake's direction. "What was that were you saying last week? About how my daughter's not for fucking sale?! How you don't want my money?!"

"I didn't fucking take it from her! I didn't even know she was going to do that! Don't believe me, ask Sam! He was there!"

My eyes snapped to Sam and he sighed sadly, looking at me. "It's true, Jake didn't know until it was done." I glared at him and his eyes tightened. "But, Bella did call it a loan."

"WHAT?!" Jake bellowed, getting to his feet. "No, she fucking didn't! She told me she did it to help me and since it was done, to just let it go! She never once said the fucking word loan!"

Sam nodded, still looking up at me. "Yes she did, Jake. Like you said, I was there."

"This is unfuckingbelievable! You're only saying that because you're still fucking in love with her!"

That surprised me and maybe had they not left me like they did, I might've rejoiced to hear it. But now...all bets were off. I smiled. "Why, Sam, is that true? You mean to tell me that you haven't moved onto your new secretary like your friend here has? I'm flattered." Sam dropped his eyes to the table and I felt a little bit bad but...he had walked away from me, not the other way around. I almost lost Jake once because I hadn't walked away from him. It was his fault if I suddenly wasn't enough for him.

"I fucking knew it! You're starting shit again, aren't you?" Jake yelled at Lise.

She went to defend herself when I held a hand up, silencing her. I turned a death glare on Jake and he gave it right back to me. "Six months, Jacob Black. If I do not see a dime at all towards some attempt at repayment in the next two months, you can bet your player ass that I will come after you for the full amount legally, even before the six months are up. I've already retained a lawyer and he has assured me that the courts will rule in my favor should it be brought to court. Six months, Jacob, for the total amount. Six months."

"Are you fucking serious? A lawyer? What the fuck, Bella? I never fucking asked you for that money and you never said it was a loan and you know it! You know I lost my shit because you did it! I even fucking got so pissed off you started to cry! Remember that?"

I shrugged again. "I'm not really sure, honey. You've made me cry so many times I just can't keep track anymore."

He sighed angrily, obviously trying to rein in his temper. "Bella, I don't fucking have it and I won't have it for years. You know that."

I looked at my nails, completely bored. "So, you're telling me that loan you applied for recently, for ten grand was, what? Just to wallpaper your new place with?"

"That's the fucking startup money for the garage in La Push! You know that! If I give that to you, I won't be able to start it up in a few months like I was planning! I'll be too busy paying the bank back for the ten grand I'll owe them and then what I owe you or should I say the legal fees that'll be up my ass in six months! I don't have that fucking kind of money and you know it! I'll never get the garage up and running! Never!"

I turned to look at him, smirking. "I guess you'll be working at Sam's a little longer than you hoped to then." His jaw dropped and he looked like I had hit him. I smirked wider. Good. "From what I've heard, you get along with the staff pretty well there, especially the female staff." I snorted and turned back to the group.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake drop his face into his hands. I could see his shoulders start to shake and for a moment, I thought I had made him cry in front of everyone, an impossible feat since he refused to cry in front of anyone else, period. That meant I had to have hurt him pretty badly. The hurt part of me revelled in it; the other part of me hated myself for it.

He lowered his hands and sat back in his chair, shaking his head as he stared off into space. "I should've known," he said quietly. "I should've known better than to..."

When he didn't finish, I prompted him to. "To what?"

His eyes snapped up to mine, angry. "Than to get involved with you." This time, I was the one feeling like they had been belted. "Everyone told me not to...Dad, Jared, Nicole...all of them were right."

"RIght about what?" I said in a near whisper.

He leaned onto his knees, scowling up at me. "That I would one day regret it and Bella," His glared intensified. "Today is that day."

I didn't hear a thing that Dad, Mom, Sam or anyone else said. It seemed neither did Jake. He kept his eyes trained on mine, letting me know that he did indeed mean what he was saying. He regretted me. Regretted being with me, loving me - me. I felt like I couldn't breathe for a minute.

Maybe if I hadn't cried every tear my body could ever produce already, I might have burst into hysterics right there. But seeing as I already had cried it all out, instead I snorted and crossed my arms, refusing to let him see how much he had hurt me. "I'm truly sorry you feel that way, Jacob, but believe me when I say, no one regrets letting you touch me more than I do," I snarled and then spun around to face everyone else.

Sam filled my vision then. "Bella."

"What?" I snapped.

He winced and then stared down at me sadly, cautiously lifting a hand to tuck a flyaway hair behind my ear. When I didn't jerk away like I wanted to but instead leaned slightly into his touch (damn traitorous broken heart), Sam cupped my cheek gently and moved closer, laying his forehead down to mine. As he gazed into my eyes, everything else around us ceased to exist. Right then, even if only for the moment, I was back to the time I was only Sam's and Sam's was completely mine; the time before Jake returned and unintentionally put an invisible wedge in between us. I missed him...so much...

I wasn't thinking, how could I be? I lifted up and kissed him softly. He let out a strained breath and grabbed me, pulling me further into his arms. "God, I'm so fucking sorry," he whispered roughly before kissing me again. "You asked me to help you get back to normal, to stay with you and I..." He held my face in his hands, his eyes tight. "I'm just so fucking sorry," he breathed. "I don't want to leave, Bella. When I heard you talking about what you were thinking about doing before we left that night...I panicked and I...I flashed right back to..."

He was struggling to say the words and my heart softened and hurt for him. I placed my fingertips onto his lips and shook my head slowly. His expression fell but I soothingly ran my fingers through his hair once. "I know," I whispered back to him. "But, Sam...I'm not her."

His eyes became glassy and he sighed. "I know," he said, his voice breaking before he cleared his throat. "And I never should have cut loose and run," he said in a stronger tone this time. "I was wrong for that and I'm sorry."

I nodded and stroked his left cheek with my thumb, this time with him being the one to lean into my touch, clearly missing me as much as I had missed him. "We still have some things to talk about, but...I do love you, Sam. That hasn't changed."

His eyes lit up and he kissed me passionately though quickly since we still had an audience. "I love you, too, Bella. I've missed you," he whispered to me.

"I've missed you, too, baby." Maybe I should have put him through the wringer; maybe I should have made him get down on his knees and beg forgiveness for hurting me and walking away from me when I needed him most...but I couldn't. I loved him and I knew what he feared most. After all, it was very similar to my own fear. He didn't want to go through the pain of loving someone again only to lose them like he had Emily. Neither did I and that made the final decision for me. "We'll talk but right now, I have to finish up here. Maybe we can...go somewhere afterwards?" He nodded and brushed his lips over my jaw line, squeezing me in his arms, and I hugged him tighter.

I then pulled back and kissed him one more time before turning to face the room, smiling happily, as Sam wrapped his arms around me from behind. I covered his arms with mine. "Now, I'm sorry, where were we?" And then it hit me. "Oh, right." My eyes snapped over to Jake and the pain in his expression only made me smile wider. Regret me, did he? Oh, he would regret me alright, just not the way he was thinking he would. I smirked and turned back to the group watching me carefully.

"The house needs to be sold unless you want it for yourself, Dad."

His glare that had been directed at Jake softened into a worried expression when turned to me. "Bella. Why the sudden change? Love, this is your house. I thought you wanted it."

"True, but...this just doesn't feel like home to me anymore. So, I'm asking you to sell it. Get your money back. It's a good house and with all of the furniture being left behind, either it can increase the value or you can sell that, too, and still make money. Lise already took pictures for me while you guys were out the other day so they're ready to go online if you want them to."

Dad shook his head in exasperation. "Bella, you're seventeen. How will you support yourself? Where will you live?"

I shrugged. "I got an apartment and the guy was trying to scam me but I greased him, told him some sob story and the guy let me in. I'll be eighteen in less than three months. I'm meeting with Henri in a couple of weeks and he's going to help me pick up modeling again. One of the reasons I need the _loan_ back from Mr. Black over there is because you can't move to Europe on peanuts."

Everyone's head jerked towards me and Sam's arms tightened around me.

"Europe?" Dad choked out. "What?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah. I'm going to be working in the city over the summer and by my birthday, I'll be moving over there."

"Bella, you didn't tell me that," Lise said, shocked.

"Sorry, Lise. It wasn't part of the plan but in the last day or so, it changed," I sighed. "Dad, you know I got accepted to the university there. I can go after I settle in. I can take a few classes and work them around photoshoots and shows. I got accepted to Oxford and Cambridge, too, but...I can't model in London so..."

"Bella, you didn't tell us you got accepted to those places," Mom whispered in surprise.

"It wasn't that big a deal, Mom."

"Not that big a deal?" Dad asked. "Bella, those are the top two universities in London, possibly even England. I thought you said only the university in Paris accepted you as did NYU and Boston University."

"At the time we discussed it, those were the only ones I knew of. The rest came in after. I think I was in shock to be honest. I only got two rejections: Yale and Harvard. But that wasn't really a surprise," I chuckled uneasily.

Dad's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You got into everything else?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"So, wait a second," David piped up. "You applied where again? Boston U, NYU, Vassar, UW, Georgetown, Wellesley, Oxford, Cambridge, the university in Paris, Columbia, Yale, Harvard and Stanford, right?"

"You forgot Brown." I stuck my tongue out at him making him chuckle.

"You applied to UW? In Seattle?" Sam breathed into my ear.

I nodded again. "Yep. I stuck to the major cities that were good for business. Seattle was one of them."

"Uh huh," Sam whispered disbelievingly. I slapped his arm and he chuckled, kissing the side of my head affectionately.

"So, what's with the waiting then?" David asked. "I mean, that was the plan, right? Or are you just going to go to this university in Paris? It's like you're trying to get as far from me as possible. You have to go to a different continent just so I won't force you to go to this freaking movie?"

I laughed. "Good point, but no. That's not why I'm doing it."

He smirked. "Can't take the heat, huh? You don't want to give up the free parking, do you?"

I held up my hands and shrugged. "You caught me."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that?"

I smiled sadly. "I know," I said quietly. "But..." I sighed. "It's just something I have to do. For me."

He nodded in understanding. "Then I think it's a great plan. I'll just have to call you more often to bother you then." I blew a raspberry at him, making him laugh.

"Alright," Dad said. I looked towards him to see him still looking confused and disbelieving with his hands on his hips. "Let me see if I've got this right. You have your own apartment. You're thirty thousand dollars short because of that...person over there." His jaw tightened when mentioning Jake. "You have a lawyer retained. You're picking up your modeling career again, first in the city with Henri's help and then in Paris, which is where you will be moving to in less than three months. You've gotten into almost every school you applied to, some of them being the most prestigious colleges in the country as well as in England and you're giving all of that up to move to Paris to model and take a few classes at a school in the city there. Have I got all of that correct?"

I nodded. "The lawyer isn't just for suing purposes," I said angrily while looking over towards Jake. His eyes were on the floor. Good. "But also," I turned back to dad. "To file for legal emancipation if needed."

Dad's and Mom's eyes both widened. "What?" Mom demanded.

"You heard me. I'd rather not waste everyone's time and money if I don't have to file, but if it's necessary, I'll do it."

"Bella, you're too young! What-I'm not doing that! I'm sorry." Mom shook her head.

"Why? I would've thought you'd be happy to get me out on my own. Especially, recently. Dad never filed for joint custody so he can't release me even if he wanted to. You can. It's what I want, Mom. I'll be eighteen in less than three months anyway."

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I can't do that. Letting you live on your own was enough." She shook her head and turned to Dad. "Edward, I know you didn't want this to happen but I'm going to have to do it. You see how far this has gone."

"Renesmee," he growled. "That's not the answer and you know it. It won't help. It'll only hurt the situation. Don't make this mistake and lose us our only daughter."

"What? What is he talking about, Mom?"

She looked at me sadly. "I've been talking with your grandfather. He feels as well as I do that a stay at a therapeutic center might do you some good."

Sam's arms tightened around me again while my eyes widened. "WHAT?" I snapped.

"Bella, look at everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. You've been hiding it well for years while you suffered alone but recently, it's become increasingly obvious to me and everyone here how mentally unstable you've become."

"Mentally unstable? Is that a joke?"

She sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. I'm concerned about you. We all are. Look at the snap decisions you've made without even thinking them through. You had your father buy you a house even though you're way too young to even be thinking about holding one never mind living alone in one. You start dating Jake, my ex-boyfriend who at one time would've been your stepfather, at the same time you start dating Sam, his best friend. You have them move in and have this..." She sighed again, this time in uneasiness. "Threeway situation going on. They're both way too old for you and Jake should definitely be off limits to you. He should've stood up to you and told you that but when has he ever stood up to you when it was for your own good?" She glared in Jake's direction before looking back at me.

"Are you kidding me? First of all, even though Jake is far from one of my favorite people right now, he has always stood up to me when it was for my own good. More than you have and I'm your daughter! I'm sorry, did you get a sudden case of amnesia and forget the worst night of my life when he played his little recording for you and staged that fuck up of an intervention? Did you forget that he left me supposedly for my own good? And I'm the mentally unstable one? Which brings me to point number two, who are you to sit there and tell me the decisions I make are not only bad for me but are unstable? Last time I checked, I've been making decisions similar to these since I was five! FIVE!"

"Bella..."

"No! Did you conveniently forget the parts that were on that recording that were about you?! How I had to handle the bills because you couldn't be bothered? How you wouldn't even go to parent/teacher meetings or back-to-school nights and I had to ask Alice to act as my real aunt so the teachers wouldn't look into things and call Child Services on you? Or how about every time I got sick once I was old enough to know what being sick meant how you wouldn't even stay with me? How you didn't even have the time to take me to the doctor's and Alice would have to help there, too? That one hospital stay I had when my fever spiked too high could have been avoided but no, I was in there because of you!"

Her mouth dropped. "You didn't tell me you were sick! I would've made sure you were taken care of! I didn't know you had a high fever! You never told me!"

"I was six! I never knew what high was when it came to fevers! Aunt Alice picked up your slack! Every time! Then Jake did! Now Dad is! And Esme! Even David and Elise are picking up your slack! And in between all of them, it was me that was left raising myself! And I'm the mentally unstable one? Are you kidding me? _You're_ the one who's nuts!"

Her eyes welled up. "Yes, I've made a lot of mistakes! I know that! But I am trying to be a better mother to you!"

"Since when? Since I snapped and couldn't take it anymore and tried to end things for good? And that was a year ago! When I was sixteen! A year, Mom! A year!"

She started to cry. "I know, okay? I know! I am ashamed that I made so many mistakes by you!"

"Wrong! The proper word is embarrassed! Especially now that things are coming to light! And it's just the tip of the iceberg, isn't it, _Mother_?"

"Bella, I-"

"When did you stop providing dinner for me altogether?"

"Bella, please, I-"

"When?!"

"I-I don't know."

"Five and a half. I had to learn real quick how to make mac and cheese in the microwave and how to make eggs. Aunt Alice had to teach me. When did you stop washing my clothes so I would have clean ones for school in the morning?"

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Seven. And you were barely washing them then. Aunt Alice would have to come over and do it so I would have clean clothes. When did you stop giving me a bath?"

"Bella-"

"Five. Aunt Alice had to show me how to shower! When did you stop putting me on the bus for school?" She didn't answer. "Never. Because you never did it! If Aunt Alice hadn't set it up after first grade when she couldn't take me every morning anymore, I wouldn't have had a way to get there and back. When did you start leaving me alone all day and most of the night?" She still didn't answer and I couldn't help it, I kept going. I walked out of Sam's arms and continued to move slowly towards her. I was absolutely enraged with her, saying I was mentally unstable. Hello, Pot. Meet Kettle.

"Five! Five, Mom! Aunt Alice had to come over when I would call her because I needed something to eat or I was scared. I learned to use a phone and read numbers before most kids my age! Aunt Alice made me memorize her number! She sat with me when she could but you never did. You know how Jack and his friends got away with what they did? How they got to me so often? Because you were never there. You know how you didn't notice the bruises, the bleeding, the marks any of it from them or Joe? Because you were never there. I made sure to hide them from Aunt Alice because I was too scared of not only what they would do to me but also of being taken from home like they threatened if I said a word. Five - that was when you started checking out, mentally, and you have the nerve to sit there and tell me I'm mentally unstable?! At nine years old I could've raised a kid better than you could've! I'm just thankful you never allowed yourself to get knocked up, or at least that I know of, because I would've been raising the kid as well as myself! Let's be honest here, Mother. You didn't have me because you wanted me. I was an insurance policy. To keep Dad floating in the background, reeling him in by dangling me whenever you wanted. You didn't call him last year because you wanted me to know who my father was or because you needed help. When he didn't succumb to your charms yet again, you got pissed and tried to pull him away from me again. But this time, I was smarter. You tried to set it up with Grandpa but I called a lawyer and put it on your credit card, the card I've had to use nonstop for the last six years to run your household as well as take care of myself! And then I went to you and Grandpa and told you if you even thought about it, I would make sure to tell Dad everything you had ever done and I would tell the judge I wanted to live with him! Grandpa wouldn't talk to me for six months because of it! He didn't even call me on my last birthday because of it! You hated me! Remember when this whole thing went down? When was it, Mom? When?"

"Bella-"

"Right around the time Jake started to date Nicole and was beginning to disappear, that's right. And why did you and Grandpa go for it then? Because Jake wasn't around to stop you and he didn't give enough of a shit at that point to file for temporary legal guardianship if I asked him to." I heard a choked gasp coming from behind me, on my left, but I ignored it. "And what happened the night I overdosed?"

She was sobbing loudly. "Bella, please. I never meant-"

"You were at the house drinking, remember? David was coming to pick me up and what did you say?"

"Bella-"

"What did you say?!"

"I-I don't remember..."

"How convenient. Let me remind you. You told me how having me had been a mistake and I wasn't worth the trouble of keeping me around. That I was an ungrateful little bitch and I was too spoiled to appreciate everything you'd ever done for me. That Dad, Jake and everyone else knew the same thing you did and that's why they had all left. That's why it was so easy to walk away from me because none of them cared. And when I argued back with you, what did you say to me then?" She shook her head at me. "That you should've taken care of me when you had the chance. That I was the biggest mistake of your life and you couldn't wait to be rid of me." Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she stared over at Mom in horror. Dad had also gasped quietly but was glaring in her direction instead. Either way, one thing that was evidently shared between my father and stepmother was disgust - all directed at my mother.

I shook my head. "And I'm the mental case? Yeah. Right."

I turned and started to walk towards Elise when a thought hit me. I knew I would regret this, that what I was about to do was wrong on so many levels but after experiencing all of long buried memories quickly as I stated them back at my mother, it didn't matter. I wanted to hurt her, to cause pain to someone else for a change, and what better person who had been hurting me my entire life?

I spun back around and crouched down in front of Mom. "Oh and Mom?" I asked quietly. She looked over at me warily, still crying. "Do you remember my fifteenth birthday? Do you remember I got sick after hearing you and Jake having sex for the first time? And every time after it because you wanted me to know and I quote, how much Jake loved fucking you and only you? Do you remember that? How jealous of me you were? Because even then, Jake and I were close though being attraction wasn't in the cards yet and you hated the fact that someone was showing me more attention than you. So, you made it a competition, remember? And the only time you knew I couldn't compete when it came to you was the sex, the attraction? So you used it again and again and again? Remember?" She didn't respond, just kept crying. I smirked and leaned in, whispering. "Well, how does it feel to know that you've gotten _my_ sloppy seconds?"

She gasped. "What?"

I chuckled as I stood up, glancing down at Nate next to her, looking suddenly pale. "I guess you're not my dirty little secret anymore, are you, honey?" I winked at him and Mom turned back to look at him. He looked back at her but didn't say anything. "What?!" She screamed.

He started to shake his head. "Ness, it wasn't-"

"You son of a bitch!" She went to hit him and I turned, ignoring everyone's horrified stares on me, and walked to stand next to Elise to watch the show, smirking wider.

Nate tried to deflect her hits but she lost it. "I met her first, Ness! Jesus! I only slept with her the one time!"

I gasped dramatically, once again making everyone's heads jerk up in my direction. "Why, Nate, where are your heartfelt declarations of love that you made to me last week?" I held a hand to my chest, feigning hurt. "How you told me you wanted your chance with me? Where you basically admitted that you were upset that I dated David instead of you so you hooked up with my mother? Waiting around, hoping I'd finally give you a chance? And that's why you lost it on Jake that night? My goodness, I'm heartbroken. You were never going to consider the move, were you?"

He glared up at me. "I was fucking drinking, Bella! You should know how that goes!" Maybe if I cared, that would have hurt, but I didn't. I hadn't lied to him that night when I told him I only loved Sam and Jake; there was a reason I never went there again after that first time. "Yeah, I had a thing for you once but not anymore! You know that!"

I snorted and looked back at Jake and Sam who were watching Nate and I, stunned. Sam looked upset and he glared over at Jake who didn't even seem to notice. His eyes met mine and he looked sad. I snorted again and turned back to the scene of Mom still trying to hit Nate though David and Esme were trying to stop her and calm her down.

"So, Nate, Jake and Sam never had anything to worry about, did they? You know, because you were drinking and all? And just looking to get laid, thinking you were until David showed up and ruined it for you? Or saved me from you, I should really say?" He went to speak when Mom slapped him again. I glanced back in the guys' directions. My anger at them and the hurt caused by their ability to just walk away rather than trusting me or even talking to me, surged once more. "Yes, gentlemen, I can absolutely see why you felt the need to leave. I was becoming such a wanton whore and was about to get eight guys in the house. Even David was going to stay on the couch until I could get him a room." I walked a couple of steps towards them. "I was so screwed up you just had to jump ship. Because every time I said I loved you, I was lying. I was so full of crap that I talked to my father about you and asked him to try to accept you. I was such a conniving ruined and damaged piece of...crap that I asked you to move in with me when I got my first house, my _house_! And now I've gotta leave it, thanks to you! Four months, Black!" I then spun around and saw Mom still flying at Nate. I chuckled darkly and kept smirking, shaking my head. I could see why Mom enjoyed being the one holding all the cards; it felt good to be on top, for once. I knew I should regret it for all of the pain and anger I was causing but right then, I couldn't care less. Nobody cared when it came to me and what they caused me, why should I care about them?

I sighed in boredom and checked my watch. "Well, as entertaining as all of this is, I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule. Thanks for coming. It's been an interesting afternoon." I turned to leave when Dad grabbed my arm gently.

"Bella," he said quietly. I looked up at him expectantly as he and I both tuned out Mom losing her mind still. He looked like he was in so much pain that I felt guilty for a minute. "Will you be alright?" He asked in a near whisper.

I nodded once. "I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, remember? It's what I do."

He winced. "Can I see you tomorrow? Even if it's just you coming here for a little while to talk?"

I studied him for a minute. "I don't know, Dad. Are you going to have the men in the white coats with their fun little syringes waiting to ambush me like _Renesmee_ was going to?"

He moved closer and took both of my upper arms in his hands. "No. I want to help you in any way I can. Meaning...generating an account for living expenses, making sure your car is working and talking about your move...to Paris."

I bit my lip. "Dad, I appreciate it but I'm gonna make my own money. You've used more than enough when it comes to me. I don't want you wasting anymore. What retirement fund will you and Esme have left?" I tried to joke.

He cupped my cheeks and pressed a kiss to my forehead, lingering there. "It all isn't worth it if I lose you again. Just please come here tomorrow. You can call me or Esme to let us know you're on your way, whenever you're free. Or just come over. As long as you promise me you'll be alright tonight."

He was getting to me and I needed to put the strong facade back in place before I got hit up by Mom, Jake or anyone else. I nodded once. "Alright," I whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." I pulled back, kissed his cheek and went over to Lise. "Keys?" She placed them in my hand. "Are you sure you're okay with David driving you home?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about me, Bella. Just give me a call when you need help with..." She glanced to the side before looking back at me. "What you need help with."

I nodded, smirking. "Okay. Oh, do me a favor. Call Katie for me, would you? I think she still has Thomas' number saved. It might even be in an email from him, I should check it. Get the girls together. We're going out tonight. I feel like dancing." I winked at her and she smirked, nodding. "Talk to you then." I walked out of the room and was about to leave when I heard Sam calling my name, running after me.

I turned back to look at him with both brows arched, wanting to know just what he had to say.

"Can you and I...can we talk? Like you said we would?" I bit my lip. "Please?"

I bit my lip harder but nodded. He looked relieved and took my hand, leading me back to the room. He stopped in the doorway and dug his keys out of his pocket. He then tossed them at Jake who was caught off guard and barely snatched them out of the air. "I'll see you later," Sam said, not sounding one bit friendly. He then turned to me and I led him out to my car.

We got in and I headed to the store. On the drive over, Sam kept biting his lip, looking uncomfortable as he stared out the windshield. "So, what's up, Sam?" I asked gently. Yeah, I was still mad at him, still hurt but he wasn't my enemy. He had stood with me, even up to Jake, when I needed him to. He had been a true friend when it came to a dire situation, that hadn't changed.

"Bella, I..." He sighed. "I don't give a fuck what Jake does. That's on him. He wants to throw a good thing away, not knowing how lucky he is, then that's his own stupidity. I know you'll never love me the way you love him and that's fine. I accept that. But...I do love you, Bella. I've been fucking miserable without you since that night. And...if you don't want to...I understand. You should be able to go out and do whatever you want, you're young, you just graduated, but..." He looked over at me sadly. "I would really like it if we could try again."

I kept my eyes on the road ahead and didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to," he sighed in resignation. "I understand. I know you don't trust me because I left. I don't blame you. It was the stupidest fucking decision I could've made when it comes to you. But...I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I don't want to lose you again. I love you."

I parked in the store lot and turned the car off. We both sat there, remaining quiet for a few minutes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam looking sadder and sadder by the minute. His eyes had even started to mist up. I knew he loved me but he _really_ loved me. It made me think back to what he had said before I lost it on Mom, to why he had panicked that night.

"I need to go get a few things. Do you want to come in or wait here?" I asked quietly.

"I'll come in if you want me to."

I nodded and we got out of the car. I took his hand and led him into the store. He stayed silent as I grabbed a cart and started to toss in the things I needed. I picked out a phone that I could pay for the minutes as I went. I also picked out a cheap printer and some extra ink cartridges, a laptop and put them all inside the cart. I grabbed a back-up hard drive and then made my way over to the TV's. I bit my thumbnail as I glanced at them all.

"The one thing I don't have yet is a TV," I murmured. "I want a flat screen but I don't know what's good or what size to get. What do you think is best?"

He looked surprised that I asked him. "It depends. If the TV's just for you, a small one's probably better if you're looking to save money. If you plan on having people over from time to time, a decent sized one would be this one," He pointed to a TV on the left. "Or this one." He then pointed to a TV way over on the right.

I nodded, thinking. "Which one do _you_ like best?"

His brows furrowed. "Well, uh, the one on the right looks like a good one. But either one would work."

"Do you think a bigger size would still work?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it should. But, if you're gonna leave in a few months, do you really want a bigger one than that?" He turned to look at me. "Or were you planning on selling it around then or-"

"If you know I'm leaving for Paris in two months then why would you want to be with me?" I blurted out.

He seemed taken aback and then moved closer to me. "Because if two months with you is all I can get with you, then I'll take it."

"You really want to be with me that much?" He nodded. "And you really love me that much?"

"You know I do."

"Even though Jake regrets being with me and you most likely will, too?"

He sighed angrily, turning to stare down at the TVs on display. "I will never regret being with you, Bella. I doubt he really does, I think he just said that to try to hurt you; it's par for the course with him. When he gets hurt, he lashes out." He sighed again, looking back up at me, his eyes softer this time. "I could never regret being with you. Ever. And Jake...as much as he likes to try to pretend you're not as important to him as you are, so it'll hurt less...you are. How could you not be?" He finished in a near whisper, cupping my left cheek tenderly.

I wanted to ask him why he thought Jake was lying. I knew Jake and I knew right then he had meant what he said; he regretted me, there was no doubt about it. Sam's dark eyes trained on mine kept me from asking, though. Instead, they had me asking him something else entirely, wanting to confirm just how serious he was this time around. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice...even if I was in love with him. "Even though I'm keeping your best friend from realizing his one dream of opening up his own shop?"

He looked torn but nodded. "That whole thing has nothing to do with you and me, Bella. I love you and I understand you're angry, but...I can't help you sink him. But, I also won't step in and keep you from doing what you choose to do. That's up to you and it's your right and between the two of you. But, please don't ask me to help you on that. No matter what, no matter how much of an asshole he is at times, he's still my best friend."

"He doesn't deserve you," I said quietly. Jake had no idea just how lucky he was to have Sam. Sam might not be protecting Jake from me as it were, but he wasn't turning his back on him, either, and chose to let him fight his own battles like the big boy he was. Good. Because Sam was definitely right about one thing. This was between me and Jake..._just_ me and Jake.

"He doesn't deserve you, either, but...that doesn't stop you from caring about him, does it?"

I didn't answer that. "So, you're really serious about this? You want to be with me until I go to Paris, even though your best friend is on my shit list and even though I might have Daddy issues as Nate called them? Don't you want to run away screaming after what you saw today and that night I beat the hell out of David? I would. You deserve better, Sam, and you know it. You deserve someone normal."

He stepped closer to me, taking my right hip in his hand, to pull me into him. "You are normal and you're what I want. I _don't_ deserve you, but I want to try. I am serious. If two months is all you'll give me, I'll take it. If you choose to still be with me even after you leave and try the long distance thing, I'll do it. I love you, Bella. Yeah, I loved Em and that hurt but...I love _you_, baby. You're the one I don't want to be without. Not if I have a chance to be with you. I know you love Jake more, you'll always love Jake more. But I love you, too. I didn't expect this to happen or for me to ever feel this way about you but...I do and I'm not sorry."

He kissed me passionately then and pulled me against him more, holding me up to him so he could kiss me more deeply. I kissed him back just as fervently and moaned into his mouth. I buried my fingers into his hair and lost myself in him. Only when a throat cleared loudly did we break the kiss. I looked over and saw an employee arching an eyebrow at us. "Do you need any help?"

I laughed, blushing. "Funny, you're like the fifth person to ask that today." He didn't crack a smile or respond. I rolled my eyes. "No, we're good. Thanks. We've already picked one out."

All of a sudden, his personality came to life. "Ah, great. Which one did you pick out? I can get it for you folks if you'd like."

I snorted. Typical. Mention money and suddenly people are the friendliest they can be. "That one." I pointed to it on the right. "But what's the biggest size you have?"

His brows furrowed, looking at it. "I think the biggest we have is a sixty two inch. We have a similar model, same brand, same size but what we call the smart version. It's a little bit more pricey but it's worth every cent."

"How much more?"

"The list price is close to twelve hundred dollars."

I saw Sam wince out of the corner of my eye. Normally, I would never spend this much, not to mention the energy bill it would create, but I had put Sam through the wringer. I loved him and I wanted to at least be able to do one nice thing for him. "Would you say it's your best for football games, action movies and that sort of thing? I only want the best where that's concerned."

The salesman's eyes lit up. "Absolutely. We also have other models if you'd like to look at them."

I glanced at his nametag. "I want the very best, _Aaron_, so lead the way." Aaron did just that. Sam walked with me but looked over worriedly. "Bella," he whispered. "That's way too much money. Don't you want something smaller?" I smiled at him but didn't say anything. I ended up going with a ninety inch smart plasma tv. At least, that was what Aaron had told me. They wanted ten grand for it but I refused to pay that much. I kept at him, kept threatening to walk away, making him so desperate that I was able to knock him down to seventy five hundred. Aaron wouldn't go for it initially but I knew what I was doing. The economy was tough and it wasn't like even if it somehow miraculously recovered that people would rush to buy huge ass TV's for ten grand. I was doing him a favor and he knew it. Besides, he was making a decent enough commission on it already.

He wanted to pack up the TV on display but I told him I wanted a brand new one delivered to the address I would soon provide (giving him my old one as a physical for the sale only) and I wanted a new sound system and complete entertainment system installed but not for two more weeks. I think if Aaron could've kissed me without being convinced that Sam would hurt him if he tried, he would've.

Sam stayed mute, shocked, as he watched me haggle with Aaron and then come to an agreement. I took Sam's hand and went to the DVD section and picked out some Blu-Ray's. I also picked out some video games I knew David would like. I pretended not to notice the small glimmer of hope brighten deep down inside me when picking up the latest Call Of Duty game, wishing that what Sam had said was true and Jake would soon be back around. I wasn't going to forgive him so easily, he certainly had some apologizing to do but...he might do that sooner than later...right?

I tried not to wince at the amount that came up on the register. I felt guilty using the card Dad had given me to use for the house and whatever I needed, knowing the bills would go right to him. I knew he would pay it like he said he would no matter what it was, especially now, but I still wanted to get that money back to him as soon as I could. I saw Sam's jaw tighten when he saw the American Express in my hand but he stayed quiet.

He didn't say anything until I had everything in the car and we were on our way to grab a quick dinner.

"Bella, I, uh...don't get mad at me for asking this but...where did you get an American Express card? Will you be able to pay that much off by the end of the month? I mean, if not, I can front it for you from the shop but next time, maybe-"

I took his hand and kissed it before intertwining our fingers. "Don't worry about it. I'm taking care of it."

"But...you're seventeen. And if you're moving in two months, why-"

"I'm not going to Paris." His jaw dropped. "Well, not permanently anyway. I'll be there maybe two weeks tops, or so I'm told." I then smirked over at him. "You sure you still don't want to reconsider? You had an out in two months," I teased.

He shook his head and squeezed my hand. "No. I don't want an out. Honestly...that makes me feel much better. But...why did you tell everyone you were going to move there and go to school and everything?"

I bit my lip. "I don't want people like Jake or Nate, especially not Mom, knowing what my real plans are. Not until I'm ready for them to." I sighed angrily when I thought back to that whole scene from earlier. "This is where I have the choice to either cut everything that's tying me down and move forward with my life or stay stuck in the same repeating cycle over and over again. And I've made it. Maybe it's selfish of me but...it's what I want." Sam was still stunned and speechless. "We have a lot to talk about, Sam. Let's do it over dinner. I'm starving. How about Italian? It's the last time I can have it for a while. What do you say?" He nodded, still shocked. I smiled reassuringly over at him and squeezed his hand. "Great. Let's go then."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one was a bit of a pain in the butt to re-edit, that's what took me so long, sorry. A _huge_ thank you to Luvinj for her help in this chapter and to her, Samsjazz and Kraftychik for all of their help. =) **

**You kind of get the gist here of the whole Sam/Emily/Jake history here but for a more detailed explanation, there will be a flashback chapter added to the flashback series for this story where Jake explains to Bella what happened.**

**This is a bit of a long one. I wanted to get to a point where the scales were slowly but surely starting to balance back out again between the two men so I pushed it as much as I could go to get there faster.**

**Thanks again for all of the kind words and support, really. =)**

* * *

Sam kept kissing me and I laughed as I tried to push him away. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, long time," he whispered huskily. "Too long." I giggled against his lips when he kissed me again.

"Oh, alright, Mr. Uley, if you would like me to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight, then I will."

He smirked. "Yep. Let's go." He jumped out of the car, making me laugh and shake my head as I stepped out. The Sam I had been seeing back when we first got together was making a reappearance. I loved how much more he was smiling just in the last couple of hours alone. He seemed almost ten years younger suddenly and it looked good on him. He took my hand and led me up to his apartment door.

I smirked at him. "Okay. Well, I will see-"

He kissed me, not letting me finish. "It looks like the apartment's empty. You sure you don't want to come inside and tuck me in, too? I'd like you to." He whispered as he nipped at my jaw line.

"Oh my God, you are incorrigible," I laughed. "Do you know that?"

He picked me up so my feet were hanging off of the ground, making me giggle again. "Yep." He opened the door and carried me in. The lights were all out so he flipped the one by the door on. He started kissing me more passionately and was moving us to the bedroom. He stopped suddenly, tensing. He put me down, his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"Stay here," he ordered, his voice sounding tight. He disappeared, leaving me confused. I followed him, wondering if I had done something wrong or hurt him when kissing him. I made it into the living room where Sam was quickly striding back to me. "Let's get out of here. You said you'd show me your apartment, right? Let's go check it out. Watch a movie on the laptop or something." Something was wrong. I stared at him in confusion and then I heard it, a deep groan. He tensed again and looked at me sadly, his eyes full of apology. "Baby," he pleaded. "Let's go."

I walked around him up to the bedroom door. "Bella, please don't. Bella!" I opened the door and the scene that met my eyes cracked my heart in two.

There was Jake, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back slightly turned towards us with some strawberry blonde girl on her knees, deepthroating him. Jake was still in his work clothes though he had his top off and sitting at his waist, leaving him in a white wife beater. The girl still had her barely there skirt on but her tiny tank had been pushed down underneath her breasts, exposing them. Her very large, perfect looking breasts that moved with the effort she put into pleasuring Jake...my Jake. The pain consumed me and I was fairly sure it would never end. My Jake...

Sam was next to me, trying to pull me away but I held up a hand and shook my head. Instead, I watched Jake throw his head back in pleasure and groan even louder. "Fuck," he growled. How I had not heard all of this when I stepped into the apartment, I would never know. Maybe my heart had forced me to tune it out. But my heart couldn't blind me from this.

The girl's gagging sounds got worse and he eventually pulled her off of him, allowing her to breathe. She gulped for air, her eyes wet and cheeks messy with running mascara. She lifted up like a shot, taking advantage of Jake's close to being blissed out state, and sloppily kissed him, sticking her tongue into his mouth. He jerked back to the present and pushed her off of him, wiping his mouth with his bare arm. "What the fuck?" Did I detect a slight slur there? It didn't matter; no amount of alcohol would ever excuse this.

"What? Don't tell me you're one of those guys who act like a bitch if their girl-"

"You're not my fucking girl," Jake snarled. "Let's get that shit straight right now. Now, you gonna finish what you came here for or what?"

The girl scoffed. "I'm not doing shit. Not until you give me a reason to continue. Asshole."

Jake snorted and got up, swaying slightly, and putting himself back into his pants. "Fine by me. Jacking off to porn it is then."

The girl moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jakey, look at me." He lifted his head up and she smiled sweetly at him. "Baby," My chest tightened when I saw his anger and disgust melt away at the endearment. "I'm not her." I felt like I couldn't breathe and my heart fell into my stomach. Jake glared at her then and went to pull away when she tightened her grip on him. "I know she hurt you. I know she fucked with your head. Jared and the boys told me. But...I'm not her. Okay?"

Jake's glare softened then as he studied her and it was too much. Sam tried to stop me but I broke out of his restraining hold and stormed over to the two oblivious morons. The girl's eyes widened when she caught sight of me and Jake turned to look, his eyes as big as dinner plates in his shock, but that didn't save him from the hard slap I delivered him.

I ignored the sound, the stinging in my hand and the way Jake's face snapped to the left. I ignored the shocked and ashamed look on his face, the approach of the girl towards me and then Sam standing in front of me protectively. I ignored their yelling match and the fact that Jake was barely stuffed back into his pants. I ignored it all. All I could pay attention to, all I could feel and know was the pain.

"Bella, I-" Jake started, shaking his head.

"I don't want to hear it," I hissed. "You...you asshole!"

He winced. "Bella, you don't understand. This isn't what it-"

I slapped him again for good measure. When he turned back towards me, furious yet hurt, my body started to shake and that rage from the night I had taken it out on David had returned - tenfold. "Don't you dare say that to me! I saw you!"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Bella? You don't get to-"

"Fuck you!" I shoved him hard and started to walk away. He went to grab me when Sam stepped in between us protectively. "Hey! Jake! Look at me! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Same thing you are," Jake snarled, slurring all over the place. "Now get the fuck out of my way." He went to sidestep Sam but the latter moved with him. "Amber? One of my fucking employees?" His employee? So this was the girl Elise had told me about. I should've known. "On _my_ fucking bed? In my fucking room?! Do you have any idea what this is doing to Bella right now? Walking in on you like this? All just to get some fucking bad head? What the-"

"Fuck you, Sam!" Amber yelled, having now just reacted to him calling her a derogatory name.

"No, sweetheart. You won't be fucking my fiance anytime soon," I interjected, snarling myself.

"What?" Jake choked out, his face falling immediately, and then turned towards Sam. "What?" He asked again helplessly.

Sam didn't say a word and I appreciated that. I stepped in front of Sam with him grasping my wrist gently to keep me from getting too close to Jake. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jake. Were you expecting me to wait around for you? For what? For you to get done screwing some random girl in the next room? Just like old times, funnily enough. For you to grow up? What?"

"Bella..."

"I'm too fucked up for you, remember?" I yelled.

"Understatement, if you ask me," Amber scoffed, crossing her arms over her now clothed chest.

Before I could react, Sam was on it. "No one did ask you, Fallon," he said icily, as cold and menacing as I'd ever heard him speak. It actually made a slight shiver travel up my spine. "So, shut the fuck up and keep your nose out of it unless you want to lose your job in the next two minutes." Amber hmmphed but kept quiet, glaring directly at Sam and I. I scowled back at her and was about to remind her that she was the one whose throat was being used as a pocket pussy not that long ago when Jake spoke, snapping my attention back to him.

"Bella," He choked out. "You're not. You're not fucked up at all. I never meant to..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," I spat. "The ironic part of this whole thing, Jake, is with you worrying about you never being enough for me and that was why I had Sam around, to pick up your slack you called it, you never needed to be worried. It was never about that and you knew it, just like Sam does. But in reality, I was always the one that needed to be worried, didn't I? Clearly," I inclined my head towards Amber behind him. "_I_ was never enough for _you_. I'm glad I found this out about you now and not later on." I scoffed and shook my head once more. "I can't believe I ever felt about you the way I did. That I ever loved you! I can't believe I've been so stupid. For all I know, you could've been another Jack."

His jaw dropped in horror and I regretted the words as soon as I said them. He was nowhere near that monster; I had only meant I couldn't believe I had let him behind my defenses so easily. Even Sam had had to work through them, before things ever changed between us.

"Bella," Sam said in a gentle voice. I turned to look at him and he shook his head sadly. I narrowed my eyes at him but turned back to a horrified yet wounded Jake. Yes, that had been a low blow but it didn't change how I felt, how _he _was making me feel.

"Let's go," I said to Sam quietly.

I then went to leave when Jake reached out and grabbed my arm. I spun around and pushed him away. "Are you fucking insane?! You put your hands on me that have been on her? Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam stepped in front of me when Jake came for me again. I gagged and took my jacket off, tossing it to the ground. "Great! Just great! Now I'm gonna have to go home and shower. Twice! Thanks! Sam, I'm leaving," I growled.

"Bella," Jake started, trying to talk to me in a slur over Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for you to...just...I'll get you your money in four months, alright? Just don't make the time any shorter or I can't get it to you at all," he finished sadly.

That felt like another slap in the face. The money? That's what he immediately went to following what I had just found him doing? The money? Was he kidding me? I went to respond when Sam cut me off. "What the fuck did you just say to her? After what you fucking did to her and are still doing to her, instead of apologizing for her finding you with your dick in this girl's throat, you're talking about the money? Is that a fucking joke?!" He bellowed.

Jake went to retort angrily when I grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam, it's fine. Let's just go, okay? The smell in here's starting to make me sick. Who knows what else they did before we got here?" I grimaced and sighed. "You can stay at my place; I promise the sheets are clean." I saw Jake wince but ignored it.

Sam sighed angrily but then nodded once and turned to leave with me.

"Bella, please," Jake begged from behind us. "I didn't-"

I spun in a fury. "I don't give a shit what you did or didn't want, think, do, whatever. I cease to give a flying fuck about you. This is the final nail in the coffin for you and me. You did this to yourself. Don't like it? Don't care. For all of your talk about loving me and wanting to marry me and all that crap and how you couldn't share me, _Sam_ was the one who couldn't let me go. You let me go for _that_!" I pointed to the bedroom. "You're the one that lost out here. I may be fucked up in the head, but I would've loved you like that...woman in there never will or Nicole or Mom or Emily or anyone else you can throw into the mix. I never gave up on you even when you gave up on me repeatedly, always walking away. And what's even more hilarious? After you found out about my past, you wouldn't let Sam get near me because you were worried he'd do something I wouldn't like or that would trigger me. Yet, had I known _that's_ what you like, that that's what you eventually expected of me, I would've never ever..." I shook my head, scoffing. "Sam was never the one to worry about. You are! Not one man I've slept with has ever made me feel so...dirty. Not even Nate! You've done nothing but take me for granted, make me feel like shit, made me feel like I want to puke more times than I can count, this being one of them. Elise was right about you as was Mom and everyone else! You were never good for me, never healthy and I didn't listen because I loved you and I believed what you told me. Big mistake. But I can rectify that now. You regret me? You wanted me gone? Well, now you've got it; I'm gone. It's your loss. I don't ever want to lay eyes on you again, Jacob Black. Ever. I'll leave you to your porn star wannabe in there." I turned back around and Sam slipped his arm around my waist, glaring back at Jake as we walked away.

"Bella," Jake choked out. "Bella, wait."

I ignored him as did Sam and we left. And for the first time ever, hearing Jake break down into quiet sobs didn't pull at my heart strings, didn't make it hurt and I realized, the separation between us was final. We had never been part of each other; that had just been something he had told me to get me to sleep with him. I had stupidly said what I thought, what I believed to be true, and he had taken it and run with it. As much as I should hate Jake, I didn't. He had taught me a valuable lesson, one that I would never forget. I didn't hate him, I didn't feel anything about him at all.

Sam stayed quiet the entire drive to my apartment but he took my hand and held it, squeezing it and brushing his lips across my knuckles every now and then. When we got to my place, I let us in and flipped the lights on. At least this time, we wouldn't come across anyone having sex in the bedroom. Sam glanced around but I wasn't feeling up to much of a tour and he knew it. I went into my room and grabbed a towel as well as clothes. He walked in hesitantly. "I'm gonna jump in the shower quick. I don't have a TV around, not even a small cheap one but you can pull out the laptop if you want and set it up. I have internet and it's wireless, so..."

He nodded and mercifully didn't say anything or try to stop me or touch me on my way out the door. I took a fast hot shower, throwing the clothes I had been wearing into a garbage bag. Sam was out in the living room, sitting on the couch and he watched me as I threw the bag into my kitchen garbage. The shoes I had worn I grabbed and tossed them in as well. I then grabbed my cleaning supplies and went to clean up the bathroom floor as well as the tub. I moved to the floor by the front door and cleaned it as well. I then grabbed the rug shampoo and everywhere I had walked, I made sure to clean. I was thankful the front door wasn't too far away from my room. I wiped down everything I had touched. When I was done, I pulled out the garbage bag, slipped sneakers on and walked it out to the main garbage bin. Tomorrow I would sanitize everywhere I had touched in the car. Once I was back inside the apartment, I cleaned up, grabbed pajamas and jumped back into the shower, this time making sure I washed everything at least three times. I then went and joined Sam in the living room. I sat next to him and started setting up my phone. He began rubbing my back and I appreciated that. I texted only a few people my new number and Lise was one of them, telling her I'd go to the club another night, that I just wanted to sleep tonight. I set up my laptop and set up my new phone account so I could load more time into it whenever I needed to. I asked Sam if he wanted to watch anything but he just said it was up to me. I told him I was kind of tired and he nodded, understanding.

Sam dressed down to his boxers and we crawled into bed. Once I shut the light off and laid on my side, with my back facing him, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears and cried into my hands. Sam moved himself closer and spooned me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my hair. He held me as I cried out everything from that day and whispered he loved me, that he was there. I felt bad that some of my tears were for Jake and what I'd lost, or thought I'd had, and that Sam knew it.

I loved Sam and he knew that but he also knew how I had felt about Jake for a long time and that as strong a front I put up and as many times as I kept telling myself I didn't care, those feelings wouldn't go away overnight. It was a process, a grieving process, and it would take me some time. He whispered all of these things to me and I had intertwined our fingers, nodding. Only when I completely cried myself out did I manage a choked up thank you and apology. He told me not to worry about it, that he understood and he was my best friend before anything else. He loved me and he would help me move forward. I thanked him again and whispered I loved him, prompting him to squeeze me and whisper it back. He fell asleep before I did and I gently stroked his arm as I thought over everything. I had the best friends anyone could ask for in Elise and David. Lena and I weren't as close, which I wanted to change, but she was still a very good friend in the meantime. Katie was a great friend, too, but now that she was with Aidan, I would need some space from that group for a while and unfortunately, that meant her, too, unless I could just see her alone. I could only hope she would understand and not hate me for it. I had my father who loved me regardless of how screwed up I was. I had been so angry at him after the night Sam and Jake had left but in reality, he was my only ally. He could've yelled at me, demanded that I not leave, taken everything away from me, commit me like Mom wanted, but he didn't do any of that. Instead, he just stayed by my side and wanted to make sure I was alright, whether that was finanically, mentally - all of it. I would have a serious talk with him and Esme tomorrow and tell them what my plans were. Mom was gone from my life for the time being; today had been the last straw. If she ever grew up and decided to own up to being a mother, then maybe I'd be open to the idea of reconciliation. But until that time, it wasn't happening. Nate was gone, not just by him leaving but also by my choice. Jess it appeared had been gone a while ago which hurt but to be fair, she'd been there when I needed her growing up. She'd had enough and I couldn't blame her. Grandpa was gone. He had been ever since he'd tried to eject my father from my life again. It wasn't like we had been all that close while I was growing up but still, he was my grandfather. I would still call Grandma Rose once in a while and see how she was doing as well as Aunt Alice. I wasn't mad at either woman but I needed space from all things Mom for a while and just like with Katie, I hoped they would understand that as well. Sam loved me and wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. Things may have been different but this was where we had been headed before Jake came back into the picture. Sam knew my plans and he was fully supportive. All I could do now was begin anew tomorrow and hope for the best.

...

"Bella, I don't know about this."

"Dad," I sighed. "I know it's a lot to ask and I'm sorry but I just need the startup money and I promise you once I start making a profit, I will pay you back with interest."

"It's not the money, love, you know that. I'll give you whatever you need and I'm happy you have this goal in mind. But, the others..."

I bit my lip. "I know, but if there's one thing I've learned along the way is that if people help you out when you've hit rock bottom and are at your worst, then you should do the same in return."

"You've already given him thirty thousand dollars out of your own money! You'll never get it back! And now you want to give him more?"

"It's not giving him all of it, Dad. I'm simply asking you to help push the loan through that he applied for. I _know_ you're able to do that."

He sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. "Bella...I don't know. This is...the others are a stretch but I can understand them. Him? After all he's said and done?"

"I know. Trust me, I'm...I just want him gone, to be honest." That wasn't entirely true but I knew it was what I needed, not what I wanted, that mattered most. And I needed Jake to be gone. "But I do owe him for what he has done for me in the past. He was there when no one else was. Before you and Esme came back into my life. Before I met David. Before Sam and I became close friends. When Mom was going off the wall as per usual. He was there, Dad. I can't discount that no matter how much of a jerk he's being right now."

Dad looked to Esme and she nodded, smiling in support. He sighed and turned back to me. "Alright. But this is it, Bella, where he's concerned. I don't want him seeing you anymore or contacting you. I understand you're an adult and will be legally completely in a couple of months so you can do what you wish because it'll be your life but you cannot ask me to watch you go through all of this again. I'll make him wish he never met you before I'd let him hurt you again."

I nodded. "I understand and I agree. I don't want to see him or talk to him." Again, not entirely true. "I might have to run into him from time to time because I'm with Sam but I no longer want to deal with him." I was just rolling in the lies today. "That's why I'm asking this of you."

He sighed again. "Do you have a particular property in mind?"

I nodded again. "Yes. I'll be flying to La Push for the weekend to go look at it." When Dad started to object, I worked to reassure him. "I've already made plans. Sam's gonna go with me. I'll be fine; he'll be with me. I'll get all the details and when I come back, give them to you. And then we'll take it from there."

Dad sighed, conceding though it was obvious he didn't really want to, and nodded. "Alright. And what about the other property you were thinking of?"

I chose the right manila folder from my brand new attache case and opened it, flipping the first page over and handing it to him. "This is it."

He looked it over and nodded in approval as he flipped over the pages one by one. "And it's what you want? Definitively?"

I nodded. "It's a much bigger size than the last one but there I can set up a small recording studio if need be. I can try to get an album going and see what happens with it. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but...I would like to write a real book. I'm hoping that with the modeling I'll be doing and the connections that are made will help get the organization going."

"I think what you're doing is wonderful, Bella." Esme smiled warmly at me.

I blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Esme."

She nodded, smiling wider when Dad handed her the folder. He looked up at me, studying me. "This is really what you want? To move forward with this?"

I nodded again. "Yes. I...I hope I don't fail at this but, I've been thinking a lot since that night with the recording Jake made. I was remembering what you were saying about those men and what if there were other children they've hurt? I don't...I don't wish that on anyone," I finished in a whisper, staring down at my hands. I shook my head to clear it after a minute, clearing my throat. "Anyway, I just thought...maybe this might be a program that could help, I don't know. I know there's already tons of charities and nonprofit organizations out there already dedicated to this...issue, based on the research I did, but...all of them started as an idea to try to help someone somewhere, a lot of them children, so...this should be a good thing, too, right?" I looked up at him worriedly.

He took my hand and rubbed it in between his, smiling proudly at me. "Yes, it's a good thing. I will do whatever I have to do to help you get it off the ground. I think what we should do first is set you up at the new house and get these other...things out of the way. When you come back after your weekend trip, I'll handle whatever you give me and then we're focusing solely on you and your plans. I'd rather you be up in Boston, nearer to Esme and I, but if I'm being honest, New York City is a better jumping ground for this than Boston will be."

Esme glanced up at us. "Edward, I can transfer to a New York office. I'll call them today and talk to them about it. I know the company is up there, but it's not like you have to be there every day. If you had to go in, you could fly up for a few days and then come back. We don't have to stay in that house. We can move here and be closer to Bella." She then smiled warmly at me. "Only if that's what you want, Bella. I don't want us to crowd you."

My eyes teared up. "No, I would love it. I...other than Sam, David and Elise, I really don't have...I'm kind of alone up here," I chuckled sadly. "I don't want to ask you both to transplant your lives for me, though. It is a very generous offer but if you're happy up there and it's more convenient for you two travel wise, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Your lives are up there, your friends, your home."

"Oh, sweetheart, it wouldn't be an inconvenience. I'd love to stay here. Besides," She took my hand in hers, smiling warmly. "You're our family, sweetheart. And family is what matters when it's all said and done." She squeezed my hand, smiling wider, before turning to look at Dad. "What do you think, Edward?"

He stared at me and nodded. "If you want us down here, we'll be here. As Esme said, you're my daughter, Bella. You're what matters most. If Esme is confident she can transfer to a New York office which in all likelihood is probably better for her, then she'll do it. She was only in Boston to stay close to me. The company doesn't need me there every day as she said. Plus, I've been thinking about expansion for a while now. New York would be a good place to start researching that option."

"Are you sure?" I asked hopefully.

Esme nodded, smiling at me, and Dad smiled, too, nodding as well. I sniffled, wiping away a stray tear. "You're both too good to me. I love you guys." I got up and hugged them both at the same time.

"We love you, too, sweetheart." Esme kissed my cheek before moving away a little so Dad could wrap his arms around me fully. "I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You'll always be my little girl. Always."

I sniffled again. "Always," I promised, hugging him tighter as I closed my eyes.

...

After saying goodbye to Esme and thanking her, Dad walked me out to my car.

"You know, Bella. I know you'll want your independence and the new house will give you that but I don't want you to ever think you wouldn't be welcome to stay with us here if you wished it." After some more talking, Dad and Esme decided this house was a decent size for them and the town close enough for a commute to the city if need be. The deed was already in my dad's name so there was no use in looking for a new one. I agreed with him; this had been a beautiful house and still was. If only the idea of living there didn't leave such a sour taste in my mouth.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that. Really."

He nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you something since yesterday."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Did that really happen with your mother and your grandfather? Were they really planning on taking you away from me again?"

I stared at him sadly, biting my lip. I nodded once and his face fell. "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry I never told you. I just...I didn't want you to worry because I wasn't going to let it happen." I picked up his hand and held it in mine. "I meant everything I said to you, Dad. You're important to me. I love you."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I don't know what you did to make them stop. I know you said you got a lawyer, but...thank you," he choked out. "I couldn't have lost you again."

"I know," I said gently. "I couldn't have lost you again, either."

He sniffled. "Did Renesmee really say those things to you the night you tried to hurt yourself?"

I sighed sadly. "Yes. But, to be fair, she was practically drunk and she was angry just like Grandpa was."

"It doesn't matter," he hissed in my ear. "She should've never said anything like that to her own daughter."

"I know. But...what's done is done. Maybe I shouldn't have said some of the things I said to her yesterday but...when she said those words, I just saw red."

"I'm not going to say whether you should've or shouldn't have. That's not for me to decide. You've been dealing with her for years on your own. And hearing more and more of just how bad things have been..." He squeezed me tighter. "There is one thing I would like to ask you in return. I will help you anyway, you know that. But, I would like to ask you for this one small thing if I may."

I nodded and pulled back. "Anything. What is it?"

He watched me warily for a minute. "Sam called me this morning. I'm assuming he got my cell phone number from your new phone. He asked me to stop at his garage and speak with him." He cupped my cheek and stroked the skin gently. "He told me about what happened last night."

I grimaced and looked away. "I wish he hadn't," I said quietly. I was going to have to have a talk with Sam later. If this was going to work between us, he needed to understand that some things stayed strictly between me and him. There was no need for my father to know about any of this, it would only make him worry more.

"Don't be angry with him, love. He only told me because he was concerned."

I snorted. "Everyone's so _concerned_ these days. If I get any more concern, I think I might just explode."

He chuckled and turned me back to look at him. "I can understand that. You know, I have to say, I'm still not exactly comfortable with him being much older than you but...he actually might be good for you."

My eyes widened. He was giving me his approval? "So, I take it you're Team Sam then?"

He chuckled again. "I guess you could say that. As I said, I'm still not at ease with the whole situation but if he makes you happy, then that's all I want for you. He's got a good head on his shoulders, he has his own business, he's respectful of you as well as of me as your father..." Dad's pleasant expression faded. "He's not like the other one."

I sighed, nodding. "You have a point there. So, Sam told you we were together and what? Why did he bring up last night? I know he was mad at Jake but, technically the guy's single, he can do what he wants. Sam and I just walked in at the wrong time," I finished in a mumble.

His face darkened. "It doesn't matter. Knowing you were out with Sam and could return to his apartment at any moment...he planned for you to walk in on that, Bella."

"Dad, I'm not crazy about the guy at the moment but to be fair, he was also a bit drunk."

He shook his head. "It's not an excuse. It's not for your mother or for him. I expect Sam will talk to you on your own but he is of the same mind as I am. Jacob is a wild card right now and he cannot be trusted around you. Not just because of what he's done but because of how what he does affects you." My brows furrowed and he sighed. "Sam didn't tell me about what transpired last night between you, Jacob and himself to talk about the situation or even to discuss Jacob at length. He wanted to talk to me about what occurred afterwards that caused him concern for you."

My brows then arched in surprise. "That I was upset? After what I had just seen? Yes, I no longer want to be with Jacob or even be around him but those feelings aren't going to disappear overnight. Even Sam said that when he was trying to console me."

His face looked pained but he shook his head once more. "No, love. It wasn't that. It was before." He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he stared at me sadly. "When you got home last night, what was the first thing you did?" He asked softly.

My brows furrowed in thought. "I went to my room, told Sam to take out the laptop if he wanted because I didn't have a TV yet. I took a shower, cleaned up and then set up my phone and laptop. I wanted to go to bed because yesterday depleted me of every bit of energy I had, with what happened with Jake taking the last of it, and I told Sam I was tired. We went to bed and he..." I swallowed thickly. "He held me as I cried because I was upset. Then we fell asleep. Why?"

The sadness in his expression increased. "You took a shower?" I nodded. "And then what?"

"What do you mean? I just listed off everything I-"

"Love, Sam told me about Jacob touching you. He told me how you reacted."

My jaw dropped. "He had God knows what on his hands at that moment! How was I supposed to react? It was disgusting!"

He grimaced. "I understand that and I agree with you. That's not what I mean. You took the jacket off he had touched and left it there at Sam's, correct?"

I nodded. "There was no way I was bringing that home to wash it."

"Alright, so you left it there. When you went home, you took a shower. What did you do with the clothes you had been wearing?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "I threw them out."

"Why, love?"

"Because I had them on when he touched me."

"But, if it was just your jacket he touched, why would the clothes offend you? Why not wash them instead of throwing them out?" I stared up at him in confusion and he smoothed my hair back affectionately. "You threw the clothes and shoes you had been wearing out in the garbage. You cleaned the bathroom and the shower which were the two areas in that room you had stepped on. You then shampooed the rug in the areas you had walked on inside your apartment and your bedroom. You then wiped down everything you had touched, including the door knobs. You bagged it all up and got it out of your apartment immediately. You came in and took another shower, longer this time and then changed into sleepwear. Now, based on that recording and everything you've made us aware of in the last two weeks, what does that sound like, love?"

It took me a minute but then it hit me. I winced and dropped my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that," I whispered.

"I know, love. It was an automatic reaction. Jacob touched you in a way that made you feel ill because of the..." He sighed angrily. "Possible...covering he had on his hand. Without you even realizing it, that triggered you to do what you..." He took a deep breath. "Used to do in the past. You may not think of Jacob that way and he obviously was not...of similar character to those...monsters, but the action, careless on his part which may or may not have been due to the alcohol you mentioned, spurred that familiar reaction. And that's what terrifies me, love."

I laid my forehead against his chest and closed my eyes. "Dad...I can't...help that. It's the only way I feel...clean."

He kissed the top of my head tenderly. "You're clean no matter what but I know the meaning behind what you're saying. Sam said he saw it and knew what was happening. He was going to stop you but when he thought about it, you seemed so intent on removing everything, he figured it might be better to let you continue so your mind would be at peace when you were finished."

I let out a quiet sob, not even meaning to start crying. "Why would he need to tell you that? Why didn't he stop me? I didn't know that's what I was doing."

"I know that, love," he whispered to me, kissing my hair and hugging me tightly to him. "He only told me because you had spoken to him of your plans. He said and I quote, that I was the one you trusted most and you would listen to me better than you would him on this topic. I never agreed with your mother in her opinion of you being mentally unstable. As you said yesterday, that is definitely the pot calling the kettle black." I laughed and Dad kissed my head again; I could feel him smiling against my hair. "But, love, I do think that therapy would be a good thing for you. Not because of any of the reasons you've heard the most ridiculous people tell you when it's themselves who need professional help such as your mother and Jacob. But, because it's for you to help you. You've been holding onto all of this for too long, love. I'm sure there's so much more that has happened with your mother that you haven't told anyone. And I sincerely hope that there is nothing more that you haven't told anyone about what happened to you."

I shook my head and sniffled. "No. You know everything about those situations."

I felt him relax against me, letting out a huge breath of relief. "Thank God." He kissed my head one more time. "I think therapy would be good for you. It doesn't have to be with that woman your mother is seeing. You can see someone else if you'd like."

I chuckled, sniffling again. "Good. Because I wasn't all that crazy about her. Not for me, anyway."

He chuckled himself. "Then it will be even better. After everything gets settled, I would really like it if we could find you a therapist, someone you like and feel comfortable with. If you'd like I can go with you or you can go on your own. It's up to you. But, love, please give me this one thing. Not for me but for you."

I thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Alright," I whispered. "I can do that. It's probably not a bad idea, anyway, like you said."

He lifted my head up and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there. "Thank you," he murmured.

I nodded, hugging him to me even tighter.

...

I parked the car and jumped out. I made my way to the bays, not caring who was there or about anything else. I walked inside the first bay which was Luke's. He saw me and smiled politely. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey," I said quietly.

Sam was in the next bay, talking to Jared about something. I'm sure the others were around somewhere but that didn't matter. Amber was there with a paper in her hand, talking to them as well. I should've taken Sam up on his offer to fire her and not played the martyr, not wanting Sam to lose the office help. It made me stiffen for a moment but I sneered and focused on the reason I was here. Sam looked up in time to see me a few feet away. He sighed and held up his hands. "Bella...I'm sorry. But I had to tell-"

I grabbed him, kissing him before putting our foreheads together, my eyes still closed. "I love you," I whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes back up and saw him smiling down at me. "I love you, too." He kissed me once more.

"Sam, whenever you're done sucking face, let's get back to this estimate, huh?" I froze, remembering what Amber had said last night. Jared and the guys had told her how badly I had messed with Jake's head. I started to turn to say something to Jared, when Sam gripped my chin knowingly and kissed me, making me melt against him.

Sam smirked wickedly down at me. "You don't need me to do an estimate, Jared. You've done them before. I'm a bit busy right now." I giggled and he kissed me some more. "So, what's the verdict? Everything still on track?"

I nodded, smiling. "Everything's a go so far. I ordered the tickets online before I left so we're good to go on Friday. I made it an early afternoon flight. Is that okay?"

He smiled back. "Perfect. It'll give us plenty of time for the drive up. Just please tell me you didn't get first class tickets."

I laughed. "No. Why would you think that?"

"You forget, I watched your recent shopping spree."

"As I recall, both of us will be benefitting from that purchase quite often and enjoying it immensely. Wait until it's set up, then we'll see if the price tag is the first thing on your mind or not."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Good point."

"New bed? Maybe Victoria's Secret was having a sale or something? Bells would never buy anything there at full price. We _both_ know that."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment when the last voice I wanted to hear anytime soon sounded near us. How dare he humilate me in front of that girl and that jerk of a friend of his like that? How dare he even make that comment? That's what I get, I guess, for not thinking and not realizing he would most likely be here, working.

Sam was angry and I could tell he was about to snap at him, but I just leaned forward, kissed him, distracting him in the same way he had me, and shook my head, sighing. For the first time in a while, I felt good. I was excited about my plans and almost felt...confident that I could put them into action. Dad and Esme were moving to be near me and help me. Dad was helping me to get on the right track for myself as was Sam. Sam loved me, I loved him, my dad liked Sam, thought he was good for me...what more could I possibly want? No way was I going to allow Jake to kill my mood. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you at home later."

He sighed, too. "You got it, baby. See you then." He kissed me one more time before walking away. I turned around without looking at Jake, Jared or Amber standing beside them and walked away, back towards Luke's bay and out of the shop, throwing a quick goodbye to Luke over my shoulder as I went.

"Bella."

I ignored the calls of my name and kept walking. Right before I got to my car, Jake appeared in front of me, making me stop. I didn't even bother looking up at him as I sidestepped him. I unlocked my door and opened it.

"Are you really going to just pretend like I don't exist? Is that why you came here? To give me that little show of you and Sam 2.0, the happily ever after version?"

I froze but didn't say anything.

"I know I fucked up last night, alright? I do. I was wrong for it. Not just with her but what I said. All of it. I'm sorry for leaving when I thought Nate was moving in. That was fucked up of me, really fucked up. After everything that happened that night and knowing what I knew...I fucked up, Bella. I get it. I've been so fucking...miserable. And last night when you left with Sam...I thought you guys were out fucking around somewhere in your car or whatever, thinking you'd give him another chance but not me. I started drinking and I got a call and...well, you know the rest. I just wanted to fucking lose myself in her, to forget the pain. Haven't you ever just wanted to do something like that? Isn't that how this whole fucking thing with you and Sam started?"

I started shaking with the fury that was threatening to erupt. I closed my eyes, trying to will it away and remember my dad's face before I left, Esme's smile when she said she thought that what I was planning was wonderful, Sam's look of shocked awe when I told him my plans over dinner...

"I just want you back, Bells. You're the one I want to be with, no one else. Even if that means Sam is top dog now and I have to watch you with him. It'll fucking hurt but I'll do it because I love you so goddamn much. Can't you see that?"

I took a deep breath, still trying to calm down.

"I broke down last night after you left," He sounded closer behind me. "I kicked her out the second you guys were gone. I swear, Bells, she means nothing to me. I was using her. As shitty as that fucking sounds, it's the truth. I was trying to just forget it all, everything, just for one night. I'm not proud of it but I'm telling you the fucking truth, Bells. I figured if anyone would understand what I was trying to do last night it would be you and Sam."

I took another deep breath.

"Please, Bella. I love you. You know I do. You're the one I want more than anything." He wrapped an arm around my waist and placed his chest up against my back. "I love you, honey. All I want is to be with you, nothing else. Let me prove it to you. If you give the okay to let me back in, Sam will go along with it; I know he will. I won't say another word about your relationship with him or anyone else. As long as it's you I get to come home to every night. I miss you." He ran his nose up my ear lobe. "You have no idea how much."

I shook my head. No. He wasn't doing this to me again. I didn't even bother responding, what would be the point? He would never stop hurting me, never stop walking away from me when it was convenient for him or it just got too hard. He would never change, he had proven that time and time again, so I would be the one to. I broke out of his grip and got into the car. I went to close the door when Jake was suddenly crouching beside me. I started the car anyway, ignoring him.

"Baby, please," he said, his voice starting to break. I winced at the term of endearment that I had heard that slut calling him only the night previously. "I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll get tested. I'll hang back while you and Sam try to make a go of the real thing. If you don't want me to make love to you, I won't and I'll wait...however long you want me to. If you just want to be friends for now, I can do that. Just don't leave me," he choked out.

Could I be friends with him again? Was that even possible? I knew Sam and I could if we ended things because we had started as friends who just happened to be sleeping with each other. Sam, though he loved me, had always been my friend first. I glared at the steering wheel. "If you loved me, you would've remained faithful to me just like I did to you and Sam after you both walked out on me. If you loved me, it wouldn't have been so easy for you to forget me and hook up with the next girl who throws herself at you. You would've never let that happen or enjoyed it like you did if you really loved me. You would've wanted me back like Sam did. He fought to get me back, you didn't. He loves me, you don't. End of story. Now, please move."

"No, it's not end of story. I do love you," he said angrily. "I always have and I never stopped. Just like you. Why can't you see that?"

I turned furious eyes on him. "Maybe because I know just how much of a regret I am to you."

He knelt down and threw himself into my lap. "Bella, please. I'm sorry I said that. I was just pissed at what you said. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he struggled to get out, his voice cracking.

"So, this is about the money then? Is that why?"

He lifted his head up and seeing the unshed tears in his dark eyes nearly killed me. "No. Jesus, Bells. I get that you feel like you can't trust me right now and that I fucked you over but you know I've never been about the money. Ever."

My jaw tightened as I shook my head, glaring out the windshield. "I promised I wouldn't see you again or talk to you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his jaw clench as well and he then buried his head back into my lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Well, too fucking bad for them. I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting them take you away from me."

I was hurt by him, I was angry, I didn't trust him - but God, I loved him still...so much. But I couldn't forget what he'd done, what I'd walked in on - all of it. I just couldn't...no matter how much I may have wanted to. "Jacob, this is over. You need to-"

"No," he cut me off, lifting his head to glare up at me. I felt a small twinge of pain in my chest when I noticed how wet his eyes were and the barely dried tear track marks on his face. "Bella, you mean more to me than anything else in my life. You did that when we met and have been doing it more and more every day since. You made yourself the most important thing in my life and you're just gonna have to deal with the consequences. I'm not going away just because you're angry and want to punish me. You want me to pay for last night? Fine. But, find some other way. There's no fucking way I'm letting you get rid of me that easily. Don't like it? Too fucking bad."

The fury blazed through my body. "Excuse me?" I asked venemously.

"You heard me," he said, his tone coated with just as much acid.

"Bella?"

We both turned to see Sam standing there, right behind Jake, concerned. "Yes, Sam?"

"Everything okay here?"

"It was, Uley, until you decided to stick your fucking dick where it doesn't belong," Jake snarled. "Where it's _never_ belonged."

Sam's eyes narrowed and I shoved Jake off of me, making him fall until he caught himself. My eyes bore into his. "Don't you dare talk to him like that," I snarled back. "Apologize to him and then to me. Right. Now."

Sam's jaw was now tight, too. "Bella, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No, it is not fine," I snapped. "If Jake's really serious about wanting to be with me, he'll apologize. Right this second."

Jake sighed angrily. "I'm sorry, Bella. You know how sorry I am. But no fucking way am I apologizing to him. I meant every fucking word I said. He doesn't fucking belong with you. I do!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," I scoffed.

The angry fire in his eyes glowed brighter. "I'm sorry! Alright? I'm fucking sorry! I really am! Yes, what I did last night, no matter the reason, was fucked up. Okay? I get that. But Christ, can't you-"

I shook my head. "No."

His jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Just like that? You won't even think about it? Hear what I have to say?"

"I've heard what you've had to say, Jake, and so far, I'm not really hearing anything that makes me want to get a sudden case of amnesia," Another lie. Apparently, once I started today, I couldn't stop. I had to be a pro at this by now. Even I was starting to believe myself when it came to him. "When it comes to you and the girl you _still _work with. And even if she wasn't here anymore and you never heard from her again, how do I know I can trust you? I'll always wonder. Some girl walking down the street, a repeat customer here who brings her car in for _you_ to look at, the girl who's a cashier at the supermarket who likes to give you those little flirty smiles - the list could go on. I can't trust you anymore, Jake. You broke that last night. I just...can't."

He stared at me, angry yet pleading. Like the coward I was, I lowered my eyes to the ground. "You and I are finished. You ended things last night when you did what you did. Yeah, you weren't attached but like my dad said, you planned for me to walk in on that. Or at the very least, Sam, thinking he would tell me if I wasn't there. You do lash out when you're hurt and pissed off. That was one of the most horrible things you could have done to me. And you know who was there to give me a hug and comfort me when I was crying and upset because of you yet again? Sam. You're not good for me, Jacob. Even as a friend. You triggered me last night and I didn't even realize it."

His head snapped back and his eyes were wide. "What?"

I bit my lip. "I don't want to talk about it. Ask Sam if you really insist on knowing. I have someplace I need to be, Jake." I waited for him to get up and move back when I stuck the keys into the ignition.

"Bella, please," he whispered, leaning towards me and covering my hand on my keys, preventing me from starting the car. "I'm begging you. Don't do this. Please."

I closed my eyes briefly in pain. "Jake, please don't make me ask Sam to pull you away so I can leave."

"Bella," he growled. "I was fucking there for you when you needed me! Why won't you do the same? Have some fucking compassion, for Christ's sake!"

That angered me more than I thought possible in that moment. My eyes snapped to him furiously. "Really? Because I don't recall you picking up your phone when I took that overdose and I certainly don't remember you being there two weeks ago when I needed you. As a matter of fact, I remember begging both of you not to leave that night, remember?" I saw Sam wince above him and I felt bad, I wasn't trying to make him feel guilty. "What did you tell me when I asked you not to go? You said I needed help! Remember that? Where was your compassion then? You didn't want me to be a slut but you had no problem having one blow you and God knows what else last night the first chance you got! Compassion? Really? I could've sworn Sam and I both picked you back up after Nicole was trying her hardest to ruin your life! We spent weeks! Weeks, Jacob! Yeah, I dated Sam while I dated you but never ever did he or I have you walk in on anything close to what we walked in on last night! NEVER!" Jake went to protest when I cut him off. "Now, let me go and get back from the car before I run you over. And trust me, with how pissed I am right now and how fucked up my mind is, I'll do it." I glanced up at Sam. "Sam, I'll see you later." He nodded and stepped back. I then glared back at Jake. "Now back. Off."

"I deserve another chance, Bella, and you know it. Especially, with you two going behind my back with him proposing to you and you saying yes. With you at seventeen, no less," he seethed.

I ignored that and mercifully, so did Sam. Instead, he crossed his arms, hanging back, and allowed me to handle this myself which I appreciated. "Oh, don't even go there, Black. You were the one talking about marriage not that long ago as I recall it. And I was younger than then I am right this second. So don't you dare pull that hypocritical bullshit. And patronizing, too! What? Now all of a sudden I'm not old enough to be in a serious relationship because you're no longer a part of it? And another chance? Are you kidding me?! I've given you chance after chance! All I've done is give you chances! Ever since you've been in my life, even before I felt this way about you! I'm out of chances to give you, Jacob!"

He let go of my hand and ran it through his hair frantically. "Alright, just hear me out for a second."

"Jacob-"

"No, Bella, listen. For one second. Imagine our roles were reversed and I walked in on you and say...Nate last night." I intensified my glare at him. "Sam if we never had the arrangement, Jared, David, whoever, just someone."

"No, not someone! Because I would never do that to you! I wouldn't be sleeping with or fooling around with anyone else period! And you did walk away from me because of Nate! So, don't you dare try to turn this into some double standard hypothetical to make the point you think you have!"

"My point that I do have that I'm trying to make is that people make fucking mistakes! Last night! Two weeks ago! Yesterday! Three months! Leaving the house the first time because I couldn't take the whole threesome situation! I'm not perfect, Bella. You know that. I didn't leave because you and Nate hooked up at some party. It was a mistake, like you said. One you shouldn't have kept from me but I got why you did. Besides, it happened before you and I ever got together. I left because I couldn't take sharing you with one more person. Because I thought if he did agree to your offer, even if you never meant him to, you'd go for it. Sam is one thing, Bella. As fucked up as it was, he was my best friend, he was a good guy, one of the best for you if I couldn't be with you, but Nate or anyone else, even David, no. Just fucking no. I couldn't take it."

"I'm very well aware of why you left. It doesn't make it right. It doesn't make me forget that that was not the first time you walked away from me. You want me to hear your supposed explanation for last night? You certainly didn't give me a chance that night to explain. Neither of you did. Now, step. Back."

"Okay, you're right. I didn't give you a chance to explain that night. I was...hurt and...pissed off that yet again I felt like I wasn't enough for you. You were already with Sam because I wasn't enough but now neither of us were enough for you."

My jaw dropped. "That's what you think? That that's why I'm with Sam? What is wrong with you? I would never use someone like that! And you should know that!"

"You were using him in the beginning."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Sam."

Sam stepped forward. "Yes, Bella?"

I stared at Jacob angrily. "In the beginning, was I the only one using you?"

He glared in Jake's direction, sighing uncomfortably. "No. We were...we both had a reason for being there."

"And do you think I'm still using you now? Because your buddy here can't seem to get his shit together?" Jake narrowed his eyes at me. Oh well.

"No. We're no longer...casual."

I arched my brows expectantly at Jake. "I'd say we're well past casual now, Sam. Well, Jake? You still want to tell me that I'm using him because you screwed up? Are there any more insults you'd like to throw my way while you're at it? Or can I please leave already?"

His jaw clenched again but he stayed quiet, still glaring at me.

"If what you're saying is the truth and you really want to be with me, you wouldn't have been ready to have sex with someone else last night. Someone you work with that now I have to see every time I come here to see Sam. Someone you were sure he would walk in on either with me or would tell me later on so you could hurt me because you were pissed. You would've kept it in your pants if you loved me. You would've followed me outside yesterday and asked for the chance to talk. You wouldn't have left in the first place, the first or the second time. You had the perfect setup, Jake. You're the one that threw it all away, not me. I was never with Sam because you weren't enough or vice versa. It was because I loved you both and I never wanted to choose one over the other one. But now? Now you've made that decision easy for me. Sam may have left the same night you did and he may have even threatened to leave another time but in all the time I've known him, he's never actually left. As my friend, as my boyfriend and even as my casual hook-up. He's always stepped up to where you should've been. You've had chance after chance after chance to make it work with me. You were top dog as you put it for so long, even before Sam and I started seeing one another. You had it all when it came to me, even before Nicole came into the picture and you allowed her to mess it all up. Sam's never taken me for granted. You have. Repeatedly. I am not going to put myself through this anymore. I don't deserve it. I'm with Sam and that's it. You can either accept it and still be a good friend to Sam like he's always been one to you or you can not accept it and run around crazy for all I care. Either way, it's not going to affect me. I'm done with this, Jacob. Yeah, it hurts because I did love you and you were one of my best friends but now...now you destroyed all that within a matter of twenty four hours. But, c'est la vie. Now, if you don't mind, I have an appointment. I would like you to move back from my car so I can leave. If you don't in the next fifteen seconds, I will ask Sam to remove you long enough so I can get out of here. And if he has to do that, Jacob, I am not above considering a restraining order."

He watched me for a minute and then scoffed, getting to his feet. "Whatever. You act like you're all fucking mature and shit, but the one time I ask you to be an adult and work this out with me, you tell me to fuck off. Fine, that's what you want? Fine. I'm done with you, too." He stepped back and slammed my door on me before storming off.

I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes to keep the tears from escaping. I heard a rapping on my window and my eyes snapped open when I turned to see Sam. I cleared my throat and lowered the window. "Hey," I said quietly.

He crouched down. "Hey. Are you okay?"

I nodded, my eyes tearing up even more to contradict me. I cleared my throat again. "Yeah." He gave me a look of disbelief while reaching in to stroke my cheek tenderly. "I'll be fine," I reassured him. "I'm going to go grab a few things and then head to the realty office to meet Dad. I'll be home later if you want to stop by."

He nodded, now stroking my hair. "I will. And, Bella, don't take what he says to heart. I know it's hard because he's saying some extremely fucked up shit lately but...he does care about you." This time, it was me with the look of disbelief on my face. "I know, last night doesn't help but...trust me on this one, Bella. I've only seen Jake go off the wall like this once before."

I chuckled sadly, wiping a tear away. "What? With Nicole?"

"No. With Emily."

My brows furrowed. "Emily?"

He nodded again. "We were both pretty messed up after...what happened. Even though he and I were able to work it out ourselves, we were both still hurting. Granted, Jake wasn't begging Emily to take him back like he is with you but...he was all over the place emotionally then just like he is now. I'm not saying it's right or excusing it but...he knows he fucked up, he knows he lost you and it hurts. Sometimes, pain makes you act in ways you normally wouldn't, just to try to numb it. Like drinking, taking drugs, smoking, sex, shopping, fuck, I don't know."

"But, Sam, what he did last night, yesterday...two weeks ago...I don't...I can't go back to that. It's bad enough I had to work to get him and Nicole out of my head along with him and Mom. How the hell am I going to get him and Amber out of my head now? Especially when she still works here? I mean, say I did give him another chance, what makes him think that I'd be okay with him being here with her? You and I have hooked up in random places and had our own quickies even with the guys around. He could very well do the same with her. I'd be a paranoid mess. I can't do that. I don't trust him."

"I know. I get what you're saying. You know...if you wanted me to get rid of her, I would, I told you that. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Sam. But, I trust you. If she does her job and helps you out, takes on some of that extra work, then it's fine. It should be your call, not mine. I'm fine. Like I said, I trust you."

He sighed and took my hand, kissing it. "Alright. But...just know that if you do change your mind, I'll start looking for a replacement ASAP. The only reason I didn't get rid of her today is because she does help us out, no matter how much of a pain in the ass she can be. Same with Jake."

I nodded in understanding. "I get it." I smirked at him. "That's one of the things I find very sexy about you, Mr. Uley, your head for business."

He grinned and leaned in, kissing me. "I'll show you my other head for business later," he whispered huskily.

I laughed. "I'm looking forward to it," I whispered back, smiling as I kissed him again.

He squeezed my hand and straightened up. "I'll see you when I get out of here. Good luck at the realty office."

I smiled wider. "Thanks. See you then."

"See you later, baby."

I winked and backed my car out. I didn't glance at the bay area once on my way out. I hadn't meant to put myself in a position where Jake could get to me. I honestly hadn't even been thinking about him when I had gone there. I had just been so happy with Sam and thankful for him looking out for me; I just wanted to kiss him and tell him I loved him. It hadn't even registered that Jake might be there, even when I saw Amber. Sam had been my only focus.

I went over everything Jake had said and I found myself wishing I could give him another chance. But, I knew I couldn't. It would just be the same pattern over and over again. Not only that but after last night, no way could I ever kiss him or sleep with him again without thinking back to that. And from listening to Dad recount my reaction that Sam had seen last night, I had to wonder - had it been the actual idea of the possibilities of substances on Jake's hands that bothered me or Jake himself? And right now, I wasn't willing to figure out the answer to that question. Either way, Jake was the issue and I needed to avoid him like the Plague. I just hoped time would pass quicker and Sam and I could go to La Push. The sooner I got Jake set up out there, the sooner I could move on from him and be happy...no matter how unhappy I really would be.

...

Luckily, the rest of the week did pass by quickly. There was so much to do in preparing for these plans to go forward that my days were filled with appointments, brainstorming sessions with Dad and Esme along with David a couple of times and moving things around. My nights were spent with Sam who also helped me to brainstorm for Jake's garage. We spent hours online looking at different setups and layouts, tools Jake would need to get started as well as looking to see if any mechanics were advertising for work in the area as well as in Forks. It was evident that this wouldn't be our only weekend excursion to La Push.

Friday came and I met Sam at the shop so we could go to the airport. Dad had offered to get us a car but I felt bad about asking him to pay for yet another thing after he was already doing so much. I thanked him but assured him we'd be fine. Luke was gonna take Sam's car and drive us down. I made sure to stick close to Sam or the car when there. I didn't want to deal with Jake or Amber's little bitchy glares she always shot my way. Thankfully, I didn't have to deal with either. Neither of them seemed to be there and even though it hurt knowing they were most likely together, I was relieved I didn't have to see it at least.

The flight wasn't too bad and once we arrived in Seattle, we rented a car to drive the three hours to La Push. I glanced around Sea-Tac airport as Sam talked to the guy at the rental counter. It seemed like a lifetime ago that I had been here, meeting Jake. I quietly sighed and focused on the conversation happening next to me to make sure we weren't charged an outrageous price.

On the drive there, Sam had mentioned that this would be his first time back in La Push in years. I had been stunned. I asked him if this was the first time since the whole Jake and Emily thing happened. He nodded and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it. I apologized for making him come with me and I told him we could stay in Forks instead and I could go look at the garage while he stayed in town if he didn't feel comfortable. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back, telling me not to worry about it. It would be foolish of him to be so close and not visit the rez. I apologized again anyway and told him he could punish me later if he wanted. He had smirked and agreed to take me up on my offer as soon as the opportunity provided itself.

He asked if I had told Becca and Billy we were coming and I shook my head, saying I didn't think it would be a good time to visit if he caught my drift. He nodded but said, maybe we should stop by, even if only for ten minutes. Becca would kill me if she knew I had been there and didn't stop in to say hello once. I laughed, he made a good point. I agreed that maybe the next day we would. And then came the one question I didn't really want to ask but knew I had to. I told him Emily was living back on the rez and asked if he would want to see her. He shook his head and said he was good. I tried to explain to him that Emily was different now, that she had actually changed and grown up a lot, at least according to Jake. I told him I had liked her and enjoyed talking to her the last time I was at La Push. I also assured him I wouldn't mind if he wanted to see her and maybe it might be good for them to bury the hatchet. He sighed and shook his head again, insisting he wanted nothing to do with her. I squeezed his hand and left it alone. If he wanted to see her, he would. If he didn't, he wouldn't. It was that simple.

He wanted to introduce me to his mother who was living on the rez. His father had left them both years ago and he was an only child. I thought he might want to stay with her and when we had planned the trip, I told him I didn't mind staying at the lodge while he spent time with his mother. He had shaken his head and said it would be better for the both of us to stay at the lodge. I just nodded; he left it at that and I didn't ask questions.

When we arrived in La Push, we checked into the lodge and dropped our things off. We then got back into the car and went to stop at Sue and Harry's. Nobody knew we were coming since this trip had been last minute and it was kept on the DL due to the nature of it. Nobody back home knew about it, either, except Dad, Esme and David. Even Jake had no idea we had come here; I had asked Sam not to tell him since I didn't want Jake to know just yet about the garage possibility. Sam had simply told him he'd be with me all weekend which wasn't exactly a lie. Jake had been fuming after that and refused to talk to him at all except once, right before Sam left, to tell him to enjoy fucking _his_ ex. Sam had gotten angry but he was strapped for time so he let it go but told Jake he was a fucking dick who deserved to lose me the way he had. Jake threw a beer bottle at him as he left, the bottle smashing against the wall next to the door. It had taken every ounce of control Sam had not to turn around or respond. He kept me in mind and left. I had just shaken my head when I heard about what Jake had said. It hurt, I wouldn't lie, but I kept my plans in mind and knew there was a bigger picture here that I was supposed to keep all my focus on just now. If anything, his reaction was just another reason why I was glad I hadn't given in the other day.

Sue, Harry and Seth were very happy to see us. Leah wasn't there, having opted to stay in Seattle to live and work in between semesters. I was glad to hear she was doing well. I would need to get in touch with her; it had been way too long since I'd spoken to her last. Seth was still the La Push Ladies' Man as he put it. I just rolled my eyes and told him I was flattered to be graced with the presence of such perfection. He had grinned and told me I was welcome which earned him a nice smack on the arm.

Twenty minutes after we had arrived, Becca and Billy showed up. Apparently, Sam and I didn't have to make a side trip the next day. Sue had invited them to dinner before we got there and extended the invitation to us as well. Becca had been happy to see me. Billy...Billy was cordial like always but there was a certain...chill to his demeanor towards me. I knew then that whether Jake had talked to Becca about me or not, he had definitely spoken to his father. I should've known. When he had wheeled away from me, I bit my lip watching him go and Sam slipped an arm around me from behind and kissed the back of my head, whispering to me not to worry. It was just that Jake was Billy's son, his only son, and he was worried about him, that was all. I had given him a wan smile along with a short nod. He kissed my forehead and when we turned around, Sue, Becca, Billy, Harry and Seth were all watching us. Billy didn't look surprised which confirmed my suspicions from before. The rest did; Becca turned a confused expression on her dad and he just gave her a curt nod and Sue looked sad while Harry seemed unsure what to think. The only person who glanced at us with real warmth was Seth. Typical. No matter what I did or who I was with or anything, I would never make everyone happy. That was a fact of life but it was an extremely loud adage that came to life here right in this moment.

Sam had felt me tense and started rubbing my back, leading me to sit with him. Unlike Jake, Sam just sat me next to him, holding my hand in his, rubbing the top of mine with his thumb soothingly as he talked to the others.

There was a knock at the door and Seth jumped up to answer it. Sue glanced at us apologetically, particularly Sam. She informed us quickly that Emily had been invited along with Becca and Billy, before they knew we were here. Sam tensed against me immediately and I turned to look at him. His jaw was tight and his eyes were on the floor as he nodded in response to Sue's warning. I squeezed his hand and prompted him to look at me. I asked him quietly if he wanted to go. He said he didn't want to be rude by declining their invitation and even though I offered to say I wasn't feeling well due to the flight, he sighed and told me not to worry about it. His thinking was that if I could be around Jake without cracking, then he could do the same with Emily. It was time for him to start facing the past. I kissed his cheek and told him to let me know if he changed his mind. He just nodded and kissed me quickly.

Emily had walked into the room, smiling at everyone until her eyes landed on Sam. She looked genuinely shocked to see him and considering how long it had been since Sam set foot on the reservation, I couldn't blame her. He gave her a gruff greeting in return to her quiet one though he didn't look up at her. I got to my feet to hug her and say hello to try to diffuse some of the tension. We all chatted amiably for a little bit longer except for Sam (he had clammed up once Emily had arrived) and then dinner was ready. When everyone left the room, I got up to leave as well but Sam grabbed my hand, tugging on it to get me to stop. After the last person being Seth had walked out, Sam got up and yanked me to him, kissing me passionately. He laid his forehead against mine, eyes closed, and I asked him if he was alright. He said he was but, it was hard seeing her in the same house that she and Jake had been in that night when he saw them. I offered again to make up an excuse but he shook his head and said he would be okay. I told him that if he changed his mind, then he would look at me and cough. He laughed and I smiled, glad I was able to do that for him. He thanked me and kissed me one more time before leading me into the other room.

Dinner had been going well and everyone was catching up. Becca, Emily and I all caught up with Seth interjecting things here and there along with Sue who was constantly running back and forth, refusing offers of our help repeatedly. Harry and Billy discussed fishing, the rez and Council issues, with Sam only speaking every so often though he kept it short. Emily's eyes never strayed far from Sam and maybe it should have made me nervous but it didn't. If anything, it made me sad. I loved Sam and I wanted to be with him but if Emily was his Jake or at least what I thought Jake had been to me, then he should be with her. It would hurt to lose him but as long as he was still my friend, that was all that mattered. I loved him enough to want him to be happy, even if that meant that wouldn't happen with me. But, there was one tiny piece of me that was selfish and wanted both of my boys for my own. And even though I ignored this piece because it was indeed inconsiderate and greedy, it still made me lay my hand on Sam's that was on my thigh and squeeze it.

Sam had been stroking my thigh every few minutes. He was nervous and it hadn't escaped his notice that Emily was watching him even though he refused to look her way or even acknowledge her presence. I had to wonder, did Emily regret throwing away the good thing she had with Sam like Jake would regret throwing away what he had with me (according to Sam who said Jake would eventually if he wasn't already)? One look in her direction told me yes; yes, she did.

Sam's fingers had been brushing closer and closer to my inner thigh and I knew I was in for a restless night once we got back to the lodge. I felt guilty for feeling it but I was excitedly anticipating it. Sam and I hadn't had sex since the night Jake had ambushed me at the shop. That had been two days ago. Two days for us was way too long as he had told me often enough and it was true, even moreso after the last month or so. I was starting to climb the walls.

Once dinner was halfway over, Emily must have worked up the courage to finally address Sam because that's exactly what she did. Sam tensed when she had asked him how his garage was doing. He stared at the table and told her it was good and thanked her for asking. I could tell she didn't like the rebuff and had hoped for him to at least look at her. She was about to ask another question when there was knocking at the door again. Sue hurried to answer it and I squeezed Sam's hand in support. He turned and gave me a small smile in thanks. I returned it warmly.

"Wow, this is just like Christmas. You all should have told me you were coming. I have more than enough food thankfully but still, I would have made more." We could hear Sue getting closer.

"That's okay, Sue. Really. Thank you, though. I appreciate that." I stiffened and so did Sam. Everyone else seemed to freeze and we all looked up at the doorway. Sue came through, smiling brightly, with Jake, Katie and Aidan behind her. When we locked eyes, the latter three froze as well.

We all stayed quiet for a second and you could cut the tension with a knife. Becca cleared her throat and got up. "Hey, you. I didn't know you were coming this weekend."

Jake kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to. But, the owner of that garage I've been holding out for told me there was another buyer and wanted to see if I had a better offer. So, I decided to come out here and see what I could do." He smiled down at Emily. "Hey, Em. How're you?" He kissed her cheek and hugged her, too. Sam's hand tightened around mine in a death grip. Jake made his rounds as did Aidan, introducing Katie to everyone. Seth had grabbed extra chairs and they sat down, joining us. Jake made sure to sit next to Emily, smirking in our direction. "So, I thought you two were holed up for the weekend? Guess not."

Sam didn't speak and one glance over to him showed me that he was about to snap. I couldn't imagine how much pain he was in and how much this was triggering him back to that painful time. Jake knew it and sat next to Emily anyway. I hated him for that and I immediately engaged with him. "Actually, Jacob," I smiled sweetly. "Sam brought me here to meet his mother. We're visiting her tomorrow," I finished with a meaningful glare.

Jake just smirked wider and started helping himself to food. Katie smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back. It was nice to have a friend here from back home. "Meeting the mom, huh?" Jake snorted. "Sounds like you're serious about this, Sam."

Emily turned a confused look on him and then back at us. "Serious?"

Jake laughed. "Yep. The guy's finally getting married after all of this time." A couple of forks clanked against plates and I tensed, ready for impact. Jake just had to go there, didn't he?

Emily looked back at me and forced a smile. I could see she was hurt, though. I tried to reassure her with a smile. "Oh. Congratulations then."

"Thanks," Sam said gruffly, sipping his beer.

"I didn't know you two were dating. How long have you been together?" She asked politely.

I went to answer when Jake cut me off with another snort. "More like fucking nonstop," he muttered. He was quiet but everyone heard him. Aidan leaned over to him, insisting he give it a rest while Katie loudly told him to put a cork in it.

"Jake," Becca admonished. "That's none of your business. You should be ashamed of yourself for even saying that in polite company. Harry, Sue and your own father are right there."

He snorted one more time as he took a bite out of a roll. "Dad knows about everything and considering how he gossips like an old woman, I'm willing to bet Sue, Harry and even Charlie already know, too. It used to be my business back when we were all living together. At least, only on my nights." Everyone's eyes widened as they turned on me.

Sam started to get up but I pulled him back down. "Sam, don't," I whispered to him. "This is what he wants. Don't give it to him. Look at where he's sitting. He knows what he's doing. Don't." Sam turned his glare on me but nodded once. I then turned to find Jake smirking in amusement at us.

"Jacob," I said extra sweetly. "Would you mind stepping outside with me? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

He smirked wider, knowing where this was going. "I would, Bella, but I'm kind of in the middle of eating right now. Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't," I snapped.

"I don't know. It sounds like it can." He then turned to Emily. "What do you think, Em? Should I go outside with Sam's girl because she wants to _talk_ to me? For old time's sake?"

Sam got to his feet but instead of going to attack Jake like everyone thought and apparently Jake was hoping for, Sam walked out. I jumped up. "I hope you're happy. And you wonder why I can't stand to be around you anymore! If you only knew the real reason why he was out here, you'd be ashamed of yourself! You don't deserve him, me or Emily."

I hurried around the table, told Katie I'd call her, kissed Aidan on the top of his head, smacked Jake in the back of his and thanked Sue, apologizing to everyone on my way out. I stopped and I knew I was going to incur Becca and Billy's wrath for this but I didn't care. Jake wanted to mess with Sam, I could mess with him. I turned around to see Jake still smirking at me. "I will never marry you, Jacob. Not after what you just said to hurt Sam and even Emily when you were the perpetrator more than anyone else that night. Not after the way you've been acting and the things you've said and done to me. Not with the type of man you've become. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Jacob Black. I certainly am ashamed of you and I'd be willing to bet, wherever your mom is, she is, too." His smirk fell and his eyes watered. I spun around and left before anyone could say a word. I felt bad for saying it but with everything Sam and I had come here to set up, some in Sarah's name...it needed to be said.

Sam was outside, standing a few steps away from the front door. I sighed and stepped over to him. "Are you alright?" He nodded once without looking at me. "Sam, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to come here with me, if I hadn't told Jake no the other day or if I had told him we weren't really engaged...it's my fault and I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "It's not your fault, Bella. Jake's just being a dick, that's all. I'm fine."

I took his hand in mine. "Are you sure?" I asked softly.

He turned to look at me and I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. His eyes were glassy. "No, I'm not sure. I think I just need to get away from this place. Would it be okay if we went back to the lodge now?"

I squeezed his hand. "Of course, love. Do you want me to drive?"

He shook his head and led me to the car. "Let's just get out of here."

We went back to the lodge and once we were inside the room, Sam was on me as I had expected earlier. The first time he fucked me with all the pent-up rage he had. If it had been anyone other than Sam, I wasn't sure I would've been able to deal with it. The second time, I had gently made love to him, telling him how much I loved him. He sniffled once but in the mostly dark room, I didn't see any tears. I made sure to focus on him and keep kissing him. Afterwards, he fell asleep, his head on my chest, holding onto me. I ran my fingers through his hair repeatedly as I stared out the window, thinking.

I couldn't believe Jake had said those things tonight to either Sam or Emily, never mind in front of everyone as well as his own father and sister. That hadn't been the Jake I had been here with last time. Come to think of it, he hadn't been the Jake I had known at all for a little while now. What on earth was going on with him? Or had he really been like this the whole time and I just hadn't seen it? Or I had and refused to believe it? I was so...thrown and horrified by this Jake. If he was angry at me, fine. Even though he had no right to be. I could take it, but Sam? And saying _that_, right there, in _that_ house, with the same woman from that night there? And after mentioning our supposed engagement to the room, echoing the circumstances of four years ago? Was he out of his mind? Of course, Sam had walked out when he did and of course, he clung tightly to me tonight when we were alone once again. Even though we weren't really engaged, it had to be like history repeating itself in a way, to him. Poor Sam. I lowered my eyes down to him and kissed his forehead gently. Sam was such a good man. He only tried to do right by people, the ones he cared about in his personal life and in business. He may seem intimidating because of his size but secretly inside, he was a big softie. He was any woman's dream. Why had Emily thrown away this perfect man to have one last quickie with a guy like Jake? I didn't get it. I kissed his forehead again and silently promised him I wouldn't be so careless with his heart. I would be with him as long as he wanted me.

I barely slept that night. I had arranged to meet the owner of the garage at nine thirty that morning. My cell phone had buzzed around an hour before that and I had carefully disentangled myself from Sam to get ready. He looked so peaceful sleeping I decided not to wake him. I wrote him a quick note, kissed his head and left in the rental car.

When I pulled up to the garage ten minutes early, the owner wasn't there yet. Instead, I sipped the coffee I had gotten from the main store quickly and looked over the papers Dad and I had collected for the property in its manila folder. My attache case was getting fuller and fuller with the more plans and research I did. I wasn't complaining; I was going about achieving my goals with my dad's help as well as others'. It felt good to be focused on something productive like this.

I got out of the car and leaned against the hood, drinking the coffee and reading up on the specifications. I almost wanted to call this whole thing off and not do this for Jake. Dad certainly wouldn't be adverse to my decision change. But, Jake had helped me in a time of need like I had told him and now, with the way he treated Sam last night, it might be a good idea for Jake to move on and have his own place...across the country.

The owner arrived shortly after me and he was surprised to see I was the interested buyer and not my boyfriend or my husband or brother or father. He was an older gentleman so I let that bit of sexism pass. He showed me around the garage and I had to admit that once it was cleaned up, it was nice. It even had gas pumps out front which was something Sam's didn't have. Sam and I had checked over the market; Dowling's over in Forks was the main competition but there were also a few small garages around here and in that town that could give Jake a run for his money. But, if Jake had decent pricing and his reputation solidified around both areas plus if he had fuel, he could do pretty well and become a bit of hefty competition himself.

I looked around the shop area, nodding. "I'll take it."

The man's jaw dropped in surprise. "That's all fine and good, Miss, but I should tell you there's another buyer interested-"

I spun around to face him. I knew he had another buyer; it was the same jerk who had tried to make Sam snap last night. I also knew what this guy's game was. Why else call Jake to tell him he had another buyer and why tell me the same thing right now? Normally, that would've ticked me off but instead, it made things simpler. The man wanted money and money was what he would get. Money that Jake couldn't throw at him to keep him on the fence or sell it to him. But, Dad and I could. "That's not a concern of mine. I'm sure whatever offer they make, mine will supersede it by a much larger amount."

Sure enough, the guy's eyes lit up. Like Dad had always said, money talked. "I'm supposed to be meeting them in an hour..."

I shrugged. "Like I said, it's not a concern of mine. If you would like, you can meet with them and see what they offer and I'll make a much more generous offer in response or we can settle this right now and get me my garage as fast as possible to which I would be most grateful." I gave him a kind smile.

He nodded. "It's lucky I already know how much this other buyer is willing to go. But, you say you'll match it and increase the price?"

"Yes."

"No matter what the cost?"

"Yep."

"Well, sweetheart, I say you've got a deal."

I smiled happily. "Perfect." I shook his hand and the greedy and selfish little part of me turned vindictive in that moment and was secretly pleased that I had managed to pull the rug out from under Jake, even if only temporarily. After the little stunt he pulled last night, I wanted him to be knocked down a peg or forty.

"I suppose I'll call the other buyer and-"

"You said he's supposed to be here at ten thirty?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's when he scheduled it." Typical Jake. The phrase the early bird gets the worm would never ring more true to him than it would now.

"As it turns out, I think I know who you might be talking about. He spoke to my father regarding some business arrangements and loans. It's Jacob Black, correct?"

His brows furrowed but he nodded again. "Yes. You know Jacob?"

"He and I are old friends. Don't change the appointment. I'll meet him here. Maybe he and I can work out some sort of partnership deal. But as for you, sir, I shall make the call and have my father's lawyers get the ball rolling on this deal and start the paperwork. Whatever price you ask, they'll make sure you get it and more. I promise you that."

He stared at me in awe. "Alright. Well, I'd say you've got yourself a garage." I nodded, grinning. We went back outside and he left with my promise of hearing from the lawyers by Monday. I called Dad afterwards and told him I'd go for it. I also told him about what type of guy the owner was and how money was the name of the game. He chuckled when I told him what I'd promised the guy and how quickly he'd given in. He promised to have the lawyers start right away and contact the man on Monday to push the sale through immediately. He asked me how the rest of the trip was going and I told him it was fine, that Sam and I were going to meet his mother later, discuss some plans with her since she was on the Council and we might stop at Second Beach. He told me to have fun, stay safe and to call him before my flight left the next day. I promised him I would.

I was almost done with my coffee and I was back leaning up against my hood, studying the papers Sam and I had written on for plans on what to buy and how to get this place set up, when Jake pulled up in his old truck. He and Aidan jumped out and I saw them both staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Good morning to you, too, Jacob. Hey, Aidan," I greeted them without looking up.

"Hey, Bella."

"I asked you a question," Jake snapped.

I lifted my head to see him in his typical La Push garb: jeans, work boots, flannel shirt open over a t-shirt and ballcap. He was furious; he knew why I was here. He knew the moment he had pulled up and seen me. I smirked. "Why, Jacob, what ever is the matter? Did someone tinkle in your Cheerios this morning?"

He walked over towards me while Aidan hung back a few feet. He looked miserable like he hadn't slept. "Why are you doing this to me, Bells? Why?"

I scoffed. "I'm not doing anything to you."

"Oh, really? Why are you and Sam here then? Why are you sitting out front on the place you knew I planned to buy? Why are you coming after me for money that you know I don't have? That you know I never asked you for? Why are you so intent on punishing me and putting me through hell? Why do you hate me so much?"

I tilted my head, studying him. "That's what you think? That I hate you?"

He scoffed in disbelief. "What else am I supposed to think? What? You're doing all of this because you love me? Because you still care about me? Well then, I'd hate to see what you'd do to people you can't stand and who aren't as much of a man as the one you're currently fucking. I'd hate to see just what you'd cook up to get back at the guy who shames you along with his dead mother," he finished with his voice breaking at the end and his eyes misting up.

I winced and then sighed, keeping my eyes on the ground. "I admit, I was furious with you for leaving like you did, after you promised me you never would again. But..." I shook my head. "That's not who I am. As much as I tried to make it that I was, I'll never be that way." I lifted my eyes to his, sighing again. "Look, I never planned to come after you for the money. I did contact a lawyer but it had nothing to do with you or the money. It was only about the legal emancipation."

"What?" He whispered in exasperation. "Why, Bella?"

I didn't waver for a second. "Because I wanted you to feel exactly what I felt the minute you walked out the door, basically telling me I was too fucked up for you. Because I wanted you to know exactly how it feels to lose everything, to feel helpless in a hopeless situation. Because I wanted you to know what it feels like to have what you deem most important taken away from you without you having a choice. I was never engaged to Sam. As much as I've been angry with you, Sam has done nothing but defend you to me, continuing to be a friend to both of us. The man who told me that you were only acting like a dick because you were hurt and lashing out is the same man you hurt last night by rubbing your sleeping with his ex-fiancee in his face. The same man who has helped you out numerous times, who has always stood up for you, who didn't kick you out of his apartment after he found you fooling around with another one of his employees in his room, who didn't fire you or that girl like any other person would've. Sam has allowed you to walk all over him time and time again, more than you've ever walked all over me. If you're angry at me, Jacob, you should be taking it out on me, not him. Or Emily for that matter. What you said last night was uncalled for, it hurt them both and you owe them an apology." I shut the manila folder and got ready to leave. "And the Jacob I know, the one I love dearly and will most likely always love no matter how hard I try not to, would give it to them and mean it, realizing himself what he's done wrong to two people who didn't deserve it. Especially, when he claimed to love one of them, even if it was years ago, and the other, his best friend who has done nothing but be there for him. He would do it not because he wanted to please me or make himself look better after last night, but because it's the right thing to do and he knows it. That's the Jacob I know and love. A good man with a big heart, the man I _know_ his mother is proud of every day."

I walked away and opened my car door. "Tell Katie I'll give her a call later. It was good to see you, Aidan."

Aidan nodded. "You, too, Bella."

I got into the car and left without looking Jacob's way once. When I got back to the lodge, Sam was awake, smiling lazily at me from the small desk where he was sitting, sipping a coffee he had bought from somewhere. "Hey. You should've woken me up so I could go with you." He got up and hugged me, kissing my neck. "How'd it go?"

I smiled as I hugged him back, happy to see him doing better. "Good. The guy accepted my offer and the paperwork should be done by Monday afternoon."

"Good," he whispered huskily into my ear. "We don't have to leave here until later and our business with the garage here is concluded. What will we do with all the free time we have until then?"

I chuckled. "Probably what you're thinking about right now."

"Really? And what do you think I'm thinking about right now?"

I bit my lip in thought. "Hmm. I think you're thinking that I get to go brush my teeth and get rid of my monstrous coffee breath before I knock you over with it." I wiggled out of his grip and went to the bathroom, leaving him chuckling behind me.

We did indeed do what he was thinking the rest of the day. For the first time ever, I let someone make love to me from behind. Even though, Sam was insatiable and like an animal, he didn't just push me onto all fours and start pounding into me. He knew I was nervous and he simply kept me on his lap, rocking me back and forth on him gently, and he kept kissing me and made sure to interlace our fingers, keeping our hands against my abdomen. He made love to me, telling me how much he loved me. It felt right that this experience for the first time was with him. Yes, I had lost my virginity to Nate stupidly and drunkenly, but I barely remembered it. The only thing I could recall was a lot of grunting, panting, moaning and cursing, all coming from him. I don't think I had orgasmed once that night even though Nate knew how to get me excited. But the sex had been short and once he was done, Nate had passed out. That's all I remembered. But, Sam...Sam was my first real experience with sex and I couldn't be happier. I knew people were upset that he was twenty nine compared to my seventeen but...he loved me, he was considerate of me, he was gentle with me and he always took care of me. He would make me orgasm at least twice before he finished himself, each and every time. And our lovemaking sessions, like right now, were even better.

Sam didn't keep us in that position too long; something told me he didn't want to push it knowing how nervous I still was. He soon turned me around and laid me down on the bed, continuing to make love to me that way. Sam groaned and grunted like he always did but last night and today, I noticed that when we were making love, he moaned a lot more and let go with me even more than he normally did. When he was about to finish, I grabbed his backside and pushed him in as deep as he could go. He moaned extra loud as his sweaty body tightened and then trembled before he collapsed against me. I had rubbed his back soothingly, kissing his shoulder and the side of his head, helping him to come back down from his high. "I love feeling you when you do that," I whispered to him in awe.

"Feel what?" He whispered back.

"When you...you know...come." I blushed and I couldn't understand it. I had been having sex nonstop with this man. And had been for some time. How could I still blush?

He tiredly lifted his head to look at me, his brows furrowed. "You feel that?"

I slowly nodded, blushing more. "Every time."

A lazy smile started spreading across his face. "Wow."

I frowned, looking away in embarrassment. "What? I wasn't trying to-"

He kissed me and slowly moved his hips back and forth, making me gasp and then moan against his lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I moaned as he continued to move.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight," he growled, watching me.

My brows furrowed. "I already can't walk straight."

He laughed and I smiled. He shook his head, kissing me. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded, wondering what that meant once I said yes.

"If you ever want to stop, just tell me and I'll stop. I'm gonna make you come so many times you'll be close to passing out before I'm done with you."

My eyes widened and he smirked wickedly at me. From there, he did exactly as he promised he'd do. I was close to passing out, my throat hoarse from all of my yelling and crying out, my bones feeling like jelly. He did things he had never done to me before, going down on me being one of them. He made sure to always check in with me and make sure I was okay but I would pant out that I trusted him and he would dive back in. He had taken me in all kinds of new positions he had never tried before with me. There were ways he moved my body to make it that he could go deeper or make me tighter for him and I nearly overloaded on the ecstasy he was making me feel. I had even, for a small amount of time, allowed him to fuck me from behind with me holding onto the headboard as he slammed into me repeatedly, grunting and gripping my hips tightly. I begged him to keep fucking me, to never stop fucking me and he growled out that he never would, that I was his (which normally would've had me pulling away but when he said it, it was actually kind of hot) and he would fuck me nonstop every day if I let him. After finishing inside me in that position, allowing me to feel him even more, we rested for a bit. He had been feral, wild, possessed even, staring at me intensely any time I turned my head to see him, the tendons on his neck standing out as he moved, growling loudly when he came but when we lied down together, he was gentle and sweet again. He asked me if I was alright and stroked my hair. I smiled dreamily up at him and he chuckled. The rest of the time, we were rough and he let me take control this time, quite often. I rode him hard, scratching up his chest and biting at his lips. He got up off the bed and carried me to the opposite wall, slamming me into it, never once disconnecting us. I slapped him a few times and told him to move harder and he smirked, accepting the challenge and hammered into me. It must have been around three thirty, four, when we finally passed out.

We didn't wake up until after six (thankfully I had set the alarm on my phone before drifting off earlier) and after jumping in the shower, Sam called his mom and told her we were running late. I took my own shower (Sam had glared at me, making me laugh, when I said we would take our own showers so we could leave the room sometime that night) and as I was blowdrying my hair, I had the iPod playing on the mobile dock I'd brought with me. I was singing along, making me realize that I needed to start prepping my voice if I intended to get the album out sometime soon.

_(Undiscovered - Ashlee Simpson)_

Sam hadn't been lying. I was sore, deliciously so, but still, it had been a trial to get up and move at first. Sam chuckled knowingly at me and when I glared at him, he moved over and helped me to the bathroom. I took some Advil, made sure to keep the water spraying on the back of my body for a bit and even though I was still hurting, it helped. Sam had definitely worn me out. I smiled at the thought.

When I was done, I turned the iPod off and stepped out of the bathroom to find Jake sitting in the chair at the desk while Sam was across from him on the bed. They both looked up at me when I came into the room. I arched my brows questioningly at Sam. "Jake came here to...apologize for last night."

I nodded. "Oh okay. Well, I'm going to go grab a soda then. I'll be right back." I passed them, about to leave and give them some time to talk, when Jake grasped my wrist.

"Actually, Bella, I'd like to...say something to you, too, if that's okay."

I turned to look at him and he was gazing at me, hopeful. I nodded once and went to sit next to Sam, waiting for Jake to speak.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, still leaning his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together in between. "I'm sorry about last night. I was...shocked to see you both there, to say the least. I...I got angry and I was a dick. I said a lot of stupid hurtful shit that was unnecessary and I'm sorry. I just..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just couldn't take seeing you two together, acting like the happy couple, here at home. I snapped and started thinking maybe Sam was trying to get back at me for what happened with Emily years ago and that you were helping him do that. It's not an excuse but it's the truth. But, I should've realized that Sam would never do something like that. He's not like that. But you, Bella...I'm not so sure." My jaw dropped. "You had me freaking out, thinking that I was about to lose everything because you wanted money I didn't have. Not only that but you had me believing you were marrying Sam, all at the same time. I understand why you did it and I won't say I didn't deserve it but it was still pretty fucked up. Had you not done that, Amber would've never happened."

My mouth still hung open. "Are you seriously trying to tell me right now that it's my fault that you chose to go and mess around with her in your friend's bedroom?"

He sighed angrily. "No, I am not saying that. I'm saying that had I not been in so much pain, I wouldn't have needed to lose myself in her that night."

I got to my feet with my fists clenched at my sides. "That's...bullshit and you know it! How many times was I in pain over something you did and never messed around with anyone? How many times, Jacob?" I yelled.

He didn't flinch. "How did you and Sam start? How did you and Nate happen?"

"Nate was a drunken mistake which you heard me tell him that night. I barely remember it. The only thing I do know is it lasted three minutes and had I been more lucid it would probably have been the worst sex of my life so far. I don't consider Nate the one I gave my first time to. I consider Sam to be that person. My first experiences are with him, no one else! And yeah, I was hurting over the fact that you left me yet again and this time you pop up out of nowhere with a wife and kid on the way. How was I supposed to feel? So, yeah, Sam and I started to see one another but in case you didn't notice, Sam and I are not some casual hook-up, Jacob! He didn't take me to your apartment and fool around with me in your bed so you could walk in on us!"

He got to his feet as well. "I didn't plan on either of you walking in! I thought Sam was gone for the night, with you! Having the typical make-up sex! So, yeah, I took her back to his place because that's where I was living at the time and I used the bedroom because it was free and it was private. Yeah, it was fucked up of me to do that to Sam." He turned to glance at Sam. "I'm sorry about that, by the way." He then looked back over at me. "Had she and I actually fucked, that's all it would've been, a quick fuck. The only woman I've made love to in the last four years is you and that's because I fucking love you!"

"Bullshit! I saw her kissing you! And then saw how she told you she wasn't like me which I still haven't taken your head off for by the way, talk about trust! It certainly looked like something other than a fuck so don't lie to me!"

"I didn't say a word to her about you! Even when your fucking friend pulled that shit at the shop and she asked me about it! I didn't say a fucking word! How many times did you kiss Sam when you two started fucking? Huh?"

I scoffed in disbelief. "That is completely different! Sam didn't treat me like that!"

"Exactly!"

"Don't act like that makes your point, you idiot! It makes mine! Sam and I were...loving towards one another because we still cared about each other! You two were skirting along the same lines, pal, so don't even try it!"

He laughed in exasperation. "I'm never gonna fucking win with you! You and I weren't together that night! You were off fucking someone else, or so I thought! I needed to fucking lose myself, the same way you had, so I could fucking forget the pain for a second! But I'm a piece of shit for that! But you do it and it's okay! What the fuck, Bella?!"

"Sam wasn't with me then, either, and he didn't screw Amber or anyone first chance he got! I didn't go off and screw anyone else! So, what makes you so damn special? It doesn't make you the exception, it shows that you didn't really give a flying fuck about anyone but yourself!"

He shook his head. "Don't give a fuck about anyone else? Really? Why do you think I was hurting so badly, Bella?"

I crossed my arms. "Like you had a right to be hurt when _you_ walked away from _me_. Yeah, okay. Let's see, why would poor little Jacob be hurting? I don't know, maybe because your bank account was about to be hurting as well," I snapped.

He groaned loudly and shook his head. "Why do you think I give a fuck about the money? Why? When have I ever been about the money?"

"Why else would you have done all of this?"

"Because I love you, Goddammit!"

"No! If you love someone, you don't continuously make them feel like shit or make them walk in on you having sex...orally...or whatever, with someone else. You don't make the comments you did last night. That's not love!"

"You're right. I fucked up. But, don't tell me I don't love you because I do!"

"Bullshit!"

"Fine! You don't want to believe me? That's fine! But it's the truth! And I want back in to be able to prove it to you!"

I gaped at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm not. I want back in. I was just talking to Sam about it before you came out of the bathroom."

I turned to look at Sam angrily and he sighed, grasping my arm and pulling me down next to him. "I didn't tell him anything, Bella. That's not my decision."

"How is it not your decision?! You're with me! Doesn't that count for something? We're supposed to be together on things like this!"

"We are, baby. It's just, it has to be your decision. Don't hate me for saying this, but even if you never let Jake back in, he's still going to be there and I think you know what I mean."

I looked up at him, hurt. "Sam, I love you. I never lied to you about that or used you after."

He kissed me. "I know you didn't and I know you love me just like I love you. I'm not crazy about the whole sharing thing again but if it's what you want and it's gonna make Jake calm his ass down and stop being the world's biggest pain in the ass, then I'll do exactly what we did before. But only if it's what you want."

I bit my lip. "But what about...the shop...here?"

"Something tells me Jake won't be letting go of you so easily anytime soon. Maybe it's time you discussed this with him and then take it from there."

I thought it over for a minute and turned to see Jake sitting back down, glancing between us worriedly. "You're really serious about this?" He nodded. "And you're willing to do anything?" He nodded again. I contemplated it for another minute. Should I really even consider this? After everything he had done and said?

I studied him carefully, taking in every one of his features that I had come to know in a few short years. His eyes were full of worry and he was biting his lip, something he rarely did compared to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his left leg softly bouncing in a nervous yet discreet manner. I loved Jake but... I looked to Sam one last time and he gave me a brief nod, making me sigh and turn back to Jake, who was watching me anxiously, and let my heart speak for me.

"Fine, here's the deal. One, Sam's top dog as you put it. So that means, if you want back in, you have to work it out with him solely. If he's alright with it, fine. If not, then you have your answer. Secondly, you will need to work it out with my dad. You may not like it but he's one out of the three most important people in my life and you'll need to make it work with him. Sam's already extended out the olive branch to him. You need to as well, possibly even more. He knows about Amber so be prepared for a rough time. He doesn't want me seeing you or talking to you and I promised him I wouldn't, so if you really want back in and you have Sam's okay, then you need to reconcile with my dad. Especially, since he and Esme are moving to New York to be near me. Thirdly, I am staying on the east coast. I am not moving here. I know your dream is to open up your own shop here and I can make that happen for you, that's why I'm buying that garage. Sam was going to help me lay it out for you and set it up, that's mostly why we're here." His eyes widened in shock. "We've been working on it for days now. So, you need to decide what it is you really want. Personally, I think you should go for your dream rather than give it up for me or anyone else." I dug my nails into my palm to keep from retracting that statement. "But, it's up to you. Fourthly, if you do decide to stay and you do all the other things, then something will have to be worked out about Amber. I'm okay with her working there with Sam because I know him and trust him. You on the other hand, right now...I don't. And if I'm going to let you back in, I refuse to be all paranoid and worried you're cheating on me all the time." He went to protest but I held my hand up. "Please. As we all are very well aware of and that you keep mentioning, I've had sex. I know how easy it is to have a quickie when you think no one's watching and not get caught and no one would be the wiser." I smirked and looked over at Sam. "Sam and I were very creative in the beginning." Sam chuckled and he lifted my hand to kiss it, both of us remembering back to that time.

I smiled and then turned back to Jake, seeing the disgust and pain in his face as he stared at us. My smile faded and I cleared my throat quietly. "So, that's something else we'll need to work out. And last but not least, I know you won't like it and neither will Sam and I'm all nerves just thinking about it, but...the thing is, I trust Sam with me sexually. Right now, I don't trust you. You've already made me trigger once and I didn't even realize it. If I was ever alone with you again and that happened..." I bit my lip, dropping my eyes for a moment. "I can't be with you right now, not without Sam being there." His eyes widened as did Sam's. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear nervously. "I know, it's a lot to ask and honestly, it's not what I would go for, ever in a hundred years but..." I turned to Sam. "I really don't want to do anything like that without you there. I know you'll be right there and you'll take care of me, make sure I'm okay. I would try not to trigger back but I can't guarantee I won't have some sort of...I don't know, reaction, alone with Jake or anyone else. Not after what's happened. And that was only him touching me. I'm sorry, Jake, I wish I had never triggered like that with you but now...now I'm not sure what to think. I'm sorry but I...I have to put myself first in this situation." I looked up at Jake sadly. He seemed just as sad but reached out for my hand, squeezing it, and nodded. I turned back to Sam who was watching me carefully. "I just...I can't be on my own right now...with that, as weak as it sounds."

Sam lifted a hand to stroke my right cheek gently. "You're not weak. I get what you're saying. But...that's something Jake and I would need to talk about," He looked towards Jake who nodded once at him before Sam turned back to me. "See if we would be comfortable enough with it. If not, then...maybe you and Jake should...hold off for a bit." I stared at him sadly. "But that's only if we decide not to. Let us talk about it for a bit and we'll see what happens, okay?" I nodded and he kissed me.

I sighed and got up, letting Sam's other hand go the same time I let go of Jake's. "I'm going to walk to the store and get a drink while you two talk things out." Sam nodded.

I went to leave when Jake grabbed my hand again, slowly turning me to look at him. "This is really what you want?" He asked softly, studying me carefully. "This is really what will make you feel...better?" I nodded and he let go of my hand to lay both of his against my cheeks gently. He stared at me, not saying a word, before he nodded once and kissed my forehead. "Okay," he whispered. He then returned to the chair at the desk, sitting down.

My brows furrowed. "Okay?"

"Okay," he answered, turning to look at me. "Go get your drink and Sam and I will talk."

I glanced over at Sam, still confused; that hadn't been an answer. Sam nodded and I turned back to Jake, who also nodded. They definitely were going to consider what I had asked them and discuss it. This was more than I had ever asked of them before and while they weren't crazy about it (which I couldn't blame them for), they were willing to at least think about it. Wow. I almost couldn't believe it. They really did love me. I know they had always said they did, knew they did on some level, but...they really did love me.

"Okay," I whispered and left them to it, my head still spinning.

...

On the way to the soda machine outside, I called Katie. She went somewhere private like I asked her and I told her everything that had just occurred and what I'd asked of Sam and Jake. The line was quiet for a bit.

"Katie?" I bit my lip.

"Wow."

I closed my eyes, cringing. "Look, I'm not...I'm not into anything wild, Katie, you know that."

"Of course I know that, Bella. Besides, I think this is what we were all thinking was happening anyway when you all were together."

"But, it didn't!"

"I know that, Bella. Calm down. I think we all kind of figured out that that wasn't the case that...well, that night," she finished sadly.

I winced. I didn't want to talk about that. Instead, I put the money into the machine and chose a soda which thunked down to the bottom a few moments later. "What if they don't go for it?"

"Well, sweetie, I think you have your answer then. Most guys don't usually have a problem being with a woman at the same time during sex. Most guys I know, anyway. But your situation's very different. It's not just sex but a relationship and they're both in love with you. And Sam and Jake are close enough to be brothers practically. So, I don't know. This is a tough one to call. I think based on Sam's history with this whole thing, he'll probably be more open to it, especially since you're asking him to be there and to keep you safe as you put it. Jake, on the other hand...I couldn't tell you. He's always had more of a problem with this than Sam ever did. Dating them and sleeping with them separately is one thing. But dating them and sleeping with them at the same time...I don't know if Jake'll be able to do it. I don't think you realize how much he loves you, Bella. He's been an absolute wreck for the last two weeks. He would come over to drink with Aidan and the guys quite a bit. All he would ever talk about was you and how he had messed up and how much you meant to him. Everyone except Jared would tell him it would all work out, not to worry about it, that you were just mad for the moment. He asked me if I thought you'd forgive him, what he could do to get you to forgive him, all that stuff. And he's not the only one that goes on about you, Sam does, too. Mostly to Aidan, anyway. He's always talking about how proud of you he is, you're nothing like any girl he's met before, he's impressed by you, how happy you make him, all of it. Both of them are just absolutely mad about you. I don't know how you did it, sweetie, but you've got those two men wrapped around your finger. I love Aidan but if you ever wanna share your secret, I wouldn't mind hearing it."

I laughed along with her as I cracked open the Diet Pepsi can. "I don't know, Kel. I wish I knew. Honestly, I just love those two boys. Very much." And then a thought hit me. "You know, speaking of the guys, what is this bullshit I hear that Jared and the guys talked to that...skank about me and my history with Jake? I meant to ask you about that but with everything going on, I got sidetracked. Did Aidan mention anything to you like that?"

Katie sighed. "Based on what happened last night, I have been talking to him about what's been going on. He didn't tell me before today, probably because he knew I'd lose my shit and then tell you and then _you_ would lose _your_ shit. I was gonna wait until we all got back home to talk to you about it but considering how things are hanging by a thread right now between you and Jake, I think there's something you should know."

My stomach dropped. "What is it?" Oh, please, don't have let him have slept with other Amber after all. Or any other woman.

"But you need to understand that this doesn't excuse what Jake did, he still chose to do it. He's still accountable."

Now, I was worried. "Dammit, Katie, what is it?" I asked desperately.

Katie sighed again. "Jake didn't call Amber and ask her to come over that night. He was waiting for you and Sam to come back so he could get you alone to talk, try to work things out with you."

"B-But..."

"Jake never planned on hooking up with Amber, Bella, or anyone else. He didn't set that up."

"Then who did?" I growled.

She sighed one more time, sounding just as angry as I was getting. "Jared."

That soda can never stood a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, another long update, sorry. Hopefully, next one will be shorter? It's definitely my favorite part of the story coming up, in the next one. Also, we'll be getting closer to where the prologue is in the story. **

**Just a quick side note, I in no way mean to insult any of the Quileute people or anyone of Native American descent with what's upcoming in this chapter. I used a lot of FL (fictitious license) in this chapter, so please don't take offense to it.**

**Thank you for all of the feedback. I appreciate it all and it helps me to see what's good and what's not. ;-) So, thank you. =)**

* * *

"How exactly is Jared the one who set that up?" I asked menacingly.

Katie sighed. "Jared was the one who brought Amber over along with the booze that night you were out with Sam. Tommy and Jeff went with them but Luke and Aidan stayed behind because they didn't want to be a part of anything. Jared had taken one of the cars out for a test run right before close. He came back and told the guys that he had seen you and Sam getting it on in your car in the parking lot of a Best Buy."

"What?! That's not true at all!"

"Calm down, Bella. I know it's not. Honestly, I think he saw you kissing Sam or walking in with him or something and exaggerated."

"Uh, yeah, I'd say that's a pretty big exaggeration, wouldn't you say?"

"Huge. But, he told the guys that and he said he was tired of you fucking around with his friends and that if either of them would just get, his words, some fresh pussy, they'd get their balls back and drop you in a heartbeat. So, he told them he was going to get Jake laid because Sam wouldn't budge when it came to you. He had been trying to get them to go out more and meet new girls, that sort of thing. Neither of them bit because they were too miserable without you. Jake wouldn't even entertain the girls. Sam wouldn't, either, but he was more polite about it, insisting he was taken. So, Jared got Amber to go out with them, saying they were gonna meet up with Jake and have some drinks. She had been flirting heavily with him all day. Jake had kept refusing her advances but he was much nicer about it while flirting back a little which is probably what Lise saw when she went there. Anyway, they all piled into the car and went to Sam's. Jake was there, all pissed off and miserable, so the drinks started going 'round. Jared let it slip what he supposedly saw, told Jake it was time to move on and get his balls back. It wasn't right that you could fuck around and he couldn't. Jake said neither him nor Sam was supposed to be with you and Sam wanted to talk to you so he left with you. Jared told him what he saw was a funny way of talking. He laid the groundwork, kept Jake drinking, threw Amber at him, kept egging him on, telling him that you never cared about him, that you just used him, and now you were using Sam, too, and snap, Jake said fuck it, took the bait and started going for it, taking her to the bedroom and shutting the door as the guys cheered. Jared had them wait until they heard Jake starting to getting laid and then they left. Jared congratulated himself on a job well done and told the other two that Jake would forget about you by the next morning and he'd have his head back in the game, both of them. Tommy ended up telling Aidan and Luke all of this. Sam never knew."

I had my eyes closed and I was trying to calm down by telling myself it was done and there was nothing I could do about it. Katie was right, Jake had still made the decision, he was still accountable but would he have made that mistake had the piece of ass not been thrown right at him?

"Bella?"

"Katie, I have to go. Thank you for telling me. I'll call you in the morning and maybe we can go check out Second Beach together."

"Wait, you're not coming to the bonfire?"

"Bonfire?"

"Yeah, Aidan said something about a bonfire on the beach and we were all invited."

"Oh. I didn't know about that. I don't even know if Sam knows. I'll tell him. Maybe I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay," Katie said uncertainly. "Bella, I know you're angry but-"

"Don't worry, Katie. There's nothing I can do about it. Not from here, anyway. Besides, what's done is done with Amber. Like you said, Jake still went through with it and he's still responsible and it doesn't change where I'm at now with him. So, don't worry."

"Alright then. If you're sure...I'll see you later. Text me if you're not coming. Or...call me if you need to talk. Okay, babes?"

"You got it. Will do."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye."

I turned around and headed back to the room. Katie was wrong. I wasn't angry; I was furious. I stormed through the door, causing both of them to look up at me as I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Hey," Sam said, sounding unsure of what was happening. "I thought you were going down to get a soda. That was fast. Wait...is that soda on-"

I approached them, both of them watching me warily. "I didn't get that far. I just thought of another condition I'd like to add to the list."

Jake's brows furrowed but he looked worried. "Okay. What is it?"

I sat down next to Sam, crossing my arms and glaring at Jake. "If you choose to be with me, you will not believe what someone tells you about me without hard evidence and checking with me first. You will not be bringing Jared or Jeff around me anymore. I also intend to talk to Amy when I get back. I think she should know not only what kind of guy she's seeing but also the kind of friends he has around him." I gritted my teeth. "As pissed as I was at you, I am furious right now and I may just be doing some more brainstorming. Jared and Jeff want to fuck with me then they will learn real quick not to." I then turned to Sam. "I'm not going to ask you to stop associating with them. They work for you, you've all known each other for a long time, grew up together, some of you - all well before I ever came into the picture. But I will tell you this. Sam, if you expect to stay with me, the same condition will apply to you. Those two will not be allowed in my house. Because if they do step foot inside it, not only will we be over, but those two will be considered trespassers and I will make sure I can inflict the maximum amount of damage on them legally as well as financially. And if there's anything you learned about me this past week, Sam, it's that you know I can do it. I love you but I will not have those two assholes anywhere near me. As a matter of fact, give me your phone, please."

He watched me in shock. "Bella, what-"

"Your phone! Please."

He studied me for a minute and then slowly handed it to me. I opened it, found Jared's name and hit the button. He picked up after the fourth ring. "Hey Sam, what's good?"

"Cameron, you snivelling little shit, you want to fuck with me and make shit up behind my back and throw a fucking slut at my boyfriend while getting him drunk because not only is he getting laid but your other friend is as well while no fucking girl in her right mind will touch the pathetic excuse of what you call a dick, fine. You got him to nearly fuck Amber and get one over on me, good. Well, buddy, you wanted a war and now you got one. And considering I was going after Jake legally, I think I may just add two more names to that list. Let that other asshole, Jeff, know I'll be calling his girlfriend later. Fuck you, Cameron. Fuck you!"

I snapped the phone shut and tossed it back at Sam.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked me. "What was that all about?"

My eyes snapped up to Jake's. He looked ashamed but worried at the same time. "I'm going to let Mr. Black here fill you in on that little story. Aidan can give you the rest of the details. As for me," I got up. "I'm going to Second Beach. You come get me when you want to go see your mom. But I need to get out of this room before I kill someone." I opened the door and stepped out, slamming it shut.

I bit my lip to keep from crying and waited until I was a good distance away before I pulled out my phone. I didn't know who else to talk to that could make sense of all of this right now. I made the call and waited until it connected.

"Hello?"

"David," I sobbed. "I need to talk to you about something and I need your advice."

...

I sat on the beach with my legs pulled up to my chest. I knew I was getting sand all over my backside but that didn't matter. I watched the waves, sniffling and constantly wiping away a tear that would manage to escape.

David, as always, had been the voice of reason. He wasn't happy about what happened with Jake and he wisely remained quiet when I stated that I had requested...tonight as one of my conditions. He heard me out on everything and then started working to calm me down and get me thinking rationally.

_"Bella, do you love him?"_

_"What?" I sobbed. "Yes, you know I do."_

_"Then that's all that matters." I sniffled and wiped under my eyes. "Jake is still responsible for what he did; Katie's right about that. But I don't get the player vibe off of him, Bella. The man loves you, I've seen it for myself. He fucked up and he's lucky I didn't know about any of this before you all went to Washington but...people do make mistakes, Bella. As long as he's willing to take responsibility for what he did, make it up to you and never do it again...maybe you should...let him prove things to you like he said he wants to."_

_"But," I sobbed again. "How am I supposed to get Amber gagging on him like that out of my head?"_

_He sighed angrily. "You're not. That fucking image shouldn't be there in the first place. Fucking asshole," he muttered. I swallowed thickly, wiping my cheeks once more while he sighed again. "I can't get that out of your head for you, Bella, no matter how I want to. That's always gonna be there." I started to cry for the third time in five minutes. "But, Bella, you're gonna have to try to put it out of your head when you're with him, if you really love him and want this to work. I know it's not easy and it's not fair, you shouldn't have to be the one to work so hard, but...it's the only way."_

_"I don't know if I can," I hiccuped._

_"Yes, you can. If anyone can do it, Bella, you can. You're the strongest girl I know and when you put your mind to something, God help anyone who tries to change it." I let out a watery laugh. "There's my girl."_

_I shook my head, smiling sadly. "I love you, David," I croaked out._

_"I love you, too, Bella." _

David had managed to do what he always had...pull me back from the brink. And then he gave me a swat on the backside and told me to kick ass. Typical David. As angry at him as I had been that one night, I was grateful to have him as one of my best friends.

I sighed heavily when thinking back to everything from the last twelve hours alone. I felt like I was in the damn Twilight Zone. How could all of this crap keep happening? When would the drama and craziness end?

"Hey."

"Hey." I didn't look up though I knew it was Sam. He sat down next to me and took a deep breath.

"Jared kept calling me back but I called Katie instead to see if she knew what you were talking about. Jake didn't answer me when I asked. She told me everything she told you and I gotta say...that's pretty fucked up."

I nodded, sniffling and wiping again.

"It certainly explains why Jake's been such a major dick as of late towards us. Wow." I stayed quiet. "I put Katie on speakerphone when she started to tell me this way Jake heard everything, too. He knows he's still responsible which Katie had no problem telling him he was."

I laughed and rubbed my eyes. "That's Katie."

He chuckled. "Yep. She even gave us a talking to of sorts."

I turned to look at him then, worried. "A talking to?"

He nodded. "She just said that we need to remember that you are still seventeen even though it's hard to at times, that you're dealing with a lot with trying to get yourself together for September. From that, I took it that you didn't tell her your plans yet."

I sniffled and shook my head, looking back out over the water. "Not yet. I never really intended for anyone to know right now but you, Dad, Esme, Lise and David."

He nodded again. "I figured as much so I didn't say anything. She just pretty much told us that we needed to try to understand where you were coming from with the whole Amber and Jared thing as well as everything else. I got the feeling that this talking to was more for Jake than for me," he chuckled.

"It probably was," I laughed.

He smirked. "Well, he definitely got the message: behave or Katie would mess him up."

I laughed again, shaking my head. "She means it, too."

"Oh, yeah. That we got," he laughed. "Jared and Jeff should probably consider themselves lucky right now she's on the other side of the country." He sighed then. "As it is, I called Jared back and told him that we would all have a meeting Monday morning."

I closed my eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm not trying to make your life harder. I don't want to make things worse on you. I'll deal with it. Maybe bitch slap him a little but that's it," I joked, making him chuckle. "I'll deal. I don't want to create problems between you and them. You're all friends and you work together. That shouldn't be broken up because of a girl. And as far as the house goes," I sighed myself. "I really am not crazy about it but if you decide to have them over with the guys, then I'll deal. I'll just meet up with the girls or go upstairs and get some work done or something. I can make it work." Another suggestion of David's, made after I told him what new condition I'd added to the list. Like he said, even though I had the right to be angry and lash out at Jared, I couldn't ask Sam and Jake not to deal with him or Jeff again. They had all known each other since elementary school, had grown up together and been friends longer than I was probably even alive. Plus, they all worked together and only Sam could make the call if they continued to or not. It wasn't something I had a right to decide on; that was business, not personal. Though, he did recommend I take Sam up on his offer about Amber's job continuance there, whether I gave Jake another chance or not. Someone like her didn't need to be around. I had enough to deal with; I didn't need to be worrying about her on top of everything else. David was such a great friend.

Sam took my hand in his, smiling at me as he kissed it. "Baby, they didn't just lie about you and do that to you, they did it to me, too. They disrespected me by bringing someone to my place that I would never want there and they know that. They didn't ask me and they waited until they knew I wasn't there. They set it up so that my room, my bed, would be used for that shit. Not only did they disrespect me as their friend but also as their boss. I need to get them back in line and remind them who owns the business. So, I'm going to handle it. Jake's all for it, too. He knows he's still the one that made the mistake, as Katie told him, but he didn't know that Jared and them were that intent on getting our minds off of you. He's pissed, I'm pissed, you're pissed - it needs to be addressed."

I nodded. "I get that but...I just don't want to make things worse. I don't want to force you to choose between me and Jared. I'm sorry I lost my temper before and said those things." I sighed heavily. "I just want things to go back to normal. Why can't they? Is it me? Is it something I'm doing? Or something I'm not doing?" I shook my head. "I have no idea."

"No, it's not you. There's just...circumstances that haven't settled yet. Jake was a big one."

I nodded in agreement. "True."

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"We were gonna do it, you know."

I turned questioning brows on him. "Do what?"

"Tonight. Later on."

I blushed, realizing what he meant and turned back to the waves. "Oh. Right." I swallowed hard. "Did you guys change your minds?"

"Nope. We just didn't think you'd want to in light of this whole thing with Jared."

"I do want to," I said quietly. "I just don't want to make you guys do anything you're not comfortable with." I turned to look at him. "Mainly you."

He thought it over for a minute before nodding. "I'll be fine. So will he. We both know why you're doing this and we both love you, you love us and that's all that matters. It's our business, no one else's. And our focus is you. It always has been. Like Jake said, he'd rather I be the one than Nate or anyone else. And I feel the same way. It might be easier if I had a drink first; Jake, too. But yeah, we'll do it."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thank you," I murmured.

He kissed my head. "Anything for you, baby."

I smiled and squeezed his hand that I had taken in both of mine. "So, we're going to meet your mom?"

"Yep. If that's still okay."

I grinned up at him. "Yeah, definitely. Let's go." We both got up and he held my hand on the way back to the car. "Did Katie tell you about this bonfire?"

"Yeah. We'll come back for it and Jake will meet us there."

I nodded. "Okay."

He pulled me into him and kissed the side of my head affectionately. I was nervous about meeting his mom but I also knew it was important to him. So, I put on my big girl panties and went to meet her.

Mrs. Uley was a very nice woman. She was a little smaller than me actually and I didn't understand how Sam came from such a tiny woman but it was obvious he got his height genes from his dad. She had showed me all of Sam's baby pictures which made Sam roll his eyes and grimace. She also showed me his football photo as well as the trophies big and small from when he played. When she showed me his class pictures, I bit my lip, grinning and turning to look at him. He rolled his eyes again, shaking his head, and went into the kitchen. His mom and I quietly chuckled as he left.

She made dinner for us and she told me stories of when Sam was growing up. Sam rolled his eyes more than I think I had ever seen him do the whole time I'd known him. He was easily embarrassed and actually blushed from time to time, ducking his head so he wouldn't meet my eyes across the table. Sam was quite the mischievous kid in school but he was also very athletic and smart.

Even though Sam was continuously embarrassed and he was uncomfortable with some of the things his mom chose to share, he never said a peep, never stopped her, never glared at her, nothing. It was obvious he adored her every time he looked at her and that he chose to swallow it all when she would delve into his life's story. Anything to make her happy is what Sam's attitude tended to be when his mom showed me everything from when he was learning how to crawl to his college graduation. Yes, _college_ graduation. I had no idea Sam had gotten his bachelor's in business.

"You never told me you went to college. Or that you were a business major and got your degree," I smiled.

Sam shrugged, scooping up a forkful of food from his plate. "I thought you already knew. Besides, it wasn't that important."

His mom scoffed. "You should be proud of your accomplishments, Samuel. You worked hard to earn them."

Sam blushed again, making me chuckle, and took a sip of his beer. "I didn't say I wasn't, Mama. I just don't think it's a big deal, not enough to go on about."

"Well, aren't you the modest one?" I teased, making his mom chuckle. He and I smiled warmly at him, reaching over to cover his hand with mine, squeezing it. "Your mom's right, you should be proud." I squeezed his hand one more time before pulling away to turn a page in the book his mom currently had me looking through. "Where did you go to school?"

"UW."

My head snapped up and he was smirking at me. I broke out into a grin and he smirked wider before returning to his food. I bit my lip, smiling, and went back to the pictures.

Alison (as she'd told me to call her) asked a few questions about me, about my family, and I did my best to answer in a way that wouldn't make her disapprove of me or embarrass Sam. I told her I was bouncing around ideas about college right now and that I was doing some writing on the side. Sam chuckled and told his mom I was being the modest one now. I glared at him, making him chuckle again and wink at me.

Overall, the visit went really well and Mrs. Uley seemed to like me or at least find me decent enough to be dating her son. In addition, she agreed to talk to the Council about the plans we had discussed with her and do her best to help convince them to let them happen. Sam had hugged her and promised her he'd be back to see her soon. She thanked me for getting her stubborn son back home after so many years. I laughed and told her I'd make sure he came back on a more consistent basis, making Sam shake his head with a lopsided smile. We thanked her and left. I went to get into the car when he grabbed me and kissed me deeply.

"Thank you," he whispered to me.

I smiled. "You're welcome. Dinner was nice. I liked your mom, she was very...welcoming and she really loves you. She misses you, though."

He sighed and kissed my lips before I sat down and he shut my door. He got into the driver's side and started heading to the beach. "I know she does. I keep trying to get her out to New York but she won't leave. I can't even get her out there for a visit."

I bit my lip, thinking. "Hmmm. Maybe when the house is all set up, she can come visit then. We have those extra rooms now. She could stay with us for a little while and you could spend some time with her."

He smiled warmly over at me and took my hand, kissing it. "It's a nice idea, Bella, but she'll never make the trip. If I can't get her out there, having a house won't."

I smirked. "Have you met _me_? She hasn't come up against me yet and my powers of persuasion."

He smirked back. "You'd need Jedi mind tricks to make this work."

"The force is strong within me or whatever that saying is."

He laughed and kissed my hand again. "I love you, you know that?"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, baby."

We parked at the beach and before I could get out, he gripped my face and kissed me more passionately than earlier. When he pulled away, I didn't want to stop and pouted at him. He laughed and whispered huskily to my lips, "Later, baby. Later. I promise." I sighed dramatically and he laughed again as we got out of the car. He took my hand and led me down to where the bonfire was being held.

We reached everyone and they all started coming up to greet Sam and welcome him home. I was going to leave to give him room but he kept me by his side and introduced me as his girlfriend to those who didn't know me. Those who I had met before last time I was here said hello. Billy was colder to me than the night before but I knew why. I just sighed sadly; what could I do? Becca surprisingly wasn't angry with me. She was happy to see me and told me to keep her brother firm in hand and kick his ass when needed. She stole me away from Sam, who kissed my hand with a smile before letting me go, and brought me over to the girls. Emily was there as was Katie. I hugged both. Katie whispered to me, asking me if I was okay. I nodded and whispered back I was but nervous. She glanced at me questioningly and when I gave her a pointed look, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, wow. No wonder neither of them can keep their eyes off of you, even for a second."

My brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Katie inclined her head towards the left and I turned to look, seeing Jake hanging out with Aidan and some guys. His eyes were focused on me and he smiled softly when he saw me staring at him. I bit my lip and turned back to Katie who was smirking at me knowingly. I looked back where Sam was and he was watching me as he talked to some people, smiling when he noticed I was watching him back. I turned back to Katie. "Okay, yeah. Now, I'm really nervous."

Katie laughed. "Oh, babes. I hope you can handle 'em. By the way they're staring, I don't think you'll be here long."

I blushed and shook my head, smiling worriedly. "I hope it's not...too boring for them."

Confusion marred her expression. "Why would they think that?"

I bit my lip harder. "Well, it's only going to be me and Jake later. Sam will be there but only for...support." When she still looked confused, I pulled her closer. "I'm not going to be with them at the same time. I can't...do that."

Realization dawned on her. "I gotcha. Well, Sam can keep himself busy while watching or you two can do other things while you and Jake, you know..."

My face burned. "Kate, you know I can't...you were there that night. Even with only one guy, I can't...do things...like that. I just can't."

She smiled sympathetically at me. "I get it, sweetie. But, you need to remember something. These guys love you. They're trying to do what they can to make you happy and make you feel more secure. So, just...enjoy yourself tonight, go with the flow. If something becomes too much, you tell them and they'll stop. They wouldn't ever want you to do something you didn't feel comfortable doing."

I smiled wanly, shaking my head at her. "You know, you seem to be doing a lot of PR for the boys these days. I oughta get you to talk to my dad about them. Well, just Jake. He seems to like Sam."

Katie smirked, too, shrugging. "Give me his address and I'll make a stop and I'll bring my whole propaganda kit. I'll even pass out t-shirts and hats."

I laughed. "What? For Team Jacob and Team Sam? I'm trying to get him to support Team Jacob, too. He's already on Team Sam. Esme would probably take a little flag for Sam and a magnet or something for Jacob. She loves them both."

"Well, then I will just make sure to send her that flag but I will forget the rest of my Team Sam merchandise at home. This way your dad has no choice but to go Team Jacob. You know what? I could totally make this work. I could get red for Sam and blue for Jacob. You know, like Democrat and Republican."

"Or rival gangs like the Bloods and the Crips."

"Sure, make fun. You watch. I'll be selling this shit on E-bay soon."

I laughed again, shaking my head once more. "I'll be your first customer."

"Oh no, you don't. We'll have Team Bella, too. You can be pink."

My jaw dropped. "Pink? Seriously?"

"Well, I would've said white but after tonight, that color would be the wrong choice, don't you think?"

I gasped and hit her on the arm, making her laugh.

Arms encircled me from behind. "What are you two laughing at?" Jake asked.

It felt weird to have his arms around me but then again, we were going to be doing much more than that later so I'd better get used to it again. I did my best to focus on what David had said. "Katie's working on her advertising skills."

He arched his brows in Katie's direction. She smirked at him. "Jake, what's your favorite color?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes black but I like blue, too. Why?"

She then smirked smugly at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Go for it. But if you give me pink, Katie, I may just have to drag you to the ocean over there and drown you."

She laughed and winked at me before walking away. "Pink it is."

I just shook my head, still smiling.

"What was that all about?" Jake murmured in my ear.

I shrugged. "She's thinking she's going to be selling Team Jake and Team Sam merchandise."

He snorted. "Mine will sell the most. Blue and then me? Yep. Sure winner."

I turned in his arms. "So, what's up?"

He smiled down at me. "I just wanted to come over and say hi. You look amazing tonight, by the way."

I rolled my eyes again. "From what I've heard, you're already getting lucky tonight so no need to grease the wheels."

He chuckled. "Wheels weren't what I was planning on greasing," he whispered huskily. I grimaced and hit his shoulder, making him laugh. "I'm kidding." He sighed and put his forehead to mine, his eyes closing. "I've missed this, missed you." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. We still had a lot to work out. I couldn't make it that easy, not without being sure of him wanting to do this for real. His eyes opened. "Oh. I talked to Sam and he said he was fine with me coming back."

"You still need to talk to my dad," I reminded him quietly.

He nodded. "I know, honey. And I will. When we get back. We've got that meeting Monday morning but I'm gonna go see him afterwards. Sam told me that he and Esme were staying in your house for now."

I nodded. "Yeah. But, Jake, what about your garage? Your dream?"

He smiled warmly at me. "It's not a dream I need to realize tomorrow or next month or even next year."

"But what if someone buys the garage by then?"

He shrugged. "It would suck but if it happens, it happens. I wouldn't regret losing that place as much as I would regret losing you."

"Jake," I whispered sadly. "I wouldn't want you to give up what you want for me. You should put yourself first and reach those goals you've set. Besides, I'm doing the same thing regardless of you and Sam."

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with Paris-"

He frowned. "Yeah, I know, you're leaving in a couple of months. I talked to Sam about that, too. I know you said you're moving there and though I'll hate it and miss you like crazy, I'll support it. I just...maybe if you're okay with it we could try this...long distance. Or I could visit once in a while."

"You won't be able to."

His face fell. "Why?" He asked, his voice breaking.

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at him reassuringly. "Because I won't be there, silly. I'm only going to Paris for two weeks, maybe three at the most."

His eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

My brows knitted together. "I just said that I'm not moving to-"

He kissed me hard, cutting me off. Whatever worries I'd had earlier, whatever doubts about us being able to be...close like this again - all of it was negated in that moment. I loved him, truly, and nothing felt more right than in that moment. I had missed him but I had no idea just _how_ much I'd missed him until that second.

He kept it short, remembering that we weren't alone. "Bells, that is the best fucking news I've heard in the past week!" He laughed, picking me up and spinning me around, making me giggle. He then put me down, kissing my forehead. "God, I thought I was gonna lose you over there."

"No," I chuckled.

He hugged me tightly. "Thank God," he breathed. He pulled back, cupping my cheeks gently. "I am so sorry about the Jared thing and for...Amber." I winced. "I really am. I love _you_, Bella. I don't want anyone else."

My eyes welled up. "What if he or someone else tell you they saw me with Sam or some random guy? What if some girl like her comes along when you and I have had a fight and tells you she's better for you? That you deserve better? And you agree and go for it? I can't go through this again."

"You won't need to. I will never ever be so fucking stupid again," he promised. "Ever. And there is no better than you, Bella. You're it, honey. You've always been," he finished in a whisper.

The tears slipped silently down my cheeks. "And those things you said to me in the house, about you regretting me...to Sam...about me..."

He wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry I said those things. Jesus Christ, I am so fucking sorry. I should've never said them. I was only trying to hurt you back but that was inexcusable and I'm sorry. I never meant a single word. It was just to hurt you and I'm so fucking sorry."

"Yeah, well it worked. And seeing you with another girl? How am I supposed to forget that?" I knew David had already said I would have to but I had to know...how did Jake really think I could get sudden amnesia? "It took months not to see you and Nicole constantly in my head. Months, Jacob. How can I move past that in days?"

He wiped my cheeks again and pressed his forehead to mine. "I can't make you forget it. Though, I wish I could. I wish you had never seen it not so you'd never have caught me but because it hurt you so much. You tried to hide it but I saw it, even while you were yelling at me. I can't change the past but I can make sure it never happens again in the future. Bella, I swear to you, give me this chance and you'll see, I will never ever do that to you again. Give me the chance to prove it to you. I know you're with Sam, too, and I know it's going to take a while for you to ever trust me again but I will do whatever it takes to make that happen. The Jake you were talking about this morning, that's the one I want to be: your Jake. I don't want to be angry and bitter and...a dick, hurting and pushing away those I care about. I've already seen what that does to people and I don't want that."

"Who?"

"Well, Sam's not bitter but...he was hurt and he closed down for a long time. Until you, actually. The guy's hasn't been this happy since...well, in all the time I've known him really. Not to mention him because he's on your shit list right now, well both of ours, but Jared. Your mom..."

I did a double take. "Jared?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Remember Kim?"

I winced and nodded myself, my jaw dropping when realization hit me. "Them?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She really did a number on him, too. She didn't do what Em did but she messed a lot with his head. They fought all the time and they were so miserable near the end, Jared..." He seemed hesitant to say the last part. "Fucked somebody else to get out of it." Ah, now I understood.

And apparently, that was Jared's answer to every relationship problem, fuck someone else. Unbelievable. "So, he cheated on her? Nice. With who?"

"One of Em's friends, Maggie I think her name was. Yeah, Maggie. Anyway, I don't want to talk about them. I want to talk about us. I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to be that person. I just want to be me, with you, and happy. I don't want anything else or anyone else. Just that and you."

"Jake..."

"Please, Bella. Give me that chance. You know I love you and I know you love me. I see it every time you look at me, Bells. You love Sam. Sure. But you love me, too. I know you do. Give me that chance, Bells, and I promise you won't be sorry. Please."

"Jake, I do love you. But...can we just see how things go tonight? You can't ask me to make a decision like that right off the bat." I wanted to tell him so badly I had already made my decison...but I couldn't. Not yet. "I don't expect _you_ to. Tonight is just...reconnecting...physically."

He brushed his fingertips gently down my left cheek. "Yeah, honey. I can do that. Just...promise me you'll really consider it. I'll do everything you want me to; I'll meet every one of those conditions. Just..." He put his forehead to mine. "Think about it."

I nodded and he smiled, kissing my forehead and rubbing my back.

"Hey."

We both turned to see Sam next to us. I smiled at him. "Hey."

Jake nodded at him. "Sam."

Sam nodded back. "Jake, I need a favor. I'm not trying to be a dick but...just for tonight, can we act like Bella is _just_ my girl?" Jake glared at him. "Relax. It's just for tonight. Emily just came over to me and asked me if I knew you two were..._close_. And, Jake..." He shook his head. "I can't handle that. I can barely look at her. Just...I need to be with Bella right now, alright?"

I turned back to Jake. "It's just one night, Jake. It doesn't change anything and you'll be with me later, so...let's just do this, okay? Sam never asks us for anything. It's only fair."

Jake sighed but nodded, letting me go. "Nah, I get it. But, Sam, I gotta tell you, Emily's not the same, not really. I think she might even still have it bad for you."

Sam's jaw tightened. "That doesn't matter. I don't want that."

"But, she's different now, I think. I know you love Bella as much as I do but if you still have feelings for Em then..."

"No," Sam said sternly. "It's hard enough being around her. It was hard enough being around you two last night at Harry's. I can't even look at her, Jake, never mind talk to her. I kept my eyes on the ground and told her I'd come over to talk to you two. She went to out her hand on my arm and I just...I can't handle it. Alright? I know it would be great for you if she became a solution so you wouldn't have to share Bella with me but I'm not fucking doing it," Sam growled.

"That's not why I was saying that. Jesus, Sam. I know I've been a royal dick lately but do you really think I would want you to put yourself back in that situation where it could happen again? No. Come on, man. I was just trying to help you. I can talk to her and be around her. Mostly because Bella's okay with her but still...don't you want to at least forgive her and be able to say hi when you run into her or something?"

"I have forgiven her," Sam snapped. "I just don't want anything to do with her. I can't be around her right now, with her eyeing me up like I'm a fucking piece of meat she'd like another taste of. I can't..." Sam was breathing fast. "I just..."

I moved over to him and laid my hand against his left cheek. "I know, baby. I know," I whispered to him. I lifted myself up and kissed him before hugging him. "It'll be okay. I'll stay with you, okay?"

He nodded, hugging me back. "Thank you," he breathed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't realize this still...affected you so much. Not like this. I'm really fucking sorry about being a dick to you last night."

"It's fine. Just...just let me have Bella while we're here, alright? She...She keeps me sane and...okay. Just while we're at this bonfire."

I lifted up and kissed Sam's cheek. "I'm here, love," I whispered, making him close his eyes and relax against me.

"Yeah, man. You got it. If you want, I'll intercept Em and keep her out of your hair or ask Katie to chat with her or something."

Sam's eyes snapped open. "No, it's okay. Just...yeah. I know we were planning on having a few drinks already but man, I need one right now I think."

"No problem, I'll get you a beer. Bella," I turned to Jake. He looked sheepish. "I know I shouldn't be asking you this, with you still being seventeen and all, but it might help with...nerves, so...do you want anything?"

I thought it over for a minute. "Just a beer, too, please."

He nodded and headed off to get the drinks. I glanced back at Sam. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam sighed and leaned down to kiss me. "Yeah. Now that you're here. Yeah. I know I shouldn't let it still get me this worked up but..."

"I understand. I know it's not the same but you know how I felt about seeing Nicole pregnant with Jake's kid that one day. I really couldn't be around them and if you weren't there, I don't think I would've even stayed or said a word. I think I would've just left; I wouldn't have been able to handle it. So, don't worry, love. I understand. You're safe with me." I gave him a smile, hoping that would lighten things up a bit but it didn't.

"I know you wanted to be here and hang out for a while but...can we not stay too long? Can we just grab Jake and go soon?" He looked like he was in so much pain.

I nodded. "Let's have that beer, just one, and then we'll go, okay? You just stay by me and we'll go off and sit somewhere."

He sighed in relief. "Okay. Thank you."

I nodded again. "I love you, Sam."

He smiled warmly at me. "I love you, too, Bella." He kissed me gently.

Jake appeared with beers in hand. Sam started gulping his down and I could tell he was spent trying to explain things. Jake was watching him, almost worriedly and definitely guiltily. "Hey." His eyes snapped to mine. "We're gonna have one beer and then go. You can come with us or you can stay and come over later if you want. It's up to you."

He shrugged, sipping his beer. "I'll go with you guys. This isn't really my scene tonight anyway. I only came because Katie said you'd probably be here."

I nodded. "Okay." I started to sip my own beer. Sam had to be halfway through his already. I had no idea what number beer Jake was on.

"We should pick up some more beer on the way," Sam thought out loud. "You know, to help...things."

"Agreed," Jake said quietly.

I just nodded again and continued drinking from my bottle. I hadn't had a drink since Sam and I started to see each other so it had been a little while. I drank it slow so it wouldn't hit me as hard. My eyes scanned the crowd of people and I saw Emily watching us. I tried to give her a smile but she turned away from me, leaving me taken aback for a moment. I sighed sadly and took Sam's hand in mine. "Let's go sit down somewhere." He nodded and Jake followed us. I sat us down on a log that had been positioned around the fire purposely. Sam and I sat and Jake plopped down onto the other side of me. Sam ran out of his beer and I offered to get him another but he said he was fine and he'd be right back. When he left, Jake discreetly slid his hand onto my left thigh and started stroking. I glanced over at him and he smiled nervously, waiting for my reaction. I leaned into him more, helping him move more to the inside of my thigh, and laid my forehead against his. He smirked at me and did what I wanted.

I turned to look for Sam after a little time had passed and he hadn't returned; I tensed when I found him. Emily had intercepted him on the way back. They were arguing. "Crap. Hold that. I'll be right back." I gave Jake my beer and hurried over to Sam.

"Why can't you just forgive me and move on already?"

"How can you ask me that? And I have forgiven you! What, because I'm not up your ass, begging you to take me back, you're upset? Or even think you have the right to be?"

"No, I'm upset because you won't talk to me or even look at me. I'm upset because I have to see you with her and she doesn't even love you. Not like I love you. She only has eyes for Jake. Are you too blind to see that?" That hurt. What, now I was the enemy? "Please don't tell me this is some sort of fucked up competition between you two still."

"Still? What, are you-you know what? Fuck you, Em."

I appeared at Sam's side, holding onto his arm and smiling up at him. "Everything okay, baby?"

He nodded, glaring at Emily. "Everything's fine. Em was just telling me how happy she is for us." No, she wasn't but alright.

I played along. "Oh, well, thanks, Emily. That's very sweet of you," I said kindly.

She glared at me, then Sam and then walked away from both of us. "Are you alright, love?" I whispered up to Sam.

He nodded again, glaring after Emily as she moved through the crowd. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish she'd leave me the fuck alone."

I nodded myself and pulled him away. "Come on, baby. Let's go finish up and get out of here." He let me lead him back over to Jake.

Jake handed me my bottle back. "You okay, Sam?"

"Yep." We sat down in the same order as before. Jake moved in and placed his hand discreetly back on my leg, stroking again. Sam had gotten five new beers. He handed one to Jake and glanced at me. I shook my head, smiling. "I'll drive so you two boys can have your beer. I'll wait until we get back to the room." Sam smirked at me and kissed me quickly. He started chugging his new beer and Jake was doing the same with his. When Sam started on his second one, he laid a hand on my right thigh and started rubbing it. Having them both touch me at the same time was electrifying.

Sam moved his hand down and towards my inner thigh. His hand brushed Jake's and they both froze. I thought this would be bad, but they both just resumed their activities, in opposite directions. As for me, they were definitely stimulating the area. I bit my lip and focused my eyes on the people around. Sam was almost starting his third when he turned to me. "Bella, why are you with me? It's obvious you love Jake. Why would you want to be with me?" I could hear the tiniest slur in his voice which surprised me but not as much as the question. Damn you, Emily.

I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. "Because I love you, Sam Uley. That is why I'm with you and why I want to continue to be with you. Because I love you. Very much. No matter what anyone says or thinks. I love you. That's the truth." I cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. He intensified it and he was breathing harshly as he opened my mouth with his. I hated to do it but I needed to stop him. With that kind of kiss, I knew where this was going. I pushed him gently. "Baby, not here. Not in front of everyone. When we get back to the room, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered unhappily. But he smiled up at me. "You really love me?"

I chuckled. "Of course I love you, you knucklehead."

His jaw dropped. "Did you just call me a knucklehead?"

Jake chuckled on the other side of me, shocking me. "It's official, Sam. She doesn't love you unless she calls you a knucklehead." He smiled at us. "She loves you."

I grabbed Jake's hand from my thigh and squeezed. He squeezed back, leaning over to kiss my covered left shoulder quickly.

Sam was laughing. "I swear, Bella, you surprise me more and more everyday. Jake always said you were the perfect girl and he was right. Knucklehead," he laughed again. I smiled over at him and cupped his chin, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you both." I turned to Jake and squeezed his hand again. I knew this mustn't have been easy for him to witness. "Very much." He squeezed back like before, this time to let me know he heard me, really heard me. I then turned back to Sam. "Very, very much." I pecked his lips, making him give me a goofy grin. I couldn't help but giggle, he was so adorable when he was drunk. I had only seen it that one time but I had been rather drunk myself.

"Shit. Harpy at twelve o'clock. Look sharp." Sam and I both turned to see a woman stomping up to us. Sam sighed as did Jake. "Hello, Maggie."

I did a double take. This was Maggie? One subtle nod from Jake confirmed it. She was glaring at all of us. "You have some nerve, you two bringing this hokwat here and rubbing her in Emily's face when you both know she still has feelings for you."

My brows furrowed. "What did you just call me?"

Jake shook his head. "Don't even, Bells. It's not a polite word but she's just sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. As usual."

"Don't listen to her, baby," Sam slurred slightly. "See, Emily's just jealous. Because neither of us want to fuck her anymore." I did another double take. It's not as if I hadn't heard Sam use the word before but never in that sense or in reference to Emily especially. "Isn't that right, Jake?"

Jake snorted. "Absolutely fucking right. Maybe she's pissed, Sam, because Bella has both of us while she's got nothing."

Sam chuckled. "Sounds about right."

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You both were going to marry her!"

Who was this woman and who was she to come over and pass judgment on me, someone she didn't know at all? And who was Emily to get upset? What business was my relationship of hers? I remembered Emily's snub from earlier, from her planting doubts about Sam and I in his head, and I got angry. I was the one who snorted this time. "What, on the same day? One in the morning and one at night? So this way they never knew about each other?" I let go of both guys and got to my feet. "I don't know who you are, Maggie, but I think it's a little hypocritical of you to come over here and tell my boys they're being insensitive to a woman who not only cheated on both of them but played with their heads for years when you fucked Jared while he was still taken. Poor Kim."

She lost her temper then. "Fuck you! You don't know a goddamn thing! How dare you!"

"How dare you! Get the fuck out of my face and go crawl in the goddamn hole you crawled out of!" I slurred a little myself. Oops, maybe I hadn't sipped that beer slow enough.

"Why you-" She went to hit me but I somehow stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Instead, I slapped her. She gasped and held her cheek, staring at me in shock. Both Jake and Sam yelled my name behind me but Katie was then suddenly next to me, glaring at Maggie as well. "Everything okay here, babes?" She even slurred a bit. Was everybody drunk? She didn't look drunk, I didn't feel drunk...a little buzzed maybe...obviously.

"Everything's fine, Kate. Maggie here was just leaving, weren't you, Maggie?"

"Oh, I know she was fucking leaving and I know she wasn't trying to hit my bitch. Were you?"

Katie and I took a step towards her and she turned and hurried back to Emily. I was pissed. No wonder Sam didn't want to be near her. Emily was still a bitch. She glared at me as Maggie spoke to her and I glared right back. Something snapped inside of me and before I knew what I was doing, I was claiming my territory. "Mine!" I yelled. "You got that, Em? MINE! NOT YOURS! You had them and you fucked it all up! Now it's my turn! Get the fuck over it and stop sending your friends to do your dirty work! Don't you ever come near my boys again! Or this bitch will kick the living shit out of you! And that's a fucking promise!"

She didn't say anything, just kept glaring and talking to Maggie. Everyone was staring at me. Good. "Anyone else got something to say? Anyone?" Nobody said a word and I nodded once, turning to Katie.

"I got your back, bitch," Katie held her hand up for a high five. I gave her one and she grinned. "That was some epic shit, Bells. You didn't just stop her from hitting you, you hit her instead," Katie laughed. "That was awesome!"

"Really awesome," Jake breathed into my ear. He was on my left side, rubbing my lower back. "Absolutely fucking awesome," Sam murmured, leaning in to kiss the right side of my neck. Katie's eyes widened but then she gave me a knowing smirk. "Call me in the morning, babes. Try to get some rest." She winked at me while walking away and I blushed.

"That was fucking hot," Sam whispered, kissing up to my jaw line.

"So fucking hot," Jake whispered to my neck.

I bit my lip and my eyes were starting to drift halfway shut. "We should go back to the room," I moaned as Jake nipped at a spot.

"Fuck yes, we should. Let's go," Sam growled and took my hand, leading me away while Jake followed close behind. I knew everyone was watching us and I should've been embarrassed because they likely knew what was about to happen but right then I couldn't care. I took the keys from Sam and got in while they did, too. I was buzzed but in comparison to the other two, I was the most capable to drive. Sam got in the front with me while Jake jumped into the back. Sam was all over me as I drove while Jake's hands were roaming all over my left side from behind me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Sam like he wanted and then crawl in the back, bringing him with me, so I could show my two boys how much I loved them, wanted them. I really wished we had taken a cab instead so my hands would've been free and I could've given them my full attention instead of the road.

I hurried back to the lodge, only stopping so they could buy more beer like Sam wanted to do. Jake went because I was too young and Sam was too out of it. When he stepped into the store, Sam grabbed me and kissed me hard. "I know you're supposed to be with Jake only tonight but...dammit, Bella, I fucking need you. You've got me hard as hell right now." For the first time ever, he took my hand and placed it right on his covered erection, so I could feel indeed just how hard he was. Maybe that should've bothered me but...all I could think in that moment was how hot it actually made me to realize just how much he wanted me right then.

I nodded and kept kissing him. "I...I want both of you, just not at the same time. I couldn't handle that."

He nipped at my bottom lip. "You got it, baby."

Jake jumped back into the car. "Hey, don't start the party without me. I'm the one that's got the booze."

Sam and I both laughed and pulled apart. I got us to the lodge and they barely let us get through the door before they were both on me. Jake kissed me. "I've been waiting to do that all fucking night," he groaned. Sam's hands were all over me from behind. I giggled. "Can I get a drink first, guys?"

I knew they were definitely past their limit for the night already when Jake smiled against my lips. "Absolutely." He went and pulled out a bottle of tequila as well as a six pack. He grabbed the plastic cups from the dresser and poured each of us a shot of tequila. He then handed them to us. We all downed it and then Jake handed me a beer as well as Sam. All three of us clinked our bottles together. When I was halfway through the bottle, I bit my lip. "More tequila, please." Jake nodded and before I knew it, I had taken five shots while Sam only had two and Jake had four. I was definitely bordering drunk if not already past it by the end of round whatever. I was ready.

"Are you boys really sure you're okay with this?"

Jake got up and came over to me, pulling me up by my hands. "More than okay," he said huskily before kissing me deeply. I started to feel kisses being pressed to the back of my neck. I felt a kiss on my scar, making me wince in automatic reaction. "I love you, baby," Sam whispered to me. Jake broke away from me and lifted my shirt off my head, leaving me in a black lacy bra. He tore his own shirt off and went to kiss down my neck to my chest. "I love you, too," I whispered back to Sam. He moved away from me for a minute and then he was back, this time placing his bare chest against me. He was kissing my neck and unbuttoning my jeans while Jake paid special attention to my cleavage area down to my stomach. I moaned at the feeling and arched my head back against Sam's left shoulder. I hadn't even realized they'd worked my jeans and panties off until I felt Jake kissing me _there_. I gasped and jumped at the unexpected feeling, snapping my eyes down to him. "Jake?"

"Shhh," Sam breathed in my ear. "Let him do this for you, baby. Let him make you feel good. Just like I did for you today. I'll be right here, okay?" I nodded nervously. Jake had done this for me before but for some reason, I was still slightly apprehensive when it came to him with...this. Jake lifted my right leg and placed it over his shoulder. His smirk turned into a soft smile. "I love you, honey," he whispered. "I love you, too," I whispered back, watching him anxiously. He dove in and it wasn't long before I was moaning and panting against Sam's chest.

"Sam, kiss me," I breathed. He did just as I asked, stroking my stomach softly. Jake's tongue was inside me, moving in all kinds of delicious ways and he groaned, making me moan into Sam's mouth. I soon began undulating against him, trying to match Jake's rhythm. "Sam," I whimpered as my fingers gripped his hair. "Oh God, Sam."

"That's it, baby. Let go. You want to come?"

"Yes," I insisted. "Yes...mmmm."

Sam turned to look down at Jake. "Finish her off, Jake. I want to watch this." Sam turned back to me to do just that. Jake increased his rhythm and it wasn't long before I was crying out as my body stiffened and strained. I gasped, grunted and then gasped again as my body trembled. I grabbed Jake's hair with my left hand and held him there. I then let go of him and collapsed. Sam kept me up and Jake continued to move his tongue slowly and lazily, his eyes still watching me as were Sam's.

"Holy fuck, Bella. You are so fucking beautiful when you come." I looked away shyly. "Baby, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You really do look beautiful. Getting all flushed like that. Shit. I've seen you come before but never like that. Holy fuck."

Jake pressed two gentle kisses to me and then moved away, licking his lips. "You do. He's right. You've always looked beautiful but that was something else." He grabbed his shirt off of the floor, wiped his face which made me blush, and then got up. "You want to move to the bed?" He asked me, stroking my stomach softly.

I was still panting but I nodded my head tiredly. Sam chuckled watching me and Jake smirked, taking me into his arms. He carried me over to the bed, laid me gently down the middle and then climbed on next to me while Sam did on the other side. They were both down to their boxers and Sam kissed me as Jake pressed kisses down my stomach. I glanced up at Sam sadly. "What's wrong, baby?" Jake's head snapped up worriedly.

"Do you still love Emily? Are you going to leave me for her?" Those shots of tequila were definitely kicking in and they had been for a while now.

Sam smiled down at me reassuringly. "No, baby. I love _you_. I want to be with _you_."

My eyes started to fill up. Damn the alcohol. I was the typical depressed drunk. "Are you sure?" I choked out.

Sam kissed me sweetly. "Of course I'm sure, baby. I don't want anyone else but you."

"But she wants you and she wants Jake, too."

"Yeah, well she's not getting us. We're with you and that's it. She'll have to get over it. It's not her business," Jake snapped.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I will never go back to that. I already decided on that before I met you. And now, being with you, loving you, there's no way I could go back even if I wanted to. I love you, Bella."

I sniffled and wiped my cheeks. "So you're not mad at what I said to her before?"

He and Jake both chuckled. "Mad? I wish we could've gotten that on tape. That was amazing."

"You should've seen her fucking face when you said that," Jake laughed.

My smile faded when I realized what my saying what I did tonight would mean. "She hates me now. Soon, everyone else will, too." I frowned.

"Bells." I turned to see Jake leaning on his elbow next to me. "I don't think she hates you, I think she's jealous of you. But whether she hates you or not, who cares? She's the past, Bells. You're our present and what we're hoping for, our future."

"And not everyone's going to hate you," Sam reassured me. "If they did, it would be their mistake, not yours. Who cares about them? The only person whose opinion I care about is yours."

"And your mom's," I added.

"And my mom's," he chuckled.

I turned back to Jake. "What about you?"

He smiled. "What about me, Bells?"

"Your dad hates me. Becca doesn't but your dad does. And what will they think of what I did tonight?"

Jake sighed. "Dad doesn't hate you, Bells. He's just...confused. Not just about you and me but this whole thing. Becca and I talked about it and she's fine with it. She loves you, she knows I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. And as far as what happened tonight, Becca will probably give you a high five when she sees you and Dad - if he has anything negative to say, as much as I love him and respect him, I don't care what he thinks. I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I love you both, too," I whispered.

_(High For This - Ellie Goulding)_

Jake leaned down to nuzzle my temple while Sam kissed my nose before moving back a little. Jake turned me to him and started kissing me. I buried the fingers of my right hand in his hair at the back of his head. With my left hand, I did the same to Sam and pulled him closer to me. I stopped kissing Jake and turned to kiss Sam. As I did, Jake started kissing my shoulder and down my chest. I broke away from Sam and tightened my grip in Jake's hair so he got the message. He did and came back up to kiss me. Sam gently removed my hand from him and moved back slightly keeping his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers, kissing mine. Jake moved away from me to get a condom and Sam kissed me while he did. "Are you okay?" He whispered to me. I nodded, kissing him again.

After a minute, Sam moved away and Jake was back kissing me. "Wait," I murmured into his mouth. "Why a condom?"

Jake's brows furrowed. "I thought maybe it might make you feel...better...about things...you know..."

I thought it over for a moment and then nodded.

He looked relieved and kissed me. I felt him position himself in between my legs and then thrust in. I gasped into his mouth and Sam squeezed my fingers as Jake started a slow rhythm within me. "Is this okay?" Jake breathed out. I shook my head and his face crumbled. "You want me to stop?"

I shook my head again. "Faster. Much faster," I rushed out.

Jake chuckled and did as I asked. From there, Jake fucked me like I wanted while Sam watched. I made sure to check in with the latter as much as I could while moaning and panting, in between kisses. The only thing Sam ever did when it came to the moments Jake had my attention was reach down and squeeze himself, adjusting as much as possible. As soon as my attention was back on him, I was his main focus. Kissing him while Jake was making love to me was an indescriable feeling.

It wasn't long before I was tightening up and crying out as Jake moved. "I love you so much," Jake panted out before kissing me and swallowing the rest of my cries as I finished with his help. Soon, he followed suit and I did the same thing I had done to Sam earlier that day with my right hand, holding Jake in deep. But, because he had the condom on, I didn't feel what I usually felt and that depressed me. My eyes welled up as I watched him finish out his orgasm. He collapsed against me and Sam looked up at me. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Jake lifted his head and stared at me anxiously. "Oh God, Bells. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I shook my head. "Then what's wrong? Did you not...like it? Was there something else I should've done? Or is it-"

"I can't feel you," I slurred. Tears slipped out onto my cheeks.

"What? Bells, I'm still in there. How do you not feel me?"

I sniffled and wiped my cheeks. "I can't feel _you_."

Jake's brows were furrowed when Sam chuckled. "Baby, that's 'cause he's got the condom on. That's all. It's nothing to worry about. If he didn't, you'd feel it." Sam leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Wha...?"

Sam inclined his head down to where Jake and I were still joined. "She didn't feel it when you shot your load. She feels it when it happens and seeing as this is your first time together in a while, she's a little upset."

Jake stared down at me with wide eyes, stroking my cheek. "Honey, I thought that's what you wanted, what would make you feel better...about this..."

I nodded, sniffling and wiping under my eyes. "I know. It's just...I don't know. I'm being stupid, I know." Thank you, alcohol. Why couldn't I be a happy-go-lucky drunk? Or even a horny drunk? That would certainly come in handy right about now.

"You're not being stupid, baby," Sam assured me. "I get it. I'll tell you what, why doesn't Jake go do what he's gotta do and you come over here and kiss me?" He smirked at me and I laughed, sniffling. Jake did just that and I turned to Sam, kissing him.

"Sam," I murmured.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you...I mean, can we be a little...rough?"

He chuckled and kissed me. "Absofuckinglutely." I chuckled, too, and he grinned, picking me up and moving me over to the desk. He dropped his boxers and moved closer to me. "You have no idea how hot it was to be able to just watch you while you were with him."

I smirked, glancing down at him. "Oh, I think I have an idea."

He laughed and positioned himself. He thrust in roughly and I cried out while he groaned. "Fucking heaven," he muttered. He thrust into me again even more roughly and then realization crossed his face. "Hey, Jake," he called.

"Yeah?" Jake called back.

"She and I are gonna be getting a little rough just so you know and don't get the wrong idea."

"Ah, sure. Okay. As long as it's what she wants."

"It is," I called, giggling, and then kissed Sam so he couldn't talk anymore. Sam chuckled into my mouth and started pounding into me. He picked me up and turned us around, moving me to the opposite wall near the door and slammed me into the wall. I laughed and Sam smirked. "Fuck me, baby," I whispered to him.

"With pleasure," he whispered back. And then he moved hard and fast. He bit at my lips and I scratched my nails across his back, making him grunt out in pain. He bit at my neck and I gasped. Sam knew exactly what to do to get me hot again and to make sure I was just as rough back. I glared at him and motioned for him to let me down. He smirked as he did, knowing what I was going to do. I turned around and slammed him into the wall. I grabbed his hands and pinned them hard beside his head. I kissed him and bit his bottom lip, making him groan.

"Do you want to fuck me, Sam?" I breathed in a slur.

"Baby, you know I do."

"Then I suggest you get to it."

He laughed and picked me up, carrying me over to the desk, slamming me down onto it, making me cry out again. He swiped everything off near my head and then fucked me fast and furiously. I was moaning while he panted above me. Sam then lifted me up and slammed me into the wall next to the desk. I bit at his neck and his right shoulder. I scratched my nails across his back again, making him grunt in pain once more. I tangled my fingers into his hair, gripped and yanked his head back hard making him groan painfully. "Sam?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What? Are we making love here? Should I get some candles and light them and put on some soft music for you? Huh?"

"No," he strained out.

"What was that?"

"No," he said much louder and clearer.

I let his hair go. "Good. That's what I like to hear." I kissed him sweetly, then pulled back and slapped him. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

"Yes ma'am." Sam smirked and from there fucked me into oblivion. I looked over at Jake a few times and his eyes were wide as he watched us from the bed. It was definitely exciting him from what I could see. I smirked and went back to kissing Sam, crying out into his mouth as he hit a particulary good spot.

The next thing I knew we were on the bed near Jake. Sam and I kept rolling over, fighting for dominance and as always, I won. I rode him hard and fast and scratched down his chest, making him let out a small sound of pain. I bit my lip and chuckled as I leaned down to bite at his lips, then his jawline and then his neck. He sat up and just like he always did, after he let me have control for a little bit, he took it right back, forcefully. He moved me back to the wall beside the bed and slammed me near the night table. As he pounded into me, my foot accidentally knocked over the lamp, making it smash, and the telephone. Sam turned around and let me ride him against the wall while Jake picked up the phone and put it back, still watching us in shock.

Sam slammed me back into the wall. "Baby-coming-soon," he panted out.

"Bed," I gasped.

He moved us over to the bed and moved his hardest and fastest yet. He kissed me and was groaning against my lips. He started to stiffen up so I grabbed his backside and pushed him in as far as he could go. He grunted extremely loud and as I'd hoped, I felt him. I gasped when I did and he smirked down at me knowingly, slowly moving his hips back and forth. He kissed me again, this time deeply. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, baby."

"Damn. You call that a little rough?"

Sam and I both laughed. "Yep. What, you two have never gotten rough before?"

I bit my lip and blushed.

"Ah, no, not like that," Jake muttered, looking down at the bed. "Before was about as rough as we get."

He sounded hurt, making me wince, and Sam glanced down at me. "You think you've got another round in you?" I nodded, smiling. "Well, baby, give him a run for his money. Show him how you like it." He winked at me and moved away.

I gazed up at Jake and he _looked_ hurt. "Let me just go to the bathroom quick, okay?"

He nodded. I got up and hurried in there. While I was washing my hands, I studied my reflection. I had some serious sex hair going on but I didn't care. I was with my boys and that's all I cared about. I loved those two, I really did. When I was done, I ran a hand through my hair and started to open the door when I heard Jake talking so I only left it open a crack.

"I don't know, Sam. Something's up with that."

Sam sighed. "I know. And the funny thing is, I was sick to my stomach when I was talking to her. How could she even think I'd still want her? Especially, after what she said earlier." My heart jumped in my throat. What?

"Simple, Sam. She's a selfish bitch, always has been, always will be. She sure had me fooled again." I felt like I was freefalling again. This is what they really thought about me?

"True. But, I don't know, maybe it is the whole jealousy thing like you said. She wanted us both and she didn't get either of us. And then here comes along this young beautiful seventeen year old girl and a white girl no less and she's got us both without even trying. Whereas Em had to lie and manipulate us and cover her tracks constantly to keep us attached to her. I could see how that would piss her off and Maggie and all of them. Last night, Em saw me and Bella together and she was cordial about it. No dirty looks, no saying anything, nothing. Then tonight, I show up with Bella, after meeting my mom which Em knew about from last night, and then your hands are all over her as well, she tries to tell me you two are going behind my back but I just blew her off and she saw I knew you two were cozy and didn't have a problem with it...that was when the switch was flipped I'm willing to bet." I breathed easier. Okay, they were talking about Emily. Thank God.

"Whatever. Doesn't give her the right to send Maggie over or to insult Bella like that. Bella was nice to her last time she was here and she was nice this time. She even told me I should apologize to Em for saying what I said last night." He laughed and I scowled.

"Did you?"

"Nah. I mean, I was going to, I just didn't have the chance to yet." He snorted. "I don't know, man. Sometimes I get so sick of this shit and I wish I never met her."

"I don't wish that."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Think about it. If I hadn't met her and hadn't dealt with her shit, I would've never moved to New York like I did. And then I wouldn't have the shop and I wouldn't know you really and I wouldn't have met Bella. Yeah, the pain sucked but I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant I'd end up right where I am...with her." I smiled. Sam was so sweet at times.

"That's a pretty good way to look at it, I guess. I never thought about it that way before. Huh. You really love her, don't you?"

"No, Jake, I just tell her that all the time for the hell of it. Of course, I fucking love her." I covered my mouth to stifle my quiet giggle. "Man, I thought I loved Em but...I've never felt like this. I never would've thought this was possible, not just with her, and her being so young at that, but also feeling this way again, but it's also different. I don't know how to describe it but it's incredible."

"I hear you on that one. That girl's got me wrapped around her finger and I feel like sometimes she doesn't even know it. I'd do anything for that girl, man. She's the one." I smiled like an idiot.

"Well if that's the case, then pull your head out of your ass and start fucking acting like it." I covered my mouth again to prevent any giggles escaping. "Because the way you've been going about this thing lately is fucked up."

Jake sighed this time. "I know. Trust me, I know. All I wanna do is make it up to her and put all this shit behind us. All I want is her. Speaking of which, where the hell is she?"

"Relax, man. She'll be out when she's ready."

I moved back to the sink, staring into the mirror. I didn't want to pop out right then and make it obvious that I had been listening. Instead, I brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair, making them wait another few minutes. When I was satisfied that I looked somewhat passably decent, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the room.

...

We had all passed out in the bed. When I woke the next morning, my head was pounding. "That's definitely something I don't miss," I whispered. I glanced at Jake and Sam, finding them both asleep on either side of me. I had worn them out and I guess the same could be said for me, they had definitely worn me out. Jake turned out to be just as much of an animal as Sam and I loved it.

I glanced at the clock behind Sam. Eight in the morning? On a Sunday? After passing out sometime after three AM? Really? Ugh. I gently kissed both boys' heads and disentangled myself from them without waking either one.

I took a quick shower and in order not to wake them up with the loud noise, I decided to forego the blowdryer. Instead I just put my hair up in a clip and packed everything else. Sam and I were supposed to check out of here by eleven and then head to the airport. I had no idea what time Jake, Aidan and Katie were flying back but we still needed to drop him off at his dad's. I glanced around. Sam didn't have too much to pack so I left his things alone. I wrote them a quick note and then left the room after covering both boys' lower halves with the blankets that had been kicked to the end of the bed. Just in case housekeeping decided to drop by.

On the way to the store, I pulled out my phone and called Katie.

"Are you really calling me this early on a Sunday? Aren't you supposed to be having hot morning sex or something?"

"No," I giggled. "I just need to ask you. What time is your flight today? When are you leaving?"

"And that couldn't have been texted at all right?"

"Katie, don't ruin my morning. Not after the night I've had."

"Okay, I'll give you the information you requested on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Details! I want details! Give me details!"

I laughed. "You're such a perv, you know that. Do I ever ask you for details with you and Aidan?"

"That's because when I try to give them to you, you put your fingers in your ears and sing real loud. That doesn't count."

I sighed. "Katie, I'm on the way to the store. I gotta get coffee and breakfast for the boys. They both worked up a very big appetite." I smirked.

"Oh, come on. Now, see, that's just cruel. You can't throw out a statement like that and not follow up or elaborate. I want details. You woke me up at eight forty AM on a Sunday for a question that could've waited 'till say, noon. You owe me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Let me just park here and then I'll tell you."

I parked at the store and turned the car off. "Last night was...amazing."

"Yes and?"

"They didn't sleep with me at the same time because I told them that was a no-no but Katie...damn. It was wild and I loved it! Sam and I did our usual. Jake got jealous so he was rough the second time, too. And seriously, it was just...hot."

"Wait, I thought you said only you and Jake were hooking up last night and Sam was just there to make sure things were kosher?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but when that whole thing happened with Emily at the beach, Sam had been drinking already and...you know, he got...horny."

Katie laughed. "So you hooked up with both of them then?"

I bit my lip, smiling shyly. "Yeah. First, Jake. Then, Sam. Then, Jake. And so on and so forth."

"Damn. How many times did they plow you, woman?"

I grimaced. "Plow me? Really?"

"Oh, relax, babes. It's just a phrase. Now, answer the question."

I took a deep breath. "Three times with Sam. Four with Jake."

"Holy shit, girlie, really?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah. They were very...energetic last night. Short...waiting periods in between. When one finished, the other was waiting to go and so the first one would have plenty of time to...you know." I blushed. "Anyway, It was just gonna be three for each but Sam said Jake and I should be able to reconnect a little and he said he didn't mind if we went for another round. And Jake jumped right on it."

"You mean jumped right on you."

I laughed, blushing even more furiously. "Katie."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive. The most Aidan and I go is maybe three rounds. And that's only if I work hard to keep him up and running. It also depends on if the guys are home or not, how much we've had to drink... But seven times? Shit. I gotta hand it to you, sweetie. I would've passed out by the fourth. They would've wore me out."

"They did. I was extremely sore this morning but I took a hot shower, some Advil and walking around helps so I'll be fine."

"Did you make Jake cover up every time?" Crap. I had forgotten about the day before when talking to Katie on the phone, that she recommended I make Jake use a condom each and every time. Until he could get tested and ease my mind. I had agreed but by when the time came, I hadn't been thinking about it. So, when Jake took the initiative on that topic, I had been surprised yet relieved. And then after the first round with him, when I had gotten so upset, I knew it was a stupid risk but I took it. Three more times. I cleared my throat anxiously. "You didn't, did you?"

"Uh, no. He did the first time but it just didn't...feel right. We've never used them before."

She sighed. "I can understand that but you better get your ass tested. I'm serious, Bells. I'm sure he's fine and so are you but it never hurts to be on the safe side. And while you're at it, have them both tested, too. Jake may not have closed the deal with that skank but that doesn't mean anything."

I frowned. "Thanks, Kate. I really needed that reminder this morning, especially _this_ morning. Appreciate it."

"I'm not trying to ruin your morning, sweetie. I'm just being the concerned friend that makes sure you don't get herpes or some shit like that."

My face screwed up in disgust. "Okay, yeah. So, that's all the details you're getting this morning. If you call me later, we'll talk. I'm gonna go grab coffee for the boys."

"Alright, girlie. Oh, we're supposed to leave here around three I think. Our flight's around seven forty five tonight I think, pacific time."

"Okay, great. Sam and I are leaving before that and we'll be back in New York before you guys."

"Okay. Well, call me when you get home, let me know you made it okay. Oh and text me when you get to the airport so I know you got there okay, too."

I laughed. "Yes, Mom."

"Hey, concerned friend, remember? I've gotta live up to the role, don't I?"

I shook my head, still laughing. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, Bells. Talk to you later, sweetie. Mwah."

The line clicked and I smiled as I walked in the store. While I was walking around picking out eggs and milk and everything I'd need, an idea hit me. Katie wouldn't be the only grouchy person mad at me this morning. I made the call when I grabbed meat for bacon.

After the fourth ring, she picked up, yawning. "Hello?"

"Hey, Becca. It's Bella."

"Bella? What time is it? Is everything okay?"

I winced. "Yeah, no, everything's fine. I'm really sorry to wake you up and bother you but I wanted to ask you about something and Sam and I are leaving in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Jake talked about a Quileute promise bracelet once that the men made for their wives to be or the women they promised themselves to. I was wondering, is there something the women gave to the men?"

"Um, I'm not sure to be honest. I'd have to ask my dad." I winced. "But something custom could always be made whether there is or not."

"Custom? Like what?"

Becca gave me some ideas and I thanked her, asking her if I could email her something and if she could place the order for me or tell me who to get in touch with. She told me just to email her and she'd take care of the rest. We said goodbye and I hurried through the store.

When I got back to the lodge, both of them were already awake. Sam, freshly showered, smiled at me when I walked through the door. He was shirtless but in jeans. "Hey, you."

I smiled back at him. "Hey."

I placed the bags down on the kitchenette counter and he came over to kiss me. "How are you this morning?" He murmured, kissing my head.

"Good. How about you?"

He smirked. "Very good." He moved down to kiss my neck, rubbing my back. I picked up a coffee. "Here you go. Black. Speaking of black, where's Jake?"

"In the shower." He took the coffee, pecking my lips. "Thank you." I nodded, smiling, starting breakfast. By the time it was almost done, Jake had his arms around me, kissing the side of my head.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," I whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Good. How about you?"

"Awesome." I chuckled as he kissed the juncture between my shoulder and my neck.

"I got you a coffee. Black, two sugars. Right over there." I inclined my head towards the counter.

"Thanks." I nodded.

I set them up with breakfast and then decided, while they were eating, to go over some things.

"You're not eating?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "Not really hungry. Plus, I get a little nauseous on the plane so not such a good idea."

"Yeah, but that's hours from now."

Sam shook his head. "No, it's not." He then turned to me. "Would toast be okay or no?"

"I'm okay, thanks. I'm gonna step outside and make a quick phone call. You guys eat." I kissed both of the tops of their heads before leaving the room. I opened the car and got out my attache case. I then sat on the trunk and called my dad.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Dad. How are you? Can you talk for a minute or are you busy?"

"I'm never busy for you, love. I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." I blushed, glad he couldn't see it. "Sam and I are going to be leaving soon to head back to Seattle."

"Good. I'll feel much better when you're home."

I chuckled. "Aww, Dad. Are you worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you. It comes with the job."

I laughed. "I miss you, too. We probably won't be getting in until late. I can come see you tomorrow."

"That would be great, love. There's some things I'd like to talk to you about."

My brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, love. It's just about your plans and...getting into the next phase, that's all. Specifics."

I frowned. Something sounded off. "Are you sure? Dad, if something's-"

"It's fine, love. Don't worry. Like I said, it's specifics, nothing that can't be worked out. We'll talk about it when I see you. If all wasn't alright, do you really think I would wait to tell you? Or keep telling you everything was fine if it wasn't?"

It still seemed odd. "Well, I guess when you put it like that...no." I waited for another reassuring response but none came. Whatever was bothering him, he wasn't going to tell me now, not over the phone with me three thousand miles away. I would wait until I got home to grill him so I changed the subject. "You know, I have to tell you, this case and the folders make me feel like some important business woman. I think it was a good investment."

He laughed. "I would have to agree. It's good organization and it's most impressive on your part, I think."

I laughed, too. "Thanks."

"Hey, hokwat!"

My head snapped to the right, seeing Maggie and three other girls I didn't recognize heading towards me. "Crap," I muttered.

"Love, what's wrong?" Dad sounded worried.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm okay. I gotta go. I'll call you on the way to the airport. Love you." I hung up before he could protest. I sighed and got off of the car as they got closer. "Can I help you, Maggie?"

"Yeah, you can. Stay the fuck away from Sam. He was Emily's first."

I snorted. "What about Jake? Wasn't he Emily's first, too?"

"Emily's not concerned about him. Take him if you want him but not Sam."

"Oh, really? And why is it you're down here giving me this message and not Emily herself?"

"She doesn't need to be here. Just do as I tell you!"

"Which means that a) she has no idea what you're doing right now or b) she's one big coward."

Maggie got in my face then, furious. "You don't just fucking come in here and take what's ours! Emily was with Sam! They were supposed to be married! He belongs to her!"

There was no way I was backing down, not to Maggie, not to Emily, not to anyone. Especially over my boys. Not after last night. "Yeah, before she screwed Jake to have one last quickie in his truck. Emily lost Sam on her own. I had nothing to do with that. They broke up way before Sam and I ever met. Before I even knew Jake. So don't make your drama my problem. Now, get out of my face. Unless you want some more of what I gave you last night." I glared right back at her, just as furious.

She smirked. "Your little blonde friend isn't here to help you now, is she? What do you think they're here for?" She inclined her head towards the three girls who were glaring at me and moving closer.

I let out a laugh in disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now? You're gonna fight me over Sam when it's not even you who wants him? Is that some sort of joke? You go get Emily and if she wants to fight me, that's different. I certainly wouldn't send my friend to do battle with her for me. I'm not that much of a coward!"

Maggie reached back and went to slap me but I caught her wrist again. Unfortunately, I was outnumbered so I received a punch to the left side of my jaw, knocking me to the side. Two girls tackled me and restrained me. I fought their grip as best as I could but I couldn't get free. Maggie came up and slapped me. She backhanded me again and again, making my lip split. She smirked wider at me. "How's that feel, hokwat? Hannah!" Maggie stepped away and the burliest looking one of the group stepped up, smirking at me.

"What do you say, hokwat? You gonna stay away from Sam?"

"Fuck you!"

Hannah punched me. I shook my head to clear it.

"Are you going to stay away from our men? You already took our land. You gonna take our men, too? Emily is a strong Quileute woman. You're just some skinny ugly white girl. What makes you think Sam would even want you?"

Oh, that was it. I snorted, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he fucked me nonstop last night. I've got the bruises to prove it. Want to see?" I smirked up at her when I saw her eyes widen in anger.

Hannah hit me again and then punched me in the stomach, making me grunt in pain. She hit me again and then elbowed me in the ribs, making me cry out. I nearly collapsed but the girls held me up. I heard a familiar beat nearby. I looked for it and saw my phone a few feet away on the ground. They had knocked it out of my hands. Crap. Maggie saw it and picked it up. Double crap.

"_Dad_ is calling." She then grinned wickedly up at me.

"Don't!"

She snapped the phone open and put it to her ear. "Sorry, _Dad_, Bella can't talk right now. She's getting her ass kicked because she's a whore." She snapped the phone shut. Great. Dad was probably having a heart attack right now. As expected, the phone rang again. Maggie took my phone, put it down on the ground and smashed it with her foot.

"You...bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

Maggie tsked at me. "Hannah, please."

Hannah smirked and punched me in the stomach again. She then gave me a right hook and kneed me in the stomach, making me grunt louder in pain. What the...? Was this girl in the Washington State UFC or something? She moved away for a minute and Maggie slapped me twice more. "Are you getting the message yet?" Hannah took her place again. "Are you going to stay away from Sam? Or is Hannah going to have to break something?" Hannah cracked her knuckles.

"As far as I'm concerned, Maggie, you can go fuck yourself. Twice."

Hannah moved to punch me in the face and something told me to duck, so I ducked my head forward when she moved and pulled against the girls at the same time. I headbutted Hannah in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her for a minute. I turned to the girl on my right and kicked at her shin hard until she let me go, crying out in pain. The other girl thought I was going to do the same but instead I swung at her and hit her in the face. She let me go, holding her cheek and I ran past Hannah and charged at Maggie, tackling her to the ground. I straddled her and started hitting her. "You thought you could fuck with me?" I yelled. "Think again!" I hit her again hard and while she grabbed at her face, rolling away, Hannah tackled me to the side. But this time, I didn't take it lightly. Instead, when she got on top of me and swung at me, I grabbed her hand and in a flash, bit into it hard, making her yell in pain. She cradled her hand and while she was distracted, I punched her. I pushed with all of my might and knocked her off of me. I then got to my feet and looked around. The other two girls were up but were staring at me in horror. I feinted running for them and they ran away; well, one ran, the other limped. Maggie was still on the ground, quietly sobbing. When I got closer, I could see why. Her nose was bleeding and looking broken. Whoa. Had I really hit her that hard? I shouldn't feel bad for her. I shouldn't. She wouldn't feel bad for me.

I glanced back at Hannah and she was glaring at me, ready to charge me. I feinted propelling myself at her and she stood her ground for a minute but when I charged at full speed, she took off running. I moved back to Maggie who was still crying. I sighed angrily, hating myself for this. I took her hand to help her up but she yanked it away from me. "Leave me alone!" She sobbed.

I rolled my eyes. "Your nose is broken. I'm gonna get you to a doctor. Now, give me your hand."

"No! Go away!"

I sighed angrily again. "You either give me your hand right now and come with me or I'll break something else like your leg," I growled. I put my sneaker on her left shin and started to press down.

"Don't! Don't! Okay!" She gave me her hand and I helped her up, making her cry out in pain when she tried to put weight down on her left foot.

"Alright, alright. Here." I wrapped her arm around my neck and started moving her. "Lean on me and try not to put too much weight on it. Let's get you inside, look at you and then I'll take you to a doctor. Come on."

"Why are you helping me? Or are you just going to bring me in there and do some more fucked up shit to me?"

I chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah, I don't have the same agenda as you and your friends. Who by the way, totally left you. You might want to think about getting a new set of friends," I grunted as I pulled the key out of my pocket and then moved us to approach the door.

She didn't say anything and I turned the knob. I helped her to the bed, hearing forks clanking to plates on our left as I did. "Alright, here. Let's try and sit you down." I turned us around and did just that. She cried out again but she was fine as I helped her lift that leg up and put a pillow underneath it. I felt bad for taking the tiniest bit of pleasure in the fact that she was on the bed Sam had slept with me in again and again; she was hurt so I tamped that feeling back down. She didn't need to be any the wiser.

"Bella, what-" Sam gripped my chin and moved me to look at him, making me wince and groan as I pulled away. "Shit. Baby, look at me. Are you alright?"

"Bells?!" Jake was next to him, trying to get me to look at him as well. "Christ. Talk to us! What happened?"

I held a hand up. "Just a second. Is there a clinic in town or a doctor's office nearby that might be open now? I think her nose is broken and her ankle needs to be looked at."

Sam was still in shock but he answered. "Yeah, there's a clinic. Three minutes from here."

I nodded. "Okay. Do me a favor then, please." I handed Jake the keys. "Get her loaded into the car so we can bring her there. She's gonna have to take up most of the back seat so she can keep her leg elevated. Don't make her limp; please just carry her. It'll go faster. Give me a minute. I have to call my dad. He's probably freaking out. I'm surprised there's no Federal Marshalls breaking down the door right now. Sam, can I use your phone, please?" He nodded, handing it to me. "Thanks." I then passed them and went into the bathroom. I dialed the number I knew by heart while studying my reflection in the mirror, grimacing at the sight.

"Sam? What the hell is going on? Let me talk to my daughter right this second!" Dad yelled.

"Dad, it's me. Calm down."

"Oh, thank God. What the hell happened?"

I sighed. "I got jumped by a few of the local girls. That was one of them that answered and then broke my phone."

"What?! What do you mean jumped?!"

"They just hit me a few times. I'm fine, Dad, I promise. Trust me, the other girls got it worse," I chuckled. "There were four of them and I don't know how I did it but three ran away and one of them's in the room, laid up with a broken nose and ankle."

"I want you to leave this second, Bella," Dad hissed. "Where the hell was Sam? Why wasn't he looking out for you?! WHY IS HE NOT LOOKING OUT FOR YOU?!"

I held the phone away, wincing at the loud volume, before bringing it back to my ear. "He was in the room, Dad. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know, not until the girl and I walked in. We have to take the girl to the doctor at the clinic, drop her off and come back to grab our stuff and go."

"I want to talk to Sam! Right this second!"

"Dad, don't. It's not his fault. Don't blame him."

"Put him on the phone! NOW!"

I sighed in concession and walked out of the bathroom. Sam was there. Jake must've gotten picked as Maggie's helper because both were gone. I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and held out his phone. I covered the voicebox with my thumb for a minute. "Sam, he wants to talk to you. It's Dad. Look, he's pretty pissed right now because Maggie picked up my phone before and told him I was getting beat up and then smashed my phone. So, don't take it personal. He's just freaking out. Okay?"

He just nodded at me and took the phone, putting it to his ear. I went to walk away when he grabbed my other hand, gently pulling me into his lap. "Hello?" I could hear the yelling from here though I couldn't discern the words. I felt bad for Sam; he didn't deserve this. "I'm not exactly sure what happened myself. As far as I know, Bella stepped outside to call you and then a few minutes later she came in bleeding and beat up along with one of the girls who beat her up."

I winced and shook my head, making him look at me. "You've got to reassure him that I'm fine," I whispered. "Don't mention any blood or bruises."

Sam nodded. "Yes, I'm still here. No, she's fine. She's got a split lip, that's all. No, it's stopped bleeding by now. No, she's fine. Well, I can get her checked out by the clinic here if you want but I think she's alright. No, I understand. I will not let her out of my sight, I give you my word. Alright. Okay. Alright, see you soon." Sam handed me the phone back.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bella, do not leave Sam's side and I want each and every one of those girl's names."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Dad, no. Number one, I don't know all of them and I certainly don't know their last names and-"

"Sam should know them. I want those names, Bella. I'm serious."

"Dad, I'm sure he could but I'm not going to ask him. I'm okay. I know the circumstances are less than desirable but did you hear me tell you my tale of victory before? I totally kicked ass, four on one, too," I joked, hoping it would lighten things up.

He sighed on the other end. "You and I are definitely going to have to have a talk. This stuff keeps happening around them and I...Bella, I'm really trying my best here but I'm almost at my limit with all of this. I let you go to La Push with Sam because I knew he would keep you safe. But now, you step out of the room for two minutes and you're physically attacked? What if you were the one with the broken nose?"

"I know," I gently reassured him. "And I understand. Trust me, I'm tired of the drama, too. I just want to get back home, see you and Esme tomorrow and keep working on my plans. That's all I want. Sam's not a drama queen, you know that." I smirked at Sam but he didn't smile so it faded. "Seriously, Dad, everything will be fine, I promise you. If anybody got seriously hurt in this scenario, it's my phone. The poor thing is dead. KIA."

He sighed again. "Please, Bella, just come home. Safely. I'll buy you another phone, that can be easily replaced. You can't."

I smiled, wincing. "Aww, I love you, too, Dad. I promise I'll be fine. When we get to Seattle, I'll call you from Sam's phone."

"No. I want you calling me the minute you leave the reservation. I need to know you're with Sam, safe and on your way home. Do what you have to do and get the hell out of there. I mean it, Bella," he said sternly.

"Alright, Dad, I will. I promise. I'll call you when we're leaving."

"Good. Go get this done. I want to hear from you in fifteen minutes. If I don't, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Yes. Fifteen minutes or the National Guard is being called in."

"I'm not kidding, Bella!" He yelled.

My eyes snapped open. "Hey! I wasn't, either! I get that you're upset but don't you dare start snapping at me. All I did was sit on the damn trunk of the rental car, talking to you, and I got jumped. I didn't ask for this. I was having a good morning until this bullshit."

He exhaled loudly over the line. "Alright, I'm sorry. Yes, I am upset. I'm over three thousand miles away and cannot get to you if needed, not right away. So, yes, I'm very upset. Just...call me in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Will do. I'll talk to you then."

"I love you, Bella."

I quietly let out a long breath, my anger deflating slightly at those words. "I love you, too," I grumbled. "Talk to you soon." I shut the phone and handed it to Sam who glared at me. "Oh, what? Now, you're gonna start on me, too?"

"What the hell happened out there?" He yelled. Great. Sam hadn't lost his temper with me since the first time he left the house. But right now, he was pissed and the best part is that it was at me.

I scoffed and got up, grabbing the weekend bag I had brought, slung it over my shoulder and started picking up the papers we needed when Sam grasped my arm and spun me to face him. "We're not done with this discussion yet. I want to know what the hell happened."

"Why are you getting pissed at _me_? I was the one that was fucking attacked, not them!"

"Maggie's got a broken nose and it looks like an ankle, too! Do you realize she could press charges if she wanted to?"

"Oh, so I assume I did all of this to myself, right? Because I was bored or wanted attention or-"

He sighed angrily. "Just tell me what happened," he growled.

I scoffed again but relented. "Fine." I crossed my arms. "I was on the phone when Maggie came out of nowhere and yelled over to me, calling me a hokwat, which I still don't know what that means by the way. I got off the phone and off of the car; they came over to me. I asked them what their problem was and Maggie told me to stay away from you, that you were Emily's. She said Emily doesn't care about Jake but she cares about you and she's a strong Quileute woman and I'm some ugly skinny ass white girl. Maggie was in my face, I told her to get out of it, she didn't, I pissed her off, she went to hit me but I stopped her and then another girl punched me. Two girls who I don't know the names of held me while Maggie kept hitting me and then she had this girl Hannah punch the crap out of me. She even kneed me in the stomach. Kneed me in the stomach, Sam! She was beating the hell out of me. My phone rang, it was my dad, they had knocked it out of my hand when grabbing me. Maggie saw it, picked it up, told him that I was getting the crap beat out of me for being a whore so I couldn't talk right then, hung up and when he tried to call back, she destroyed my phone by stomping on it. Maggie asked if I got the message yet and I told her to go fuck herself pretty much. She hit me and then Hannah went to hit me but I had enough. I headbutted her, kicked one girl, punched another, knocked Maggie to the ground, punched her a few times. Hannah knocked me off of her and was trying to hit me but I bit her hand and while she was distracted, I pushed her off of me and hit her again. The two girls who held me scared easy and ran off. I went over to Maggie and saw her nose was broken and she was crying. Hannah started to come after me again but she got scared and ran away. I then offered to help Maggie; she refused me. I threatened to break one of her legs if she didn't so she accepted it like I planned. I helped her up and took her in here. What's the message of the story? Bella needs to stop skipping breakfast so maybe she won't get the crap kicked out of her by some local girls that were sent by my boyfriend's psychotic ex to tell me to stay away from him. The End." I took a breath. "There. You wanted to know what happened, there you go."

Sam was staring at me in shock. "Em's not like that..."

That made me see red. "Right. Because Emily is just fucking perfect. Fine. I made it all up. How's that, Sam? That way you can keep putting her on that pedestal as a perfect saint. I don't even know why you're with me! If you just want her, then go, I won't stop you!"

He lost his temper again. "Because I love you! I don't want her! How many times do I have to tell you? Em is far from perfect! I should know!"

"Then why is she sending her cronies to come beat the crap out of me?" I yelled back. "Why does she want you back so bad and not Jake? Don't you find that just a tad odd? Considering last time I was here with Jake, she claimed to still be in love with _him_!"

"I don't know why the fuck she's doing this! But I know one thing, it's not my fault! I'm sorry this happened to you but I'm telling you that's not Em! Maggie, sure! But not Em!"

I scoffed in disgust and moved to the kitchenette. "Fine, whatever." I threw out the rest of their breakfasts and tossed the plates in the sink, not even cringing when they clanked together, sounding very close to breaking.

"Look, I just don't want you to get in trouble. That's all. Maggie's from the rez, you're not. We protect our own, we even have our own police force. Things are different here. I have no clue why but I think Maggie came up with this all on her own."

I shook my head, refusing to answer him or even look at him. "Oh yeah. I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking. No, nothing's broken and I'll be alright." I threw the rest of the food into the garbage, walked past him, left the room and slammed the door shut behind me. Jake was right in front of me and I nearly walked into him.

"Whoa. You alright?"

"Peachy." I snatched the keys from his hand, passed him and started towards the car. I set my bag in the trunk and turned around to go back in the room to give the papers to Sam. Jake was there, watching me. I sighed. "What, Jake?" I asked quietly.

"This kind of shit smells of Em. Is that what this was about?"

I snorted. "Funny, your buddy doesn't think so." I sighed again. "Yeah, that's what this was about. I was told to stay away from Sam..." I looked up, watching Jake, not sure if he would be hurt or not if he knew Emily only cared about Sam. "And you. You're both Emily's."

He snorted himself. "Yeah, she wishes.'

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I don't know. She'll probably get Sam back." I passed him and he grasped my arm, turning me around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that after I just told him what Maggie said, he refuses to believe it. About Emily being responsible. The other night when she was there and you were being a jerk, he needed me badly." Surprisingly, Jake didn't wince or grimace or show any indication that he was angry or upset. Remarkable. Maybe last night had changed things somewhat. "And he...was upset the second time. Don't you ever tell him I said that to you. It would hurt him. But, with that and last night with how fast he drank when she was there and now this, what else am I supposed to think?"

"He does love you, Bells. Em really hurt him and it's taken him a long time to get over her, to recover from it all." He sighed and cupped my cheek. "You have to understand, Bells. This is the first time he's been back to the rez since right after he and Em broke up; the last time was when he helped Jared to move. He left La Push because there was too much gossip and too many memories. It's the first time he's seen her since, too. It's hard for him."

"And I get that. Believe me, I do. That's why I did whatever I could to help him. But telling me that 'this isn't Em' when I'm telling him exactly why I got my butt kicked, that's where I cross the line from understanding to extremely pissed off."

He sighed and smoothed my hair back from my face. "Alright, let's do this. You go clean up in the bathroom quick. I'll grab Sam and take him to check you guys out. Let me talk to him, see what's going on. Maggie's locked in the car. I don't see her going anywhere anytime soon but even if she somehow does, I could fucking care less. She deserved what she got for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Now it's broken."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, feeling bad at getting a chuckle out of that. Jake smirked at me knowingly. "Let's head inside. Do you need anything? Ice? Advil? A heavy book to slap Maggie with on the way to the clinic?"

I snorted. "I would never do that, Jacob, please. Imagine the poor book."

He laughed. "Good point." He slipped his arm around my shoulders and led me back into the room. Sam was sitting at the desk writing something down and murmuring to someone on the phone. He didn't look up when we walked in and I just passed right by him. I did as Jake suggested and tried to clean up with the little hotel soap as best as I could. At that moment, I really missed home. I couldn't wait to be in my own bathroom with my own things and be in my own bedroom, my own kitchen. Dad and Esme would be nearby and I wouldn't have to worry about stuff like this happening. I would never tell Jake or Sam this but I hated La Push. It was beautiful, most of the people were nice and I liked the families I had gotten to know. I liked the feeling of being where Jake and now Sam had grown up, where their roots ran deep. But it seemed like every time I came here, there always seemed to be some kind of drama. Sure, there was drama at home, but I was home. I could leave anytime or get space if I needed it. I could do things to distract myself. Not here.

I sighed and dried my face and hands as best as I could. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Jake sitting on the end of the bed, waiting for me, but no Sam. Jake saw me and got to his feet. "Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah. Where's Sam? Is he checking us out?"

He looked like he really didn't want to do something and I knew it before he said it. "Um, no. He, uh...he went to talk to Emily." I nodded once, moving towards him with my eyes on the floor. "I've got you all checked out. After we drop Maggie off, we just gotta stop at Dad's to grab my stuff and then we'll go."

My eyes snapped to his, widening. "What?"

Jake stared at me sadly. "When he was on the phone before, he was trying to switch our flights. So, he canceled his and I changed mine to the flight you're on. We got lucky and when his seat was empty, I was able to work it to get his seat so we can sit together. This way, you don't have to go back alone."

My eyes started to fill. "Is he not going back?"

He sighed. "Not tonight. But he'll be flying back tomorrow. First thing."

"Right. So he and Emily can have some to _reconnect _on their own." I plopped down onto the end of the bed, dropping my face into my hands, trying not to cry.

"Hey," Jake had his hand on my knee and I lowered my hands to see him crouching next to me. "That's not what this is about. Sam may not see everything that I see but I do know that he would never do that to you. He does love you, Bells. For a long time, I didn't want to believe it, didn't want to see it, but it's there. He loves you and you love him. But after last night, I don't know, it just doesn't...bother me as much. You love him in a different way than you love me. And I'm okay with that. Like I said, he's my best friend and he's the only one I'd trust with you. I don't think you understand how affected Sam is by you. All of us see it. Even Jared, the fucking prick. Sam's got life in him for the first time in four years and that's incredible. Yeah, he tried to date but it didn't work. He hooked up with other women but still, nothing. Which is partially why I was so shocked when he told me you two were together before I saw you that time at Jared's. If you had seen what I had seen that day, what everyone in that kitchen saw, you'd know without a doubt that Sam loves you. He'd be willing to do anything for you, just like me. We both love you, honey. I hate to admit it, but Sam's even been more loyal to you than I have lately." He looked sad and I winced. "So, trust me when I say, you have nothing to worry about in that department with him. He would never do that...to you. He loves you, Bella."

I sniffled and cupped his cheeks, placing my forehead down to his. "Yes, you've made some mistakes and they were wrong, they hurt like hell and for a while I was convinced you and I would never be together after it all, but...I love you. You love me. Let's just focus on that for now, okay?"

He nodded, kissing me. "I love you, Bells. So much," he whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

Jake led me out to the car where Sam and I already had our things. Jake was going to drop off Sam's bag at his dad's when he picked up his. Maggie didn't talk to us on the way to the clinic and that was fine by me.

Jake helped her out when we got there and I held the door open for them. Once we got her checked in, I apologized to her for having to leave her because we had a flight to catch. I asked her if there was anyone she wanted me to call for her from Jake's phone. Maggie looked torn, as if she didn't know if I was serious or not. After a minute, she gave me a number for her younger brother's cell phone. Apparently, he was around Nate's age. I told him that Maggie had been brought to the clinic, that she would be okay, but she needed someone to come be with her and help her. When he asked to speak to Maggie, I handed her the phone. She talked to him and when she hung up with him, Jake took the phone from her. I apologized to her again for hurting her so badly; I told her I just hoped they'd be able to help her and keep the pain to a minimum. I then went to the desk and made sure to put her visit on my American Express card and anything she might have needed. When I came back, I told her it was all taken care of and I hoped she felt better. Jake and I went to leave when Maggie asked, "Why are you doing all of this? Why are you helping me?"

I shrugged. "Someone had to. Your so-called friends split, remember?"

"Yeah, but you could've gotten Jake or Sam to help me. Why did _you_ help me? You know I wouldn't have helped you. None of us would've."

Jake glared at her and I just sighed. "I know. I helped you because you needed it. That's it."

She scowled at me for a minute and then nodded her head once in silent yet reluctant thanks. I acknowledged her nod with one of my own. "Hope you feel better." Jake took my hand and led me outside, smiling at me when we got into the car. "What are you smiling at?" I smiled back.

"You." He sighed. "Just you." He lifted my hand to kiss it and then drove the car to his dad's house. I waited for him in the living room while he packed, calling Aidan at the same time to tell him his change of plans. Becca hugged me and sat with me, rubbing my left upper arm soothingly. She didn't force me to keep talking and I appreciated that. Right now, I just wanted quiet.

Billy had been upset about Jake's flight change but when Jake told him what had happened and why he changed it, he understood. Billy didn't even look at me when he mumbled out a hello and goodbye when we left. It hurt but I just had to accept the fact that Billy would never like me or really accept me and that was it. Besides, the only person whose acceptance in the end that should matter to me...did matter to me was Jacob.

Jake and I drove to Seattle. I had called my dad with his fifteen minute deadline and then again when I left La Push, blocking the number both times. He asked which phone I was using and I told him Sam had a friend of his lend me his old phone and I would send it back to him when I got home. He didn't question it but I was pretty sure he knew; anyone would've seen through that excuse.

The flight home had felt longer than it actually was. Jake tried to lift my spirits with his usual banter but I was still miserable. I couldn't believe that Sam had just left without saying a word, that he hadn't taken the extra two minutes to say goodbye or explain to me about the flight change or anything. If Emily's house was on fire, then I could understand the urgency but last time I heard, it wasn't. So, there was no viable explanation for him leaving the way he did except for what I was sure was happening. Sam was realizing he was still in love with Emily; one of my worst nightmares was coming true. I expected a phone call before tomorrow's flight he was scheduled for or a visit with the goodbye talk. It hurt; it hurt real bad but when I glanced over at Jake talking about something, I smiled tiredly. Jake had always been the one I loved before Sam came into the picture. If this had been Jake getting back together with Emily or falling in love with someone else after all that had happened between us... Losing Sam hurt like hell but losing Jake would devastate me. When he was talking mid-sentence, I cut him off by gripping his face and kissing him. I told him I loved him and he smiled at me, telling me he loved me, too. He kissed me again and I wanted more but being in this enclosed space as well as the cut on my lip made it impossible to even consider a quick makeout session. Instead, I took Jake's hand, intertwined our fingers and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Sam'll come back, Bells," Jake promised in a whisper.

"Yeah," I whispered back even though I really doubted it. I tried to ignore the impossible yearning I had for Jake's words to be true and prove me wrong.

As predicted, we had gotten home late. Even though Sam's car was parked at the airport, Jake had arranged for Luke to pick us up. He started to tell Luke to bring us to Sam's when I cut him off and asked him to take me to my apartment first. I directed him to where it was, thanked him for the ride and got out. Jake jumped out, helping to get my bag out of the trunk.

"So, listen if you need anything, just call me. And don't worry-"

"You're not staying?" I asked worriedly. Now both of them were rushing off to leave me alone? What on earth had I done wrong here?

His mouth dropped and then he cleared his throat. "I didn't know you wanted me to stay. I didn't think you did," he said quietly.

"Well, you thought wrong. Get your bag out of the trunk, send Luke home so he can get some sleep and then come inside." I walked away without waiting for an answer, unlocking my door and going into the apartment. I went straight to my room after flipping on the lights and started unpacking. I heard my door open and close, almost hesitantly. I sighed heavily hearing it. Jake had no problem spending the night last night; what had changed so drastically in twenty four hours?

I added my dirty clothes to my laundry basket and carried it out to put near the washer. Jake was looking around, his bag still over his shoulder. "Wow. This is nice, Bells. Really nice."

"Thanks." I walked into the kitchen to make sure I hadn't left any dirty dishes in the sink. I didn't think I had but it felt like a lifetime ago since I had left for La Push, even though it had only been the other day. I was right; no dirty dishes to be found. I checked the dishwasher and decided to run a cycle. And for that matter, I decided to add a load to the washer. I wasn't going to but why not? It's not like I would be sleeping much tonight. I had no interest in seeing Sam and Emily together in my dreams and then having the nightmare come true in a matter of hours.

"Did you want me to stay out here on the couch or...?"

"The bedroom's fine," I answered him without turning around as I added the detergent to the machine.

When I did finally turn around, I saw him still standing there, staring at me uncertainly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him to my room. I'd had enough of this strange distance thing. Sam was over three thousand miles away so I couldn't do anything about that but I would be damned if I allowed this to continue with Jake.

While Jake was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, I fired up my laptop and sent two text messages, one to Dad and one to Katie, through the phone company's website (it was too late to call Dad and Katie was still traveling home herself) to let them know I was home safe and would call them tomorrow. I contemplated it for a minute, tapping my fingers on the plastic of the keyboard near the touchpad. I then decided the heck with it. If I was going to lose him anyway, nothing I said would matter in the final outcome.

I typed in Sam's phone number and then a text message. **"The only thing I can think to say after today is I love u. Nothing else matters. I wish u were here w/ me n jake. it would've been nice to kiss u goodnite, too. but for now this will have to do: :-* i love u. xoxo Bella"**

My finger hovered over the touch pad while the arrow was on the send button. I hit it a minute later before closing my laptop and getting ready for bed myself.

I decided to forego the usual tank top and pajama shorts and wore a silk slip to bed instead. Jake's eyes bugged when he saw what I was wearing but stayed quiet as I shut the light off and climbed in next to him. I laid on my side facing him. He was on his back but looking over at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm not gonna lie. This is gonna hurt, badly."

"Bells, it's not a definite thing. He never said that's what he was gonna do."

I rolled my eyes. "You and I both know how this is going to turn out. Anyway, I realized something earlier today."

"What's that?"

"That as much as it's going to hurt because I love Sam and don't want to lose him, that it would hurt so much worse if you were the one I lost to Emily or someone else. I think that would pretty much destroy me."

His brows furrowed. "Why me and not Sam? Or why not feel the same way about us both?"

"Jacob, come on. Do you really not know why?" I whispered.

He turned onto his side to face me. "I think I might but I'm not sure." He bit his lip. "I'd like to hear you say it and see if it's the same thing I'm thinking."

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "Because, Jacob, you're the part of me I can't bear to lose."

His eyes softened and he stared at me for a minute before leaning over to kiss me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he moved over to lay his body on top of mine. He broke the kiss and pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it to the side. He ripped my panties, moved his boxers down and was inside me in one smooth stroke, making me gasp.

"I love you," he whispered, staring down at me before kissing me again and starting a slow rhythm. Neither of us spoke the rest of the time he made love to me. Even when he was finished, he just laid there with his head on my chest, intertwining the fingers of his right hand with my left one. I ran the fingers of my right hand through his hair repeatedly as I watched him study our hands.

So, I thought I may have imagined it when I heard him whisper, "I want a clean slate for us. If Sam comes back, fine. If he doesn't, it's a shame but fine." He then lifted his head to look at me. "I don't want to tie you down at seventeen, Bells. But, I don't want to lose you again." He let go of my hand and cupped my cheeks. "Marry me." My eyes widened and he chuckled. "I'm not talking about tomorrow, next week or even next month. I'm talking about making a commitment that we'll one day in the future do for real. I want to marry you, Bells." He kissed me and whispered an inch away from my lips, "You're the one I want, Bella. I want to be with you, marry you and have a family with you. I don't want anyone else. No one has ever touched me the way you have and no one ever will. You said you can't bear to lose me, that part of you. It's the same for me. Those months I wasn't with you, especially the last six were fucking painful. I certainly never felt whole. I only feel that way when I'm with you." My eyes started to fill. He kissed me gently one more time. "Make the commitment with me. You're all I'll ever want, Bells. You're all I'll ever need. When the time comes, we'll make it official and start a family. Even if I have to wait until you're in your thirties and I'm heading into my mid-life crisis." I laughed, wiping under my eyes, while he chuckled.

He brushed his lips against mine. "But, Bella, I want this with you. I want it all. I know things haven't been perfect and I've been even less so. But, I love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep us together. Whatever it takes to get us both over the finish line together. I'm meeting every one of those conditions you gave me and I'll do whatever I have to in order to get you to say yes. Prepare your usual APR rate lecture because it's about to come in handy." We laughed and I smacked his shoulder.

"You are not buying anything. I will kill you and your Mastercard if you do." I sniffled and laid my hand against his left cheek. He leaned his head into my palm, smiling at me. I sniffled again and nodded. "Okay."

His eyes lit up. "Okay?"

I nodded again. "Okay. Yes."

He beamed at me and hugged me, kissing me over and over. "I love you so fucking much, Bella. So much. My Mastercard and I are not only breathing easier, but we're happy. So happy." I giggled and he kept kissing me, truly as happy as he'd said. The little voice that whispered to me that as happy as I was myself, that I still didn't feel complete, was hidden deep down and ignored...for now.

...

I heard a phone ringing in the room. I had fallen asleep on Jake's chest and I lifted my head with bleary eyes looking around the room, trying to adjust to the darkness. I heard the ringing again and I realized it was the house phone right next to my bed. Jake was starting to stir so I jumped up and grabbed the handset off the hook, connecting the call and I quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door. I put the phone to my ear as I moved to the couch. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella?" Sam slurred.

I frowned. "Sam, have you been drinking?"

He snorted. "You've got that right. Interesting day I've had."

"Is everything okay? What happened?"

"I spoke to Em. She never sent Maggie or those girls after you. She had no idea they were going to do that. Maggie told me she had seen you at the store in the morning, because she lives nearby. She got the girls together and found you at the lodge."

I sighed. "Figures. Is Maggie alright?"

He snorted again. "Yep, she'll be fine. Twisted ankle, broken nose. They reset her nose and fixed her up and shit. She told me you paid for everything and called her brother to come get her. That was awfully nice of you considering they beat the shit out of you and wouldn't have done shit to help you if that was you."

I sighed again. "Yeah, I know. Maggie told me. Whatever. She needed help and so I helped her. That was it."

"Well, Maggie's still not a fan of yours but you impressed her."

"I don't really care what she thinks of me. I did the right thing."

"I know, Bella. A lot of people on the rez were shocked when they heard but a lot of people were impressed, too. Including Billy and Em."

"I thought Jake told his dad everything when he went to pack."

"Guess not. Jake just told him I switched flights due to Em and didn't really elaborate. Well, that's what Billy told me anyway." He sighed. "I'm sorry I changed things on you that quick and didn't stick around to tell you myself."

"It's okay," I whispered.

"No, it's not. I didn't mean to be such an asshole to you before, either. I was just worried about you, about Em, everything."

I bit my lip. "So, are you still coming back tomorrow?" I winced at the evident hope in my voice that was bordering on desperation.

He sighed again. "That's what I'm calling you to talk about." I covered my eyes with my hand. Here it comes - my nightmare coming true. "I'm not gonna be coming back." I didn't say anything and he prattled on. "Not indefinitely but for a while. I got your message and thought about what you said and I realized, I do still love Em. You were right about her. She's not the same Em I once knew. I thought I was over her but I'm not. It wouldn't be fair to you or her if I went back to you still being in love with her. I've gotta..." He took a deep breath. "I've gotta give this a fair shot." The tears were slipping onto my cheeks but I still stayed quiet. "I'm sorry. Maybe...Maybe I'm doing you a favor here. You and Jake will always have something you and I will never have. Just like I have something with Em I'll never have with you. I...I know Jake is completely serious about you and he even thinks you're the one for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already proposed," he chuckled.

I didn't answer but wiped my eyes, sniffling.

"Bella," he said, pained. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you. I really am trying to do the right thing here, by everyone. By you, by Em, by Jake, by your dad even."

"My dad?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"I...I called him earlier. Much earlier and told him what I'd decided to do since I was responsible for taking care of you. He certainly wasn't very happy, especially when I told him how I switched flights and exactly who was taking you home. But...he said he appreciated my candor he called it and thanked me for letting him know. Maybe, if we're lucky, I even got Jake a few brownie points," he chuckled again.

When I didn't chuckle as well or say a word, he continued. "I also talked to him about the garage out here and the changearound in plans. He's gonna go ahead and buy the garage like planned and give me a loan to start up here like he was going to give Jake initially. When I have enough money, I'm going to pay him back with interest. I don't want to lose my garage over there but I'm not sure what's in the future. This might work out better for all of us since if things work out here, I'll be moving back here. And Jake will probably stay there with you so this enables him to do what he wants as well as be with you. For right now, Jake's gonna be running things. Do me a favor and tell him I'll be calling him in the morning before the meeting so I can talk to him about it. He didn't know what I was going to decide so this'll probably be a shock to him but...he'll do well, Bella. He was always meant to run his own place. At least now, he's got the staff, the customer base, the reputation, the tools, everything he needs to start running things. Me? I'll start up again but I don't mind it. I'm gonna start setting things up tomorrow. The research you did was impeccable and for anyone getting this place and starting up, it really cuts the process down and makes it easier."

I snorted but kept quiet.

He exhaled heavily. "I never meant for things to end this way between us, Bella. I never meant for them to end period. There was a reason I brought you to meet my mom. I just...I didn't count on this and I...feel horrible about it. I know you're angry and hurt and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Bella. You have to believe that."

I lost my temper then but also the hold on my tears. "You know what, Sam? That's all I ever hear from the two of you anymore." My voice was breaking up but I didn't care. "Ever since I've met the two of you, that's all I hear, all the time. If it's not Jake hurting me, then it's you. If it's not you, it's him. And then there's the times you both hurt me at the same time. Like a two for one deal. It feels like a fucking tag team event."

"Bella, that's not what Jake or I have ever wanted. It's certainly not what we ever meant to do."

"Just tell me one thing. Did you ever really love me?"

"Of course I did. I never lied to you about that," Sam's voice started to break.

"Did, huh? So, now that Em's in the picture, you just don't love me anymore," I insisted in my own watery tone.

He sighed sadly. "Bella..."

I scoffed. "You know what? Thanks. Another lesson learned. The lessons with you two seem to be never ending but that's okay. You want things to end with us? Fine. Done. What do I know? Maybe you fucked her already five times or more by now. But, you know what? I don't care. You want to marry the strong Quileute woman and raise strong Quileute brats? Go right ahead. I thought we were happy together here but what do I know? I'm just some skinny ugly white girl that doesn't deserve you. It seems I could've saved myself from getting my ass kicked and Maggie a broken nose had I not stood for what you and I had. Oh, excuse me, what I _thought _we had. But, what does it matter? I should actually thank those girls because as much as they kicked my ass over you, the pain from that doesn't even compare to this coming from _you_. Funny, you were the one I trusted completely for so long, not even Jake. And yet you're the one who abandoned ship completely the first chance you got, intent on moving on with someone else and never coming back. Fuck you, Sam. And fuck your strong Quileute woman. I hope she hurts you again but worse. No, not hope. I know she will. It's only a matter of time." I knew that was mean and hurtful, but I was too far gone in my pain and anger to stop. "I should've dumped you the second Jake came back into the picture, the minute he dumped Nicole but funny that, I loved you and also didn't want to hurt you. I still loved you even though Jake was free. I almost lost him because of you! But no, now that Miss Perfect is whistling for you, like a damn dog you're running to her, not giving a damn about who you're leaving behind or trampling over to get to her. Jake never deserved what I put him through. He would've never been with Amber or said the things he said because he wouldn't have been hurt and he wouldn't have been hurt because I would've never been with you and Jared couldn't have lied about it. But, yeah, you're thinking about what's best for everyone. Bullshit. You're only thinking about what's best for yourself and for her. So, you know what? Take your apologies, your garage plans, my _impeccable_ research and your _candor_ and shove it all up your ass. 'Cause God knows there's not enough room in hers since your head is up there. Best of luck. You're going to need it." I hit the button and threw the phone across the room. I curled up into a ball and cried, letting it all out.

Fifteen seconds hadn't even passed before Jake's arms were around me. He shushed me and moved me into his lap, rubbing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other.

"He's gone," I sobbed. "He's with Emily now. He just called to break it off. He's even moving out there and taking that garage. He called Dad and worked it all out with him before calling me. I was only a golden ticket. That's all I ever was and a piece of ass. He didn't love me."

"Yes, he did and I'm sure, he still does. I know that for sure. Sam's not the type to use anyone for money or to get something he wants. You know that just like I do. And you were never a piece of ass to him, honey. Not by a long shot."

"Yes, I was! That's how it started out! You know that! If he really loved me, it wouldn't just change in a day! Did _you_ stop loving me in a day? Even when you're pissed at me and hurt?"

"Of course not," he whispered.

"I never stopped loving you, either. So, how could it change for him so fast? Simple, he never really loved me."

"Bella-"

"Just tell me one thing. Why am I so easy to walk away from?" I burst into even more tears and Jake held me, rocking me, assuring me I wasn't easy to walk away from and that he was proof and that he loved me and just let me cry myself to sleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so we're getting closer and closer to the prologue here and how that comes about. Right near the end of the chapter, you'll see how it starts to come to be. **

**A lot of FL in this chapter (fictitious license) in all different areas. On a separate but related side note, there are several different causes & charities/NPO's out there who help others as best they can. See what kind of organizations are located near you and close to your heart. =)**

**Just want to say thank you for all the feedback and support. It really does help me to see what works and what doesn't. These next few chapters are going to get back to the the other half of the story which is Bella and not the threeway. Don't get me wrong, Jake and even Sam (yes, Sam) will still be making appearances but now Bella has things she needs to deal with and confront from her past and present.**

**Thanks for reading, guys. =)**

* * *

The next morning, Jake gently shook me awake to tell me he was going into the shop, albeit two hours early since the meeting was at eight. He asked if I would be alright while he was gone. I knew what he was really worried about. I turned my back to him and hugged his pillow to me, closing my eyes. "If I didn't take myself out over you, I certainly wouldn't take myself out over him. Especially to give his precious Em and her fucked up friends that satisfaction that the skinny ugly white girl is dead so don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I have to go see my dad in a few hours anyway."

He sighed and kissed my bare shoulder and then my head. He said he'd meet me for lunch if I wanted, told me to call him if I needed anything and whispered that he loved me. When I didn't say it back, he went to leave. I sniffled and turned to see him. "I love you, too. Good luck today and whip those boys into shape. No slacking."

He smiled at me sadly, chuckling, and leaned down to kiss me. He said he would, winked at me and left. I assumed one of the guys picked him up because he had no way to get to work otherwise. I fell back to sleep only to wake up an hour later when my house phone was ringing again.

I grumbled, kept my eyes closed and picked up the handset by my bed. "H'lo?"

"How are you, sweetie?"

"Katie?"

"Yes?"

I cracked an eye open and groaned. "Why are you calling me this early on a Monday?"

"Ah, not so fun is it? Now you know how I felt yesterday. Listen, I know you've got plans for the morning. I know you were going to meet Jake for lunch, he told me, but I'm changing your plans. Meet me at the shop at noon and I am picking you up."

I sighed. "Katie, I really am not-"

"The shop. At noon sharp. I'm not taking no for an answer."

I growled at her, making her chuckle.

"Don't make me come find you because I will and I'll make you regret it."

I blew a raspberry into the phone, making her chuckle again. "Fine. The shop. Noon. Got it. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, but only for another hour. You'll need to rise and shine by eight thirty at least and get ready."

"Blow me, Katie." I heard her loud laughter and hung up, tossing the phone to the other side of the bed before going back to sleep.

I didn't wake up until a little after nine. I sluggishly moved around to make coffee, call Dad to tell him I was coming soon (thankfully Esme picked up, I couldn't deal with Dad worrying about me right now, not until I was there so he could see me with his own eyes), dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair, cleaned up, put my hair up in a clip and I was out the door.

When I pulled up to the house fifteen minutes later, I saw Jake's car. Crap. I had forgotten that he had planned to come see Dad and talk to him to meet that condition. Why hadn't Esme mentioned he was here? I looked at the clock, it was close to ten. The meeting would've been a half hour maximum but, things would need to be settled, Jake would probably have to call Sam again and get an idea of how to go about things like the bills and all that. Maybe Jake just got here?

I turned the car off, grabbed the attache case and my bag and went up to the front door. I rang the bell and Esme answered it a minute later.

She smiled warmly. "Bella. It's so good to see you. Come here." She gave me a hug, one I hadn't realized I'd been needing. She must've known because she held me a minute longer than she normally would've. "Come in. Jacob just got here and he and your father are discussing something in the den. Would you like some coffee? Have you eaten?"

"I'm okay, thanks. How long ago did Jake get here?"

She closed the door behind us. "He showed up right after you called. He said he needed to talk to your father. Why? Is everything alright?"

I bit my lip. "Actually, Esme, I'm going to go talk to them quickly and then I'll come back out for some coffee."

She smiled wider. "Sure thing, dear. They're right in the den."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

I was shocked I didn't hear any yelling as I got closer and closer to the family room. When I walked in, I noticed Dad had put a desk and chairs in there and had turned it into his office. He was sitting at the desk and Jake was sitting in a chair facing him. Both turned to look up at me.

Dad smiled and got up. "Bella." He came over and hugged me tightly, kissing my head, before pulling back to cup my chin and look at my lip. He sighed angrily and rubbed his thumb over the cut, making me wince. "Sorry," he said quietly and then he smirked at me. "So, four of them, huh?"

"Yep," I sighed.

He smiled adoringly at me. "I'm very proud of you, Bella."

My brows arched in surprise. "Because I kicked ass?"

He chuckled as did Jake. "Officially, no. Unofficially, yes. But that's not what I'm talking about. What you did for that girl you hurt while defending yourself." He shook his head, smiling wider and stroking my cheek. "That shows true character."

I bit my lip. "You shouldn't be proud of me for that, Dad. I broke the poor girl's nose. They didn't break anything of mine."

"You still have your own souvenirs, I'll bet. I see one already forming on your left cheek."

"What?" I lifted my hand up to feel it and sure enough, the skin was tender. "Great. I guess I'll be brusied all over my stomach then."

His smile faded and he glared at me. "Your stomach? Why your stomach?"

"This one girl punched the crap out of it. She even kneed me once. I couldn't prevent it, two other girls were holding me."

He looked even more furious. "How did you get out of their hold? Did they let you go?"

I shook my head. "I saw red. They were pissing me off and I lost my temper and broke their hold."

"This is right after they had attacked you?" He asked in shock.

"Dad, I told you. I don't feel pain in that state. Not the full amount anyway. Maybe it's the adrenaline, I don't know. Or maybe from being used to it. I can't really say." I shook my head to clear it. "Anyway, I headbutted the girl who was about to punch me again. I knocked the wind out of her, I kicked the girl on the right hard in her leg and I must've hurt her because she was limping when she ran away. Since my arm was free, I punched the left one, got free, tackled Maggie, hit her. The girl, Hannah, who could double as a bouncer at a club, the one who was punching me tackled me. She went to hit me, I bit her hand and while she was distracted by the pain, I pushed her off of me and hit her. The two girls who held me ran away and Hannah was about to attack me again but I charged for her so she ran away, too. Maggie was crying on the ground where I'd left her. I went to see what was up, saw her broken nose, made her let me help her up and then helped her limp to the room. I called you as soon as I sat her down on the bed."

"Jesus, Bella. Why the hell did they attack you like that?"

"The love of Sam's life wasn't happy that I was dating her knight in shining armor apparently. She whined about it to those girls, one of them saw me at the store, called the others and came to the lodge to find me. And I unknowingly provided them with an easy hunt with me being right out front and all. I was told to stay away from Sam and I refused and voila, you already know the rest of the story."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just relieved you're back home safe. Those girls are lucky I don't live around there. I still want their names but neither you nor Sam will give them to me."

I scoffed and moved away from him, sitting in the chair next to his while Dad turned around and went back to his desk. "Oh yeah, speaking of that, thanks for the heads up last night. Sam said he spoke to you earlier and told you what he was going to do. When I texted you and told you I was home, you couldn't pick up the phone, call me at the apartment and let me know a bomb was about to be dropped on me? Good looking out, Dad."

He sighed heavily. "Bella, I didn't know Sam was going to call you last night. He said he would wait until today to have that conversation with you. After what you went through yesterday, I just wanted you to get some rest. And I knew if I contacted you and let you know about Sam, you wouldn't."

I crossed my arms as I crossed my legs, sitting back in the chair. "Yeah, well, I didn't. I would like to know one thing, though. How are you going through with the buying of that garage and giving him a startup loan on top of it? Did you not realize he would be at the top of my shit list for pulling this crap?"

He stared sadly at me. "Bella, I'm only giving him the same thing you wanted me to give Jacob. The individual has changed, not the details."

"Are you kidding me? The details have changed! You shouldn't be financing him so he can go live happily ever after with the same...bitch who not only set me up to get my ass kicked, I don't care what Sam says, but also who hurt him and treated him like crap." I gestured towards Jake besides me. "As well as Sam himself. She is not a very nice person, Dad, and now you're helping her fiance, since I'm sure that's what he is by now and if not, will soon be, start up a business that pays for her house, her bills, her car, anything. It'll even finance the brats coming along soon, too, I'm sure."

"Bells," Jake whispered. I looked over to him and he was also staring at me sadly. "Come on, you know Sam's not like that. Em is, sure. I don't believe what she told him, either. But, Sam's a good guy. Remember what you told me? He's helped you out a lot, even before you started to see him. Even when I wasn't around. Remember?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, I do, thanks. But, let me ask you this, if you were still with Nicole or even with Amber, do you really think my father should be financing you and one of those...women to set up house and live out your dream? I don't think so."

"Bella." I turned to look at Dad. "It's a business deal between Sam and I. Nothing more. He's not getting it all for free. Every cent I loan him, including the sale of the shop, he is going to give back to me in increments when he starts to make a profit. One of my lawyers is traveling out there as we speak to not only finalize the sale of the garage but also to have Sam sign a contract so it's in writing. I'm not inept, Bella. I know you're hurting and I am very sorry for it. But as Jacob mentioned, Sam did all he could for you, regardless of this unfortunate...event. That was the very same parameter you set when you made your pitch to me to help Jacob himself as well as David and your friend, Elise."

I sighed. "That wasn't the only reason, Dad."

His brows furrowed. "What other reason could you have?"

"They know everything. About me." When they both still looked confused, I sighed and began to elaborate, not proud of how I was about to sound but determined to do what I had to nonetheless. "What if Elise goes off to college and she and I grow apart and she decides to open her mouth and tell her new friends what she knows about me? Especially if my name's somewhat known by then?"

"You were buying us off?" Jake asked, in shock.

"Not with you," I told him. "You had the recording and I was pissed at you, sure, but I knew you would never do that. Not like others might. David, I doubt he ever would either, but these days...I've learned it's better to be safe than sorry." I looked back at Dad. "Another thing I've learned is money buys loyalty as does power. The more you have of each ensures that loyalty stays as long as no one can match you, in price or influence." Dad smiled at me which surprised me.

"But, Katie knows, Nate knows, Sam knows, and obviously your mom and grandparents know. And didn't you say there's a possibility Jess knows, too? Why not try to buy them off, too?" Jake asked angrily.

I turned towards Jake, fuming. "Because Nate and Mom can be discredited at anytime. Nate could be played off as some spurned wannabe boyfriend who purposely dated Mom to stalk me not to mention he slept with a minor." Both men's jaws tightened at that and I noticed a grimace flash across my dad's face. "Mom's parenting past would come out. Grandma Rose would never do that to me. Stories about how Grandpa's power plays in the courts could be leaked to the right people so he would be discredited as well. Katie, I don't know what she wants yet. Like David, I seriously doubt she would tell anyone. And Sam? I trusted Sam and look where that got me. So, now, even though I'm beyond pissed I'm going to just say the hell with it and let the garage thing go through. If need be, I can send my own lawyer out there with a non-disclosure agreement that he would have to sign. So, this way I'm not some goddamn story to tell around the bonfire and entertain everyone. I have no idea why you're getting so angry over this. You weren't a buy off. If you were, I would've obtained the same non-disclosure agreement by any means necessary. I would've found you a house on the reservation and bought it for you, too, since that was all part of your dream. No, the garage was to help you. Everyone I've ever trusted has screwed me over in some way, shape or form. Forgive me for being protective over the details of my past that I don't want getting out there. People aren't all good, Jake. You should know this by now yourself. You may work under a code of ethics with things like loyalty, honesty and all that stuff but not everyone else does. Money is what works and I will do whatever it takes to cover my ass. Because you didn't give me a say when you recorded that and played it for everyone. I get why you did it but the point is, it's out there when no one was ever supposed to know about it. And then because of what you did, David was inspired and leaked out even more details. And then because I lost my mind, I leaked out even more. I do not want this stuff getting out and that's that. So, I'm not going to apologize for trying to ensure mouths stay shut."

Jake looked stunned. "Do you hear yourself right now? You're talking about buying off your friends, people that love you. Katie and David are the truest friends a person could ever have. Lise, yeah I'm not crazy about her, but you always swore by her. Nate, I understand. Even your mom and grandfather. But, me and Sam as well?"

I turned to him and started ticking off my fingers. "Lise told me I was basically a slut when she found out about you and Sam. I remember every word she said. Katie has never talked to me about that day and I don't know her as well as I do, say Lise; not as long anyway. I haven't had time to figure out if Jess knows or not, but I will and if she does, I'll be doing the same thing and not apologizing for it. You have even said some similar things to me if you remember. I may have forgiven you for them but that doesn't mean I forgot them. Sam has never said those things and I never thought he'd be someone I would need to worry about but after this...I don't trust him and like I said, it's better to be safe than sorry. I love you, Jake, but I will not apologize for covering my ass." I turned back to Dad who was smirking at me. "What?"

"You really are my daughter. Everything you just said is so amazingly brilliant. I understand Jacob's apprehension towards the subject but you, Bella, have a wonderful mind for business. I wish you were headed that way. I could definitely expand the company out here and even out west. Remarkable. Just absolutely remarkable." He laughed and sat back in his chair.

I blushed. "Um...thanks. I guess."

"You're encouraging this?" Jake asked in disbelief.

Dad shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I do understand her concerns. Jacob, I still don't like you or the fact that you're dating my daughter, my _very_ young daughter, but she's far more advanced than either you or I ever imagined or gave her credit for. I can see why you and Sam are serious about her at this extremely young age. As Bella said herself, she's not seventeen, only in body. You might do well to include her in your business plans of expanding Sam's garage out here." He smirked wider, crossing his arms, before the smirk started to fade and concern replaced it. "Bella, as incredible as all of this is, I do have to agree that that revelation is a bit worrisome. You shouldn't be buying people off. Not people like David and Sam at least. I know you're angry at Sam but he does care about you and would never ever do what you think he might. David has done nothing but stand by you, you told me yourself. I know you've been hurt and let down more times than I'll ever know but I assure you, anyone who heard what you've endured would never share it with the masses or even others."

"As nice of a fairy tale as that is, I'd rather not take the chance. My track record with people keeping their word isn't exactly a good one." I turned and glared at Jake again. He at least had the decency to look ashamed. I sighed and turned back to Dad. "Look, I'm not just doing it to...buy them off as Jake put it. I'm doing it also to give back to the people who have helped me along the way. I love those people regardless and I want to do something to help them. For you, Jake, that was helping you achieve your dream and Sam was going to help me set up the shop for you. We even had been going over resumes and when we went back out there the second time, he was going to do interviews for you. So, this way, when you went out there, it was all set up." I sighed angrily. "As a matter of fact," I opened the attached case and searched for the manila folder. "Dad, if you're in contact with him, you should probably fax him these-wait...what?" I scanned through the case again. "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong, love?" Dad asked.

"Jake," I turned to look at him. "Did Sam ever have access to this once he decided to switch flights while I was in the bathroom?"

His brows furrowed. "Ah, I don't think so. I mean, he did go out to get something out of his bag before he left. He didn't tell me what it was and I didn't see it because I stayed to wait for you. I hit the fob from the door to open the trunk for him. Why?"

"That son of a bitch!" I slammed the case down. "Explain to me again, Dad, why I shouldn't have these apparent trust issues!" My eyes started to burn with the tears that were quickly building. "That...bastard took the file!"

Dad held his hands up. "Alright, love. Calm down. What file? The one for the garage?"

"Bingo!" I groaned angrily. "I wondered why he mentioned I had 'impeccable research' last night before I told him to fuck off and hung up on him. He knew before he left me and Jake at the lodge that he was going to break it off with me and stay with Emily." I glared at Jake. "He only acted like he was switching flights with you, like he was flying home the next day so you wouldn't tell me because he knew if I knew, I'd..." I got to my feet and paced furiously. "That...using...bastard. No wonder he called you, Dad, to switch the arrangement to him and give this garage to Jake. And he acted like he was doing it for Jake and for me. Yeah, right! What kind of friend steals a file behind your back? One he knew you had worked hard on for the last week or more? Every night! That...liar! God, how could I have been so stupid? Why? I mean, do I have a sign on my head that says 'please use me. oh and while you're at it, hit it while you can'? Jesus Christ! He's so lucky I don't have a phone right now! After I trusted him with everything! And he was just using me this whole time!" I let out a strangled sounding sob but refused to allow myself to cry.

"Love," Dad said calmly.

"Bells, maybe he didn't take it. Maybe it fell out in the car or in the room or even on the flight home. You carried it on board with you, right? Maybe it's in Luke's-"

"Listen, Pollyanna, I really appreciate your attempts at trying to Disney up the story of Sam fucking me over but it's cut and dry, he fucked me over." Jake glared at me and I glared right back.

I saw Dad try to hide a smile and then cough into his fist.

I took a deep breath, placing my hands on my hips. "Dad, I want in on that garage."

His brows furrowed and Jake's mouth dropped. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, because I did a large portion of the work? Because I went to meet the guy while I let Sam sleep in, thinking he could use it? Because I handled everything that morning? He told me what Jake needed in the shop and helped me sift through resumes but that was it. I did everything else. There wouldn't have even been a file for him to steal if I hadn't come up with the idea! He wouldn't have even known I was going for it! I want in on that garage. You call your lawyer and tell him I want in! If I'm too young, put it in your name. Take my share of the profits as payment for everything else. I don't give a damn about the money. Take it. Give it to Esme. Buy a new car with it. I don't care. But no way in hell is all the time I spent and energy I put into that deal going to just be handed over to that him and...her! No way! Sam may be a user and liar but he knows how to run a business. The profits will come, trust me. And no way is he and that...bitch getting a hundred percent of it and living off of my work. No way in hell!" My face was hot by the time I was done. I was enraged. I was almost tempted to snatch Jake's phone off of him or go get the house phone from Esme, call Sam and tell him I knew what he was up to and I would derail everything I could to ensure karma would kick his ass. I should've known better; Sam had never stolen from me, why would he now? He had never used me before; why would he now? It was hard to argue with a missing file that only he had known about out of the small group in our room yesterday morning. But...I knew Sam. I should've known better but I was too angry, too hurt, to think rationally. Besides, he wouldn't have even seen Emily again if it wasn't for me asking him to come to La Push with me this past weekend. There wouldn't have been a need to take that file...

"Bella," Dad got up and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, love. I'll take care of it, alright? Let me verify he has the file first with my lawyer. He won't meet the lawyer without those because it has every single detail in there. I know, you showed it to me. If he does have the file, the lawyer will change the terms and Sam will have to agree to giving me a share of his profits. If he doesn't, I see no need to claim anything. I'll handle it. Don't worry, love. I know exactly how hard you worked on those files. I know." My eyes welled up further and I sniffled, wiping under my eyes as the tears started. He kissed my forehead. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about some things. Let's leave this Sam business aside for now. I know it's not easy but my lawyer is still enroute to Seattle so we have some time and I don't want you focusing on this right now." He hugged me. "It's alright, love. It'll be alright. I'll take care of it, I promise."

I sniffled again and nodded, pulling away and wiping my cheeks. "Okay," I whispered. He kissed my forehead one more time. As he did, I heard Jake say, "Hey. Did you take a file of Bella's? About the garage over there?"

Dad sighed loudly in irritation and his jaw tightened. "Bella," he said quietly. "Whatever you do, learn from me how to handle these things, not him."

I nodded again, sniffling. He smiled at me and turned around, letting both of us see Jake at the window with his back to us, on the phone.

"That doesn't fucking matter, asshole. That's fucked up of you to do and you know it. So what if she's vindictive? It's her fucking work!"

My eyes started to fill again and Dad sighed one more time, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him.

"That is so fucking wrong, I don't know where to start! You took documents that she put together, all this research or whatever you wanna call it, stole it from her after she had just gotten her ass kicked which your girlfriend completely set up by the way, I don't give a fuck what she or Maggie say, I know her and I haven't forgotten what's she's capable of. I don't live in fucking La La Land like you. And then you call here while Bella's in the air to secure the deal? Don't you think it's fucking wrong to ask her dad to finance the deal when you're not even with her anymore? Do you realize how this looks right now?"

Dad urged me to sit in my chair and he sat on the desk facing me.

"You fucking dick! You told me you were going to get something out of _your_ bag, not steal something out of hers. And the fact that you did that before we left means you had already made your decision about Em. Amazing, you tell me to get my head out of my ass and start practicing what I preach but yet you fucking lie to Bella and use her the whole time you're there, especially the night before?" I saw Dad grimace but I just dropped my eyes to my lap and stared at my hands. "Do you have any idea how torn up last night she was over you? How worried she was before she heard from you? How much she was saying it was gonna hurt because she thought she was gonna lose you? And you do this? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Did you ever plan on flying home today or was that all bullshit, too? I never actually heard you confirm that change. I only set up my own change."

He scoffed in disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Were you always like this or are you losing your fucking mind because that bitch is twisting it around again? No! I will not stop saying that shit about her because it's true! I know her, too, remember? She can't hold a candle to Bella and you know it! And as vindictive as you think she is, she was about to give her dad the papers to send to you when she couldn't find the file. So, there you go, asshole! God, I can't fucking believe this shit! I can't believe that I fucking let you even get to her! I should've made her dump your ass the moment I was back! I never wanted the whole her dating us at the same time thing! I left because of it! You know that! And now, it turns out it was all a fucking waste? She loves you, Goddammit! I didn't get rid of you when I should've, I let you at my girl, she loves you and now she's gotta fucking get hurt because you can't keep your dick in your pants, right? Fuck you, Uley! It wasn't like that! I still loved Bella! I thought she chose you and just wanted you! I made a fucking mistake but I apologized for it and I don't intend to make the same mistake twice!" He scoffed. "Whatever, man, fuck you! You put me and her through all of this for fucking nothing! Nothing! And I had to be okay with her being with you on your own! I had to suck it up and deal with it! And all for her! And this is how you fucking pay me back for that and her? You know what? I'll run your fucking shop while you're fucking around with Em until next week when you come back to pack up your shit! I'm not fucking doing it for you and sending it to you like you want me to! You take care of your own shit! You're not gonna fucking see Bella or talk to her! And you better warn that bitch! Becca always wanted to kick her ass when she pulled her shit but I wouldn't let her! Now, she better fucking run when she sees Becca because I'm calling her right now to give her the fucking green light! And I'll tell her to make sure she brings three friends to jump her! How does that fucking sound? Fair to you? Go fuck yourself, Sam! You knew how I fucking felt and you still went for it! It doesn't matter who started it! You never fucking finished it when I was back on the scene! I better not see you next week, either! I'll leave Jared to run the shop that day because I will fucking kill you! Any other girl you could've fucked with and I would've gotten over with it time but not this one! You fucking knew better and you did it to me and her anyway! If I wasn't so fucking repulsed by that woman whose ass you think the sun shines out of, I'd do the exact same fucking thing as last time, but this time, I'd fucking do it right in front of you! How do you fucking like that shit? And to think I fucking apologized to you for only speaking the truth that night at Sue's! Fuck you! You fucking prick! Fuck you!"

Jake snapped his phone shut and stormed out of the room. I jumped to my feet and ran after him. "Jake! Jake, come back!"

"Just give me a second, Bella," he snapped, charging past a shocked Esme and out into the garage and then the back yard. He went up to the large tree in the back and punched the bark four times before yelling out a curse. Esme and I went back into the den where Dad was watching Jake from the window.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Jacob just talked to Sam. Sam stole the garage file from Bella."

Esme turned to me, shocked. "The file you put together for the garage in La Push? For Jacob? But why?"

Dad answered for me, almost mindlessly as he continued to stare out towards Jake. "I don't have the whole story yet but from this end it sounded like because he didn't want Bella to pull all of the information on the deal once she found out he was breaking up with her to be with this...woman he's so fond of. But as I said, Esme, I don't have the whole story yet."

Esme stared at me sadly. "Oh, Bella. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

I forced a smile. "I'm okay. Thank you, though."

She gave me a hug and Dad spoke, still watching Jake. "I'll take care of it. If there's anything I know how to handle, it's business. I need to get the whole story from Jacob first. He's coming back in now. Bella, I prefer to speak to him about this without you in the room."

I glared at him. "What?! It's about me! I think I have the right to know!"

Dad looked toward me and held up a hand placatingly. "I understand that and I'm sure Jacob will give you the details later, in just as colorful a manner as that conversation just went but I would like to talk to Jacob and get some information from him. I'd rather you not be a part of it."

My jaw dropped. "I don't believe this."

Dad and Esme exchanged a glance and she sighed. "Bella, sweetheart, why don't you come have that cup of coffee with me? By the time you're done, you'll be able to come back in here to speak with them. Right, Edward?" She gave him a stern glare and he nodded.

"Absolutely, Bella. The most I'll need with him is ten minutes. But, please go with Esme now. After ten minutes has passed, come on back in."

"Dad," I said worriedly. "You're not going to do something to Ja-"

"Absolutely not. I don't operate like that. And Jacob is my last concern at present. Ah, Jacob. We were just talking about you."

Jake snorted. "Nothing bad, I hope," he muttered.

"No, nothing bad. Though I would like to take this opportunity to speak with you alone if I could."

Jake looked to me, his expression still very much angry and tight. "Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let me see your hand, though." I noticed he was holding it behind his back.

He cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Let me see it," I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed and showed it to me. It was a mangled mess. I would be surprised if he hadn't broken a knuckle or two. I studied it as Esme said she would get a first aid kit. "What, did the tree talk back or something?"

Jake chuckled, smirking at me. "Something like that. Better the tree than your living room walls, right?"

I smirked back at him. "That's right. See? You're learning."

He shook his head, sighing and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my forehead, holding me against him. A moment later, Esme came back in and Dad took the first aid kit and towels from her. "If you two wouldn't mind, I need a small amount of time alone with Jacob."

I nodded, sighing and took Jake's injured hand and kissed above the nasty cuts. "Clean that, please, while you guys talk about your sinister plans."

Jake smiled at me. "Will do." I then kissed his cheek and followed Esme out the door. She took me into the kitchen and made me a cup of coffee as promised. She made small talk and I did enjoy talking to her but my curiosity was killing me.

When the ten minutes were up, I took the rest of my coffee, thanked her and went into the den. Dad looked up and laughed. "Ten minutes on the dot."

I shrugged and sat down, holding out the mug to Jake, seeing his damaged hand was bandaged thankfully. His brows furrowed but he took the coffee. "Black, two sugars. Half a cup, though. I'm working on my sharing skills." I smirked at him.

He laughed, seeming sad, and nodded, holding up the mug. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

He shook his head. "Nothing, honey." He pulled my hand closer to him to kiss. "Everything's fine," he reassured me. "It's all as it should be." My own brows furrowed this time, wondering what he meant by that, but he gave me a warm smile. "I don't think I deserve you sometimes."

I went to speak when Dad beat me to it. "You don't."

I rolled my eyes when Jake just chuckled, shaking his head again. "What Dad means, Jake, is that you do. We deserve each other." I smiled at him and he stroked my palm with his thumb tenderly, smiling back. I leaned in and kissed his cheek before turning back to Dad. "Alright. What's the deal?"

Dad and Jake exchanged glances and then Dad looked to me. "Bella, I'd rather not discuss them now. I will talk to you about them later when we're alone."

My jaw dropped. "But you just talked to Jake about them without me here. He knows already, right?"

Dad nodded. "By extension, yes, but there are some specifics I would like to go over with you, father to daughter."

I looked to Jake and he shrugged uncaringly. "Fine by me."

Dad nodded once. "Bella, some of the things I mentioned to you on the phone yesterday I would like to go over with you quickly."

I cleared my throat. "Sure."

"I spoke to Maurice. He won't be able to work with you until the end of September and it will be three weeks, not two."

I had pulled out my files and opened the right folder, looking up. "Wait, why three?"

"He suggested that in addition to a small original album that you do a cover album as well."

I grimaced. "Seriously? Isn't it enough that I actually have to write songs? Yikes."

Dad smirked. "He thinks it will help you attain your goal that much faster. I also spoke to Henri and he confirmed that he will see you in two weeks down in the city. He will call you when he flies in with the venue he chooses." I nodded and wrote down all of this info in the right areas.

"And the modeling?"

"He is going to be reaching out to his contacts to try to obtain an agent for you and help you secure a modeling contract with one of the bigger brands he's worked with. He isn't promising anything but he did say he would try his hardest to help you. He thinks that even if he can't secure a big name client, he can at least get you a small time one."

I shrugged. "That's fine. It doesn't matter to me. As long as it pays."

"I have to tell you, I spoke to them of your idea and they're very interested to see where you go with it."

I looked up, my eyes wide. "You did?"

He nodded, smiling and sitting back in his chair. "I know you wanted to speak with them about it and that's fine but I thought planting the first seed wouldn't hurt. All under a father's bragging rights." He winked at me and I chuckled.

"Well, thank you for that. It should make the conversations go that much smoother and less awkward if I'm not blindsiding them. Good thinking, Dad." I wrote down the information as quickly as I could. "I just hope they go for it or this is going to be an epic fail."

"No, it won't, Bella. It will be a success. Watch. It may be hard to get off the ground initially but it will work."

I sighed. "I hope so. So, a cover album, did Maurice mention the number of tracks or no?"

He shook his head. "I told him I would have you call him to discuss the details when you got back into town."

I nodded. "Okay, that's good. I will call him tomorrow morning and get those details. Now, what about the venue in Paris? Is it even possible to assemble a team this large along with the recipients?"

"I have realtors on the lookout over there for anything commercial that's large enough but also clean enough to suit our needs. They haven't found anything yet but they're looking."

"Okay, sweet. So, that's the venue, Maurice and the music, Henri and the modeling...what about the book idea?"

"Esme will be the best person to talk to you about that one. Since she's transferred to the New York office she actually thinks the location change behooves you in that department. However, I believe she mentioned that you will have to find an agent but she will help you with all of that and get you published. She can't promise it'll be a best seller, Bella, but she'll do her very best to get it out there to all the big names she can."

I sighed, wiping a hand down my face tiredly. "I really do hope to God this works. If it doesn't, I have no profits to put towards anything, including paying you back."

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I've told you. I don't-"

"With interest," I said sternly. "Okay, so talk to Esme about the book and publishing. If the book agent can get me published with Esme's help, people will at least hear of it and that's all I need. It might generate enough interest. And if it sells, half of the proceeds can go to the foundation. I hope the modeling agent will be able to get me some work, even if it's only for a Sears catalog."

Dad laughed. "Love, you're beautiful. You're not meant for a Sears catalog."

"Says the man who's opinion is biased because I have half of his good looks."

Dad laughed again and this time, Jake chuckled as well.

"The investing? Fundraisers? What do we do there?"

"Well, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're going to hate this but I think it will behoove you in the end."

"You really like that word, don't you?" Dad chuckled. "Alright, what is it?"

"I think that a public speaking coach might-"

"What? Uh, no. You told me that once this thing gets off the ground, I wouldn't have to speak. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He smirked. "No, love. I'm trying to help you. The fundraisers are going to be difficult, not only to set up but to secure donors as well as funds. It might help if you're the one speaking. This way it's genuine, it comes from you as the founder of this organization and they put a face to the name when it starts to generate some buzz."

I frowned, biting my lip. "I don't know, Dad, that's..." I sighed. "I've gotta think about that one. That's...I'd sink the organization before it even left the dock if I spoke at one of these things."

Dad chuckled. "No, you won't. The coach would help you with that."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." I started ticking off my fingers. "I need to hire a modeling agent, an agent for my book, a voice coach, an acting coach and a public speaking coach? Dad, do you know how much money this is going to cost you? Especially since you're giving me the startup loan for the organization, buying me a house and buying Ja-I mean, Sam's garage for him? You'll have to start laying people off left and right at your company."

Dad snorted. "Bella, you don't really think you get your budgeting skills from your mother, do you?"

"Um, well I always thought it was because I had to learn them to keep us getting by."

"Yes, that but you also have a sharp mind for business and that is from me as well. You were never taught that. Not to take away from your mother and her talents in advertising, but you take after me in that department. My point is, don't worry about the money. I've been budgeting for years. How do you think I can afford these things in this economy? Trust me, Bella, this will be fine. I promise you. No one will be laid off."

I bit my thumbnail anxiously. "I don't know, Dad. I feel bad for what I've already asked for from you," I whispered.

"Speaking of budgeting skills, I received quite a large bill from American Express the other day according to my assistant."

Great. I had forgotten how soon that bill would be arriving. I winced. "Yeah, about that..."

"What on earth did you buy for almost fifteen thousand dollars at an electronics store?"

Jake's head snapped to me, eyes wide. Dad wasn't angry but he was curious.

"Um yeah...okay, well let me just start out by saying that this purchase will bring joy to many. It will, _many_ times over what it cost. I will also have you know that that bill could have been much larger if I hadn't haggled with the guy who was drooling over the card."

"So, what did you purchase?"

I winced again. "Well, there were some Blu-Ray dvds that I bought for the Blu-Ray player I got on sale. I also bought some video games for the Xbox and Wii systems, both on sale by the way."

"Okay, and what skyrocketed this bill that you're avoiding telling me?"

I grimaced. "And I may have purchased a ninety two inch HD Plasma TV," I said quietly.

Dad's eyes widened. "What?" Jake asked in shock. "Bella, what the hell do you need a huge TV like that for? I know you. You wouldn't spend more than a hundred dollars on a much smaller flat screen."

"Okay, well, the guy assured me this was the best TV for sports and movies. I quickly went online on my phone, looked up the specs and he was right. I also saw the price it was and how often it was selling."

"How much was it?" Dad asked.

"Ten grand."

Dad still had a blank expression on his face but Jake was stunned. "Holy shit," he whispered.

"But I haggled with the guy. And I got him to lower the price."

"To how much?" Dad wanted to know.

"Seventy five hundred." Dad's and Jake's eyes widened again.

"Love, how on earth did you get a ten thousand dollar TV for seventy five hundred dollars?"

I crossed my arms and jutted out my chin defiantly. "I may have told him that I refused to pay ten grand for a TV I could find cheaper online where he wouldn't get a comission with everything I was planning on buying. I refused to pay the price tag in this economy which I assured him that even if it were better, people were not about to rush in and pay ten grand for a TV. Aaron, the salesman that attached himself to my hip, became my best friend after that and when I told him to hook me up with an entertainment system and the best sound system they had to include with the TV, I'd throw in another grand just for him."

Jake was still in shock but Dad laughed. "You're my daughter, alright. Outstanding, love. Simply outstanding."

I winced again. "You're not mad?"

He laughed again. "How can I be mad when you showed such genius and knocked thousands of dollars off that bill? That's amazing."

"It's not that amazing, Dad," I mumbled, embarrassed and blushing."I still racked up a fifteen grand bill."

"Whereas it could've been twenty or thirty. Love, give yourself some credit. I highly doubt someone else could walk into the store and get all of those items for such a low price. Jacob, could you pull that off?"

Jake shook his head, still gaping at me. "Not even if I threatened to beat the shit out of the guy."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dad, who glared in Jake's direction before looking back at me. "I also set it up for them to install everything at the new house."

"When?"

"The end of next week. But if I need to, I can change the date. Aaron wanted to give me the TV on display but it was grimy, had fingerprints all over it, a few buttons had been messed with," I grimaced. "So I told him I wanted a brand new one from their warehouse and to have it all set up in one day. And maybe...I'd let him sell me my washing machine and dryer for the new house so he could get another comission," I finished in another mumble.

Dad laughed, shaking his head again and beaming at me. "Esme!" He yelled.

"Yes, dear?"

"Come in here for a second!"

"Dad, don't," I begged.

He just smirked at me. I hid my face in my hands. "Yes, Edward? Is there something you needed? Would anyone like more coffee?" I heard Esme ask behind me.

Before anyone could answer, Dad cut us all off. "Remember that American Express bill I was telling you about? The one with the major purchase from the electronics store?"

"Oh, yes. That's right. You said you thought Bella had bought things for the new house."

"She did, alright. Listen to this. Go ahead, Bella, tell her." I lowered my hands and glared at him before turning to look at Esme, my face red. "I got some Blu-Ray DVDs, a Blu-Ray dvd player on sale, some video games, an Xbox system on sale, a Wii system on sale, and a TV."

Esme looked surprised. "Really? And it all came to that much? How can they call those sales? I hope they didn't swindle you, sweetheart. If so, I might have to go down there and talk to them." Esme frowned, putting her hands on her hips. Esme didn't lose her temper often, if at all, and with how sweet she was, people thought she was a pushover. Little did they know she was anything but. And if you got on her bad side, you'd better beg for forgiveness fast or run...or both. The thought made me smile.

"Oh no, love. Bella swindled _them_." I cringed at that. I didn't mean to do that. I just didn't think I should pay such high prices for things I could find cheaper. "Tell her, Bella."

"Well, um, the TV was ten grand." Esme's mouth dropped and I hurried to explain, remembering my thoughts from earlier. "It's a ninety two inch HD plasma TV with all the bells and whistles, hooks up to the internet and everything. The salesguy, Aaron, told me it was the best model for sports and movies. So I looked it up on my phone quick and saw he was right. I saw the price and I saw how many they were selling, which wasn't much. I told him I refused to pay ten grand for it, not in this economy, especially when I could go online and find a cheaper one now that he'd given me the right model I needed. I also told him that even if the economy was better, no one was about to walk in and buy a TV for ten grand. I told him I was his best shot at selling one and getting a good comission."

"How much did you get him to drop it down by? A couple of hundred dollars?"

I shook my head. "He dropped it down to seventy five hundred dollars."

Esme's eyes widened and she looked to Dad, her face lighting up as he laughed. "Amazing, isn't it? That's not all. Tell her the rest, love."

I bit my lip. "I told him to throw in an entertainment system and the best sound system he had for the TV and I'd throw in an extra grand just for him and his trouble. He was salivating after that so I set it up to be installed all in one day at the new house. He was so happy to help me keep spending money, I also talked him a hundred dollars down on the DVD player, fifty bucks off the Xbox system and one hundred and twenty five dollars off of the Wii system. I made sure to tell Sam," I tried not to wince when that memory flashed in my mind. "To go pick out some DVDs and games, get them and put them in the cart while I haggled with Aaron. This way Aaron would see that I was serious about spending money. I already had a new laptop in the cart as well as a new phone. Sorry, Dad, I forgot to tell you that. I was starting to look at the refrigerators they had and the washers and driers, but I wasn't impressed with their prices and I had already haggled Aaron down so much, I didn't want him to get in trouble, so I decided to wait to see what would come with the new house anyway, though I didn't tell Aaron that. And, um...that's about it. Sam nearly had a heart attack when they rung me up and I had to pull him along back to the car. And that's probably when that jerk saw us," I turned to Jake, looking at him pointedly. "And then Sam and I went to dinner and that was about it." I dropped my eyes to my legs.

"It's remarkable, don't you think? Rather remarkable. Esme, come sit here, love. I want her to explain to you one of the reasons why she's setting up things the way she is for her friends." Esme went over by him and he pulled her into his lap. "Go ahead, love. Tell her everything."

"Dad," I grumbled. "Really? You and Jake just got done telling me how wrong it was."

Jake cleared his throat. "My shock at how much you pulled off in one day in Best Buy at seventeen aside, I understand what you're saying, especially after just talking to Sam. Sam's really not out to hurt you, Bella, he-" Dad cleared his throat, glaring at Jake pointedly when we all turned to look at him. Jake sighed, looking unhappy. Dad better tell me what he and Jake had talked about soon; the funnier they acted the more I burned to know. "But, Em...she's got Sam on a leash right now, a short one. I told your dad before I think a non-disclosure agreement might be a good idea where Sam is concerned anyway. I just don't think you have to worry about it with me or David or Katie or even Lise. That's all."

I sighed and sat back in my chair, crossing my arms. "How did I not see that she hadn't changed? Am I that bad a judge in character?"

"No," Jake insisted. "You didn't know her back when we did so you never saw that side of her. Besides, I was fooled, too, last time she was there. I would almost say she wasn't lying but this whole thing doesn't smell right. I've seen Em's worse side and believe me, it doesn't stop at cheating."

I frowned. "Yeah, well, she got what she wanted." I ran a hand through my hair and repeated to Esme what I had told Dad and Jake. Dad seemed to get more and more delighted as I went on, his permanent glare in Jake's direction softening bit by bit as he watched me speak. Once I was done, Esme looked torn.

"Sweetheart, I understand how you're feeling and I don't blame you but I think Jacob is right. The only person you should worry about is Sam and only because of that woman."

I nodded and opened my mouth to respond when Dad cut me off. "That aside, what do you think, Esme? Is that not brilliant? She's got one hell of a head for business, doesn't she? Just like her old man." He smiled proudly at me.

I snorted. "Old man? You said it. I didn't." They all laughed. I bit my lip and looked at Dad. "Listen, Dad, there will be another bill coming soon and unfortunately, I have no idea how much it is. I put Maggie's clinic visit on the card yesterday as well as any medications or bandages, whatever, she may have needed. I know I should have asked you first and I'm sorry but...I just felt it was my responsibility since I was the one that hurt her."

Dad's face darkened and I cringed. "She wasn't your responsibility. She attacked you, not the other way around. She's lucky you even helped her at all." His face then cleared up some. "But I am proud of you for acting so selfless and responsibly. It's fine. Whatever comes in, I'll pay it, but for that one visit only. That girl isn't going to squeeze more money out of you; I won't allow it."

"Dad, I'll pay you back every cent, I promise. And the Best Buy bill. I was just-"

He held up a hand. "Bella, you never ask me for anything. Material wise, I mean. You deserve to splurge a little. You did it smartly and you walked out with more items than the money you spent. Speaking of that, I would like to propose an offer to you, though, if I may. Jacob can stay if you wish or he can leave to go back to the garage."

I shrugged, looking at Jake. "You want to stay or go?"

He shrugged back. "Either way's fine with me."

"Stay." I then turned back to Dad. "What's up, Dad?"

He looked at Esme and smirked. She smiled and then he looked at me. "I know that you are not all that informed about what my company is really about." I nodded. "I would like to change that. I would like to train you to be my successor when I retire." My mouth dropped and my eyes bugged.

"What?"

He nodded. "I mean it, Bella. I want you to think about it. It's not something you would be doing right away. Not unless you wanted to but I figured with your plans, you might want to wait a while and get settled in first into that organization. Once it's up and running, you don't need to be there twenty four seven. You will have a board and people below you acting for you. You would be able to run my company here or out west when I expand it to the west coast. You could even help me build the one here if you would like. I was going to offer this to you anyway because you're my daughter and I see the potential in you already. The meeting you held here at the house showed some of that potential and ruthlessness when necessary."

I blushed and my face fell. "Yeah, I'm not real proud of that. I don't consider that to be a pro on my list."

"I do. Sometimes in business, you need that merciless attitude when it comes to hard business decisions. And now, hearing this, I don't think you understand how saavy you are as well as intelligent. Like I said, I understand why Jacob and Sam both felt you were on the same level as them to the point they could trust you with things as well as...date you. I understand why Sam was considering the same thing I was and having you help him expand his business as well."

Both mine and Jake's heads jerked towards Dad. "What?" I asked.

He nodded. "When I went to the shop that day to speak with him when he called me about..." He turned another glare on Jake. "Jacob's mistake that I trust will not be repeated again." Jake looked ashamed but shook his head. I took his hand and squeezed it in support, making him look at me so I could smile reassuringly at him. He smiled sadly and squeezed my hand back. Dad cleared his throat and I looked back over at him. "He asked me what I thought, regarding you and business. No matter what you may think of him personally he is a smart business man, a good one. I'm sure Jacob can vouch for that." Jake nodded. "Sam didn't tell me what he saw in the store when he was with you but now I know. He said he was impressed with your budgeting skills and I see why. He was also very impressed with the plans you told him over dinner as well as showing him the information you collected on it. And he also saw the same thing I did the day you held the meeting here. You have what it takes, Bella. I see it. Sam has seen it. I'm sure even Jacob has seen it." Jake nodded once. "Sam wanted to talk to you about possibly helping him expand the business, even if only by helping him come up with ideas. When he saw the way you were going to set up that garage in La Push with me financially backing you, he was extremely impressed. All Jacob would have to do is show up, run things and start building a customer base. Which you would have already helped him with by the marketing strategies you planned to implement."

Jake turned wide eyes on me.

"I told you it wasn't to buy you off, you jerk, but to help you."

"Wow. Marketing strategies, seriously?"

I shrugged but didn't answer, choosing to stare at Dad's desk.

"I will require Sam to fax over the papers Bella collected in order to solidify the deal on the garage. And then we will also apply them to this garage, Jacob, and get you going as well. I'm going to buy Sam out here which is he going to use to buy the La Push property from me."

Jake's mouth dropped again. "Edward, thanks but-"

"I will not take no for an answer. If you're going to be..." He grimaced, struggling to say the word. "Dating my daughter and possibly moving in with her as you told me in such a colorful manner that only you can supply, you will need to provide for her as well as yourself. Her home may be taken care of but there are bills and other finances that will need to be paid for. She will be making her own income from the various things she plans to do. She will be able to provide for herself, if necessary, but I still would prefer you to own the garage rather than run it in Sam's absence. This way you get to achieve your dream that Bella wanted to help you realize even though it is not on the reservation as you wished but should you decide to ever move back to Washington, you will be able to sell the business and go. Sam will be able to start his own shop on the reservation and stay there. We'll be implementing every one of Bella's plans because they are indeed brilliant." He smiled at me and I blushed. "With a little help from me and yourself on polishing those ideas and fine tuning them, you'll be able to not only update your shop but also expand. I will be providing the financial backing for it all. Now, if your pride is about to trouble you and make you refuse my help, again, let me emphasize what I expect if you're going to stay involved with my daughter. I'm sure you could do all of this on your own given time. I have no doubt about that. But I am going to help you speed up the process. We can set up a contract if you like where you can pay me back in increments like Sam planned to. If that will put your mind and your pride at ease."

Jake scoffed. "I never intended not to take care of her. And I can do it on my own without your-"

"Which is exactly what I just said. I know you are very capable of running the garage on your own. If I did not have every confidence you would, no matter how much I love my daughter, I would've never agreed to give her the startup money to buy the garage you've had your eye on for quite some time I've been told." Jake glanced over at me and I shrugged slightly, smiling nervously. "I also have every confidence Bella can provide for herself, even at this young age, as I also stated before. This is not a question of that when it comes to her or yourself. I am simply offering, _strongly_ offering, a loan that you may pay me back over a time period that allows you to keep meeting her financial and living needs. To Bella, I will give anything." Dad looked over at me, smiling, making me smile warmly back at him. "Always." His smile faded when his eyes snapped back to Jake. "I am not giving you anything. I expect you to work for it and to meet the conditions of our business arrangement like a good businessman would. And that includes paying back this loan. I'm no different than a bank, Jacob, where you are concerned. You'll just have a longer period of time to start turning profits in order to begin making return payments, my daughter and you will be dealing with me when it comes to certain personal issues since again, you are with _my _daughter." Dad's eyes narrowed. "Do we have a deal?"

Jake, still stunned but also aggravated and most likely insulted, looked to me. I smiled at him again and reached over to squeeze his hand. "It's up to you, Jake. Not me. You need to do what's right for you. I'll go along with whatever you feel is best."

He sighed angrily, stared at me for a minute, and then nodded, turning back to Dad. "Yeah, I would like to do that. Set up a contract, I mean, like with Sam. It's only fair. And I appreciate the _loan_." He then glanced over at me. "I can get us by on our own. I can get that garage going and have it running just as well as Sam did, if not better. I don't need this money and set ups and...marketing strategies." Dad's jaw tensed but to his credit, he remained quiet and let Jake speak to me. "But...if it means I can get there faster and you'll be there with me for it all, then...I'll do whatever it takes. But, I'm only doing this for you, Bella." He squeezed my hand this time. "I'm doing this for us."

I smiled wider and lifted his hand to kiss it gratefully, nodding. I knew he could do it all on his own. I knew he was just as good as Sam when it came to business, in his own way. I also knew how hard it was for him to allow anyone to step in and help, especially my dad. I appreciated his decision more than I could ever tell him in words.

Dad just nodded. "I'll have my lawyer draw it up and when he comes back, we will settle this and get started."

I looked towards him. "Dad?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're really still going to give Sam that garage?" I asked sadly.

Dad and Jake exchanged a glance but before I could ask what that meant, Dad cleared his throat and answered me.

"Love, I'm not giving it to him just like I'm not giving Jacob here anything. It's a loan, just like they would get from the bank but without the application process. I told you, I am going to teach you about business. And one of the first and most important lessons to learn is that business is never personal, it's just business. I would like you to stay for a phone conference I will be having with Sam. You don't have to speak to him but I would like for you to hear the details and how I'm going to solidify this deal with the lawyer present in La Push. I also would like it if you, Jacob, could be here as well. My lawyer should be landing in about an hour or so. He will then obviously need to make the trip to La Push so we won't be speaking to him and Sam until nearly three thirty, maybe four. Is this doable for both of you?"

I nodded and Jake looked to me and then nodded once. "Uh, yeah. Jared can watch the shop for me for the rest of the afternoon. One question, though. Why do you want _me_ here?"

"A few reasons, one of them being that you know Sam best out of us all. I may see what he's capable of as a businessman and Bella may have known a part of him while seeing him but you know him best. I want to know if I'm being swindled or not."

My eyes widened and Jake shook his head, crossing his arms. "He won't swindle you. He's not that type. He's honest. I'd think you would know that by now."

My brows furrowed and I turned to look at Dad in confusion.

Dad's gaze never wavered while still directed at Jake. "You also thought he wouldn't have taken a file of Bella's. And yet it's in his hands by his own admission, way after the fact."

I turned back to Jake, seeing him nod. "Point taken."

"It would behoove you to be here and see what the details of the deal will be since most of them will be applying to your own arrangement. I also would like you to be here as support for Bella." My brows furrowed again and I looked up at Dad once more. "Bella, if you two are going to work together on expanding the garage here, you need to work as a team. You two may get along, most of the time, in your relationship as well as your friendship but a business relationship is an entirely different matter. Some couples, the married ones, cannot run a business together without jeopardizing their personal relationship. And why? Because they can't leave the personal at home where it belongs. Some can do it successfully but they need to separate those two lives of theirs extensively. I know you are young but as I said before, you're about the same maturity level as Jacob or even higher. I would even be willing to say you're almost at Esme's level." Esme smiled warmly at me. "Business is a whole new world, Bella. I believe you have what it takes to conquer it. Are you willing to step into it and try?"

I thought about it for a minute. Was this really what I wanted? Then again, it couldn't hurt with the planning of the organization, could it? I made my decision and nodded. "I'll give it a shot. I really think you're overestimating me but...I will try."

"Good. And another thing, you'll learn very quickly as will you, Jacob, that confidence is key in running a business. Self-deprecation doesn't sell. There's a difference between that and humility; learn it. Know your weaknesses and know your strengths. And, Bella, this kind of learning will help you with this organization, I guarantee it. You may even, if you invest wisely as you've already been doing and make a decent income, be able to fund some of the organization's events yourself. Not many, but a few. As you said before, money and power are effective tools. Imagine if you could have both. You could donate to all different charities, fund drives and not need so many investors or throw so many fundraisers as you're likely going to need to in the beginning. The organization will succeed even more."

"Okay, can I ask something?" Jake turned to me. "What the hell is this organization thing? I've been sitting quiet, letting you two talk and that crap keeps flying over my head. When you said, Bella, that you had plans, I thought you meant the garage and now, all the other things you're planning on doing. What is this about fundraisers?" Jake then looked to my dad. "And if you and Esme are living here now, Edward, what's this about Bella's home being taken care of? Do you mean the apartment?" He turned back to me again. "I thought we'd stay at your place for a bit until we could find something worth putting a down payment on. A small house, maybe, you know, as a start. So what is this about things being taken care of? And why does Sam seem to know about it all and I don't? Which I gotta tell you is really fucked up. I want to know what's going on."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we've actually had the chance to have a heart to heart talk, Jacob."

"Oh, so the three hour drive to Seattle and the five hour flight to New York weren't enough of a chance for you to talk to me about any of this?" He was getting irritated now.

I sighed angrily. "You know what I mean, Jake. Forgive me, my mind was elsewhere yesterday. It was all I could do to keep from crying the whole way home."

He sighed angrily himself. "Fine. Then what is all of this talk about fundraisers?"

"Love, you have the information. Show it to him," prompted Dad.

I pulled out the manila folders and thrust them all at Jake furiously. He took them from me and started looking through them. "The idea is to set up a nonprofit organization for children who are victims of abuse."

He looked up at me with wide eyes and I bit my lip, the anger being replaced by nervousness, and stared down at the folders. "Each nonprofit organization that I researched which are circled on that sheet there started as an idea. The major organizations I've found benefit children in all different countries, especially ones stricken by poverty in third world countries. Once I'm able to generate enough funds, I will come up with some way of donating the things they need to those organizations as well. For the organization I'm planning on starting, the idea is to set up one center in New York City and see how it does. There will be abuse hotlines and a shelter area will be provided. There will be anger management classes, therapists available as well as a few doctors and nurses on staff. Basically like a small clinic within the building. This way if someone decides to come in and report that they were raped, rather than go to the ER and have to deal with all of that, the doctors on staff can run a rape kit right there once we're certified legitimately to the authorities and hospitals and everyone else. The center will be open twenty four seven. Clothing, food, and blankets will be provided. There will be a play center within set up for the children as well as a huge play room with all kinds of toys for all different ages. We will also have to be certified to work with social services in case the child is being harmed by say, a parent or an uncle rather than a teacher or random person, and need to be removed from their homes. If I can get enough funding, I can also get homeless children off the street whether they've been victimized or not. There will also be teachers on staff, good ones, so in case the little ones have to stay with us for a while, they won't miss out on school or if they're homeless, they can be taught what they've missed. We will also have to somehow work out where we can pay a professional from certain areas, like say a therapist for children with autism at an autism center, to come in and do a consultation. There's too much miscommunication at times between centers and hospitals and doctor's offices and all them, sometimes even in the same building. That needs to be fixed and I figure the best way is to have one subcontractor so to speak in each division: autism, Down syndrome, all of it."

I sighed. "On the flip side, alcohol and drug abuse programs will be set up somewhere within the building so kids who are hooked on something or drinking to cope with the pain can be helped. My idea is to take those programs and set up an extension in the city for the parents who want to get help themselves. But in the main center, there will be anger management classes for parents as well as parenting classes. As far as community service goes, a big brother/big sister program is what I like the most so the kids can be mentored. However, each person chosen for each child will not be allowed to take them off the grounds or be left alone with the child; it will all be supervised. These are not professionals so I would never entrust a child to any of them. Who knows who you're getting even with a proper background check? There will also be bullying classes for kids and a separate one for parents. There will also be a few teachers or aides hired to watch the children in all different areas of the building during the day. None of that bullying crap is going to happen on my watch, I don't care how many children are there, even if I have to check on them each day myself." I exhaled. "Anyway, the building would have a security system, be heavily guarded due to it being a ripe playground for all kinds of perverts and sickos and will be on the patrol routes of police cars throughout the day and night. I want to make sure we have a good relationship with the authorities and the fire department in case we ever need them. They would be there anyway but it just might be a good idea to grease the wheels. Anyway, that's the one center in New York. If that does decently or even well, I would then turn around and set up a center in Paris, have all of the same things, except this time also have a transfer program for the New York children where they can go to Paris for two weeks, experience the city and the culture for themselves, but they would also be able to nurture any creativity and use any emotional energy they have and put it into something positive. They will get to spend some time each day or most days with certain workshops, like fashion with Henri and his team, singing with Maurice and his team, acting with an acting coach and their team, drawing and painting with a French artist and his or her team, cooking with a French pastry chef and main chef and their team, writing with a French literature professor or author and their team. The children will also be brought to look at the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and a few other chosen historical places to visit. They will be brought to a place where they can experience French food, be given some spending money so they can buy little souvenirs when they're taken around to the shops. They will also be given a ride on the carousel right by the Eiffel Tower. That was one of my favorite parts of the trip and I was sixteen, imagine how happy the little kids would be. There would be more I'd have to come up with but for right now, those are it. And if the center started to fill with kids, then we could have a transfer program for French kids to come over here and do the same things though with obviously different teams for two weeks. I don't know how crazy I am about them walking around the streets of New York, though. Maybe just a museum trip, a Broadway play and a visit to the Statue of Liberty maybe, I don't know, I'd have to see. That's also where the NYPD would come in, our relationship with them. I would be able to hire off duty officers to escort these outings and also find out what would be safest for the children. Oh, safety. That's another. Safety and self-defense classes. Can I have that paper right there? Yeah. Thanks." I leaned on Dad's desk and wrote it down on the back of the paper Jake had handed to me. I then handed it back to him.

"Safety classes are important as well as self-defense, I forgot. Oh and swimming and sports. Dammit. Just when I thought I came up with all I could think of." I leaned towards Jake and wrote the info down underneath what I had just written. "If I'm able to get some celebrity endorsements if this thing goes well, which I hope it will, I'd like to set up special speakers to come in once a month or every two months. Someone the kids will recognize from their...favorite show or book or something. One of my really long-term goals is to hire a team of people to sweep the city to look for the homeless children I mentioned before and get them off the streets but to also hand out blankets and small pillows to the homeless people as well as directing them to a shelter nearby until I could get one going on my own. I was trying to decide between giving them twenty dollars each or hot coffee or tea and food as well as bottled water this way they couldn't buy alcohol or drugs with the money. Ooooh, that's another thing. Oh wait, that's covered in the drug abuse program, never mind. Right now, the age group for the children's center would be from infancy to fifteen. I would have to start with that and hope to extend it to eighteen. The reason for eighteen is because that's when those kids will be going out into the real world and will need guidance. I may even make it nineteen, not sure yet. Anyway, they would have access to all the same programs and classes but the high schoolers would be given some guidance by scholastic experts. There would be SAT and PSAT prep as well as those who will be looking to go to college will be helped to try to get into where they want to or at least a good school. The counselors would help them get the best financial aid possible. I would also like to set up a scholarship program where we can award partial and full scholarships to a few of the kids. Another class I was thinking of was a Life Skills class. Not like the high school ones because they're usually so inept, but ones that teach actual skills that they can apply to life on their own, like laundry, budgeting, cooking, cleaning maybe, I don't know, just to help prepare them. And for those who don't want to go to college after their last high school year, there would be a staff that would teach them about budgeting as well, but also credit card debt, job interviews and everything they'd need to know. There's no reason that knowledge shouldn't be widespread all the time. I would also like to set up computer training for all of the children, all ages. It will help them out in the real world. I would also like to somehow partner with trade schools in the area for those who want to learn how to become electricians, plumbers, technicians in any field or even construction maybe. I was even thinking, though I didn't get to tell Sam this because I hadn't thought of it yet, but maybe of having one of the guys come to teach the kids every now and then how to work on cars." Jake looked up at me.

I shrugged. "Or at least how to correctly identify the right tools," I chuckled and then cleared my throat. "You guys would get paid of course. I remember how much I enjoyed watching you work and you teaching me as well as talking to me about it. I remember you telling me how much you enjoyed it when you were a kid as well so I figured there has to be kids out there who would enjoy it, too." He smiled at me and I blushed. "That's another thing, careers. I wanted to set up career days not just for the highschoolers but also little kids so they can get an idea of the different careers available out there. If we're able to identify certain talents of certain kids we can nurture them in those fields, like say a little girl who's a singer or an actress or likes to sew or a little boy who loves to work on cars." Jake chuckled and I smiled.

"And if all of those fantasies somehow miraculously become realities over time, then I would like to set up a homeless shelter and give them the food and shelter and clothing and basic needs like toiletries and all of that. They would also get similar classes and programs though they would be a bit different. There would also be debt and financial counselors that could help them figure out how to get back on their feet. I also wanted to see if certain banks were willing to consider some loan/scholarship program for someone who takes it all seriously and just needs that extra boost to get them the last mile. But I'm still working on the research for all of that."

Jake shook his head as he looked over everything I had written down on loose sheets of paper. "Fuck, Bella. This is incredible."

"Isn't it?" Esme asked, smiling proudly at me.

I blushed again, smiling, and looked back down to the papers in Jake's hands. "Anyway, it's just a pipe dream, Jake. I'm not an idiot. The economy sucks and people are tightly holdoing onto their money already as it is. I'd be lucky to accomplish a quarter of it all, if that. To start generating some income and possibly help with the center, I'm going to be writing a memoir."

He glanced up at me. "A memoir?"

I nodded. "It'll talk about my experiences in detail and the aftermath which obviously turns out positive. That's the book Dad and I were talking about before. Modeling will help generate an income as well as getting my face out there while making some contacts at big companies if possible, if not the smaller ones. Acting - God, it makes me cringe just to think of it. If I'm only able to get a part as a faceless extra on Law and Order or some other production in the city, it would help me make contacts and figure out who the head honchos are in the production companies as well as the main celebrities with the main roles and supporters, directors, writers, etcetera. As far as music goes, I'm going to cut an original album and write my own songs - yikes. And now apparently, a cover album, that can be put on iTunes and Amazon, I think, to be sold. Like that one cover single I did. If people like my voice, they'll buy it. And now, I'm assuming Maurice wants me to do a cover because most people search for covers on YouTube these days so that might get me out more in the public eye so to speak. Dad here also wants me to do another music video for one of them." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Another one?" Jake asked. "You did one already?"

"You've never seen it?" Esme asked.

"Love, I thought you gave him a copy."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I did but Nicole got rid of it along with everything else."

Jake sighed angrily. "Will you show it to me later?" He asked gently. I winced but nodded.

"Oh, pish posh. When we're done here, we'll show it to you, Jacob," Esme piped in.

"And when they do, that'll be my exit cue," I added, making Dad and Esme laugh. "Anyway, so the idea is to sell those, generate income and make contacts in the music world. Oh, photography. That was another thing. Dammit. Can I have that paper please? Thank you. Cinematogrophy and photography. New York Film Institue and Juliard. Right. Got it. Thanks." I handed him the paper back. "Maurice is going to help me as much as Henri will as much as he can in his department and they're also going to donate some funds but that's all in the future. So...yeah, that's pretty much it."

Jake looked up at Dad. "Turn away for a minute, Edward. Or watch. I really don't care." Jake leaned over and kissed me. I could hear Dad groaning angrily while Esme laughed. "Honey, you seriously are the most amazing person I know. I'm...honored you would even be with me, I don't even know how else to say it. And I'm honored you would even think to include me in your plans even if only in a workshop, which I think is really cool by the way. Thank you." He smiled brightly at me.

I blushed for the umpteenth time in a matter of minutes and hit him in the shoulder. "It's not reality yet, buddy. And it might never be. Those are just a lot of dreams on paper."

"Yeah, but the fact that you would even try, that you'd be willing to put yourself out there...I do have one question for you, though. If you're planning on writing that book, why would you be worried about Sam or David or anyone letting things leak?"

I bit my lip. "One, because it'll spoil the release of the book. Dad says it might create buzz which any kind of buzz is good. Look at Fifty Shades of Grey; it's atrocious and gives out all the wrong messages to the female population yet it's one of the top selling books, trilogies actually, of the year so far. But, I don't want that. This is a different kind of book for a different kind of audience and...it's not pleasant. So, I say no buzz, not right now at least. And two, because I should be able to choose when to release that information and when to share it. It's my story, no one else's. I don't want it to be something that's discussed behind my back, not until the book's released. Everything hinges on this book. More than the music, acting or even modeling. If this book doesn't work to at least help make people aware of all the different kinds of abuse that can happen to one child in one home...I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to achieve any of that."

Dad nodded. "Yes, you will. I promise you, Bella. Esme and I will do everything we can to help you make those plans a reality, even if only a quarter of them come to fruition like you said." Esme smiled and nodded as well.

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I hope the book will work."

"I think it will."

"And you told Sam all of this?" Jake asked.

"Some of it. I wrote down some ideas after I told him and some on the plane to Seattle so he knew those as well as what I told him after dinner but no, not everything, not what you, Dad and Esme all know now."

Jake shook his head to clear it. "So, wait, okay, I get the whole ensuring loyalty thing you were talking about even though I still think it's necessary in certain cases, but you said you were never buying me off. Was that true?"

"Yes, Jacob it's true." Jake and I looked to Dad. "When Bella came to me with all of these ideas, helping you achieve your dream was one of them. She wanted to give back to you in a way for helping her like you did when you were married to Renesmee. She wanted your startup loan to be put through for a higher amount and asked for me to finance the rest of the setup to get you started. She said you had been wanting that garage since you were a teenager and something about it being open when you were a kid and your mother would take you there to get ice cream, was it?" Dad looked to me and I nodded.

"Among other things."

"Seriously?" Jake asked quietly.

"Seriously," I answered just as quietly.

"And all of this was just for me? And David and Elise? And then Katie? Why not Sam? I mean, at the same time as me?"

"Because Sam already had his business and yes, he was there for me I'll repay him in some way, like not cursing him out in this phone conference or flying back out to La Push to kick his ass, but he was set. You weren't. I had been trying to think of a way to help you since you split from Nicole. It was part of your recovery plan so to speak."

Jake went to say something when Dad cut him off. "And you should know, Jacob, that she also asked me to make a more than sufficient enough donation to Forks Hospital in your mother's name so she will have a wing there and to give a gift donation to your tribe also in your mother's name. She also asked me to get in contact with the Tribal Council via a Mrs. Alison Uley and see if they would allow a park to be erected for children as well as for people to visit in your mother's name as well with a bronzed statue of your mother from a photo you had shown Bella once."

I blushed hardcore. "Okay, Dad, really? Shhh!"

Dad chuckled as did Esme. I turned to look at Jacob fearfully. But all he gazed at me with was awe. "Look away again, Edward. Longer this time." Esme laughed heartily while Dad grumbled, "Is this absolutey necessary while I'm in the room?"

Jake kissed me lovingly and pulled back to look at me. His eyes were glassy and I was worried I had made him upset. "That is...one of the best gifts I've been given. I...I don't know what to say. I can't wait to call Beccs and tell her. Thank you," he ended in a whisper. He then kissed me again.

"I didn't do it," I whispered back, blushing still.

He smiled, lifting my hand in his and kissing it. "Yeah, you did." He then turned to Dad who was scowling at him. "And thank you, Edward, for making those ideas happen."

"It's what Bella wants and...from what she's told me, your mother was...quite a remarkable woman."

"She was," Jake choked out and cleared his throat.

I squeezed his hand. "She still is. Somewhere."

He turned and smiled at me, kissing my hand one more time. "So, Sam's mom, huh?"

I nodded, smiling. "The garage wasn't the only thing we went out there for." Jake gave me a tearful smile and then leaned in to kiss me again.

"I wasn't able to make all of those ideas happen," Dad interrupted. "Not yet, anyway."

Jake and I looked back at him. "Why?" I asked.

"The Tribal Council is still deciding on the park. They took the donation and so did Forks Hospital. However, the idea of erecting a park, cutting down a few trees to make it happen and whatever else it takes, they're not sure about. They refused me outright but like you, Bella, I don't take no for an answer. So, I increased the amount of money to make it an offer they couldn't refuse. They're able to distribute it to areas on the reservation they feel needs it the most. The schools, housing, contractors, I don't know. It's up to them. They told me they would have to speak with more of the tribe and see what they think. They promised to let me know by the end of this week. I called them after you and Sam left on Friday."

I nodded. "And with Alison helping us, we might have an actual chance. Great. Thanks, Dad."

Dad smiled at me. "They were wonderful ideas, Bella, and a great way to honor a great woman where Jacob's father and sisters can see the good things in her name."

I blushed for what surely had to be the thousandth time and Jake kissed my hand once more.

Dad cleared his throat. "Bella, the sale of the house you picked is being pushed through. Just like with this one, my name will be on the deed and transferred to you when you're eighteen. I think you should probably wait to see what will happen in the next week. I'm trying to get the deal closed as soon as I can so you can move in, but we'll have to wait to see when you will be able to. What about your apartment? Have you spoken to the landlord?"

I shook my head. "Not yet but it's a month-to-month lease. He wasn't crazy about it but another two hundred dollars talked him into it." Esme and Jake chuckled. Dad just grinned at me.

"I know I keep saying this, Bella, but I'm so impressed with your natural business like thinking. I mean, I was completely stunned when you said you had not only retained a lawyer for emancipation if need be but also that you were able to blackmail your mother and grandfather from keeping me from seeing you. You went out and got an apartment on your own. You found the two houses on your own. The purchase you made at that store, the ideas you came up with for not only the garage out west but also for the reservation and the organization, the fact that you're putting yourself out there even though you don't want to and don't feel comfortable - all of it. I am very, very proud of you. You amaze me, Bella."

My cheeks burned. "Thanks, Dad," I said quietly. "I just try to get by as best as I can. It's really not that big a deal."

"Modesty does become you, Miss Cullen," Dad smirked at me, making me shake my head and him chuckle.

"Do you have any other business here you need to attend to, Edward?" Esme asked.

He shook his head. "Not at the moment. Jacob?"

Jake shook his head and handed me back the folders so I could put them away. "Nope. I think we're good."

Esme smiled wide. "Then let's adjoin to the living room so you can see Bella's music video."

"Aaaaaand I'm leaving," I jumped up, ready to make my escape. Dad and Esme laughed again.

Jake waited for me to finish up with my case, speaking when Dad and Esme were near the door. "We'll be there in a minute," Jake said politely. Esme smiled knowingly and Dad rolled his eyes, frowning, as they left the room.

Jake was on me before I could turn to look at him. He kissed me passionately and cupped my face so he could direct my movements the way he wanted. He was breathing harshly through his nose as he did and soon, so was I. He eventually pulled away, nipping at my lips. "You are the most beautiful, sexiest amazing girl alive. I don't care what you say. You are. And Jared's got the shop the rest of the day. You and I are going to your place after we get done here."

"But I have a lunch with Katie at noon," I whispered.

"Fuck the pep talk lunch. Do that tomorrow. You and I need some serious alone time. It's hard enough to pull away from you right now. Here." He handed me his phone. "Text her and then come into the living room." He kissed me deeply, plunging his tongue into my mouth. Whoa. He was very turned on from what I felt below. He broke away, panting. "Make it quick," he whispered, pecking my lips once more before adjusting himself and walked out of the den.

I bit my lip, trying to breathe as best as I could. Wow. He was right, the hell with the lunch. I texted Katie, apologizing but telling her Jake and I had some serious making up to do, that lunch would be tomorrow instead, and went to join them in the other room.

I headed in, gave Jake his phone, seeing him smirking at me, rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"Everybody ready? Bella, are you ready to die of embarrassment?" Esme asked, smirking as well.

"Oh, wait. Not quite yet. Hold on." I grabbed the pillow next to me and put it over my face. "Okay," I said muffled. "Now, you can play it."

Everyone laughed and Jake snatched the pillow from me. I glared at him and he just smirked wider. The titles showed up on sreen with my name and the date the song was recorded. I covered my eyes with my hands and peeked through my fingers.

It opened up to my back facing the camera in a recording studio. I was sitting in an office chair with my knees up to her chest. The main controls were in front of me. Maurice was sitting next to me, explaining to me about certain chords in a very thick French accent. I answered him in French and he explained further while I was nodding. My hair was in a soft French braid and I had on jeans, a hoodie that fit me well and sneakers. Typical me.

"Bonjour, Isabella," Dad said, from behind the camera. Maurice looked back, smiling as I turned around in my chair and put my hands up in front of my face.

"Dad," I growled. "Stop with that thing already. You're filming me every three minutes."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're beautiful. People always want to take your picture. What can I tell you?"

I glared at him and then spoke to him in French which had Dad and Maurice laughing, with the latter saying Dad wasn't his type.

"No, Bella, I am not talking to Maurice and he and I do not want you to step out of the room for a moment. You know very well I'm talking about you."

I smiled at the camera brightly and shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying. Okay, we need to talk about this. I'm seriously being traumatized for life with a lens constantly in my face. How do you ever expect me to have my own reality show if the cameras are constantly freaking me out?"

"There will never ever be a reality show you will be a part of if you can help it. Even those poor quality ghost shows you watch."

I rolled my eyes again. "It's called ghost hunting and I will take you sometime. Actually, you know what, keep filming. This is good practice for you for when we go. I don't want you to miss one glowing orb." I gave him a funny look and then turned back to Maurice. God, how I hated being filmed and Dad knew it, too. But that didn't stop him from recording everything I did, almost like I was a baby and the new parents take pictures of every little thing. I knew why he was doing it and so I never complained, only in jest. This was something Dad never got to do and even though I was sixteen at the time, he now had the chance. Plus, when I had stupidly tried to take my own life, that had scared him, shaken him right to the core.

It cut to me standing, leaning against the main controls in an area where I wasn't touching anything. I bit my lip. "Wait, what was the question again?" Oh great. The "interviews" part of the video.

"What made you choose this song to be your first cover?"

I smirked. "You mean my _only_ cover?"

"Bella," Dad growled.

I laughed and looked down at my shoes as I thought of how best to answer. Saying it was a special song to me that reminded me of Jake wouldn't be a good thing to say. "It's just a," I looked back up at the camera. "Song I once heard that I really liked. The lyrics were beautiful and," I shrugged. "Since I'm being forced into this, I figured I'd choose something with really high notes to torture you all." I smiled wickedly at him.

"I swear, you get this sass from your mother." I grinned.

"Sass?" I giggled. "God, I haven't heard that word since 1945. It went out with the Germans," I joked. Mom when watching that video had never cared for that comment.

Dad sighed. "Bella, the way I talk is perfectly natural. I mean, what do you want me to start talking like? Like, 'Yo what up, my homie?'" He asked in a deep voice.

I broke up laughing, bending over, holding my stomach. "Turn it off!" I panted. "Turn it off!"

Dad chuckled and then it faded to black. More titles appeared on the screen stating that it was my first cover.

_(It Will Rain Cover - Megan Nicole)_

The music video opened up with me in the recording studio, with the headphones on and the big microphone in front of me. Maurice was telling me to put everything I had into it and just belt out the song. He was gesturing from his chest out and I answered him in French, using the same gesture as he had and then nodded. It then cut to me waiting for the song to start and when the beat started, I smiled next to Jake, watching the realization dawn on his face, recognizing the music immediately.

I started to sing, mostly closing my eyes the whole time and giving it my all. Footage started to intercut as the song played. A video of me and Dad with me on his back as we spun around, laughing. That had been a great day. It then cut to Maurice talking to me in the studio again and me asking him how to make my voice a little more even on certain parts that I was having trouble with, making hand gestures. It then cut to a video of me making funny faces with Jess and Lise. I frowned; sometimes, I really missed Jess.

It then cut to me singing and then stopping, rolling my eyes at myself. It then cut to a video of me in the kitchen with Esme and Mom. All three of us were cooking Italian for the night. I was teaching Mom how to do something while Esme watched, smiling. I forgot what I had said that made the other two laugh; Mom was driving me nuts that day but, it was still nice to spend time with the two of them. Then when Mom turned around, I faced the camera and gave the sign of cutting, mouthing the words, 'No hope, no hope'. To my surprise, Mom had actually laughed at that part when watching the video.

It went back to the studio where I was nodding my head to the rhythm, waiting for a certain part and then singing the chorus again. A video of me and David popped up. We were sitting in my room, completely unaware that Dad was filming us from near the open doorway. I was sitting, propped against the pillows and he was facing the opposite way with his legs next to me and his head near the foot of the bed. I was reading a book I had found in a book shop that was in French; David had always said he loved to hear me speak French. I stopped reading when he told me how much more beautiful the language was coming from the lips of such a beautiful girl. I smiled at him affectionately and laid down, laying my head on his stomach and he stroked my cheek. I smiled warmly at the familiar scene. Sometimes I really wished David and I could feel that way about each other; we just clicked and were perfect together. My parents wished the same thing. David was good for me and they knew it. Only Esme knew that my heart was elsewhere as did David himself. I'll never forget the day I told Mom and Dad that David and I had broken up. I had never seen sadder faces than I did that day. Well, up until three weeks ago, anyway.

David put up with me and all of my flaws and he never once strayed from my side. I could literally say that other than that night he kept speaking when I asked him not to, he had never left once, never made me question my trust in him. That's what bothered me so much when Jake had accused me of buying him and David off as well as Lise. Yes, I was concerned about my privacy. Who wouldn't be in my situation? It's not a story of something funny I did or one night of me being drunk or me cheating on a boyfriend or getting into a fight or something. The fact that Lise had said the things she had said the day she found out about me, Sam and Jake broke my trust in her. Knowing what she knew, those were harsh things to say and for David to lose his temper and yell at her like he did. I understood what it was like to lose your temper and say things you didn't mean and do things you didn't mean to do. My God, what I had done to David that night was nothing short of horrifying and luckily, he forgave me for it. However, those things, insinuating I was some sort of a whore when she knew what I had been through earlier in my life...that was just unforgivable. I could forgive her and move forward in our friendship but I would never trust her again. So, yes, if I was buying anyone off it would be her. David and Jake were nothing but giving back to them and helping them because I loved them dearly, even when I was pissed at Jake for leaving me and wanted to make him feel as horrible as I did.

I glanced over at Jake as he watched the scene and I was surprised to find him smiling genuinely as he did. He knew for a fact that David wasn't a threat to him; he had seen us together and he understood: there was no spark between David and I, not a romantic one, anyway. I smiled, watching him, before looking back to the screen.

Another shot appeared of me in the recording studio, this time out by the controls again, talking to Maurice, waving my hand gently in the beat. Maurice then nodded his head as I nodded, too, and continued to watch my hand moving, my lips forming the words. Another video was cut to and this one seemed to surprise Jake next to me. It was of Jake and I, a short time after he had moved in after getting engaged to my mom. We were out raking the leaves on the front lawn and I had just stuffed some leaves down the back of his shirt, looking sheepish and a little worried. He spun around and grabbed me before I could run, making me shriek and picking me up, holding me like he would a bag over his shoulder. I was begging him not to and sure enough, he tossed me into the huge pile of leaves. I kept spitting leaves out and removing them from my hair, glaring at him. He laughed and then I smirked, seeing that he was distracted and then grabbed his arm and pulled with all of my might, making him topple right on top of me. He was now the one spitting out leaves as he held his body above mine to keep from crushing me. I was dying laughing when he started a leaf fight and so was he. I held my hands up begging for mercy and he tossed the leaves. I hugged him as he kissed my forehead. He turned around to go back to the rake and I stuffed more leaves down his shirt. Jake turned around and chased me around the yard with me laughing and him determined to get me. Jake chuckled as he watched himself run around, trying to catch me.

Then it went back to the recording studio and I was hitting a high note the best I could. Damn, those were difficult. There were so many times I had wanted to just give up but Dad kept pushing me, encouraging me and so I never did. I noticed that the camera, as it zoomed in, showed the leather corded necklace that mostly disappeared underneath my shirt. I had worn the wolf pendant Jake had given me on my fifteenth birthday. Maurice had asked me one day while Dad had stepped out to use the phone if there was a certain someone the song made me think of. I had admitted there was and he told me what might help was to have something on me that was significant to that person, even a picture on the stand in front of me with the lyrics, to help bring more emotion into my singing. I had followed his advice and worn the pendant I took with me anywhere I went to stay. And sure enough, it helped. Jake must've seen it because he glanced over at me and whispered, "Is that the wolf pendant you're wearing?" I nodded and his face broke out into a bright smile as he picked up my hand, kissing it, before turning back to the screen. I moved closer and laid my head on his shoulder. He instead wrapped his arm around me so I could lay my head on his chest as he kissed the top of it.

Another video showed up showcasing me in the one photoshoot I had done, wearing a beautiful dress, laughing and blushing as the photographer and his assistants talked to me. The fan was blowing on me softly and I looked seriously at the photographer's camera, posing as he asked me to and he snapped away. I put my hands on my hips and arched a brow at his camera. I then laughed again, telling him to stop for a minute, apologizing. I couldn't help it; I just felt so ridiculous. To me, I wasn't a model, but Dad, Mom, Esme, David and Henri all insisted I was. In my mind, not so much. I felt bad for models who have to stand there and make ridiculous faces at the camera that were supposed to look sexy. But then again, if that was how they made money in a day's work, I supposed it couldn't be so bad.

Then it cut back to the studio. This time I was writing notes on the lyrics sheets in front of me and doing the hand beat thing, mouthing the words as I did. Then it faded to a video of Henri and I. Jess and Lise were there, too. I wrapped my arm around Henri and posed for the camera. Then I kissed Henri's cheek and he was laughing as I posed next to him doing the famous pouty lips all girls did nowadays and then making all kinds of funny faces. Jess and Elise were laughing on the side of us and Henri laughed even harder when I told him to watch me and made a muscle man pose with both arms hanging down in arcs and a tough face. Henri then came over and gave me a hug and I smiled up at him warmly. He kissed me on the forehead and then joked that had he known I was a bodybuilder model, he wouldn't have made me wear all of the dresses in his showcase. I shook my head, laughing, and made him do the same. I loved Henri; he was such a good man. He did display that diva like attitude that most designers have when their work becomes more and more popular, but when I got to know the man behind the attitude, I just absolutely loved him. And for some reason, he loved me. He really took to me and he became a good friend during my stay in Paris. I couldn't wait to see him soon; not just to meet with him over ideas to discuss as well as modeling, but also to see how he was doing. If he wasn't sleeping and was smoking up a storm again, I was going to kick his butt and he knew it. I wouldn't be surprised if he was cutting back right now so he wouldn't smoke so much while I was around. He knew I didn't buy into that whole excuse that he was French and he was enjoying his life. I had told him he would enjoy life a lot longer if he would cut out the smoking crap. He had laughed and hugged me, telling me my wit was one of the things he loved about me. I chuckled quietly at the memory.

Then it cut to me and Mom posing for the camera. I actually looked happy in this shot, with both of my arms around my mom and then I kissed her cheek, laying my head against Mom's and closing my eyes contentedly. I sighed sadly seeing the scene. As much as I was angry with her, I still missed Mom at certain times. I really wished we had a better relationship but it just didn't seem possible. Not until I could work through some of this unresolved anger towards her. That's what Dad had said anyway when he had told me to call her and I had lost my temper, spouting all different things I was angry with her about. I really didn't mean to be so angry about things, about my past, about Jake, about her keeping my dad from me and trying to again, about everything. Even though, I had been able to keep a lid on it for years and just went with the flow, trying to get by day to day, somehow the rage must've continued growing and growing deep down inside of me until one day it was inevitable I would snap. And that day just happened to be three weeks ago.

Now it was a shot of Esme and I in a bookstore and we were both looking at the open book in front of us, making very exaggerated faces of horror. The title was in French but anyone could've guessed what book it was when they saw the tie on front. To me, Fifty Shades of Grey was the worst thing to ever happen to the world of publishing. It was true that it helped revolutionize the submission and publishing processes along with the creation of the e-book but it also opened the floodgate to a lot of crap, where it would make money and dominate the bestsellers' lists just because it was about something the masses were currently interested in or fascinated by, like BDSM. Most morons, though, didn't realize that the trilogy not only didn't portray the BDSM lifestyle accurately but that it also perpetuated the archaic belief that women should allow men to rule their lives. Those books had set women back two hundred years and what was worse, women all around the country and now the world were happy about it. I despised that trilogy and that author with a passion for defiling the shelves in my bookstore. I kept trying to get Jason to have a book burning party, saying it would generate a media circus as well as consumer interest, putting the store in the spotlight, but he wouldn't bite. I still kept trying, though. Working in publishing, on the record, Esme only remarked about how Fifty Shades was the highest grossing set of books so far this year and how it enabled new authors with talent to come forward and have a chance that might not have had Fifty Shades not been published. Off the record, Esme hated it as much as I did. She wholly agreed with me; it was pure ridiculousness. So, the video was kind of an inside joke between us with only Dad, Mom and David understanding it. Which was exactly why Jake turned a questioning gaze onto me and I just shrugged, kissing his cheek and going back to watch the video.

I was then with Jess and Lise acting like complete goofballs. We were playing Just Dance 3 on the Wii with all of us in our pajamas. I was overdoing it by rocking out as I danced, making funny faces like I was really concentrated on what I was doing. Jake chuckled above me and I rolled my eyes. It made the girls laugh and that was all that mattered. I stopped when I had gotten five stars at the end of the song and then lifted my hands in victory making Lise laugh from the couch and Jess shake her head, saying we rocked the crap out of Gwen Stefani's "What You Waiting For" dance routine, smiling. Jess and I high fived each other and then we both went over to Lise and kissed her cheeks, holding her in a group hug and smiling up at the camera with exaggerated smiles. The next shot was of Dad and I looking out at the view from the Eiffel Tower together. He had his arms around me and I had mine around him. He then looked down at me, studying me as I stared out at the scenery. He kissed my forehead tenderly and I turned to smile at him, lifting up to kiss his cheek before hugging him. He laid his head against mine, holding me close, looking exactly like the perfect father daughter moment I had always dreamed of with Dad closing his eyes, obviously enjoying having me in his arms. I loved my dad; I would always be grateful for him and Esme being in my life. They had really changed it just by me knowing them, seriously enriching it in ways they would never know they did.

David and I appeared next. We were on the carousel outside by the Eiffel Tower at night. We were waiting for the ride to begin and David stood beside me as I had chosen a horse on the end. I was telling him that the pink girly horse next to me was looking kind of lonely to which he refused, teasing me back about the horse I had chosen, and then we were both laughing. A lock of hair had fallen out of my loose ponytail when leaning forward to talk to him. He tucked it back behind my ear gently, making me smile warmly at him. I remembered the next moment and I winced, realizing it might make Jake just a bit uncomfortable and slightly jealous. I leaned down, kissing him sweetly for a moment before kissing his forehead and then to lighten up the moment, I picked up the reins and pretended I was getting antsy, rocking the horse back and forth. David just laughed, shaking his head and I grinned at him. David took my hand in his and kissed it, making me smile at him once again. Sure enough, I felt Jake tense underneath me and I reached up, kissing his cheek, before hugging him tightly when I laid my head back down on his chest.

Then the video switched to another one, this time of Jake and I again. In this one, the guys were over and we were playing a game of football in the front yard. I had actually joined them but was on the opposite team of Jake. Sam gave me the ball (I pretended I hadn't just seen him on the screen so I wouldn't break down in tears) and I ran for it, dodging all of the guys (more like they refused to tackle me; being a girl had its advantages) but Jake was different. He caught up to me and blocked my way. I stayed a few feet from him, trying to feint in both directions but to no avail. He was grinning wickedly at me and then I smirked, knowing just what to do to get past him. I held the football in my hand and walked right up to him, kissing him on the cheek. He was stunned for a minute, wondering what I was doing. And that was when I took my opportunity, dodged around him and scored a touchdown, having the guys in hysterics when I did a very crazy imitation of a touchdown dance I'd seen once on TV. While Jake was laughing, he came over and picked me up, playfully growling as he did, making me shriek but then he kissed my forehead and then my cheek repeatedly, telling me he was proud of me. That had been after I started to have feelings for him and I remembered the butterflies I'd had when he had held me close, kissed me over and over and said those words to me. I beamed at him and kissed his other cheek before yelling to the guys to never underestimate the usefulness of feminine wiles. They all laughed as did Jake. He let me down and then picked me up for a piggyback ride. I told him that I would use my feminine wiles on him again someday into his ear that made him smile and say he was looking forward to that day because he would no longer be susceptible to my charms which urged me to stick out my tongue and him to laugh. Jake leaned down and whispered to me, "Are you going to use your feminine wiles on me when we get out of here?" Without missing a beat, I whispered back, "Many times and I'm taking no prisoners." Jake chuckled huskily in my ear and kissed my cheek gently. It caused me to shiver, which made him chuckle again and brush his lips against my ear in a feathery kiss.

The song was winding down at this point and as I sang into the microphone, I kept holding my left hand over my chest, sometimes beating gently against it and other times just laying it there. Maurice's advice had been key; the pendant really helped me to connect to not only the memories more clearly but also the emotions and they did come out into the song as I sang it.

Some still photos faded in and out with me still in the background singing. They were all different ones of me in Paris, Mom with me, me with Dad, me with both of them, me getting ready for the runway for a show, me sitting down in a library, writing notes in a notebook while a book was open in front of me for research I had been doing for my first e-book. Then the others appeared in and out, those of me with Henri, with the girls, with David and even with Jake. The third to last photo was of me and David drinking coffee at a cafe, holding hands underneath the table. The next to last photo was of Jake and I, the one I had given him in a frame when he told me it was his favorite picture of us together. We had been up at Bear Mountain after we had gotten some snow. He had taken me ice skating which of course I had wanted to kill him for. Miraculously, we both made it out of there without a scratch but only a few bruises, so to me, being the biggest klutz in the world, it was a success and had been some kind of record for me. We had just been about to go into the lodge to get some hot chocolate when I had thrown a snowball at Jake. He, of course, had chased me and taken me down, making sure to get me back at least a hundredfold and you could see my cheeks were red and I was cold from the pummeling I had taken. I smiled as I remembered how hard we had laughed that day; it had been a lot of fun. In the photo, Jake was holding me up almost like he would've held a nice huge check from the Lotto people and I had my arms out wide, grinning excitedly for the camera, happy as could be as Jake was behind me, laughing at me being such a goofball. And then the very last photo shown on the video was of me sitting in the recording studio, my head in my hand on top of my leg that was crossed, thinking, looking slightly depressed. I always thought that had been a weird selection on Dad's part. I had been happy in everything else shown. When I had asked him, he just said he liked it and that was when I was listening to the playback. Something told me that wasn't the only reason but I didn't press him further.

As the song ended and the footage of me in the studio faded in the background, just leaving the photo, it soon turned into a moving video and you could hear the playback of the recording we were listening to and I was nodding my head along to the beat.

"So, Bella, what do you think? Feel like that's the right one?"

I turned to look at the camera, snapping out of thought, and made a grimace. "I don't know. I'm still having trouble with the whole 'say goodbye' thing." I had sung the lyrics quietly as I said them. "I just can't seem to get it right."

"I think it's fine. But if you're not satisfied with it, well, maybe it's because of the lyrics at that part. Maybe it's something you just aren't crazy about or aren't feeling."

I nodded, biting my lip and turning to look down at my fingernails. "Yeah," I said quietly. That thought had depressed me and it was obvious. So obvious that Jake squeezed his arms around me, laying his cheek against the top of my head. He knew exactly why I had chosen this song, why those particular lyrics made me sad.

"Bella, I thought it was a really good version. You have it down, love. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. They're just words, you can make them work if you really want to. Try again, love."

I turned a sad smile up at him, nodding once. I could tell my eyes were a bit misty but I soon turned them to Maurice as he came back into the room. "What do you think? Good? Or you want to try again?" He asked gruffly in his rough English.

I licked my lips. "Actually, I'd like to try again if that's okay. If I don't get it right this time, we'll just go with what we've got."

"Yes? Good."

I got up, sighing and picked up a water bottle, sipping some.

"Bella."

I turned back to the camera. "Yeah?"

"Knock 'em dead, love."

I laughed, biting my lip. "Oh, trust me, I will. Wait 'till they hear the really high notes. They'll be dropping like flies." I winked at the camera as Dad chuckled and then I headed back into the studio, smirking.

The video faded slowly to black. And sure enough, after Dad's advice, the version I did that time was the one we went with. His advice had worked; I had nailed those lyrics and Maurice was happy with the newest version so that was the one that was chosen.

Esme turned a smile onto Jake and I. "So, Jacob, what did you think?"

Jake nodded, grinning. "I thought it was great. And you're going to do more videos like that?"

I shrugged, biting my lip as I sat back up. "Not sure. We'll see."

"You know, love, I was thinking," Dad interjected. "This video and the others might be sufficient enough to release publicly."

My eyes widened. "Uh, no."

"Uh, yes," Dad smirked at me. "Think about how much it would help you get your music out there as well as your image. The albums might sell better. You're beautiful and adorable to watch. Why wouldn't they want to see you?"

I sighed. "Dad, again, you're biased. I really do appreciate the compliments but we're talking about people who don't know me from Eve who give you a five second chance to listen and watch you if you're lucky. I don't think so."

"Bella," Dad gave me a pointed look. "I don't think, no I know, you don't see yourself in the same light as we all do. I think you're underestimating yourself. At least consider it. It could help you achieve your goals. And if you add your impressive resume to the background and we get your own website up and running, imagine how much faster word will spread not only of your many talents but also for the organization. If people start checking your site for the music, the book, the modeling you've done and any acting that might come along, once the organization gets its first funding, you can help make it grow that way." Damn. Dad knew he had me there.

"Alright," I grumbled. "Maybe the new ones can be released on Youtube, iTunes and other places but this first one, no. This one's personal and I want it to stay that way. I want to keep my personal life private as much as possible. They're already going to be getting a huge chunk of it as it is."

Dad smiled. "Understood, love. This one's for us only, got it." He stood up as did Esme, Jake and myself. Jake took my hand and led me out to the foyer as Dad and Esme followed us. "Bella, there's still something I would like to discuss with you before you go." He glared in Jake's direction pointedly and the latter sighed.

"Right. Edward, thank you for everything. I'll see you later. Esme, it was good to see you again."

She smiled. "Likewise, Jacob."

He gave her a wan smile and then looked down at me. "I'll see you soon?" I nodded. "Okay. See you then." He pecked my lips, squeezed my hand and walked out.

I licked my lips and turned to Dad. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Dad looked uncomfortable for a minute. "I've spoken with your grandfather."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

I didn't miss how sad Esme looked before glancing up at Dad as he talked.

"I spoke with him early Friday afternoon. He contacted me through my lawyer to talk to me about you."

My brows furrowed and I crossed my arms. "Okay. What about me?"

He cleared his throat. "Apparently, your mother is expecting another child."

My jaw dropped. "What?" How on earth...

He nodded. "The night of the meeting you held here, your mother fainted and her friend, Alice called an ambulance. They ran tests on her and found out she was about nine weeks pregnant, I believe. She had passed out partially due to that but also partially due to stress and fatigue. She was told to take it easy and reduce her stress immediately, rest, eat the right foods, prenatal vitamins - all of it."

"Wow. Um, okay, is it Nate's?"

"According to her it is his child, yes."

I bit my lip. "That ought to make Christmases and Thanksgivings awkward," I muttered.

Dad frowned but dropped his eyes. "Your mother has reconciled with him and according to your grandfather, they are planning to be married in the next month or two."

I snorted. "Yep. Holidays are going to be very awkward, especially if I bring Jake. Yikes."

"Actually, that's why your grandfather contacted me, Bella."

My brows furrowed. "About what? Me and Nate? Or me and Jake?"

His jaw tightened. "You have two months until you're eighteen and free legally to live your life as you choose. Until then, your mother still has full parental rights. I can contest it and file for sole custody but there's a good chance I wouldn't be able to get it in time for your birthday and even if there was some way my lawyers could expedite the court process, it will still take a few weeks and in that time frame, your mother could undo everything you've set forth for yourself and in layman's terms, make your life a living hell. I wouldn't be able to interfere because I still wouldn't have rights. Your car would have to come back to me because it's in my name and they can't touch it as is the house we're in right now as well as the new one we're purchasing. But everything else, they can take. They can prevent you from seeing myself and Esme. They can prevent you from seeing Jacob, David or any of your friends. They could force you to quit your job. They could make it so you can't leave the country or even travel to the city to meet with Henri or any of the modeling agencies. She can even commit you into a mental hospital if she chooses."

"Against my will?" I hissed.

"I'm afraid so. And I couldn't do a thing to intervene. Not in time anyway. That would take moving heaven and earth which I would gladly do for you without hesitation, you know that, but if someone's pushing back against you just as hard, it's not so easy to move no matter how much you grease things as you put it."

I shook my head to clear it. "Pushing back against you? Who would be?"

He stared at me sadly. "Your mother and your grandfather, jointly. Apparently, your mother informed him of everything that has happened with you and everything you accused her of that day here in front of the others. He was furious and unfortunately, so is your mother because of your..." He grimaced. "Previous relationship with Nate."

My cheeks started to burn. "Well, that's just too damn bad. It happened. And it happened way before he ever met Mom. In fact, he only dated Mom to be near me in some sick obsessive stalker way because he couldn't take me rejecting him and choosing to be with David. And she's mad at _me_ for that?"

Dad sighed. "The bottom line is, Bella, your mother's willing to sign all parental rights over to me and release you into my custody. Even though I assured your grandfather you had a lawyer on retainer and would file for legal emancipation as your mother had been made aware of and that I would provide whatever legal power and financial backing I could...he has a very heavy influence with certain contacts up here in the family courts still. Moving away didn't change that for him. The emancipation wouldn't happen, not in before your eighteenth birthday and once you hit eighteen... But, that's only if we don't agree to their terms."

"Terms? What terms?"

Dad looked to Esme and then looked back at me. "I don't think there's any way to put this delicately, Bella, but your mother no longer wants to see you or maintain any type of contact with you."

My jaw dropped again and I gaped at him. "What?" I whispered.

"From what your grandfather has told me of her intentions, she wants to start over, a clean slate. She thinks she can do that with this child on the way and with Nate as the father and her new husband. However, she does not wish for you to come anywhere near them or be in their lives any longer. They will file a restraining order against you under the guile of you being a physical threat to not only your mother and the child but Nate as well. Unfortunately, they witnessed what happened with David that night and they will subpoena him if necessary and if they do, he'll be forced to testify and tell the truth. He wouldn't be able to lie for you, Bella, or stay mum on the subject, or he would be charged with perjury and being that he's eighteen now, would go to jail. They will also subpoena the others if necessary and force them to testify not only about that night but to your recent state of mind as well and what they refer to as your erratic behavior."

"Are they the world's biggest idiots? That would only prove her an unfit mother and she could be charged with negligence."

"Bella, forgive me for saying this but your grandfather insists as does your mother that there is no legitimate proof that any of the...past has happened to you. You never told anyone until you tried to take your life that night a year ago. And they will make the argument that your attempt was not only to garner attention but also to make up a false story to tell David and your other friend, Elise, as well as Jacob. Possibly even to cover how embarrassed you were for impulsively taking the medication."

"Are you kidding me?! I would never do that and they know it! And nothing happened to me? Really? I have the scar on the back of my neck! You, Sam and Jake all saw it. It's still there now!"

"They will simply claim it was something else or something you had done to yourself when you were a child. Because you cleaned it and bandaged it yourself and never told your mother or anyone, it cannot be proved that it was an actual cigarette burn and if it is somehow proved to be that by a medical expert, it cannot be proved it was done by one of your mother's boyfriends. For all they know, you could've done it to yourself or a friend in an accident... Nothing was ever on record about any sexual or physical abuse you suffered and no one knew about it."

I slowly walked to the stairs and sat on the second to last step. They moved closer, Esme looking more and more concerned by the minute. "What exactly do they want?" I whispered tiredly.

"They want you to stay away, to sign an agreement stating you will as well as Jacob, Esme and myself. If we sign this agreement, we can never go against them legally, you can never tell your story unless you change your mother's name and make sure never to mention her or they will sue you and act against you legally. If we don't sign it, they will do everything they can to discredit you and remove you from your mother's household as well as from any contact with me, Esme or Jacob. They will commit you, against your will if need be, to a mental health institution where you will have to stay until I can get you out or you turn eighteen and then I can get you out. They want an answer by this Friday at nine AM or they will move forward with their plans."

I scoffed. "After everything she and that...old man have done to me, this is the last kick in the stomach." I sighed and dropped my head into my hands.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out a way to make this work out in your best interests but, he's blocking me at every turn. He's really thought this out which makes me think they've been going over this consistently for some time now, at least as far back as to that day of the meeting. I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't lay a finger on you. I promise you." Dad dropped a hand to my shoulder.

I nodded and lowered my hands, looking up at Esme. "Would it be alright if instead of leaving I might be able to lay down in one of the spare rooms upstairs for a little while? I'm getting a bit of a headache right about now." I smiled awkwardly.

"Of course, sweetheart. Would you like me to bring you some aspirin? Some ice? Anything?"

I got to my feet and shook my head. "No, I'm okay. Thank you, though." I turned to walk away when a thought hit me. "Actually, can one of you do me a favor and call Jake if you have his cell phone number to let him know I can't meet him and Katie for lunch like we planned?"

Dad nodded, watching me carefully while Esme gave me a sad smile. "I'll call him right now. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded myself. "Thank you." I then turned around and tiredly went up the stairs. I picked Sam's old bedroom which Dad and Esme had turned into a guest bedroom, closed the door but left it unlocked so as not to alarm them and laid down on the bed on my stomach, burying my face into the pillow.

I wanted to cry but didn't. I wanted to get angry but didn't. I couldn't feel a thing. Nothing but sudden fatigue. So, I let it sweep me away into a world where I didn't have to think of such things as a vindictive and jealous mother or a crotchety...bastard of a grandfather.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A couple of things to bring up with this update.**

**1) In this update, there are mentions of blood evidence as well as other kinds of DNA evidence if you catch my drift. I debated leaving them in here on this update or not but to be honest, it's important to some events in this chapter and the upcoming one so I decided to leave it in. I hope that wasn't a bad decision on my part. If this will upset you, please skip those parts. It doesn't get extremely graphic but still I would never want to offend or trigger anyone, so please if you decide to read ahead, please do so with care. Also, there are a few lines Bella says in here that describe what happened to her in her past that lead to certain damage that I couldn't include before on these postings and only on FWAR's. I think there are only two sentences that seem somewhat graphic but please remember that this particular story is fictional and I in no way intend to offend, trigger or upset anyone with such statements. So, again, please read on with care. I also do NOT promote (obviously) or condone what has happened to Bella. It's simply a part of the story that unfortunately (not detail for detail but still overall) has happened in RL to people unfortunately. Same goes for the physical abuse Bella had to endure.**

**2) I'm just warning you, this is about to start reading like a really bad Law & Order: SVU episode. Forgive me on that. I tried to do as much research as I could but after researching how to remove blood evidence and what's legal, what's not, statute of limitations, etc. only a couple of weeks after researching guns, bullets and gunshot wounds (for a different story), I figured my computer and whoever scans the hits on certain Google searches could use a break. Don't want anyone getting any wrong ideas there. ;-) So, sorry about that; I tried. Also, I know it seems odd Bella would come up with all of this stuff but talking about SVU, Bella watches it pretty often, she's a smart girl, feels empowered somewhat by the information revealed in this chapter and realizes it's time to step up. So with her father with his own smart mind as well as money and legal team combined with her being smart and matured in ways already that most seventeen years olds aren't, yes this is quite possible. On her own, maybe she wouldn't think of everything or be too successful. But with her dad, yes. ****And the Planned Parenthood thing, highly doubt that's realistic in any sense but it's fiction.**

**3) I know this chapter might open up more questions, about the back story, Bella's intentions, Sam's, even Jake's or Nate's, Edward's, what's going to happen, why is it going in this direction, etc. and I tried to think of a way I can open up a dialogue with you guys instead of just through review replies that only you get to see individually. Plus, I would like a way to be able to respond to Guest Reviews but obviously can't through here. So, I came up with the idea of using the blog I had mentioned a couple of chapters back to allow people to post questions in regards to the story if they have them. I will make a general post so people can post their questions to it and I can answer them there. Also, I will respond to one current guest review I have and all future ones in individual posts there so it keeps from getting all confusing. I'm doing this because I want to give you guys a chance to ask me whatever you want and also because I enjoy discussing the story with you guys. So, please feel free to hit me up. I think the only thing you might need in order to post a question is have a google/gmail account. But that's it, otherwise, it's open access. Also I have pictures of the cast there and will put any trailers/videos there that might come up in the future. So please, don't hesitate to share what's on your mind. =) the link is on my profile.**

**Again, guys, thank you so much for the feedback. It really does help determine what's working and what's not when I get it. =) Hope you all have a great weekend. x3**

* * *

A loud shout jerked me awake. My head snapped up and I scanned the room. What the-

"It doesn't fucking matter! What the fuck is wrong with you, Goddammit?! She's your kid!"

Crap. That was Jake. Oh no. I jumped up and hurried down the stairs to the living room. Jake was in there pacing angrily in front of Dad and Esme. He was on the phone. Dad and Esme glanced up when I entered. Esme looked worried and Dad looked furious.

"What did I tell you, Black? You woke her up!" Dad snarled.

Jake spun around and saw me, his eyes softening when they landed on me. "Yeah, whatever, Ness. I gotta go. I'm not gonna let you do this to her. Seems I've got a lawyer of my own to get in touch with." Jake snapped the phone shut and came over to me, cupping my cheeks. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Are you okay?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead before hugging me.

"What the fuck don't you understand about this situaton being fragile, Black?!" Jake and I both turned to look. I was shocked; I hadn't heard Dad curse like that since the night he and Jake had fought. If anyone cursed with more frequency, it was me, much to his chagrin. He was on his feet now, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Look, Bella's my concern, too, now. It's not just you that's going to be affected if she disappears for two months and is put in some godawful place because her mother is a fucking whackjob and her grandfather a fucking crackpot."

"Of course it's not! It's going to affect Bella, you dolt!"

Esme was up and laying a soothing hand on Dad's chest. "Edward, I understand you're upset. But you have to understand, Jacob was only trying to help. He-"

"By what?! Pissing that woman off even more so she calls her father and gets him to enact everything he threatened?! You need to get a fucking hold on your emotions, Black!"

"Me?" Jake scoffed in disbelief. "I'm not the one losing my shit right now."

"No, I am! Because that's twice you've decided to put yourself before Bella in the same fucking day! And you wonder why I don't want you with her! It's not the fucking age difference although I'm not crazy about that, either! It's you! You always put yourself first! Never her! And she pays for it, every fucking time!"

Jake went to move over there but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Don't you ever fucking say that to me, Masen! I always fucking put her first! She's the only reason I stayed with a fucking woman I was about to marry that I couldn't stand! To make sure she'd be alright! I let Bella date another guy at the same time as me because it was what she wanted! Don't you ever fucking tell me I don't put her first!"

"You never fucking do!"

"All the fucking time I do! I was doing that before you decided to show up and play Daddy!"

Esme was trying to talk to Dad but he was trying to get at Jake, still yelling at him, while Jake was trying to get at Dad. I'd had enough.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone quieted at once and looked at me. "You both are talking about putting me first and look what you're doing. You're both fighting like a couple of idiots over it. My life's about to go to hell for the next two months and there's nothing anyone can do about it. It's hard enough knowing it never mind preparing to go through it. Nothing personal but as you can see, I've got enough on my plate right now! So, do me a favor, both of you, and shut the hell up!" I walked over to the couch and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

Esme sat next to me and rubbed my back. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. All that needs to be done is for you and your father to sign the agreement they put forward and you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Esme, you know I think the world of you and I know you mean well, but you don't know my grandfather. What happened with Dad was only the tip of the iceberg. He and Mom are two of the most vindictive people I know and Sam thought I was," I chuckled and then sighed. "Christ."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm not trying to make it worse. I was only trying to see if I could talk to her, get her to see reason. I'm sorry." I dropped my hands and saw Jake kneeling down in front of me, staring at me worriedly.

"Bella." I looked up to see Dad whose expression funnily enough mirrored Jake's. "I think Esme is right. We should just sign the agreement. I'll make sure the lawyers go over it and make certain it's ironclad and that they can never touch you again. I told you I would do everything in my power to help you and I'm going to. It will be resolved without anything bad happening. I promise."

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know what to do here, Dad." I sighed again. "Is there any way we can meet with a lawyer tomorrow to discuss our options?"

His eyes were sad. "We could but I doubt he will be able to tell you any different. I'm sorry, Bella."

I shrugged. "It's not your fault Mom's a rip roaring bitch and has never deserved to have one kid, never mind two." I winced.

Jake lifted up and kissed my forehead, stroking my hair as he sat on the right side of me. "You got that right," he muttered.

"How long was I out for before?"

"About an hour," Dad replied.

I nodded. "I was wondering why I felt so refreshed," I quipped. "Well, since we're on the worst topics ever to talk about, let's bring up another one." It wasn't something I really wanted to talk about but it had been on my mind somewhat as of late. "Did you ever find the guys from years ago?"

Jake's hand froze as did Esme's and Dad's face darkened. "Yes," he hissed. "I didn't touch them as you asked me to but now that you mention it, I might reconsider."

I shook my head. "Don't. I don't need you going to jail at the same time I'm in a mental hospital. I mean, what are we supposed to do, write to each other? You want to be my prison pen pal?" I joked weakly.

Dad glared at me but Jake chuckled in my ear. "I don't find anything funny about this, Bella. This is serious." Dad then turned his glare onto Jake.

"I understand that and I know better than anyone that it's not funny. Now, what did you find out?"

Dad sighed angrily and sat down in the chair nearest to Esme. "Jack Pruitt is currently running his own construction company in Jersey. Joseph Ciello is currently on probation from serving time in prison for multiple assault charges. Apparently, he was drinking one night and lost his temper and took on many people in a bar. He nearly beat one man to death. He was convicted for attempted murder but he didn't receive the maximum because it wasn't premeditated. If you ask me, the DA on that case didn't do such a great job. Richard Renner is currently serving time in prison for the rape of a minor."

I closed my eyes briefly in pain. "Please tell me it wasn't a kid. A little kid."

His expression pained. "I'm afraid so, Bella. She was ten, just a little older than you were." My right fist clenched in anger and pain for the little girl. "The mother caught him while he was raping her. He thought she was asleep but the mother heard the sounds and..." He bit his lip. "He's in prison, that's what's happening with him." He cleared his throat and continued. Jake kissed my shoulder while Esme squeezed my hand. "And the last one, Theodore Wilkinson is actually working for Jack Pruitt in his company."

I got up and walked to the living room window, crossing my arms. "Which means that there's still a possibility of them doing group..._activities_." I sighed angrily. "Christ," I exhaled and turned around. "You have that little girl's name, don't you?" He nodded. "What about any previous relationships? Were there any children?"

"All of Renner's relationships have been with single mothers of children from the ages of six to nine and all of them girls. Sometimes there were younger sisters that were from three to five. If there were any older sisters, from nine and up, he didn't stay as long as he usually did. He never dated a woman who had any sons," he said quietly.

My mouth dropped in horror. "How many?"

He sighed and looked down. "Many, Bella," he whispered.

I covered my mouth. Jake and Esme went to get up but I held a hand up. "I'm fine." A tear had slipped down my cheek. "Really," I sniffled and wiped my cheek.

"Bella, I should tell you that I spoke to a lawyer about possible charges brought against them for what they did to you. The men can be prosecuted; the statute of limitations doesn't begin to run out until after you're eighteen; that's when the countdown begins. But, without any physical evidence, there's no certainty the men could be convicted, even Joseph Ciello."

I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," he said sadly. "I know you don't want me doing anything but...I don't know what else to do."

I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head, thinking.

"And the other children...no one's said a peep and if they have, they were never found guilty, except Renner, or even brought to trial. No evidence."

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes. A thought popped into my head then and I mentally scolded myself for not mentioning it before. I knew why I hadn't but...hearing about these other girls...I had no excuse. A minute later, my eyes flipped open and I knew what I had to do. "Okay, I know this is going to sound really weird but I need you guys to help me with something. I can't allow them to hurt any more children than they already have. And I have to do it fast before Grandpa puts me away and who knows where these sick bastards will be two months from now? So, here's what we're going to do. Esme, do you have some sort of notebook or legal pad I could use?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. I'll get one for you."

I smiled at her. "Thank you." I then turned to Jake.

"Jake, you have internet on your phone, right?" He nodded. "Do me a favor and google two things for me: does bleach remove semen evidence and does bleach remove blood evidence? This happened from spring to fall in 2004." His eyes widened. "Please, Jake," I whispered. His eyes softened and he nodded again, pulling out his phone.

I then turned to Dad who was watching me carefully with brows furrowed. "I need your help with something, Dad. I don't want you to be angry at me for not giving you this before but I didn't want to deal with this again. But, now that there's more..." I swallowed hard. "Little girls, I can't be selfish anymore. I need you to drive me over to Mom's in five minutes." His eyes widened and he started to shake his head. "Listen to me, you and I are going to sit outside in the car until you can either get Mom to agree to let us into the garage or until we get some sort of order that allows me in there with a police escort. But we cannot call either her or the lawyer without going there first, to make sure she doesn't think I'm trying to get something of hers and goes to empty out the garage after refusing us."

"Why, Bella?"

"I have something that might convict all of them or at the very least, Jack. I'm hoping it's all of them, though. The ones who molested me, anyway." Both Dad's and Jake's jaws dropped in shock. Esme came into the room a second later, handing me a notepad and pen. "Thank you." She nodded, smiling, and went to sit by Jake again. I started writing everything I needed to do on the pad.

"Bella...did you just say what I think you just said?" Dad choked out.

I nodded. "Yep. Alright, Dad, listen. I'm going to need Sam back here by tomorrow afternoon. Late afternoon. He can sign the contract here in person with the lawyer. But, push the sale through for the garage so this way it shows Sam good faith and your lawyer didn't travel out there and charge you the whole time he was gone for nothing. But, I need Sam back here. Even if we have to fund a round trip ticket for him. He can stay at his old apartment and also get his stuff together so it won't be a complete waste of time for him, either. I need you to make that happen, Dad."

"Wait, hold on! Go back to the evidence!" He yelled in exasperation.

"What evidence?" Esme asked.

Jake started to tell her mindlessly, making her eyes widen and her mouth drop. "No time, Dad. I'll explain it all on the way to Mom's. Come on." I grabbed his arm and tugged up so he would get the message. Dazed, he got to his feet. "Esme, if you don't mind, I need two favors from you if that's okay."

"Absolutely, Bella. What do you need?"

"Please get Jake another legal pad or notebook so he can write down what he finds for me. That information is crucial, Jake. Only get it from verified official sources. Sometimes forensic experts post articles or information on those things. Or sometimes lawyers have those sites where you can ask them for free advice where you post a question for them on a message board. Something. And Esme, if you wouldn't mind, can you please call David, Katie and Elise for me and ask them to be here in an hour? Jake should have Katie's number in his phone." She nodded. "Thank you. If you guys need me, call Dad's cell. Come on, Dad."

As Dad and I were leaving, Jake spoke up, "Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain it all when we come back. Right now, I need to secure evidence legally so it's admissible in court. We're going to take Grandpa and them all out in one swoop," I said with full confidence, believing it as I said it. The plan had formed quickly in my mind and now it was becoming tangible. I just needed to make it happen and let the lawyers do the rest. Jake and Esme looked stunned and so did Dad. I grabbed Dad and pulled him out of the room.

...

Dad and I pulled up to Mom's and parked on the street. I glanced around. "Good. Her car's not here and neither is Nate's. She's probably still at work then. Okay. Call her on her cell phone and tell her I need to get into the garage to grab something of mine. If she asks what it is, tell her I told you it's something I've had since I was a kid, which is the truth. Tell her that you will watch me carefully and make sure what I take is legit. Lead her to believe that you are being very wary of following the rules since Grandpa's call. Tell her we won't be more than five minutes and if she wants, she, Nate or Alice can come supervise us."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on, Bella."

I sighed. "The workbench they tied me to is in there." Dad gaped at me and I nodded. "Now, please, call her."

He nodded, still dazed, and took out his phone. I heard him argue with her and tell her that he wouldn't be so foolish as to mess with her and Grandpa a second time; that I wanted to be done with her just as much as she wanted to be done with me. He told her everything I had said. He even offered for her, Nate or Alice to come make sure I didn't take anything I wasn't supposed to. Eventually, she relented and said she would send Nate over in the next ten minutes since he had the new keys; apparently, the locks had been changed. But, she would only do this if Dad promised to watch me with Nate, not to allow me anywhere near him or even to talk to him. Instead of arguing, Dad promised her through clenched teeth, assuring her he didn't want that filth he called Nate speaking with or looking at me, either. Mom tried to engage him in another argument, insisting I was the one who needed to be worried about and my motives called into question, but Dad just cut her off and stated we should just get this over with as soon as possible so we could all go back to our lives, far away from each other. Mom agreed. I rolled my eyes but didn't say a word. Dad hung up and we waited.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I looked over at him. "Dad, you know why."

He looked pained but cleared his throat. "What changed then?"

"Because it's not about me anymore. I was wrong not to report them and more kids were hurt because of me."

He cupped my cheek. "Bella, you were a young girl. That's not-"

I grasped his wrist and lowered it, squeezing his fingers. "Yes, it is. No matter what you say. I was selfish. But at least, I can do something to try to make it right."

He squeezed my hand back. "I disagree but...we'll talk about it later. You said something about taking on your grandfather. What did you mean?"

"Simple. Not only will this evidence convict those disgusting sickos but it will also prove the sexual abuse was not made up. We're going to have to meet with your legal team tomorrow in the city. Do you think you can assemble them that quickly for you and I to go see them?"

He nodded. "Yes, but still. What's your plan?"

"I promise. I will tell you everything once we get back to the house. And then you can call the lawyers."

His brows furrowed but he stayed quiet. I saw a familiar car coming towards us. "There's Nate," I nodded my head at it. Dad sighed and got out the same time I did. Nate parked in the driveway and jumped out of his car to meet us.

"Bella," he said frostily, nodding at me. "Edward."

"Nate," Dad replied just as frostily, nodding back.

Nate glared at me. "Well, come on. Your mother said you have five minutes."

I snorted. "Lead the way, Warden."

He frowned at me but led us up to the garage door, unlocked it and then led us inside. He flipped the light on and I took a deep breath of relief. As expected, Mom hadn't gotten rid of anything. She was never one to do any spring cleaning or get rid of old things - that was me. I went straight to the back with Dad following while Nate trailed behind us. I moved into the foray of crap and made my way past the old furniture and gadgets and cardboard boxes of clothes, etcetera. I glanced behind the old secretary and sure enough, there was the weight bench. "Got it, Dad. Make the call." He did as I said as I climbed back out and saw Nate scowling at me. "What the hell are you doing? Who is he calling?" Dad walked away from us for a bit.

"It's heavy and I need someone to help get it out of here. Relax. I'm not stealing anything. Sheesh. You should know me better than that, Nate."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I thought I did until that nice little stunt you pulled."

I shrugged. "You and I both knew you weren't serious that night that you told me you had feelings for me. I wasn't pissed at you, just Mom. I'm sorry I lost my temper and used you to rub it in her face. I don't consider you the enemy, Nathan. I never did." I glanced behind him and saw Dad had his back to us, talking quietly.

I looked back at Nate who was frowning again. "I was serious that night. I thought you were, too," he said, hurt.

I sighed. "I was."

His eyes snapped up to mine and his face softened. "So, why can't we try?" He whispered.

"Nate," I whispered back. "My mom's having your kid. That would make holidays kind of awkward, don't you think?"

He snorted again. "Yeah, right, like that kid is mine."

My brows furrowed. "I thought she said it was and you guys are getting married."

He sighed, looked at my dad to see that he was still busy and then took my arm gently, leading me a little farther back. "She hooked up with someone else while she was with me. I caught her with him and after you told her about us, I mentioned it to her; that's how she was able to forgive me so quickly over you."

"Caught her? What?"

He nodded. "You weren't home. I was going out with a couple of friends of mine but I..." He sighed again. "I didn't know you were out already. I was just going to say hi, see how you were, okay? Your mom didn't know I was coming. I walked in and she was screwing the guy right on the couch in the living room."

My mouth dropped. "What?" He nodded again. "Who?"

He opened his mouth to say when Dad came up next to us. "They'll be here as soon as they can. Twenty minutes max. If you would like, Nate, we can wait outside. This way we're not imposing on you and Renesmee any longer than we have to."

"Ah, sure. Actually, I just wanted to talk to Bella for a sec if that's okay."

Dad's eyes hardened and the glare he gave Nate I hoped to God he never gave to me. I would wither with that look. His eyes darted to mine and I nodded, staring at him pointedly. He didn't look happy but he nodded once and headed outside. I went to look back at Nate when he was on me, kissing me. I tried to push him away but he held on. I tried one more time but to no avail, so I went limp and didn't respond. Something told me to let him continue, something devious that told me to see if I could get this information out of him.

He pulled back and put his forehead to mine, his eyes closed. "God, I've missed you."

I snorted. "So much that you're marrying my mom?"

His eyes opened and he sighed. "Why do you think, Bella?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. Especially since you're telling me she cheated on you, the kid's not yours and Mom is getting rid of me anyway."

His jaw tightened. "I've been trying to talk her out of this crazy fucking plan her and her dad have been cooking up. But she won't listen. I keep telling her that if she wants to get you back, then to just have you home. Not to put you away. But she won't listen to me."

I sighed sadly and laid a hand on his cheek sympathetically. "I don't know why you take her crap."

He turned his head to kiss my palm and then kiss each one of my fingertips. "You know why."

I watched him and my heart cracked just a little more. I had never wanted to hurt him, not to this extent. "Nate, I don't want you doing this to yourself over me. Jacob did the same thing and look how that turned out."

He frowned. "Last time I checked, he was with you."

I frowned as well. "Yes. But not because he put himself through hell. He and Mom were long broken up before he and I ever got together. If you really don't love her and I mean love her, not care about her, then you need to stop. If that's definitely not your kid, then don't keep doing this to yourself, Nate."

He took my hand and laid my palm flat on his chest right where his heart was. Oh no. "Do you have any fucking clue how much I love you, Bella? Any idea at all?"

I bit my lip and dropped my eyes to the ground. "Nate...is that your kid?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Because the last time we had sex was right after St. Patrick's Day. And she's not _that_ pregnant."

My head shot up. "What?" He nodded. "Why? I mean, you don't have to tell me and I don't really want to know but...why?"

"Because there's only one person I want to be with and it's not her."

"Nate," I said sadly. "I can't give you what you want, I'm sorry. The most I can be to you is a friend, a good friend. But nothing more. I'm with Jake."

"But you're dating another guy, Bella."

"I did, yes, but he's...he's gone now. Romantically, anyway. Now, it's just me and Jake. Sam is only a friend." I bit my bottom lip to keep the tears from building up. If everything went as planned, Sam would be here tomorrow and I would need to be stronger than this to face him. I couldn't be breaking down into tears every time I saw the man or talked to him. And for this to work...I needed to be able to talk to him, face him.

He sighed. "Bella, just give me one chance. Just one chance. That's all I ask. Can't Jake spare you for one night for an innocent date?"

"Nate, if you were in his position, would you spare me?"

He bit his lip and dropped his gaze.

"Nate," I said gently. "There are better women for you out there. Better than Mom and much better than me. You don't want this damaged mess, trust me."

He glared up at me. "You are not damaged and you're not a mess. And there is no one better for me than you. Trust me, I've looked."

"You haven't looked enough. I'm telling you, there is some girl out there who's going to love you as much as you love her. She's going to be perfect for you in every way. You two will have what Jake and I have. I promise you, she's out there. You're a good guy, Nate. You'll find her." He shook his head, biting his lip harder as his eyes misted up. "Yes, you will. I promise. If you want, I'll help you find her."

"You're really that desperate to get rid of me, huh?" He chuckled sadly and his eyes got even glassier.

"No. I don't want to get rid of you. I want you as a friend. I _need_ you as a friend. If this isn't your kid, Nate, get out of this now. I'll help you get back on your feet. I will do whatever it takes to help you. Come back to Dad's with me."

He sniffled. "Why? So I can watch you be with that fucker? And realize I can never have you again? To watch you, fall in love with you even more and yet know I can never touch you? Kiss you? Be with you? Ever?"

I sighed and leaned in, kissing him softly. He deepened it and I let him, stroking his tongue against mine gently. Eventually, I pulled away, leaving us both panting. "Okay, listen to me. Tell me who you think is the father. Or the guy you caught her with."

"I'll tell you only if you let me kiss you again." Well, at least it wasn't sex or a date. I nodded in agreement.

"She was yelling out the name Daniel. She doesn't know I know. She never saw me and neither did the guy."

He moved in but I held him back for a second. "Wait. Daniel? Did he have darkish blondish hair?"

He shrugged. "Ah, yeah. I guess. I didn't see him too well with how they were going at it. If it helps, he's got a white pick up truck. It was in the driveway."

He tried to move in again but I held him off once more. "Daniel. Crap, I hope it's not the Daniel I'm thinking of."

"Hey," he said quietly. My eyes snapped up to his. He leaned in, smiling. "You promised me a kiss," he teased before kissing me again. This time, I kissed him back with all I had. I knew it was wrong to encourage him but I was hoping he would let me talk him into my plan to help him. He let out a growl, an actual growl, into my mouth and moved me back until we reached the back door, leading to the back yard. He pressed me up against it. I tried to take control but he wouldn't let me. He removed my hands from his face and pinned them up on either side of my head. But instead of being rough, he simply placed his hands in mine and intertwined our fingers. His kissing was passionate but soft at the same time. Crap. He really did love me.

He was the one to pull away this time, both of us struggling to get air into our lungs. "Holy shit, Bella. How the hell do you not feel that? I feel it every time I kiss you."

I shook my head. "Nate, please."

"There's a part of you that still wants me, still remembers me. I'm telling you I feel it."

I held a hand up to my forehead. "Nate, listen to me please." I dropped my hand and looked at him, meaning business. "I can't be with you. No matter what. I do care about you and I love you, like I love David. That's it. I want you to be a friend to me like he is to me. I'm with Jake and no one else. Even Sam is just a friend now. Only Jake will be my boyfriend. I promised him. It's important that you understand that before I say what I say next."

He stared at me in awe, stroking my cheek. "You can say whatever you want, Bella, but I know a part of you does still want me. You're never going to convince me otherwise."

I sighed angrily. "Nathan, you can think what you like but I am telling you I am taken, unavailable, committed to someone else. Now, enough about that, I would like to help you get out of this...situation you're in. How much stuff do you have here? Clothes and what else?"

He sighed himself. "Clothes, things like DVDs and crap. Why?"

"Do you really want to stay with Mom or not?" He went to open his mouth when I held up my hand. "And answer this with the knowledge that again, I am taken and will not be available."

He glared at me. "Why should I leave her then?"

I snorted. "I don't know. Maybe because she's cheated on you, having someone else's kid, making your life a living hell. You know, just the basics."

"My life isn't a living hell, Bella. Your mom and I get along quite well. You know that."

"Oh, really? And if I wasn't with Jake and was single as could be and was willing to give you a chance, would you still feel the same?"

"But you're not, are you?"

I shook my head. "Okay, Nate. If you want to resign yourself to this and not take my help, then go for it. It's your funeral." I passed him and he reached out to grab my hand, making me turn to look at him.

"What kind of help are you offering?"

"Not the sexual or the romantic kind, I can tell you that right now." I glared at him.

He scowled at me. "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm offering to help you as a friend. I can get you moved out of here and you can stay in my apartment. With Jake and I both," I added in when his eyes lit up. He went back to scowling.

"Awesome. Then I can listen to you two fucking every night." He scoffed in disbelief and let me go, starting to walk away, towards the front.

"I wouldn't do that to you, even if you didn't feel the way you did, but especially now that I know you do. I know exactly how it feels to hear the person you have feelings for have sex with someone else. I heard Jake and Mom go at it most of the time. I've even heard you and Mom go at it sometimes."

He stopped and turned to look at me, eyes wide. "You did?"

I nodded. "I'm quite sure it wasn't accidental, either." I arched a brow at him.

He shrugged. "It's not my fault your mother sounds like a fucking banshee every time she fucks."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Nice. Because that's exactly what I want to hear about my mother, thank you. As if I didn't already know that."

"Whatever." Nate crossed his arms. "So, what exactly are you offering? I play house with you and Jake?"

I scowled at him. "Being a wiseass isn't going to get you anywhere with me." I walked towards him, my own arms crossed. "Look, I don't want you caught in the crossfire or used as a pawn in this...thing Mom's got going. You don't know how shitty things can get for you, what Mom and Grandpa together are capable of. Don't believe me, ask my dad, ask Jake! Jake proposed to Mom and moved in with her like you did to stay with her so he could help me and he could only take a year! A year and a half, Nate! And he wasn't in love with me then. How long do you think you can last?"

He bit his lip but didn't say anything.

"I may not feel the same way for you that you do for me, but I still care about you. I would like to keep you as a friend. And those I care about, I don't want them getting hurt. Trust me, Nate, if you stay here you will be hurt. Maybe not physically, maybe not even mentally. But financially you will. She'll keep cheating on you. Daniel won't be the last, even after you're married. And marrying her is like signing your death warrant. My dad wasn't even married to her and look what happened with him. Even though this kid isn't yours, she's gonna make sure to shackle you to it."

He sighed. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Come stay at my apartment with me and Jake. You'll have to stay on the couch for now until I can work something else out. Hopefully, I'll be moving into my new place next week and then you can have your own room, on the same floor as us or not. We'll see. I will hire a moving company in the next five minutes to come get your stuff right now, while Mom's at work so nothing of yours is destroyed if you leave it behind because it will be and you don't have to have some big dramatic scene. Get out now before you're tied to her legally. Come back with me to Dad's. I'm meeting with everyone there."

His brow arched. "Another meeting? This isn't a setup, is it?"

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. "Based on the last meeting, does it look like I'm dressed for a setup?"

His eyes roved over me and I glared at him until he looked at me again. "No."

I gave him a pointed look. "Like I said, I don't want you stuck in the middle of this crap. It's going to get ugly. Fast. Mom's going to be unmanagable no matter who you are. She's gonna go off the walls."

"Where would you put my stuff?"

"I'll put it into a temporary storage facility if there's any furniture or heavy objects. Everything else can come to the apartment with you. You no longer have your old apartment, right?" He shook his head. "Then, there you go." I sighed. "This is a one-time offer, Nate. If you take it now, I will do everything I can to help you as a friend. Jake and I even know some girls if that'll help sweeten the deal."

He snorted. "Yeah, no. That's not what I'm looking for but I will make you a deal."

"Nathan," I warned.

"Relax. I was just gonna ask you to ride to your dad's with me. This way we can at least talk. As friends."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to determine what he was up to. "Just the ride over?"

He nodded. "I just want to go over what I gotta do to protect myself because you and I both know that once Ness finds this out, she's gonna come after me with a vengeance."

I bit my lip, thinking it over, and then nodded once. "Alright. Deal. So, that means you'll be taking my offer?"

He snorted again. "I'm not exactly crazy about it, especially the Jake part, but...if you really are that concerned about me..."

"I am."

"Then I'll do it. I care about Ness but I'm not in love with her. And the things I've seen since the meeting that day...they're not pleasant."

I nodded, sighing again. "I know."

"Can you really get a moving company here in the next half hour, though?"

I smirked. "This is _me_ you're talking to, remember?"

He laughed. "True." We both walked out to the front to wait with Dad.

...

It was obvious that Dad wasn't happy about me helping Nate out and was even less thrilled that I would ride over to his house with Nate. He informed me that he would expect me in fifteen minutes since that was exactly how long the drive over to his house would take, glaring at Nate the whole time. I had to give Dad credit, he knew how to work his veiled threats as well as the overt ones.

The special team he had called to pick up the weight bench had already came, loaded it and left, all with their special white latex gloves on. When Nate turned to look at me with brows arched, I didn't say anything and merely looked away. I really didn't want to tell him why they were wearing gloves.

The moving company was there in the next half hour. Nate had a couple of things upstairs like a computer desk, a mattress and box spring and a few other pieces of furniture. I called and acquired a space and put it on the Amex card. I was thankful Dad had already left, no matter how unwillingly. He didn't like Nate, even more than he didn't like Jacob. I would even go out on a limb and say Dad trusted Jake more than he did Nate, if he trusted the latter at all which I highly doubted.

Nate quickly got his stuff together and I helped him throw it all into boxes as one moving guy helped as well while the other three guys were loading the furniture into the back of the truck. Thankfully, Nate actually didn't have all that much. Most companies had been booked and weren't thrilled about the short notice but once again, I greased the wheels, and the last company I called managed to scrounge up a small crew with a small moving truck. We were out of there in forty five minutes.

Nate had hidden his house key on the top of the front door. We followed the guys to the storage place, helped them unload, Nate tipped the guys with his own money as he insisted, thanked them and then we headed to Dad's.

When we walked into the living room, everyone looked up and Jake immediately lost his temper. "Is this a fucking joke? What? Bella, we talked about this! It's not-"

"Jacob!" I yelled. "Come here, please, and let's talk. Now." He glared at me but jumped up and stormed over to me. "Dad, you too, please." He sighed, irritated, but came over. I looked at everyone else, smiling. "Be right back, guys. Just a minute. David, can you do me a huge favor and see if Nate needs anything, please?"

David nodded, smiling but also seeming concerned, and got up to greet Nate kindly. Thank God for that boy. I grabbed both Dad's and Jacob's hands in mine and dragged them from the room into the kitchen.

I turned to face them and Jake was immediately laying down the law. "Absolutely fucking not. We talked about this. Clean slate, remember? Sam was one thing because you two were involved before I came into things but that's it! It's either him or me, Bella! I'm not doing this shit again! I told you what I want and you agreed! Did you suddenly change your mind? I'm not fucking do this!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "That's not what this is! Calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? When you're trying to bring someone else in to fu-" I covered his mouth with my hand. Dad wasn't looking at us, grimacing.

"Jacob," I said much calmer. "Do you remember how you regretted not letting me explain last time? Do you want to make that very same mistake again? Because while you won't do this sharing me thing again, I will not take you leaving me again because you can't hold your temper! You do that and you and I will be done for good! Is that understood?" I lowered my hand.

"I'm not fucking doing this shit again! Is _that_ understood?"

I scoffed and put my hands on my hips. "Okay. You can sit there and stew all you want, Dr. Banner. I'll start with the one who isn't losing his mind for no reason." Jake was about to yell more when I turned to Dad who was watching me, almost distrustingly. "Dad, were you able to find anything with the name I gave you?" He nodded. "Okay. Does he have a white pick-up truck like Nate said?" He nodded again. "Shit," I hissed, turning away from them to drop my forehead into my right hand. "Mom, you are so...unbelievable. Why?" I spun to face Dad. "Why does she do this? Why does she do this to all the good people? Why can't she snag some bastard who finally gives her a taste of her own medicine? Why, Dad?"

He sighed. "I don't know the answer to that, Bella. I'm sorry. He's not far away from here, though."

My brows furrowed. "Where is he?"

"He's two towns over. He has his own repair company there."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. After this, I'm going to need a number so I can call him."

"Bella, maybe you shouldn't."

"What? Why?"

Dad's jaw tightened. "He's married and has two children, the youngest being a year old."

My eyes bugged. "What?" I whispered. Dad nodded. "But...that's not like him. He's not a cheater. He's a committer. What is going on this week? First Emily and Maggie, then Sam, then Mom and Grandpa and now Daniel?"

Jake's face lit with recognition. "Daniel? Is this the Daniel she dated before me? Puppy Daniel?" He asked much calmer than before.

I nodded. "Mom's pregnant with his kid. It's not Nate's." Jake's eyes widened. "Nate caught them going at it in the living room but never said anything."

"Why?"

I gave him a pointed look. "I think we all know the answer to that question. Do I really have to say it?"

"Exactly my point," Jake growled. "Why the fuck is he even here, coming in with you?"

Dad was glaring at Jake but was also waiting on me to explain as well. "Because I'm getting him away from Mom. It's not his kid, Jake. He's not gonna marry her. I'm helping him."

"Helping him how?" Jake snarled.

"I had his things moved into a storage unit, the big stuff anyway. I helped him pack up the rest, got him his storage key and info and we came straight here. Nothing else happened, Jacob."

"Again, what the fuck is he doing here?"

"He needs a place to stay for a little bit."

"Let me guess. With you, right?"

"And you."

Jake chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. "I can't take this. This is just unfuckingbelievable."

I lost my temper then and stepped toe to toe with him. "Let me explain something to you, Jacob. You can't take this? Well, neither can I. Right now, I've got my fucking mother and grandfather just itching to throw me into a psych hospital for the next two months. I've got fucking monsters on the loose that I am going to somehow get arrested, tried and convicted. I just watched men with latex gloves load up a fucking weight bench that I was tied to for months over and over again where I was jizzed on nonstop and repeatedly mouth raped, fingered and molested. And they were wearing gloves to make sure not to get their fingerprints on any of the semen and blood still on there. And now, on top of everything else, I have a good guy who's about to get his ass handed to him because my mother is carrying his kid. Forgive me if I don't have time to worry about petty shit, like fucking jealousy. Especially, when you have no reason to be! He knows he and I are never happening! He knows I'm with you and Sam's gone! He fucking knows you'll be staying with me at the apartment! He knows all of this! You may not like him, but Nate is still a good guy! He just needs his focus redirected! I still care about him like I do with David and he is a friend! I help my friends! Just like I helped you once, remember? Sam wasn't happy about me being alone with you at first and that was before anything official happened with us but he dealt with it, didn't he? I love you but you need to do the fucking same or I swear to God, I will go up to Mom's fucking door tonight and beg her to throw me into the fucking psych hospital just to get the fuck away from all of you and this shit! So help me God!"

I passed him and started walking out of the kitchen. "Dad," I barked. "Get me that number, please. I'll handle it delicately but he needs to know. When Mom finds out Nate's gone, the shit's gonna hit the fan and she's gonna take Daniel for everything he's worth."

I then left the room and headed back into the living room. Everyone, quiet and obviously having heard me moments earlier, looked up uncomfortably.

"Everything okay?" Katie asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Okay, listen. I'm sorry I'm late. Some things came up that I wasn't expecting. Alright, here's the deal. My mom and my grandfather are trying to get me to sign an agreement to stay away from her and the kid she's having." Everyone's mouths dropped except Esme's and Nate's. "Yep. That's right. She's pregnant. Now, that would be alright but this agreement prevents me from ever doing anything legal and call me crazy, but I refuse to leave another innocent defenseless child in her care. Grandpa is so desperate for me to sign it that he has given us a deadline of Friday at 9 AM. And if I don't sign it and my dad doesn't sign it, Grandpa and Mom will throw me into a mental hospital for the next two months until I turn eighteen and then can get out of there myself with Dad's help."

"Are you kidding me right now?" David blurted out.

I shook my head. "No. I wish I was. But this is just another day in the absolutely insane dysfunctional life of the Cullen family."

Dad and Jake came back into the room. Jake didn't look at me but he sat back down near Esme, glaring at the coffee table. I felt bad for yelling at him but seriously, perspective please. Just for tonight for crying out loud. I'd apologize and make it up to him later. I understand where he was coming from, I really did, and I didn't blame him for being angry. But, right now, it wasn't just about us, not by extension, anyway.

"Okay," Elise said uncertainly. "So, what do you need from us?"

I put my hands on my hips and turned to look at Dad. He nodded. "Well, Dad and I have a meeting set up with his legal team tomorrow." I looked back to the group. "We're going to go over our options. But, I'm hoping to set up some sort of negotiation meeting on Wednesday. Dad's going to be contacting Grandpa tomorrow and asking him to fly up to be there for it. And then we'll meet with him and Mom that day in the city. The reason why I asked you guys here is because I need your help."

"Anything," David said immediately. "You know it."

"What he said," Katie agreed.

"Yep," Lise nodded.

"Okay, well, what you guys would be, if we needed you, according to Dad are character witnesses."

All of them except Dad looked confused. "Character witnesses? But you just said it was a negotiation," Lise pointed out.

I nodded. "I know. You're not going to give any actual testimony but I need the numbers. You guys can testify to not only my recent state of mind but also my behavior before then, good and bad, as well as my relationship with my mother, the little bits you've seen of it. I would need you guys to come with us Wednesday for this if we can set it up. I know it's short notice and I really am sorry about that. But...would it be alright?" Dad's phone rang and he stepped out of the room to take the call.

"I'm in," David announced, making me smile at him.

"Me as well, Bells," Katie added.

"You know I'm there, Bella," Lise told me.

I smiled at all of them. "Thank you. Nate."

Everyone looked to him, even Jake, and Nate glanced up at me. "Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to do the same and help me out?"

He winced. "Will she be able to come after me at all if I do?"

I shook my head. "If this thing went to an actual mediation or even court, you all would be called anyway, just by them instead of me. You're not pro me or pro Mom. You're just there for the truth, no matter how it reflects on me or her. That's all. And I promise, you'll be secure by then."

He nodded. "Then yeah, sure. I'll take off work."

"Okay, thank you. Listen, guys, you probably won't have to say anything. This is only to show Grandpa that there are witnesses willing to come forward that will testify to the truth which is not only that I'm nuts but Mom is as well," I chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. No one laughed. I cleared my throat uneasily. "Anyway, so that's pretty much it."

Dad walked over to me, holding his phone to his chest and whispered into my ear, "Was bleach used on the material?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He frowned. "Alright." He started walking away when it hit me. "Dad, wait." He stopped and turned around. "Bleach will clean away semen but it will not clean blood and any DNA. A forensics team should be able to use a special chemical to find the DNA strands. Jake texted me that info before. Especially on the metal parts. I'm sure he didn't clean it that well everytime. Just...tell them to use that chemical." He grimaced but nodded and walked away. I turned back to the group who were staring at me in horror. I sighed. "You don't want to know. Anyway, so that's pretty much it. I've got everything else covered. Except one thing. Esme, David, Nate and Jake, can you come into the dining room with me for a minute, please? Kate, do you mind taking Lise back home? I promise, I will get together with you after this whole crap blows over."

She smiled at me and winked. "Sure thing, sweetie. Come on, Lise."

I smiled at them both as they left. "Thanks you, guys. I'll call you tomorrow." They waved, said goodbye and left. I went to the dining room and sat at the head, facing the doorway and saw everyone else come in. Dad came to sit at my right while Jake sat at my left. Esme sat next to Dad while David sat next to Jake and Nate sat at the other head opposite me.

Dad handed me the legal pad I had written everything down on as well as his cell phone. "The number you want is at the top right."

I looked and nodded. "Okay, thanks. Guys, give me one second." I dialed the number and waited for the call to connect. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Daniel Hobbes?"

"Yes. That's me. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Daniel. It's Bella." Silence. "Bella Cullen, Ness' daughter."

"Bella?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, Bella. How the hell are you, kid? It's been what, four or five years?"

I grinned and tapped my pen against the pad. "About that. I'm good. Really good. How are you?"

"I'm great! It is so good to hear from you. What are you up to these days?"

"If only you knew," I laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. I'm not up to too much. Actually, listen, I know it's late and you're probably at work and already have plans but I was thinking, if you're in the area, maybe you could stop by? Just for a few minutes? You know, to say hi?"

"Ah...sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes, catch up and see you, that kind of thing."

"Ah, okay. I'm in town actually. It's lucky you caught me. You at your mom's right now?"

"Um, no. I'm actually at my own house."

He stayed silent for a minute. "Your own house? Wait, you've gotta be...seventeen by now, right?"

"Yep."

"And you have your own house?" He laughed. "How'd you swing that?"

I laughed myself. "Well, to be perfectly honest, um, I took out a loan." From my dad but he didn't need to know that. Dad smirked at me and I shrugged.

"Wow. That must have been one hell of a loan. I hope the mortgage isn't too bad on you, kid. Mine's killing me with this economy. Wait, are you even able to have a mortgage before you're eighteen?"

"This is _me_ you're talking to, Daniel." He laughed and I smiled. "I'm holding my own, I promise." Dad smirked wider. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, just a sec. Okay, give me the address."

"64 West End Drive. The 6 and 4 are right out front, easy to see. You'll probably see a couple of cars in the driveway, too."

"Okay, kid. You got it. I'll see you in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Great, Daniel. See you then. I can't wait."

" Me either, kid. I'll see you then."

I hung up and grinned. "He's coming over."

"You seem excited," David teased.

I grinned wider. "I am. It's been years since I've seen him. It'll be good to talk to him again. I just wish I had better news." I cleared my throat. "Okay, back to business. Guys, there's a few things I need to go over with you specifically. Sam should be here for this, too, but I'll talk to him when he gets here. Dad, you talked to him, right?"

He nodded. He'll be leaving in the morning on the same flight as the lawyer. The sale went through on the garage while you were at your mother's. Everything's set."

"Okay, great." I sighed before looking at everyone. "Okay, so number one, this is, um...well, it might not be a popular subject. But, it has to be done. Since every one of you's going to be there you should know that the men who..." I cleared my throat again. "Did what they did when I was younger are going to be present."

Jake's head snapped up and his eyes were wide as were David's and Nate's. Esme wasn't surprised because Dad had told her. "Are you fucking nuts, Bella?" Jake asked.

I bit back a nasty retort and reached for his hand. "Jake, I don't like it anymore than you do but it has to be done."

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because they're going to be going to jail, Jacob. I'm sending them there as well as Dad and his legal team."

"Okay, great. But why do they need to be there? You got the weight bench, right? That should be all you need. That's the evidence, right?"

"They're looking for the DNA strands now," Dad interjected. "But if there's only..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Bella's blood, it won't convict them."

"So, I'm going to get a confession out of them. Though, Dad and I are still working out those details."

"More like she won't be in the room," Dad said sternly, his eyes snapping open.

"More like don't start, please. Believe it or not, I may be Superwoman the seventeen year old version but there's only so much I can take."

He glared at me and Esme covered his hand with hers and patted it soothingly.

I sighed angrily and turned back to Jake. "I'm going to be alright. Dad will be there and so will Mom and Grandpa though they don't know it yet as well as all the lawyers. You, David and Nate won't have to be in the room when they come in."

He looked pained. "Bella..." He shook his head. "Please don't do this. You don't need to see them. Your dad and his lawyers can handle it."

"Precisely," Dad agreed.

I ignored Dad and intertwined my fingers with Jake's, squeezing. "I have to do this, Jake, either way. I need closure and I need to put these bastards away before they hurt any more children. That is so much more important to me than my own comfort level. I'll be fine, I promise you. If I'm going to get this organization started, I need to be able to face my own demons in order to help others do the same for theirs, especially when they're probably worse like that poor little ten year old girl." I closed my eyes briefly in pain and sighed. "I've gotta do it."

"Sorry to interrupt," Nate said, looking confused. "But what the hell are you talking about? The weight bench - that was the same one?" I nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone about it? Your mom? Even Jake or your dad or me or this guy, Daniel? You told me your mom dated him before, right? I mean, what the- Is that why those guys had gloves on?"

"Yes," Dad answered for me. "Bella has her reasons why. It doesn't matter anymore. Now the weight bench is in the hands of forensic experts. The important thing is that we need to support Bella on Wednesday, which by the way, Bella, is for real now. My lawyer spoke to your grandfather and he called me right when I pulled up in the driveway. I led him to believe that it's a negotiation that will end in us signing the agreement. We'll just have to see what happens with the negotiation when it starts." He smirked at me.

"So, he'll be there then?"

"Yes, as will your mother. Your grandmother will also be traveling with him. According to him, she wants to say goodbye to her only granddaughter."

I snorted. "Grandpa's such a jerk when he wants to be. Alright, fine. Good. So, what time are we looking at?"

"I set it for ten thirty in the morning."

I nodded once. "Perfect. That good for everyone else?" They all nodded and Jake squeezed my hand, still watching me worriedly.

"Okay, so that's one. Two, I will talk to Sam when he's here but you all obviously know and sorry Dad and Jake, that Nate and I hooked up at a party over a year ago."

Jake glared in Nate's direction as did Dad. To the former, Nate glared back but to the latter, he looked decently sheepish. I squeezed Jake's hand and when he looked at me, I shook my head. I then tapped Dad's arm and shook my head at him as well. "Guys, I love you both dearly, but we need to be adults about this right now. I'd rather not discuss it but as it is, we have a problem."

Nate who was looking uneasy under Dad's intense gaze glanced up at me. "What?"

"Relax, Nate. I told you I would make sure you were secure before Mom came after you. Did you ever tell Mom the details? Or anyone else? Other than who was in that room the day I told Mom?"

"Uh, no. She asked but I just told her I met you at some party before I met her."

I nodded. "And you started dating her when I was sixteen. Dammit."

"Okay. David, I don't think they'll ask you, but if they do, please don't lie. Same with you, Jake. That would be perjuring yourselves. Mom doesn't know Dad and Esme knew before that day but she knew you and Sam did, thanks to my big mouth. Nate, I could be wrong but I think you can plead the fifth if it came to that."

"What? Why would I need to do that?"

"Because you hooked up with her when she was a minor, fucker!" Jake yelled.

Nate paled when I didn't contradict Jake. "It was consensual!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"We were both drunk!"

"It doesn't fucking matter, you fucking idiot!"

"Enough! Both of you. Just let me think about this for a minute. Jesus Christ." I tapped my pen against the pad again. "I think, depending on what the lawyers say, if Mom and Grandpa go for it, we can work out some kind of deal since Mom was lying about the father and that father just happens to be married. Ugh. We'll see."

"Hey, Bella, can I ask you a question?" David piped up.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, sure."

"Not to go back to a bad topic but...if those animals are there and the forensics team can't prove that they...well, you know...what will happen?"

I nodded. "Good question. They're being called in as...witnesses, was it, Dad?"

"Witnesses to your mother's parenting abilities."

"Right. This way we're covered legally because they will be asked those questions before the abuse questions. But, don't worry, they'll be convicted."

"Because of the confession you're supposedly going to get out of them?"

"That _I'm_ going to get out of them," Dad corrected.

I sighed angrily, choosing not to respond to that one. "And the evidence."

"But, didn't your dad just say that they might only find...well, you know instead of the guys' DNA?"

I nodded. "That's not what I'm talking about." Everyone looked confused while I turned to Esme. "Esme, do you have those tweezers I asked you for?"

She nodded, smiling, and passed them to Dad who passed them to me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, listen I'm going to show you this before Daniel gets here and it might...well...there's a little blood on it so...don't freak out, okay?" I leaned over and pulled a very small box from underneath my seat.

"That's the box you had with you in the car," Nate said in shock.

I nodded and took another deep breath. I then removed the lid and lowered the tweezers in, pulling out a small yellow rag with them. Esme gasped loudly and covered her mouth.

"That's more than a little blood, Bells," Jake said, his voice wavering, and he looked sick.

"Well...I'll explain that in a minute. Anyway, there's enough..." I took one more deep breath. "Semen on here to convict them all." I put it back in the box gently, pushing it in with the tweezers. I then put the lid back on and laid the tweezers down on top of it. I looked up and Nate and David were both paler than before. Esme was wiping her cheeks, Jake still looked sick and Dad looked like he was in agony. "I'm sorry, Esme. I'm not trying to make you cry," I said gently.

"Don't be sorry," she sniffled, wiping her cheeks. "I'm just absolutely horrified that you went through all of this."

"I'm okay," I said quietly. "I made it through. And from what I hear, I was actually lucky."

"Bella," Dad choked out. I turned to look at him and his eyes were glassy. "Why didn't you tell me you had that? Give it to the team? Why give them the weight bench when it might not provide anything?"

I picked up the box and looked at it. "I've had this hidden for nine years," I nearly whispered. "This was an old Christmas box Grandma Rose had sent me gloves and a scarf in. You have to understand, Jack was very thorough. He wiped the weight bench down with bleach and cleaned the carpet. He wiped me down of any blood or...other things on my body. Yes, it was in my skin and I would have to shower, which I always did because I felt dirty. But...he took care of everything. I told you why he wouldn't let any of them...rape me. It wasn't just power, it was also too much evidence left behind. The funny thing is that had he not let them put their..." I gripped the arm rest of my chair with my other hand tightly as I forced the words out. "Fingers into me so much there wouldn't have been any minute scarring on my vaginal walls. That's on the doctor's report I asked you to get. It talks about the scarring there as well as..." I bit my lip and put the box down. "Back there." I cleared my throat. "If it was time for me to be untied and all the guys were gone or had gone upstairs to get more beer, Jack never let me stay down there. He'd clean it all up immediately so it wouldn't settle into the fabric or so he said. He wouldn't clean the carpet right away but he'd do it later that night, no matter how late it was or how drunk he was." I nodded my head towards the box. "This was after one night where I was...penetrated in both areas by their fingers. It really made a mess." I snorted. "I even got hit for bleeding too much. Now that I'm older, I know it happened because nothing was lubricated so that's why it hurt so much and bled like that." I cleared the lump away again. "Anyway, after that, Jack was so drunk, he had started to untie me but the guys called him upstairs for something, I forget what. I stayed there, afraid to move and he told me he'd be right back and if he felt like it, he'd give me another tasty treat. He went upstairs and I untied my other hand, then both my feet. I jumped up and grabbed this rag that was down there that Mom sometimes used to clean the fan and TV with when she would work out. I just wiped everything off, then...down there, balled up the rag, threw my clothes on and hurried upstairs without them seeing me. Jack was so drunk he didn't even remember he had left me down there or that he hadn't untied me. And I kept this hidden under a loose floorboard in the old house in my room. Then I kept it hidden in a tiny place in the garage of the house Mom has now. This will convict them no matter how old it is, no matter that there was some dirt and dust on it as well as my finger prints. The doctor's report will show there was damage when I went in at thirteen. When they find evidence like the scarring in both areas, they're supposed to report it to the police right away. But, it was a Planned Parenthood Clinic, I told her my abuser had been convicted and sent to jail and when she asked for the previous doctor's report, I told her I would tell my mom and have her have the doctor's office fax it to her to show it had all been handled. She almost didn't let me go but I told her I really needed to get home and I promised I'd get it done. The clinic was really busy and back then, they weren't as locked down as they are mostly today. She was supposed to send in a nurse to get the samples she had taken but the nurse didn't come and after five minutes, I grabbed everything, stuffed them into my coat pockets, took the folder from outside my room and no one saw me do it. I hid it under my coat and left, blending in as much as I could passing the desk since there were other patients leaving. I left the clinic and never went back. Not to that one anyway."

"But, didn't they have your name?" David whispered.

I shook my head. "I gave them a false name and a false doctor's name. Well, it was a real doctor, just not my doctor. I had seen it on a sign on the bus I had taken three towns over so no one would recognize me. I got my birth control and..." I sighed. "That was it. I made sure to do the same thing over and over again and still have to this day. Though, I've had to travel pretty far sometimes, asking Alice to give me rides, making her promise not to tell Mom because I was getting birth control. So that explained the location and keeping it secret to Alice. No one else ever knew. Though these past couple of years have been difficult since the clinics have gotten so much better yet tougher. I've had to sneak out of those like a ninja at times. And now they can send out bulletins over the net or in their systems with your face on a security camera image. I always made sure to go during the colder months, to wear a scarf around my face and keep a hood up."

"But...don't you have to have insurance cards or something? A photo ID?" Nate asked.

I shook my head again. "I paid for it. I would always make sure I knew the price of each visit before they examined me. I would either pay up front with Mom's credit card or take the amount of cash I had put into my pocket that came from the emergency money that was always left for me. One way or another, I never had them do anything for free and I would save them the costs of running tests. Planned Parenthood was set up to deal with teen pregnancy. Do you know how many teenagers go there pregnant without their parents knowing? For the initial visit anyway to confirm the pregnancy?"

"But, Bella, wouldn't they have checked into your story, before you went in for the examination, I mean? Or when you went to pay? Wouldn't your mother have seen the charges on her account? Or noticed the emergency money missing?" David wondered.

"You learn to read people. You pick the one person behind the desk that is the nicest or the most stressed. The nicest, all you have to do is give them some sort of explanation, be very polite, smile but appear nervous at times. Like it's your first appointment and you're without your mom. The stressed ones are so busy and so ready to get out of work by the time I would get there after school that they barely looked at anything and just wanted you to leave them alone so they would rush you out the door while they're answering phones, yelling at their co-workers. Going after school was ideal, too. Much more of a chance of a busier office then. I always paid up front unless they flat out refused. Then I would leave the cash in the examination room before I ran out. I handled all of Mom's bills from ten on so she never saw the charges. Not because I hid them, though I would've if I needed to, but because she never cared to look at the bills. Paying them was my responsibility and she never failed to tell me that, insisting she was too busy and stressed working to provide for the both of us. As for the money, I would go to her ATM when she was at home or when she would tell me to get her cash from the bank and I would always take out the amount I needed to replace it. Mom never looked at receipts from the machine or bank statements. Again, that was my job; I balanced the checkbook. All she did was direct deposit on her paychecks."

The doorbell rang and I shook my head to clear it. "Whoa. Sorry. Talk about being stuck in a memory. Well, that ought to be good for the book," I tried to joke to cut the growing tension but no one laughed or even cracked a smile. I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, Dad. Here." I pushed the box towards him. "If you really want the team to have this, that's fine. But do me a favor and get me a replica. A rag of some sort and make sure they can fake the stains on it so you can see it like on this one. I'll be right back." I jumped up out of my seat and ran to the door when the doorbell rang for the second time.

I threw open the door and there was Daniel. I grinned. "Daniel!" I launched myself at him and he caught me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey! It is so good to see you! How are you, kid? It's been forever! Let me look at you!" He put me down and I stepped back. "Holy Toledo, kid! Look at you! My God, you're beautiful! I always knew you'd be a beautiful one!"

I blushed. "Thanks. Come in, come in." I grabbed his arm and started tugging him to the dining room. "Before we chat and catch up in the other room, I just want to introduce you to my family first."

His smile fell. "Oh, is your mom here?"

I shook my head, knowing why he was obviously hoping she wasn't. "Nope. My grandparents, either. Come on, I'll show you what I mean." I led him into the room and to everyone's credit, they looked better and were polite. I started with Nate. "Daniel, this is my friend Nate." Daniel shook hands with him. "This is my friend, David." They shook hands as well. "This is my boyfriend, Jake."

Daniel looked at me with brows knitted together, like he was wary but also curious. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Jake got up and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Jake sat back down and I led him around the table, back over by Nate. "This is Esme, my stepmom." Daniel gave me a confused glance but he shook her hand as she smiled at him kindly. "And this," I smiled. "Is my dad. Dad, this is Daniel, the man that I told you about."

Dad got up, smiling politely and shook Daniel's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Daniel nodded, smiling wide. "Likewise." He then turned to me. "You finally got her to let you see your old man, huh?"

My brows furrowed. "What?"

Daniel's smile dimmed and he looked back and forth between Dad and I uncomfortably. "Oh, uh, sorry. I thought, uh, well your mom always told me your dad kept wanting to see you but she wouldn't let him. She never told me why, though. She just said it was better that way. I was actually gonna call him when I left back then but I was never able to find out who he was, so. Sorry, man."

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Bella has told me a lot of great things about you."

"Really?" Daniel grinned wide at me. "And what story did you make up this time, kid? Was I some great English professor at a university? Or a neurosurgeon at a New York City hospital? An FBI agent?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mr. Exaggerator. That was one time and one time only and I didn't say anything bad. I just said, you know, you were an engineer, a very good one, which you have to admit is kind of true, at least back then."

He laughed. "Good point."

I grinned. "Dad. Daniel and I are gonna go in the other room to catch up for a bit."

He smiled, nodding. "Absolutely. We all still have some things here to go over so, take your time."

My brows furrowed but I nodded. "Okay, thanks." I took Daniel's arm and led him out of there and into the living room.

He sat down on the chair next to the right side of the couch where I had plopped down. "Nice looking house, kid. I don't know how you pulled it off, but wow."

I smiled. "Thanks. To be honest, my dad helped me."

His mouth dropped and then he grinned. "Really? That's great. You know, I'm really glad you finally got to see him. He seems like a nice guy."

I nodded. "He is. So, what have you been up to these days?"

He smirked. "Working pretty much. How about you?"

I chuckled. "Pretty much the same. Just finished high school, so..."

"Hey, congrats. That's really great. Going to a college around here, I assume?"

I bit my lip. "Um, I'm not going to college just yet. I'm taking a year off. But...I got into NYU. So, I might go there."

He shook his head, chuckling. "That was always your dream school, wasn't it? That's amazing. I should've known you would get in. You're a smart kid."

"Thanks," I beamed at him. "So, are you married these days? Any kids?"

He chuckled once more. "Married but separated. I've got one stepkid, she's five, Alyssa. And my wife and I just had our own little one, Ava. She's a little over a year old."

"That's awesome. I'm glad to hear it, though I'm sorry you're separated."

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's been like that for six months. I'm used to it by now." I glanced at his left hand. I hadn't even thought to look for a wedding ring; I had been so excited to see him. But now that I tried to find it, it wasn't there.

"Still, I'm sorry. How's your little girl, Ava? Do you get to see her a lot?"

He nodded. "Every other weekend, she comes to stay with me. I try to get Alyssa to come visit, too, but sometimes my weekends clash with her dad's, so..."

"I gotcha. Wow, a little girl. That's such a cute name, too. Ava. The A names are always nice. I always liked Anna for some reason."

"Anna, huh? Well, maybe someday you'll have your own, though not too soon." He looked at me pointedly and nodded in the direction we had just come from, making me laugh.

"Not for a very, very, very long time," I assured him.

"I'm relieved to hear it," he chuckled.

I smiled but then it slowly faded. "Daniel, there's something I need to ask you and I'm not trying to be rude in any way and I know it's not my business, but I kind of need you to answer me honestly."

He looked over at me, serious. "Okay, kid. What is it?"

I bit my lip. "There's no real easy way to ask this so I'm just gonna be blunt. Did you hook up with Mom over two months ago?"

His face paled and I knew I already had my answer. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Did she tell you that?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, her fiance did. Well, her ex-fiance now, anyway."

His face darkened. "She told me she wasn't with anyone."

I stared at him sadly. "She was."

He scoffed in disgust. "Wow. Why am I surprised?" He sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for, kid? It's me that's sorry. I should've known better."

"Did you run into her that night?"

He nodded, staring at the coffee table. "At a bar. I've been there before but she said she hadn't. She was by herself, just having a few drinks. I wasn't crazy about seeing her but I figured I'd get to ask her about you, see how you were doing, you know?" I felt horrible. Four good men, like moths to the flame and how had they been lured in? By me - always by me. I hated Mom for that. "You had never called me so I figured maybe you were doing okay. Maybe your mom had been doing better."

I shook my head again. "No. She got rid of the number on me the next day. I thought I hid it well but I guess not well enough."

He scoffed again. "That woman."

"So, did you guys just drink or...?"

He nodded. "We had a few. She asked me to come by the house and see you, saying you would love to say hi." I remembered Nate telling me that I had been gone that night he had come to see me which Mom had obviously already known that fact herself by the time she met up with Daniel. My blood started to boil. I _really_ hated her for that. "I wanted to see you, just to make sure you were doing okay. So, like an idiot, I followed her to her house and when I got in there, she started..." His face reddened.

I laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "You don't have to go into detail. I know."

He sighed in relief. "I asked her where you were and she said you were out, but you'd be back home in a couple of hours and told me to wait. She gave me another drink and herself one. And after that...well, things happened that I'm not proud of. And when that was over, she fell asleep and I got ready to leave. I checked for you one more time but you weren't there. So, I left. And, that was it."

I nodded. "Nate saw you two that night, you know..."

His eyes widened. "The Nate in there?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

His face fell. "Oh Christ. And he knows who I am?"

"Yes, but...he doesn't hold it against you. He's not pissed or anything like that. He knew about it, never said a word until today when I talked to him."

Daniel's brows furrowed. "Why today? Why not not be pissed at me at all?"

I bit my lip and shifted in my seat. "Nate left Mom today. He's going to be staying with me and Jake for a little while until he can find his own place."

"Oh shit," He looked sad again. "Is that because of me?"

"Not exactly. But there is something I need to tell you and...I'm not sure how to tell you without..."

He covered my hand with his. "It's okay, Bella. You can tell me."

"Mom's pregnant."

His face paled once more. He knew what I was getting at. "Pregnant?"

I nodded. "According to Grandpa, or what he told Dad anyway, when he talked to him on Friday, she's anywhere from nine to eleven weeks. I was trying to do the math. Nate says he hasn't been with her...intimately since March."

His expression pained and he dropped his head into his hands. I moved closer and rubbed his back. "It's not for certain, Daniel. You and Nate would have to take paternity tests to confirm. Mom was trying to play it off as Nate's but I think she was only telling Grandpa that, from some of the things Nate told me today when I was helping him move out. He was going to marry her and be the dad. But both he and Mom knew he wasn't the biological father."

"Oh my God," he choked out in a whisper, shaking his head. "No offense, kid, but your mother is not ever a woman I'd want kids with. My wife, she's a bit hard to handle at times but she's a good mother to both kids. What the hell do I do, Bella?"

I knelt down in front of him and took his hand in mine. "You're going to request a paternity test as will Nate. We'll get the legal orders and Mom will have to get it done while she's pregnant. If it's neither of yours, then I don't know what to do then but at least you and Nate won't have to worry about it."

"Legal order? Bella, that takes a lot of money. I've already had to hire a divorce lawyer."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to worry about the cost. I'll handle that part."

He was immediatelt reluctant. "Kid, I appreciate it but there's no way-"

"Please," I begged. "Do it to help me."

His brows furrowed. "Wait, what? Why would my taking a paternity test affect you? No matter who's the father, it's still your brother or sister and you'll see him or her all the time."

If only. "Because if it's yours, I want to get you sole custody. I know you're a good father, Daniel. I don't need to see you with Ava or Alyssa to know it."

"Bella, the kid's not even here yet. What makes you think-"

"Daniel," I sighed sadly. "There's a lot I have to tell you. Some won't be easy to hear but...I need to tell you so you understand what I'm asking you and why I'm asking you for your help."

He stared at me worriedly. "Okay."

"Do you have anywhere you need to be? A meeting or a job?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just gonna go to the office to check in but they're fine without me for a little while. You're more important." My eyes blurred slightly and I squeezed his hand. _That _hadn't changed in all of this time. I didn't want to condemn him to a lifetime of dealing with my mother but right then, I prayed he was the father of the baby. "Tell me what you need to tell me."

I nodded, clearing my throat quietly and getting my emotions back under control. "Okay." And I began to tell him everything, not holding back one bit.

...

Nate, David, Esme, Dad and Jake were watching us as we all sat in the living room, having migrated from the dining room mid-recollection. Daniel still hadn't lifted his face out of his left hand and had his right holding mine tightly, like he was afraid to let go.

"Daniel," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset you. I know you have enough on your plate. I don't want to bring you into this craziness, I really don't. But...I need your help."

"That's fine," he said gruffly. "You have it. I just..." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before lowering his hand and shaking his head in shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Bella? Christ, I would've gotten you out of there, filed to be your legal guardian, gotten you checked and put into counseling... Christ."

I wrapped him up in a hug. "I didn't tell anyone until David that night. And then Lise. And then Jake. And well, you know what happened from there."

"Bella, you should have said something. What you've had to keep to yourself all these years and then deal with that...mother of yours? Jesus Christ."

I pulled back. "That's why I want you and Nate to take the paternity tests. If it's yours, I want that kid to go to you. I won't leave another innocent kid in her hands. What if she dates more men in the future and there's another Jack? Or worse? She can't keep the baby. She can have rights but she can't raise it. No way."

Daniel scoffed. "She can't raise it because the kid'll be raising itself. Without a doubt. Christ." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I can be there Wednesday, that's not a problem but are you really sure this is what you want to do? No matter what, she's still your mom."

I snorted. "She and Grandpa are willing to tell everyone I lied about what happened. When she heard that recording Jake made for herself. When she heard David say what he had to say. And then she heard me when I was kicking his ass."

"Hey," David said offended. "I vote for changing that part of the story. Can't you just say you started to tell us when I was standing there all manly and it was like pushing against a massive brick wall and I wouldn't move?"

Everyone chuckled, even Daniel. I smiled at David; as always, he knew how to lighten the tension. I loved him for that. "I don't know, buddy. That depends. You still gonna make me go see that stupid movie?"

David smirked at me. "Yep. And don't think I don't know that you've been dodging me. I was actually talking to Jake and Nate here about Operation Kidnap Bella and Force Her To Sit Next To My Girlfriend With Eyes Held Wide Open. I think it's gonna be a smashing success." He crossed his arms and smirked even more smugly.

"Ah, yes. Smashing in the sense that I will be kicking the crap out of you yet again. And everyone here except Daniel has seen me do it once and knows I can do it again. So, you just think about that with your little operation there. If I have to see the movie, we don't change the story."

"Wow, you suck."

I smiled brightly at him. "Yep." I glanced at each special man of my heart that my mother had sunk her claws into. "My four guys. I'm so sorry you got put through hell because of me."

"Huh?" David asked while everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Not you, David. I said guys."

"That's right, I'm a man."

I rolled my eyes. "Men don't get their asses kicked by girls. Just saying. No, I mean Nate, Jake, Dad and Daniel here. My four guys. Each of them got put through hell because of me." I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "And they're about to go through it all again as are we. Wow. And then the sick bastards on top of it..." I dropped my hand. "The baby. Wow, just wow. And to think, Dad, we thought the garages and the organization were going to be our biggest problem." I laughed.

He smirked. "We'll tackle all of that next week."

Daniel's brows furrowed as he looked up. "Sick bastards? Wait, what do you mean you have to go through it all again with them? And what's this about garages and the organization?"

I took his hand in mine and squeezed. "The men who...well...there's no other word for it, violated me and Joe will be there."

Daniel's mouth dropped. "Are you serious, Bella? I thought you said you were pressing charges and they would get convicted. That's what's going on with the weight bench."

I nodded. "I want confessions and I'll get them. No worries."

"You're going to be in the room?! Talking to them? Bella, what-"

"She's not going to be in the room," Dad stated sternly.

I sighed angrily and glared in Dad's direction. "That's still being talked about." Dad glared back at me before I turned back to Daniel who kept glancing back and forth between us. "But I don't want you to worry," I smiled at him. "I'll be alright, either way. Dad will be there with me along with the lawyers and probably Grandpa and Mom." I smirked, staring off into space. "I definitely want them to hear it all first hand." I shook my head to clear it. "Anyway, the garages are Jake's and Sam's. Sam opened a garage here and Jake was going to open one in La Push but now that's switched. Jake's taking over Sam's and Sam is opening up the one in La Push. The organization is a non-profit one I'm starting for abuse victims who are children. Long story short, I'm hoping to get it going and everything I'm about to do if I don't get put in the nut house that is, I'm hoping will help me make contacts and be able to get donations sooner rather than later, get a bit of PR, etcetera."

Daniel smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "That's amazing, kid. I know if anyone can do it, it's you."

"That's what I keep telling her," Dad smirked, his glare still trained on me softening.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I told Jake before, it's a pipe dream. But, I'm gonna give it a shot. I have to at least try. Now, Daniel, I want to hear about this business of yours. You need to tell me." I beamed down at him.

He chuckled. "It's really not that big a deal, kid."

"Yes, it is. Come on. Don't make me ask Dad to give me a whole detailed background from _research_."

His mouth dropped.

"She will, too," Dad laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What can I say? I'm thorough. Now, come on, buddy," I prompted Daniel. "Start talking."

Daniel shrugged. "Well, there's not much to tell. We repair all kinds of kitchen equipment."

"Like stoves and ovens, that kind of thing?"

He nodded. "But the commercial ones more than the residential kind. More money in it, contracts, all of that. We do a lot of schools, hospitals, cafeterias, that sort of thing."

"Oh, wow. So, like if a, what, huge dishwasher goes down or something? They call you?"

He nodded again. "Pretty much. There's decent money in it. It was tough at first but I've had it now for almost three and a half years, maybe four now. We're still working our butts off but...it's starting to pay off. The economy was definitely hitting us hard there for a while. But, we pulled through."

"Okay, wait. To learn how to do these repairs, there has to be training, right?"

He laughed. "Generally. Why, kid? You interested in learning?"

I grinned wide.

"Uh oh," Jake chuckled. "Look out. That one is nutty over repairs of any kind."

"What?" I blushed. "It's interesting." Jake just shook his head, chuckling again.

"Well, kid, let me tell you. It's not a glamorous job. There's rats, cockroaches, food left for weeks and tons of gross stuff you don't ever want to touch. Trust me."

My mouth opened in horror. "Oh my God. How do you do that job? That's horrible!"

"That's why it pays so well, kid," he laughed. "Nobody else wants to deal with that stuff."

"Ugh. The worst thing you had to worry about at the shop was motor oil...and grease, a few chemicals, maybe a little gasoline here and there. But that? Yeah, no. I was gonna say yes but no. Rats I could deal with as long as I have some sort of dart gun or something. The food, if I didn't gag nonstop first. But cockroaches? That's where I draw the line, buddy. No way. I will fix cars before I touch anything like that. Sorry."

Everyone was chuckling. "Don't worry, kid." Daniel patted my knee. "We'll manage."

"Phew. Good."

"You know, Daniel, I'm not sure if Bella told you, but she did a marvelous cover of a song and has a music video for it. Would you like to see it?" Esme smiled warmly at him.

"Esme," I growled. "I thought you liked me."

She laughed. "I do like you, Bella. That's why I'm showing Daniel your video as well as Nate who also hasn't seen it. And David, did you see it yet?"

"Actually, no. You know what, Esme? I think that's a great idea. Pop that baby in and put the surround sound on." David smirked at me.

I pointed at him and did a slitting my throat motion. He just laughed and I glared at him. "And to think I bought video games for you to enjoy and for me to beat you at on my new ninety two inch TV in my new house, too, you traitor!"

Daniel, Nate and David all looked up at me. "Wait, what?" David choked out.

"Did you just say ninety two inch TV?" Nate asked.

"Did you just say new house?" Daniel chimed in.

I grimaced. "You heard me, yes and yes," I answered them all. I then looked over at Dad who was smirking at me. "I have a big mouth, don't I?"

"Sometimes," he teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Just think, guys. Call Of Duty marathon! WoW! All of it!" David got all excited.

"Imagine the football games on that. Basketball," Jake added in.

"Movies would probably be pretty cool on it," Nate remarked.

My mouth dropped again and I looked at Dad. "Look at this, they're planning what to do with my TV already. And it hasn't even been delivered yet."

Dad's smirk got wider. Uh oh, I knew that look too well. "You know, speaking of TVs. I have a very interesting story about how Bella got that TV."

I groaned and got up. "Okay, yeah. That's my exit cue. Anyone want a drink? I'm going for a long drink of water and you'll get yours say in ten minutes? Anyone? No? Okay, then."

They all ignored me as Dad began to tell the story while Esme loaded the disc into the player. I went into the kitchen and began unloading the dishwasher.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Jake looking at me. "Hey. Don't want to relive my humiliation?" I smirked at him as I continued putting dishes away.

He chuckled. "It's not that bad, Bells. Edward and Esme are just proud of you and they should be."

"Sure, sure." I placed the plates in the right cabinet.

"You know, that Daniel guy is nice. Your mom got rid of a real good one."

I snorted. "Mom got rid three other good ones, too. It's a shame. She could've been happy four times." I shrugged. "Oh well, that's on her. You guys deserve to move on and be happy. And deal with some functional normal people for once," I chuckled.

I was reaching up on the tips of my toes to put a wine glass away when Jake took it from me and helped me. "Thanks."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you before," he whispered.

"It's fine. I didn't give you any warning and I didn't explain completely, so I understand why you did."

"Well, yeah, a little warning might have been nice but I still should've heard you out before I started losing my shit. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You can do the dishes when we get home," I teased, smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Punish me if you will. Thank God you have a dishwasher there."

I grinned. "Yep."

"So, with Nate...what's the plan then?" He asked quietly, almost carefully.

"Just to help him out. He knows he and I are just friends, nothing more. It's the same way I feel about David. Though, I do need to be sensitive to the fact that he still has feelings for me. And you should, too."

He frowned at me. "Bells, I'm trying to be understanding here but if the guy is checking your ass out or touching you or making moves on you at all, I'm not gonna be tiptoeing around his feelings. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Okay, first of all, not what I meant. I'm talking about not rubbing us in his face or," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Having sex when he's around."

He gave me a look that asked if I was serious.

"I'm serious," I confirmed. "You know how I feel about that. Remember when I had to listen to you and Mom? Not fun. I wouldn't do that to anyone else."

He sighed angrily. "Fine. But, what, are we gonna go without for the next, what, six weeks?"

"No. Just until we move into the house, which I'm hoping should be good to go in the next week or so. I was thinking maybe he would like the apartment I'm in now. It's spacious enough, nice, closer to his job. Why not?"

"So, he's not moving into the house with us?"

"If he doesn't need to."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Jacob, I know this is hard, but please...have a little compassion." He arched a brow at me at the familiar word. I sighed one more time. "I do care about the guy." When Jake's features started to distort, I clarified, "As a friend. And _only_ a friend which I made him more than aware of. I care about what happens to him. Just like I would Sam. Even though Sam is on my shit list right now. I just want to get Nate back on his feet. Just like I did with you. Only he'll be getting his own place, he doesn't need to eat more or sleep more or manage his finances more than he already does. I would do it for Daniel. I would do it for David. I would do it for Sam, though I'd torture him a little right now. Hell, I'd do it for Mom right now if she needed it. Or maybe wanted is a better word. Even Maggie, but then again, I might not be _that _compassionate. Anyway, my point is, I just want to help. There's no sexual or romantic feelings for me there anymore, okay? Yes, we hooked up, he was technically my first, we were both drunk. I was the one that treated it like a one night stand, not him. He really does care about me." I was going to tell him about the kisses from earlier today but I figured another time might be better, like when we were in the house and Nate was in the apartment so he would have to take the time to drive over to kill him instead of walk a few feet into the next room. But, I _was_ going to tell him. I didn't want to keep anymore secrets; I wanted nothing but truth between us from now on, even if it hurt. But, right now, I needed Jake to be okay with Nate staying with us temporarily. I cared about Nate and his well-being but I also cared about what was going to happen. Nate was an integral part of the plan, more than Nate himself needed to know. If he ever did, he'd use it to try and manipulate the situation, I just knew it. But, we needed him. It was like implementing a divide and conquer strategy on my mother like Dad had said. So, while I was helping Nate, I was also moving a piece into place. Very important. "And I think he may even be genuinely in love with me but...I've already talked to him about it and he understands. I was in the car with him and he didn't bring it up once, touch me once or look at me in the wrong way once the whole ride here. Please just give him a chance. For me, okay?"

He sighed angrily again. "You're lucky I love you."

I glared up at him. "Oh, _I'm_ the lucky one? More like you are, pal," I joked.

He chuckled and kissed me. "I know I am."

I smiled. "That's more like it." I cupped his chin and kissed him again. "If anyone's lucky, it's me," I whispered seriously to him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jacob Black. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't even want to try."

He gave me a soft smile in return. "You won't ever have to," he whispered back. He stroked my cheek gently. "I'm here to stay, Bells. Always."

"Always," I echoed.

He smiled wider and leaned down to kiss me deeply, sealing that promise between us.

...

Jake did try his best for me, especially with what he knew was coming. Nate was obviously uncomfortable staying with us and it didn't help that Jake had a semi-permanent glare directed in his direction. But to his credit, Jake did eventually try to be sociable and polite, watching Sportscenter later that night with Nate and talking about the games. Only once Jake joined me in bed for the night and he had me wrapped around him did he start to relax slightly. I made sure to kiss him and thank him once again for doing something he normally shouldn't have to. I couldn't imagine how I would feel in the same situation if our roles were reversed. I winced at the thought and promised Jake that once we were alone again, I would show him just how grateful I was to him. He had smirked and told me he couldn't wait which prompted me to hit him in the chest, making him chuckle, but also a mini-makeout session before sleep.

Jake's attitude towards Nate had improved tremendously by the next morning, after I had snuck into the shower previously to join the former and quietly helped ease some of his _tension_. While Nate went into the bathroom to get ready for work and I cooked breakfast for everyone, Jake had come up behind me, wanting to return the favor. I hated to but told him I couldn't allow him to right then because once he started, there was no way I would allow him to stop there. It had been hard enough to get out of the shower before he could think coherently again and try to do what he was trying to now. I thought he might be disappointed but instead he smirked at me and nodded, grabbing his coffee and sipping it. Once breakfast had been eaten and everyone was good to go, Jake and Nate both went to leave for work. Jake stopped halfway to his car, cursing, and I watched as he said something to Nate and then rushed back to the door. Nate had shrugged, got into his car, glanced towards the apartment once more and then left. Little did he know that as he did that, Jake stormed in, making my eyes widen and then my brows furrow. "Jake, what-" He had charged over to me and grabbed me, kissing me, dragging me away from the kitchen window and back to the table. Within minutes, he had me on top of it, crying out, unable to remain quiet, as he grunted into my ear repeatedly while he moved roughly. It looked like I would need to buy a new dish set for the house as well before we moved into it. It was worth it, though. More than worth it to see that satisfied smile on his face afterwards and hearing his whispered plans for lunch that he intended on coming back to the apartment for.

Unfortunately, we never got to realize those plans. Sam flew in later that day and funnily enough, Becca and Billy decided to come with him which not only shocked me but Jake. He told me that Billy never traveled, not since he had been in his wheelchair and even before then, he didn't really fly anywhere. But, they were making the trip. I wondered where they would be staying since Sam's apartment was so small. I would've offered them to stay with us, happily giving up the bed for Billy and sleeping on the living room floor on an air mattress but that still left Becca without a place to crash and Jake refused to stay at Sam's apartment. In the end, Esme offered them to stay with her and Dad at the house since I couldn't move into my new one yet. I never thought they would accept; Billy seemed too proud a person to me to take something from someone else offering it to him, especially if he didn't know them. But, somehow, Jake talked Becca into it at least. When she met Esme, she liked her right away. I had given Esme a little tip off that Becca loved books. Becca loved the fact that Esme was in publishing. Before I knew it, right in front of my eyes, a match was made in heaven. Unfortunately, the other half of the visiting Black family didn't take to my parents so well. Billy didn't want to stay with Dad and Esme as I'd expected and said he'd stay at Sam's on his sofa. I offered my bed to him but he refused. He said that if worse came to worst, he'd get a cheap motel room. Jake later explained to me that Billy had to be on the ground floor and he needed wheelchair access as well as someone to help him in the mornings. I felt bad and made a note to make sure we had ramps added to the new house and that one of the rooms downstairs was converted into a guest room.

When I saw Sam later that night, I wanted to ignore him or yell at him about the file - something. But, in the end, I chose to be an adult about it and said hello, standing with Jake's arm wrapped around my waist. Sam simply nodded and said it was good to see me and that was it. Jake asked me if I was alright and I told him, based on what was coming the next day, dealing with Sam was a piece of cake.

Dad and I had met with the lawyers earlier that afternoon. Dad made sure to mention everything I had brought up to him. I tried a few times myself but they hit me with so much legal jargon, I had a hard time understanding them. In the end, I just said I needed the floor near the end with a few certain witnesses. They tried to tell me it wasn't legal, yada yada, but Dad told them they had to make it work or he would find lawyers who were willing to make it work for him. That changed everyone's tune real quick.

Dad and Esme held dinner at their house on Tuesday night and everyone was invited. Daniel came and I was happy to see him. He showed me pictures of little Ava and she was so adorable. I couldn't wait to meet her and Daniel promised I would on his next weekend which was in two weeks. Katie and Lise came and they asked me if I was ready for the next day. I shrugged and said I wasn't sure but I would be. Sam and Billy came back while Becca had obviously stayed there. Jake came straight from work with Luke, Aidan, Tommy and even Jared in tow. I wasn't prepared for the level of anger I felt upon seeing the last two. Had this been my house, I would've kicked them out but it wasn't, especially Jared. That fact helped to temper my fury quickly. And Esme _had_ extended the invitation to all of them. I reminded myself of the reason we were all there and that also assisted in soothing the blood boiling in my veins and rein my emotions into check. Which was a good thing because Jeff and Amy showed up about fifteen minutes after the others had, the former also being on my kickout list. Amy hugged me and told me not to worry about Jeff anymore, that she had nipped everything in the bud. I chuckled and thanked her before she went to say hi to Katie and the guys. David came last with Nate after picking him up at my apartment. Those two had actually got to talking yesterday and seemed to want to hang so I just shrugged and let them do whatever they wanted to do. Once again, David had saved me. After being witness to how Jake had gotten upset upon Nate's appearance, something told me it wasn't an accident. I really did owe that boy big time.

The dining room wouldn't quite fit everyone, not enough to make it a comfortable sit-down dinner, so we all were outside on the back patio. Steaks were being grilled as well as zuchinni and squash. Esme was bringing food out that she had made during the day. Everyone seemed to be getting along great. Dad and Daniel were talking about some sort of business and management style or strategy or something. Becca was helping Esme serve everyone. Amy, Katie and Lise were talking at the table. Nate, David and Jake were with the guys, laughing over some story. Billy was eating at the table and Esme and Becca soon joined him and pulled him into their conversation. The only person who seemed to be missing was Sam. And sure enough, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find him looking at me, beer in hand. "Do you think we could talk for a minute?"


	14. quick note

_I'm sorry this is a note and not an actual update but I wanted to say two things to Trinity's readers:_

_1) This story is not a battleground for a review war. While I appreciate everyone who checks out this story and lets me know what they think, good and bad, that does not mean it's an open forum for people to start going at it with each other, especially when there's two whole words dedicated to the story in one review and then the rest a scolding of someone else. While I truly appreciate the opinions of all three reviews involved and the defense of the story, I don't want anything negative attached to this story in that manner. That's not only disrespectful to me but to the story and other readers/potential readers who read others' reviews to gage what the story is about/where it's heading. So please, if you choose to read/continue to read, in future reviews, I request that you stick to the story. If you have an issue with someone or what they say, I would appreciate you PM'ing that person on their own account and leaving Trinity and other stories of mine as well myself out of it. Any future "guest" reviews that continue to come in that are of that influence mentioned previously will not be posted, on this story or any others. So, please take note. Thank you._

_2) On that side note, I am going on a temporary hiatus. I rushed to get out about four updates for Trinity out to you guys in the last week and a half or so in preparation for it so you have plenty to read if you haven't read them already. ;-) I won't be gone more than a month or so I'm hoping. Either way, when I come back, I'll have another update for you and it will replace this note's posting. Thank you again for all of your feedback, good and bad. That's what I'm looking for so I can keep fine tuning the writing and the story. I really appreciate it and your endless support, encouragement and kindness. =) Hope to be back sooner rather than later. ;-) I hope all of you are having a great weekend. =) x3_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient, you guys, while I was on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry it's been so long but thank you for sticking around. =)**

**Things are about to get a bit crazier in the next two chapters than we've already experienced and it will probably read like a very bad Law & Order episode. I tried to do as much research as I could but for obvious reasons, I had to take take some fictitious/creative license in some areas and shortcuts in others in order to try to make it all work. I hope it didn't come out too bad. =/**

**A small portion of this chapter, the nightmare scene, had to be edited. For the full unedited version, please follow the link on my profile.**

**Right now, the relationship portion of the story is going to take a back seat until after the next chapter. Then we'll get back to the boys and what's happening with them and Bella. But for now, this focuses mostly on Bella and what's about to happen. This chapter focuses on the family issues and the next will focus on the abuse which will most likely have to be edited and the unedited version posted in the story's uncensored location. There might be some major confusion with the introduction of another couple of characters but I promise all will be answered in the next two chaps. Thanks for reading. =)**

* * *

I sighed angrily. "Yeah, sure. My week's already the worst one from Hell. Let's go." We walked around the side of the house to the front where we both sat on the stairs, staring out over the yard.

"I never meant to hurt you," He nearly whispered.

I snorted. "Right."

He turned to look at me. "I didn't. Not as deeply as I did, anyway."

I scoffed. "Wow. Not as deeply. That's amazing. So, what, I-"

He silenced me with his fingertips and then dropped his hand, staring into my eyes, letting me know he meant every word he was about to say. "I know a part of you loves me. I never doubted that. But I also know that you will never love me the way you love Jake."

I groaned and turned my whole body towards him to make certain he got the message. "Sam, I told you. I love you both-"

"-both the same, I know." Sam stayed quiet for a minute, watching me and then he took a deep breath, looking back out over the yard. "I never took your file because I thought you were vindictive, Bella. I only said that to Jake to get him to shut up while you were in the room, hearing him talk on the phone with me." I didn't say anything. "I'm not...with Emily." My jaw dropped. What? He sighed again, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm not gonna lie, there will always be some part of me that, I think, loves her...but it's over between us. Maybe if I had gone back to the rez a year or two ago, then yeah, maybe we could have given it a shot. But not anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked quietly. "What does that even mean?"

He turned back to me and gazed at me intensely. "Because the truth is, Bella, I lied to you. I never once was going to try again with Emily."

I turned wide eyes on him. "What?! Why did you tell me that then?! Why take my file, Sam?"

He held up a placating hand. "Hear me out first and then you can take my head off, alright?" I growled but stayed quiet. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. Meaning, I had been thinking for some time about the opening of the garage there. Ever since you told me all of your plans, I've been thinking about selling this garage to Jake and buying the one in La Push. Let Jake stay here, I'd move back to the rez."

"Is that what this is about? You wanting to move back? Why couldn't you just tell me that? I would've been sad to lose you but I would've understood."

"I know you would've but I also know that had you asked me to stay, I don't think I could've left regardless."

I studied him in confusion. He kept staring out over the front yard. "Yes, I would've hated it but I would've let you go if it was really what you wanted. Just like I would've done for Jake."

He snorted. "You were pissed at Jake then, Bella. You were angry and wanted him out of here. I was there, remember?" He smirked over at me.

I glared at him and then looked out over the grass myself. "I also wanted to help him realize his dream. If I just wanted him out of here, I would've just told him or would've kicked him out of my life for good. Not buy him a garage."

He sighed. "I wanted to help put your project through. The park, I mean. The Council is really torn over it. I know you personally and I can help them see that it's a good thing, not a bad one. I can set up the garage, open it, start getting a customer base again, start competing with places like Dowling's. You literally gave me a step-by-step handbook which you would've given Jake had it been him. You seriously did an amazing job. The only thing I gotta do is get the place fixed up, sift through the resumes while the shop's outfitted by the companies you selected and then open. Trust me, it's a hell of a lot easier this time around than it was the last time. Even with your dad financing it, it still would've taken a long time to be able to open. Now, I can have it open in six to eight weeks. Maybe less." He sighed again. "What you're doing with the organization, Bella...I don't think you know how inspiring those ideas are when people hear them, when they see your enthusiasm for them, the work and research you've put into them, knowing what you've been through and how you're trying to help others, turn it into something positive...I wanted to do anything I could to help you. I was gonna expand the garage here and I even thought about asking you for some ideas. You've got some great ones even though you've never run a business. I bet, if you did, you'd have one kick ass company inside a year, turning profits like you wouldn't believe and having the lowest amount of losses." He laughed. "You'd certainly kick my ass. I wouldn't want to have you as competition."

I gave him a wan smile.

"Anyway, so that's what I was gonna do but then that night...in La Push, with the three of us...you love Jake in a way you're never going to love me. I already knew that but I see it even more now. That night, it was clear as day. Even though we were all...well, busy...I still saw it. You and Jake have something that you and I will never have. I knew that if Jake left and took the garage in La Push that you wouldn't be able to take it and you'd probably end up going there to be with him which dead ends your plans completely. You'd still be able to travel and do the things you wanted, but if this organization's going to really come to fruition, you need to be near the city, your dad, your friends, all of 'em. You will make it happen, I know you will. And I figured if I took the garage and you lost me instead, yeah, it would hurt, but you would get over it in time. And you and Jake could be together here. Your dad's still not crazy about him, that's obvious, but he's starting to warm up him to a little. And that's good. But my point is, you have everything you need right here. Not in La Push. And the Emily thing?" He chuckled and sipped his beer. "I did go and talk to her. I asked her about her involvement, she said she didn't have any and I believed her. But like Jake said, something's off. Maggie's a bully, plain and simple but...she doesn't just go around, physically attacking people like that. Hannah, definitely. The other two girls, I don't know. But Maggie doesn't usually and I know that Em must have said something to her. Maybe she didn't ask her outright to do what she did but she definitely intimated something. I know this sounds cruel but in business, you learn to read people. Maggie's not a thinker. She's not a leader. Maybe she was that day but it was temporary. She's not a planner, she doesn't have the forethought. However, Em is. She's the thinker, the leader, the planner, all of it. So, even though I can't prove it, I know something's not right. And to be honest with you, even if she was completely innocent..." He sighed sadly and stared at his bottle. "Not only would I not be with her again after what she did with Jake and both me and him but...I can't love somebody else if I'm already in love with someone."

I gaped at him. "You still love me?" I whispered.

He gave me a sad smile. "I never stopped loving you, Bella. I told you I chose Em because I needed you to hate me, be angry at me, make it easier on both of us. That night...that was a hard night. I had to have a few drinks before I called you, that was for sure. Liquid courage, I guess," he chuckled as he looked back over the yard. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I caused you pain. But, I figured, in the end, it would be best, for you, for me and for Jake. And to be honest, I wouldn't even be telling you this right now if it wasn't for your dad telling me what's gonna happen tomorrow when he called to ask me to fly out. I don't want to cause you even more pain when you're already dealing with so much."

"Oh, Sam," I whispered again, laying my head on his shoulder and taking his left hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. "You're an idiot."

He laughed. "Thanks."

"I'm serious, Sam. I appreciate what you're trying to do but...dammit, I love you. We didn't even get that long," I said sadly. "I wanted you around for a long time. I wanted to make this work."

"I know," he sighed. "But...it's better this way. Trust me."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know, I love you, too. More than you'll ever know," he whispered back.

I then lifted my head up and punched him in the arm. "That is for hurting me and making me cry unnecessarily." I punched him again. "That is for making me think that you didn't love me anymore." I punched him one more time. "And that is for leaving me."

He arched a brow at me. "You done?"

I punched his arm again and he laughed, wrapping his left one around me and pulling me into him, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes, quiet while Sam finished up his beer. "I really wish you would stay, Sam."

He sighed sadly. "I know you do, but...I can't."

I sat up and looked at him. "Why? Why can't you do this? I know what you're saying and I'm not saying I entirely disagree. But, Sam, you seem to forget that I love you, too. I love you both in different ways. When you guys left me that night, I wasn't just hurting over Jake leaving, you know."

He took my hand in his. "Bella, I know you love me but...I can't be the back-up forever."

I snatched my hand back and glared at him. "That's what you think? That you're the _back-up_?"

He sighed again. "Bella..."

"No. You tell me you love me but if that's true, then you should know me better than that. I'm not using you, Sam. I never was." He gave me a pointed look. "Okay, I'm not using you now. Hey, don't give me that look. You were using me then, too. It was an exchange of services."

He snorted, sipping his beer. "Exchange of services, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant fucking each other's brains out." He choked on the beer. "Because that sounds so much better."

He coughed. "Jesus. Okay, you're right. Exchange of services sounds better though fucking each other's brains out is pretty accurate."

I nodded. "Exactly."

He chuckled, sighing. "I'm gonna miss the hell out of you."

I rolled my eyes, groaning. "You wouldn't need to miss me at all if you would just listen to me. We can sell the garage in La Push or hold it, even. I'm moving into the new house in the next week or two. Well, if I'm not in the mental hospital by then." He glared at me. "Just saying. Anyway, there's more than enough room for all three of us in there, Sam. You know that, you've seen the file." I picked up his hand with both of mine. "Stay with me," I begged.

He sighed again. "Aren't you and Jake in a more...serious relationship these days?"

My brows furrowed. "Meaning?"

"Meaning aren't you two committed to each other now?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I can be committed to you, too."

He gave me another pointed look. "Bella, you can't marry both of us. You can't have families with both of us."

I sighed angrily. "Sam, I'm seventeen. Just because I'm almost thirty five in my head doesn't mean I'm about to sprint down the aisle and get knocked up. Jake knows that. You should know that. You and me...we need more time together."

"Bella, no offense, but what would be the point?" My face fell. "What I mean is, most relationships when they start, they're looking to move forward eventually and end up where they're supposed to be - committment and a family or they're over. You and I both know which one ours is gonna be."

"Sam," I whined. "Why can't we just take this one day at a time?"

"Bella, I'm twenty nine. You won't be ready to for at least ten years to get married and have kids and by then I'll be thirty nine. And you won't even marry me or have kids with me when that time comes. I'm telling you, there's no point."

"No point? How about I love you, you idiot?"

He smiled sadly at me. "I love you, too, but that doesn't mean I should stay and we should get back into the threeway relationship."

I sighed again before getting up and kneeling down on the step in front of him. "Please stay."

"Bella," he whispered painfully. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I love you, Sam. Please stay with me."

He sighed himself. "What about the garage out there? Your dad just bought it."

"I'll talk to him. He'll understand. You'll still have the deed in your name and it'll be yours. I can make all that work if you just stay with me." I lifted his free hand and laid it against my cheek. "We'll expand the garage out here, the three of us. I want you with me, Sam. Are you really going to make me beg?" I teased.

He smirked and leaned forward. "I was thinking about it."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. He went to move away when I grabbed him and kissed him sweetly. When I broke the kiss and put my forehead to his, looking at him with his eyes still closed, I whispered, "Baby, please stay."

"This is exactly why I did what I did. It's easier if you hate me, Bella," he whispered back, opening his eyes.

I'd had enough. I got up and crawled into his lap, straddling him and staring at him. "Stay."

"Bella."

"Stay," I insisted. "I want you here."

"Maybe you should ask Jake what he wants first before resuming the begging."

I glared at him. "Sam, I'm ordering you to stay."

He chuckled, smirking at me. "What, am I a dog or something? Ordering me to stay like that?"

"Stay," I growled.

"Wow. You're not giving up on this, are you?"

"Okay, I would like you to know that I asked nicely a bunch of times and now you've left me no choice."

"Ordering me to stay? That's asking me nicely?" I lifted my skirt a little and made sure I was right up against him. I moved a little and he quietly groaned. "That's not fair."

I smirked and then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Do you realize it's been three whole days since I last had you inside me?"

He groaned again. "Fuck. Bella, this is so wrong."

"Someone else disagrees with you." I moved against his very prominent bulge again, making him let out a throaty moan and me giggle wickedly.

"Two can play at that game," he growled as he held me and then thrust up into me, making me gasp. He smirked back at me. "Not so entertaining now, is it?"

I bit my lip and moved against him again, making us both let out a quiet moan.

"Okay, that's enough of that." He gently lifted me off of him, making me frown.

"Sam, are you going to give me what I want?"

He shook his head. "No."

I glared at him and he laughed. "There's way too many people around to fuck you right here on the front steps like I want. Besides, I don't think your dad would take too kindly to that and I like where my balls where they're at, thank you very much. You're just gonna have to wait for some alone time." He smirked, pulling back before standing up and going down the last couple of steps, holding out his hand to me. I took it and he walked us back to where everyone was. "That is, if Jake is alright giving me one last night with you."

I sighed and planted myself in front of him to stop him. "It doesn't have to be a last night or even a last time, Sam."

His jaw tightened. "Bella, I can't give you what you're asking for so please stop asking. The answer won't change. I'm sorry."

I let go of his hand and placed my hands on my hips, glaring at him for a minute. "It is going to change if I have anything to say about it. If I knew it wasn't being done because you feel like the spare as well as going to do this to help me, that it was your real dream, I'd let you go. Not exactly without a fight, but you'd have a much easier time than you're going to have now."

His eyes lit up. "Really? That almost sounds like a challenge, Miss Cullen."

"Not so much. I'm gonna win. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent." I smirked.

"Yeah, we'll see," he laughed.

I lifted up and kissed him gently. "Will you please stay?"

He groaned. "Bella..."

"Sam, please stay. I'm serious. Forget the mind-blowing sex we're going to have later for a minute."

He arched an amused brow at me but kept quiet.

"I love you and I want you to stay. Even if I have to be...good for a little while longer."

He chuckled. "What, until tonight you mean?"

I shook my head. "Longer. Nate's staying at my apartment."

He stopped short and scowled at me. "What? You want to run that by me again?"

I sighed. "It's not what you think. Jake's there, too." His eyes widened and I groaned. "Nate is just a friend and he knows I'm with Jake. Jake knows it's just friendship for me and I'm helping Nate get back on his feet."

Sam sighed. "Bella, I don't really know how this would work again."

I groaned angrily. "Do you want me to go drag you over to Jake and bang your heads together until this works?"

He snorted. "I would love to see that.'

"You just watch me. I'll make it happen."

He chuckled again and kissed my forehead as he passed me. "I have no doubt you could."

I hurried and planted myself in front of him again. "Don't make me pull out the big guns, Sam."

He smirked wider. "Big guns?"

I nodded. "Big guns."

"Okay, hit me with it." He was definitely amused.

"Ninety two inch TV. You remember that monster, don't you? David, Nate and Jake are already drawing up schedules for them to do what they want. I even think Nate and David are planning on camping out in the damn room. If Jake won't want to share anything, it's that. Or maybe he will because you two can gang up on the other two. As long as it's not in the house or on my driveway or lawns, I won't see a thing."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Man. Seems someone let the cat out of the bag. I would've loved to see all of their faces when you let that little bomb drop."

I smiled. "Actually, Dad was very proud of me for my haggling skills. He kept telling the story to Daniel and everyone."

He smiled back at me. "Figures." He sighed. "Bella, I love you, okay? You know I do. I'm doing this for all three of us. And also to help you reach your goals."

I lifted up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Stay," I urged him.

"Bella," he groaned. "You're killing me. Don't make me be the bad guy here. Come on."

"You will be the bad guy if you leave."

He frowned at me. "Exactly. You're forcing me to be the bad guy because I am going to leave." He gently removed my arms from around his neck and walked away from me.

"I'm asking you to stay, Sam. I don't want you to go. I want you with me. I love you."

He stopped, sighing heavily. He pulled out his phone and called someone quick. "Yeah. On the left side of the house. Your left. Come over for a second. Alone." He shut the phone and turned, coming back towards me.

"Who did you call? Jake?"

He didn't answer me and sure enough, a minute later, Jake appeared, eyeing us warily. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Go ahead, Bella," Sam urged. "Tell him what you're asking me nonstop."

I glared at him but he just crossed his arms, arching his brows at me challengingly.

I sighed and turned to look at Jake. "I want Sam to stay."

Jake's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, still seeming wary. "Okay. Well, that's up to him. Though I thought he chose to move to La Push, open the garage and be with Emily." He frowned pointedly at Sam whose expression remained smooth.

"He lied. He's not with her but he does want to move to La Push and open the garage. But only because he feels like the back-up in this relationship as he put it. Back-up to you."

Jake stayed quiet for a minute, still glaring at Sam who was now surprisingly glaring back. He then snorted and shook his head. "Unfuckingbelievable. You want to tell me again how you're not fucking with her head?"

My own brows furrowed. "Jake, he's not. He just-"

"I'm not," Sam cut me off, speaking gruffly, keeping his eyes on Jake.

Jake's jaw tensed and he lowered his arms. He shook his head, snorting again, and walked a few feet away from us, chuckling to himself, and then came back. I watched him in confusion. What was up with him? And what did he mean by that? About Sam messing with my head by telling me how he felt? Jake stared hard at Sam and the latter returned it. "Since Emily's such a popular topic right now, why don't we drop the bullshit act and tell the truth here? I mean, this is about her, right? About what happened between me and her all those years ago?"

I sighed angrily. "Jake," I warned. "This has nothing to do with that. This is about my relationship with Sam."

He chuckled darkly but didn't look at me. "Yeah, it does. It has everything to do with it, Bella. Why the fuck would you tell her all that if you planned on staying away for good, huh? If you planned all this shit and let all of us in on it, demanding we never tell her? What the fuck was the point?!" He demanded.

My heart stopped. What? "What?"

Sam's jaw tensed but he turned to answer me when Jake cut him off, his glare still trained on Sam. "He called your dad, told him what he was planning to do. After he talked to Em and had your file. Once we were on the road to Seattle."

My mouth dropped in shock. "What?" I asked again in disbelief. "And you knew?"

Jake's eyes found me then, softening slightly. "Not until yesterday when your dad pulled me aside. When he asked you to give us some time after I had talked to Sam on the phone," he clarified.

I shook my head, in shock. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew how much I was hurting over him, why didn't you tell me?" I ended in a whisper.

"Sam here asked me not to when I called him later to confirm this fucking crazy plan of his."

"No," I growled, glaring up at him with teared up eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? No matter what Dad or Sam asked you to do? Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I just said-"

"No!" I took two steps closer until I was right in front of him. "I want an answer, Jacob, the real one! Why didn't you tell me if you knew why Sam really left? Why?"

Jake gazed at me angrily then. "Why?" He snapped. "I'll tell you why. Sam chose to do what he did. Whatever his reasons. He chose to break it off with you. By the time I found out why he did, he had already done it. Case closed. You were hurt but you'd get over it in time. You'd be with me and I'd make sure of it. Sam would move on with his life, doing whatever he felt he needed to do, and we'd be here, doing whatever we wanted, together."

It was all clicking into place now. The looks he and Dad had shared yesterday in Dad's office, the way Dad had reacted calmly to Jake's angry reaction to Sam's phone call, the fact that Dad was still willing to sell the garage to Sam, claiming it to be a business move, nothing more... It all made sense now. Dad, while not crazy about me being with Jake, was even less thrilled with me dating two older men at the same time. Why wouldn't he take the opportunity to help get rid of one and then sometime in the near future, the other? And Jake...Jake simply wanted me to himself, like he always had. And Sam...his motive might be the most selfless out of the three of them while removing himself from a bad situation, or what he considered to be one, but still...

I tried to keep the tears from flowing but it was useless. Jake's eyes tightened but his expression stayed the same. Sam's face fell. "I swear, Jacob," I said quietly. "Whenever we take a step forward, you always seem to take us immediately two steps back." I shook my head, chuckling without mirth as I wiped under my eyes before letting out a sigh. "You should've told me and you know it. Both of you. You both should've told me the truth and let me decide for myself."

"Bella," Sam shook his head. "I told you. I thought this would be the best thing for all of us."

I snorted. "Yeah, well, it wasn't the best for me, Sam. And it obviously wasn't the best for you, either, or you wouldn't have felt compelled to tell me." His eyes lowered to the ground while mine moved to Jake. "And you, let me guess, this was the best for you because you would come out on top, right? No more Sam or any other third party to contend with? Is that right?"

"Bells," He started to shake his own head. "I-"

"Is that right?" I asked sharply.

He stopped and stared at me for a moment before shaking his head again, looking away and scoffing. "This is never gonna fucking stop, is it?"

"What does that mean, Jacob?"

His eyes snapped back to mine. "You know exactly what I mean, Bella. First, you ask me to accept that you're with Sam the same time you're with me. Then, you ask for us all to be together that one night which we both gave you because it was what you wanted. Because he made you feel safe as you put it. Then he's out of the picture, I ask you to commit to me, you say yes when you figured Sam wasn't coming back. Before you knew he definitely wasn't. Then you bring fucking Nate to the apartment who is so fucking in love with you, I'm surprised he's not humping your leg every five minutes. Not only do I have to suddenly be okay with him staying on the couch every night, okay with no sex until we're in the new house and accept you have a friendship with the guy you fucked before both of us, but now, you want Sam back in the picture, too? How much more am I supposed to fucking take, Bella, before I snap?"

I thought about what he said and I knew he was right. I had asked so much of him, more than he should've given me, more than anyone else would've. How much more could he take?

"You're right," I whispered, making his head jerk in my direction. "I have asked a lot of you. Of both of you," I quickly ammended. "More than I ever should've and I'm sorry for that. I just...I love you both. I don't want to lose either of you. If-"

"Well, you're gonna have to," Jake said sternly. He folded his arms, staring unforgivingly at me. "Sam might be rethinking his grand plans and willing to roll with this shit again but I'm not." He shook his head once when I looked up at him pleadingly. "If you want Sam, then go ahead and do what you gotta do. But you're not getting me as part of the deal." More tears rolled down my cheeks. Jake tensed but continued. "If you want me, then you're with me and _only_ me. No exceptions." He waited a moment, his eyes flickering to Sam and then back to me. "Which is it gonna be?"

I knew he deserved an answer, he and Sam both, but right then...I couldn't give them one. I shook my head, making more tears fall at the same time Jake's expression did. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked devastated and glanced over to Sam who was watching me intently yet with sympathy. Jake swallowed hard and turned back to me. "So, you're choosing him?" He choked out.

I shook my head one more time. "No." Jake's face lightened and Sam's closed off before he looked away. I had seen the flash of pain there in his eyes, though, before he turned away from us. "I'm not choosing either of you." Jake's jaw fell and Sam whipped back around, his own hanging as well. I sniffled and wiped my cheeks. "I know I've put you both through so much and I'm sorry. I love you both more than you'll ever know but right now...I can't do this." My voice broke at the end and I walked away from them both. It was harder to do than I ever thought possible.

...

I had cleaned up in the bathroom quickly and hurried to grab David when I saw he was near the back door. I pulled him to the side once I did. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but...do you think...can Nate stay with you tonight? Just tonight? I kind of need tonight to myself."

His brows furrowed. "Ah, sure. Everything okay? Jake meeting you there later?"

Once I left, I would be texting Jake to ask him to give me tonight for some time to myself. "He's staying at Sam's," I lied, feeling guilty as I did it. But right then, I just couldn't get into everything with David.

He looked surprised. "Ah, okay. You sure you don't want me to stop by a little later?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll be okay. Just keep Nate with you for tonight, okay? He can leave your house early and come get his clothes for tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay, babe. Just call me if you need me."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I will, thanks. Oh and do me one last favor. Just tell Dad for me that I went home and I'm sorry I didn't come to say goodbye but he's talking to Daniel and Billy right now and I just want some peace and quiet, some time to think, okay?"

He nodded again. "Okay. Will do. 'Nite." He kissed my forehead and went to go do as I asked. I hurried into the house and left out through the front door. I got into my car that was parked on the street near the end of the driveway and sped off.

I had way too much to worry about tomorrow, to lose. I couldn't bear the thought of what else I might lose if I didn't make a decision soon.

...

When I got to my apartment, my phone had been ringing nonstop. All the missed calls and text messages were from Jake, Sam, Dad, Daniel...the list was endless. I just turned the phone off, unplugged my house phone before they could blow that one up, too, and jumped into the shower. I had already texted Jake and even though he wasn't happy, he agreed to give me the time I wanted for myself. He made me promise to call him if I needed him and I swore I would. He said he loved me as had Sam in one of the texts he himself had sent and I returned the sentiment to both but didn't say anything further, to either of them. I still had yet to think of everything and make a decision like Jake wanted. I knew, just from looking at him earlier, that he was at the end of his rope like he claimed. He couldn't take it anymore and he was using that card I had begged him not to what felt like so long ago. He wanted a decision and he wanted it to be him.

I had meant what I said to him the other night, I couldn't imagine my life without him. But Sam...

I shook my head, focusing on finishing up lathering my body. I wouldn't think on this now. I needed to focus on tomorrow. I couldn't get through it all and tonight if I thought about losing the two men who meant the world to me.

While I was combing out my wet hair, I stared at myself in the mirror. Could I really do this tomorrow? Face Jack, Joe and Ted? Face down Mom and Grandpa? I sighed. I wasn't really sure but I would try my best.

I got into bed and before I turned in for the night, even though it was only six thirty, I turned the laptop on and fired off a quick message to Dad's phone: "**i'm fine. don't worry. just want some time to prep for tw. im home & going to bed soon. plz call off the search & tell them all to stop blowing up my phone. thanx. see u tw AM. love u. xoxo Bella**"

I closed the laptop and put it on my nightstand with my phone on top and laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I could only hope that tomorrow wasn't going to be as bad as I was expecting it to be.

...

I woke up around four, still sleeping longer than I should have after falling asleep so early. A nightmare had woken me up. Jack and all of his friends were in the board room and I was tied down to the table, as old as I am now. I wasn't naked just yet, I still had a bra and panty set on. Jack and the others were undressing, getting ready to do their usual. I was crying and begged the others that were sitting, watching, to help me. Grandpa, Grandma Rose and Mom didn't do a thing. They didn't even seem to see me, just like Dad, Esme, David, Nate, Jake and Sam on the other side. Daniel was trying to get to me, reaching out for me, while Joe beat him to a pulp. Katie, Aidan and the others were standing at the opposite head of Jack, facing me. They just watched with passive expressions. Jared was the only one besides Daniel, Joe, Jack and the guys who seemed to see me and he just laughed, pointing at me sometimes but mostly just guffawing as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Richie and Ted were on either side of me, ripping my bra off brutally. I begged them to stop but they just laughed. The guys were about to go for my panties next when they stopped and looked behind me. I then heard a cry, a baby's cry. I twisted myself and tried to see. Jack came over to me and had a baby girl in his arms, almost a year old it looked like. She looked like little Ava, Daniel's daughter but different. She had my eyes, just a shade brighter. She knew me and somehow I knew her though I couldn't say how. Jack was rocking her as if to soothe her while she stared at me with wet cheeks, looking scared.

"What do you think, Babydoll? Should we give her her own tasty treat? Would you share with her, huh, darlin'?"

I struggled against the ropes. "No! Take me! Do whatever you want to me! But let her go! No!"

He laughed and handed the little girl to Richie and Ted who carried her over to the other two guys of their group. I begged everyone sitting there to help her. They still didn't answer, still didn't seem to see me. Jared just snorted and crossed his arms, watching. Daniel was trying to get to the little girl much harder than he had been trying to get to me. He seemed almost desperate, like he would kill the men touching her. But Joe held him back, laughing as he elbowed him in the back, knocking him down. I screamed, pleaded, cried, yelled, begged, taunted, threatened, promised, anything I could to get them away from her. They had her hidden from my view in the circle of the guys. I couldn't see her or their faces but I heard her crying harder than before. I knew she was frightened and I wanted to protect her from these monsters.

"Anna!" I yelled.

She cried louder when she heard me and Jack just laughed breathily next to me, but I couldn't care. I needed to get to the little girl. "Anna! Please leave her alone! Anna!" I screamed at the same time Jack's roughest grunt could be heard and the little girl's loudest cry yet rang throughout the room in one roaring and deafening sound mixed in with the sick laughter.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, gasping for air. I looked around and it took me a minute to recognize my surroundings and realize I was alone, safe and clothed. I forced myself to calm down and realize I was okay, it had only been a dream and it wasn't real.

I thought of something and picked up my laptop, firing it up. I googled a few things and I wondered, was it possible? I wasn't a big believer in the supernatural, though I did believe there was someone up there and enjoyed my ghost shows. But, dream messages? Not so much. The name Anna was probably a memory from my conversation with Daniel the other day. The little girl and her age was probably due to me seeing the pictures of Alyssa. My looks mixed in with Daniel's was due to Mom being pregnant with his kid. The guys, the people there was all due to my nervous anticipation of today. Me being tied up and Jack doing his usual was from a past memory in conjunction with the fear that he and the guys might do it again and that no one would help me or stop it. Jared laughing was due to my anger with him and his crappy attitude towards me the night before. That's all it was. Just a lot of different stimulating memories, fears, thoughts and everything else put all together. Something told me though not to take a chance.

I googled something else and then made a call, leaving a message even though it was near four thirty in the morning. I asked for him to call me back right away as soon as he got the message, no matter what time it was, knowing he would. I then got up, jumped into the shower and got ready for the day. Luckily, I received a call back around seven. I repeated the information I needed, the details he requested, gave him the address and the time and hung up. Now, just to get through this drama and then I would be free to relax, either in my apartment or in a mental hospital. I hoped it was the former.

...

I arrived at Dad's around eight as planned. From there, he and I got into the car he had waiting for us, a stretch limousine. I rolled my eyes, making Dad laugh. When we were inside, the driver carted us off to the city. When I asked about everyone else, Dad assured me he had a car that would arrive at Sam's shop to take everyone. It was the best meeting point for them all. Esme would make sure everything went smoothly. I nodded and thanked him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, smiling. Thankfully, he didn't question me about the night before. I was still angry at him for keeping the truth about Sam's plan to move from me but just like with guys, I would deal with it once today was over.

Instead, he asked me if I was okay and if I was ready. I nodded silently, still looking out the window.

"Bella, if this is going to be too hard on you..."

I turned a smile on him. "It's fine. I'll be alright, I promise." I squeezed his hand and then turned to look out the window once again. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him, kissing the side of my head. I gratefully laid my head down on his chest for a moment and then turned back to the window, though he kept his arm in place.

It was a good decision for me not to eat anything before we left. My stomach was roiling badly; my nerves were on edge. Outside, I was perfectly calm but inside, I was a mess.

We met with Dad's lawyers in a smaller conference room in the building of their offices. They ran some things by us, telling us what to say, when to let them talk, etcetera. I nodded but when I wanted to talk, I would talk. The hell with these guys. They weren't facing a two month stay in a psych ward, thank you very much. Especially, when it was my very family that was trying to put me there. I'd handle things my way and screw everybody else. Dad knew it, too, but didn't admonish me or tell me to keep quiet once the negotiation started. Instead, he just squeezed my hand underneath the table.

Time passed after our preparation. We were made to wait in the room while the legal team filed out, getting ready for the real thing in an hour.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay, Dad. Thanks, though."

He nodded. A lawyer came in then and asked to see Dad for a minute. Dad looked towards me. "I'll be right back, love." I smiled wanly at him and nodded. When he left, I pulled my iPod out of my small bag, plugged in my earbuds and picked a song off my recent playlist.

_(Lies - Evanescence)_

I pulled out my pocket-sized notebook and looked over everything I had added in there once again. I just couldn't wait until this was over.

...

A quarter after ten, they moved us up to the boardroom. When I walked in ahead of Dad, I froze. The room looked exactly the same from my nightmare. Without even meaning to, I started to shake. Dad appeared from behind me. "Are you alright, love?"

I turned to look at him. "Please don't leave me unless I ask you to," I whispered.

His brows furrowed. "Of course, love. I wouldn't ever leave you. Come, let's sit." He kissed my temple and led me over to the left side of the table and a few chairs down. I sat in the chair on his left while the lawyers sat on his right.

Two minutes later, Mom, Grandpa, Grandma Rose and their lawyers came in and took up the right side. Grandma Rose smiled at me and I smiled back. Grandpa scowled at her and then me. I glared right back at him. Mom refused to meet my eyes. An associate from Dad's legal team's firm hurried over to Dad, telling him that the rest of his party had arrived. Dad nodded. "And everything's set up as I asked?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, Patrick. Thank you." Patrick nodded and walked towards the doorway and sat in the chair next to it.

"Alright, let's get to it, shall we?" Grandpa asked haughtily.

I sat back with my hands clasped in my lap, watching the proceedings as they began.

Grandpa grabbed a paper from the lawyer next to him, glanced at it through the glasses he had just put on and then slid it over the table to Dad's lawyers who looked it over. "I have brought the agreement but as it turns out, we will only need Isabella's signature, not yours, Edward."

"What?" Dad asked.

The lawyers looked dismayed and handed him the paper. Dad's face darkened. "That's preposterous!" He exploded. "Renesmee was only intimate with Felix and myself. And Felix discovered he was sterile, that's how he found out she had been cheating on him."

Mom looked like she wanted to shrink and disappear. My eyes briefly closed; Grandpa had done exactly what I expected he would. It was a tactic to strip away any support I might have and then bully me into signing what he wanted. It would take Dad, even with all of his money and influence, at least another day to get his own paternity test done and everyone here knew it. Good one, Grandpa.

"I believe that my daughter was also intimate with another individual of her first husband's company and that individual is Isabella's true father."

I turned to look at Dad who looked like he was about to lose it. I couldn't bear seeing him this upset. I sighed and leaned forward, taking his hand in mine. He looked at me sadly. "If you want, Da-Edward, to pull out of this mess, now would be the time. And I would urge you to strongly take it. Don't deal with these people if you don't have to." I smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand.

"These people? We are your family, Isabella."

I snorted and turned to my grandfather. "You stopped being family the moment you said I made up the story of the abuse that was inflicted upon me, Grandpa. I'll kindly ask you not to speak to me for the rest of these proceedings unless it is absolutely unavoidable. And you will address me as Bella or you will have one of your lawyers address me as Miss Cullen. Do _not _interrupt me again," I snapped.

He looked taken aback and then furious. He went to speak when Grandma Rose leaned behind Mom's chair and put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. He glared at her but remained silent. Good. I didn't have time for any of his ridiculous and cruel behavior. I turned back to Edward. "You can go, Edward. I understand."

Agony was playing out in his face as he stared at me. I felt horrible for him. Esme had never been able to have children and as far as he knew, I was the only one and now that had been taken away from him. I smiled at him, squeezing his hand in support. "I promise I will pay you back everything. It might take me some time now," I joked. He didn't smile and I didn't blame him. "I'll pay back every cent, I promise. I'll sign whatever you want me to. I completely understand. It's okay." I smiled wider to further reassure him though the fear was rushing through my veins.

He then frowned. "No, you're still my daughter. Even if you're not biologically." That shocked me and my mouth dropped. So did Grandpa's, Grandma Rose's and even Mom's. The lawyers just watched the scene play out with their beady little eyes. "I don't give a damn who your real father is. You're _my_ daughter and that's that."

My eyes welled up and he smiled gently at me, kissing my hand.

"Are you telling me that you're going to claim her as your child even though she's not yours biologically?" Grandpa asked in disbelief. "You have no rights to her. Not even her biological father does. Only her mother."

"I don't care," Edward said, holding my hand in both of his. "Bella's my daughter whether you like it or not. My lawyers will continue to represent her." Edward smirked at me, winking, before turning to glare at Grandpa and Mom jointly. "She _is_ mine and I will do whatever it takes to make that official if that's what Bella wants. Did you really think, Renesmee, I would abandon her just because you couldn't keep your legs locked at the knees?"

Mom's face colored. "Excuse me-"

"Renesmee!" Grandpa snapped. "That is quite enough! Any more remarks like that, Masen, and this meeting will be at an end. You have no parental rights regardless of whatever you and Isabella might plan in the future. You shouldn't even be here. I should have you thrown out."

Edward went to say something when I squeezed his hand, making him look at me. "He's right, you know." His mouth fell and he looked hurt. I lifted his right hand up and kissed it, rubbing it against my cheek. "It's not that I don't want you here. But I don't want you caught up in this...drama any more than necessary. You're the only father I've ever known. You're one of the most important men in my life. Blood and reports don't change that. But, I do want you to go."

"Bella," he whispered. "I don't think-"

I smiled at him."Remember I asked you not to leave me? Unless I asked you to?"

He nodded. "Yes, but-"

"I'm asking you to."

"Bella," he said, pained. "Please. Don't-"

"Please, Edward. Tell Esme I love her and I'll see you after the meeting, even if it's only for a minute before I'm forced to leave and go get fitted for a straitjacket." I winked at him, smiling reassuringly.

He glared at me for a moment and then shook his head. "Love-"

"I'll be okay," I promised. "Really." He studied me and I nodded.

He then sighed sadly, capitulating. "I'll leave the lawyers in here with you then."

I shook my head. "No."

His eyes widened. "Bella, what-"

"Take them all with you except Patrick and Mr. Shapiro over there." He still looked uncertain. "I'll be fine," I promised him again. "I'll see you afterwards, okay?" He stayed still. "Go ahead, Edward. I'm alright." I kissed his hand before releasing it. He sighed again and got up, kissing my forehead tenderly and then left the room with the others who weren't invited to stay. Mr. Shapiro looked to Edward and he nodded as he did to Patrick before walking out the door. Mr. Shapiro then got up and moved closer to me.

I turned a glare on Grandpa when they were gone. "Alright, Grandpa. Go for it. State your terms before handing me the agreement to sign."

"You will address me as Your Honor or Mr. Cullen from now on."

I snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that. Hard to call someone Your Honor when they have none."

"That is quite enough!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, making Mom jump.

"Royce," Grandma Rose started. "Don't-"

"That's enough out of you, Rose. This girl needs to be taught some respect. Apparently, my daughter failed in this aspect of her life as well." He glared at Mom and she frowned, looking down at her lap in shame.

Grandpa then turned back to me. "Isabella, you will sign this agreement. I will give it to Mr. Shapiro to look at if you wish but you will sign it. It prevents you from ever taking legal action against this family or seeking financial support or anything else. It also prevents you from maintaining any contact with your mother or seeing her and you will stay away from her residences, her place of business, her property and her unborn child. You will not seek her or the child out. Ever. It also contains a confidentiality clause that you will abide by or be taken to court should you dishonor it and I guarantee you, Bella, I'll make sure you receive the maximum punishment along with whatever fines that can be thrown at you. I will take you for everything you have and everything you are worth, which is not much but be assured I will do it, should you ever break this agreement in any way, shape or form."

I sighed in annoyance. "And if I don't sign it?"

"Everything that is in your name will be stripped from you and sold off to the highest bidder if it has any value. If it doesn't, it will be disposed of. You will be committed to a mental facility where you belong so your mother will not have to suffer any more bouts of insanity and disrespect coming from you. You will be prevented from making any contact with anyone or seeing anyone and you will be in that facility until you are legally eighteen. It would be in your best interest to sign this agreement. I'm sure Mr. Shapiro would agree with me once he looks it over. No one else has rights to you but your mother. Your biological father is nowhere to be found and again, history repeats itself. You do this to yourself, Isabella. You whine and cry to your mother about everyone leaving you when you act the way you do. And you wonder why no one wants to deal with you. It's pathetic and weak. You are extremely fortunate you were not raised by me. I would never have tolerated such disrespect. You would have been in a mental health facility a long time ago. But, I will rectify your mother's mistakes now. If you do not sign this agreement, I will be forced to keep you locked up until September thirteenth of this year. Is that clear?"

I nodded. "I gotta say, that's pretty hardcore, Cullen. I'm impressed."

"You will address me as Mr. Cullen!" He yelled.

"Nooo, I don't think I will. You know, Grandpa," I leaned forward. "I've dealt with scarier monsters than you. Once you've gone through what I've gone through, nothing really scares you. You think a mental hospital scares me? It's a freaking vacation to me. So," I leaned back in my chair. "if you're trying to scare me, save your breath. Unless you're going to pull out Mr. Floppy and do what those men did to me, you might as well stop even trying." I smirked at him when his face turned red. I shouldn't be riling him up but he deserved it. How dare he come in here and make demands, embarrass my father and my mother and try to put me away.

Mom and Grandma Rose gasped. "Bella!" Grandma Rose exclaimed in shock.

"How dare you! By God, if you were my daughter... One more outburst like that and this meeting is over! And mark my words, girl, I will have you committed in the next three minutes!"

My expression turned to one of concern. "Why, Grandpa, calm down. You don't want to give yourself a heart attack, do you?" I then turned to Mr. Shapiro. "That's not murder, right? If he has a heart attack because he's upset at something I said?" Mr. Shapiro looked at me like I was insane and honestly, right then, I did feel insane. What seventeen year old girl would have to deal with all of this ridiculousness? He shook his head solemnly. I smiled wide and turned it on Grandpa.

"I mean it, girl. I did not fly up here to be insulted by the likes of you. Masen made that comment about your mother but it should really be directed at you, shouldn't it?"

"Royce!" Grandma Rose yelled. "Enough!"

He ignored her. "Taking two men to your bed at once. Hedonistic episodes every other night. Sleeping with your stepfather. Sleeping with the father of your mother's unborn child, your sibling for God's sake. Will you be adding Edward Masen to your repertoire now that you know he's not your father?"

I thought about it for a minute. "No. I like Esme. She's been more of a mother to me without any children than your daughter has who had one child and is now about to have another. Yeah, so, no. I think I'll spare her from the effects of my slut magic. I may be open for business but it's VIP section only and as you so eloquently reminded me, I've got quite a section already. And Edward is my dad. I'm pretty certain of it."

"Can you not read, girl? Look at that report again."

Mr. Shapiro pushed the paper over to me but I held up my hand. "I don't need to. I don't believe it."

Grandpa scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, really? And why would you not believe a report coming from a verified geneticist? You see Masen's DNA compared to yours. They don't match."

"I don't know, maybe I'm stupid. That's always a good possibility. Then again, it was something my father said to me a couple of days ago. And...oh wait, Mom how pregnant are you again?"

Mom looked up at me. "Do not speak to her," Grandpa hissed to me. "You are forbidden to."

I snorted. "From speaking to my biological mother who singly has rights to me? Who is carrying my sibling, you know, the kid of the father I supposedly slept with? Forbidden? Grandpa, I hate to tell you this but the Middle Ages passed quite a long time ago. You might just want to catch up to modern times. Now, if you won't let Mom answer, and by the way I totally see now why Mom has her issues and has been living like a sixteen year old the past thirteen years, then you answer the question."

"I don't have to answer any such question."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical, Grandpa. Just typical."

"She's eleven weeks," Grandma Rose informed me. Grandpa turned a glare on her. "Quiet, Rose!"

"Ah, perfect time frame for a prenatal paternity test then, huh?"

Grandpa glared at me and I smiled sweetly. Patrick was next to me. "Miss Cullen," he said quietly in my ear. "A Mr. Stark and his group are here to see you. They said you had requested their attendence at this meeting."

"Ah, yes. Please show them in, Patrick, if you wouldn't mind."

He nodded and went to get them. I smiled at Grandpa. "My lawyers will be joining us in a minute."

Grandpa looked annoyed. "Why did you have them leave the room before then?"

"Because they were Edward Masen's lawyers." All heads jerked up, including Mr. Shapiro's. "_My_ lawyers will be with us momentarily." All three across from me looked up at me in confusion. I just grinned.

The doors opened and in walked Alex Stark, followed by a few other people I had yet to recognize. "Miss Cullen," he greeted me formally as he walked over to me. "I apologize for us being so late. We were waiting on a few things you had requested. Please accept my apologies."

I nodded once, looking at him. "Not at all, Mr. Stark. Do you have the paper I asked you for?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Mr. Shapiro, I apologize, but can you please allow Mr. Stark to sit next to me? He has most of my paperwork." He nodded and got up. "Thank you," I said sweetly. Mr. Stark put his briefcase down and pulled out a file with my name on it, opened it, found the right papers and handed them to me.

I looked it over quickly, recognizing the information, and I laughed. "Just as I thought. Patrick." He hurried over to me. "Patrick, would you please do me a favor and bring this to my _father_? And could you also please retrieve the group of witnesses with him? Oh and would you mind making copies of this for me?" I handed him Grandpa's paper. "And the other two once my father's done looking at them?"

"Absolutely, Miss Cullen."

"Thank you so much, Patrick." I smiled at him gratefully.

He hurried off while Alex invited the other people towards me. He introduced us quietly and I shook each one of their hands, thanking them for coming, before they took their seats on Alex's other side.

"What the hell is going on?" Grandpa demanded.

"Patience, Grandpa. Patience. My goodness, you really ought to watch that blood pressure." I tsked him, hearing Alex's quiet chuckle.

A door opened and I could hear everyone coming in. I didn't look because I knew I would lose my nerve if I did. I still had to deal with Jack and Joe after this as well as Ted. Dealing with Grandpa was a walk in the park, especially now that I had the information I needed.

"What are all of these people doing in this room? This is a closed meeting!"

"Yes, it is, but I don't remember there being a specific guest list, do you, Mr. Shapiro?" I looked down at him and he shook his head. I smiled back at Grandpa.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull, girl, but I am about to end this if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Your Honor," Alex said low but angrily. "With all due respect, I think from this point forward, it would be best if you referred to my client by her name."

Grandpa's face reddened further. "Excuse me?!"

I gripped the sleeve of Alex's jacket discreetly and quickly directed Grandpa's attention to me before he could lose his temper and possibly end the meeting as he threatened. "Easy," I admonished. "Grandma Rose, you really should have his pressure checked. My goodness."

Grandma Rose stifled a smile and stayed quiet. I winked at her which Grandpa saw.

"Don't you dare wink at my wife!"

"Why? You think I'll add her to my repertoire, too? I love you, Grandma Rose, you know that, but I'm batting for the other team, hitting more balls than one at the same time according to Grandpa. I'm sorry. I'll hope you understand."

She bit her lip to keep from grinning, training her eyes on the table, and I heard chuckles throughout the room.

Patrick was in my ear again a second later. "Here, Miss Cullen. I have the copies you requested."

"Wonderful. Patrick. Would you mind giving the copies to everyone at this table? Here, you can give my copies to my father back there so he can share them with the witnesses if he likes. I will share with Mr. Stark." Patrick nodded, passed out the copies as I asked and then went to the back of the room to give Dad his.

I smirked when I saw Grandpa's face frown further and redden again. Mom wore a blank expression while Grandma Rose looked shocked. "I had my own paternity test conducted, ladies and gentlemen, and as you can see, the results are quite different from Grandpa's supposed test he had done."

"These results are forged!" Grandpa bellowed.

I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Stark."

He introduced one of the people he had brought with him as one of the lab technicians from the best lab in the city who himself had conducted the test. When the man spoke, I took pleasure in watching Grandpa's face get angrier and angrier, especially when the man was done explaining.

"Would you be willing to testify to that in court if necessary, Mr. Griffiths?"

"I would," Mr. Griffiths responded.

"So there you have it. These results are not forged. However, it appears yours was, according to our reports," Mr. Stark pointed to the sheet of my supposed biological father's DNA.

"The lab assured me that they were legitimate. Why would they lie?"

I snorted. "Probably because you told them to. Funding a new department for that lab, are you?"

Grandpa went to say something when Alex cut him off, introducing the rest of the people he'd brought in. "This is Miss Cullen's criminal defense attorney, Chris Allen. Next to him is Assistant District Attorney Grace Turner. Next to her is Mr. Griffiths who you just heard from. And next to him is my assistant, Ryan Collins." Everyone said a polite hello and gave nods.

"Now, Judge, my name is Alex Stark and I am Miss Cullen's family law attorney. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances but be that as it may." He turned to Mr. Allen. "Chris, why don't you start?"

Chris nodded. "Thank you, Alex. I would like to let you all know that Miss Turner here is present to witness these proceedings as some criminal charges will be filed afterwards and she will be handling the indictments."

"Criminal charges? What criminal charges?" Grandpa snapped.

Mom and Grandma Rose looked at Chris in horror. One of Grandpa's lawyers went to speak when Grandpa held out a hand. "Quiet! Now, Mr. Allen? What criminal charges? What kind of stories has this sick girl been filling your head with?"

Alex tensed but I rolled my eyes. Chris looked to me and I nodded. "Simple, Your Honor. Renesmee Cullen will be charged with child abuse and child neglect. Alice Brandon, who has refused to witness today on Miss Cullen's behalf if needed though she is present in this room will be charged with failure to report the abuse and neglect."

"That's outrageous!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"What?" Mom yelled the same time Alice did from behind me. "Are you kidding me? I never abused my child. Nor did I ever neglect her. Bella, what the hell are these people talking about?"

"I'd tell you, Mom, but I've been instructed not to speak to you." I smirked at her and she glared at me. I should feel bad but she was the one who made things this way.

"There is absolutely no proof of these allegations!" Grandpa insisted.

"Actually, Judge, there is. The group of witnesses you see behind me, except for Alice Brandon, are not only here as character witnesses on Miss Cullen's behalf but also witnesses to the emotional abuse and neglect Miss Cullen suffered under the elder Miss Cullen while in her care. Not to mention, the various doctor's records that were produced during the time of Miss Cullen's alleged physical abuse. We also have various interviews recorded with Miss Cullen's previous teachers and doctor's offices, witnessing to the fact that the elder Miss Cullen did not once go to an appointment with her daughter once Miss Cullen reached the age of four. We also have a Mrs. Lois Hawthorne on record witnessing to all of the occasions she herself had to step in to care for Miss Cullen or transport her to and from doctor's offices, school as well as a hospital a few times. Basically, Judge, we have everything we need to go ahead and pursue charges on my client's behalf. Would you agree, Miss Turner?"

"He's good," I whispered to Alex, completely awed.

Alex smirked slightly. "The best," he whispered back.

Miss Turner nodded. "I would. I have two officers outside waiting to take her and Miss Brandon into custody."

Mom's mouth dropped. "Why are you doing this to me?" She cried at me.

"You will not arrest my daughter. This is not a hearing. This is a closed meeting between family members over a personal dispute."

"My apologies, Your Honor, but there is more than enough evidence to arrest the elder Miss Cullen," Miss Turner piped in. "Is there anything else, Mr. Allen, for the elder Miss Cullen or shall I call the officers in?"

Mom started to cry and I swallowed thickly but I didn't soften up. This had to be done.

"Actually, there is. We also have witnesses outside waiting to come in and testify to the neglect the elder Miss Cullen displayed towards her daughter at a young age. I can bring them in and you can hear them separately if you like."

Miss Turner thought about it and then looked behind us before looking back at Chris. "Maybe in a bit. I believe there are other charges, no? This one will be a shoe-in. The District Attorney will be thrilled."

Chis nodded. "Criminal charges will also be filed against Judge Royce Cullen."

"WHAT?!"

Chris ignored Grandpa's outburst. "For misuse of office, perjury, evidence tampering, corruption. The charges go on and on, Miss Turner. We have testimony from many witnesses though we would have to also interview Mr. Masen, Miss Cullen's biological father and his wife, Esme Masen, since they were involved. I was not able to reach them in time but I could do that today and have those to you tomorrow. We also have recordings of phone conversations that Judge Cullen himself made when trying to prevent Miss Cullen from seeing her father, arranging to abuse his office to ensure success in that venture. Now, I know those might have to be thrown out because they were not obtained with permission from all parties involved, however, as I've said, the list of evidence and eyewitness testimony go on and on. We also have Mr. Stark's records indicating that Miss Cullen had contacted him, retaining him around the time these recordings were made. I firmly believe we should also add forgery of medical documentation to that list based on Mr. Griffiths' testimony and the physical documentation we have in front of us."

"Agreed," Miss Turner said, adding the papers into her briefcase. "My goodness, Mr. Allen, you've pretty much done my job for me. Would you like to try them, too?" Our side of the table chuckled but not Grandpa's. "The recordings will most likely be thrown out as you said but you've closed up the case magnificently with everything else you have waiting for me. Wrapped and tied up in a pretty big bow to hand right over to the DA. And with it being an election year? He'll eat that right up. A child abuser and a corrupt judge all in one day. He might just try to convince you to join his team, Mr. Allen." More chuckles sounded.

"I like her," I whispered to Alex. He smiled and squeezed my arm.

"This is preposterous! I will have all of you disbarred for fabricating such offenses!"

"From what I just heard, Judge, there is no fabrication but feel free to take it up with the bar after you deal with the District Attorney," Miss Turner said icily.

"Indeed," Mr. Alex piped up before Grandpa could retort. "Take a seat, Chris. It's my turn. Miss Cullen," he said, looking right at Mom. "You must know that I am required to place a call to ACS on behalf of the child."

"Child? What child?! She's no child!" Grandpa bellowed, pointing at me.

"I assure you she is, Judge. She's seventeen and under the law, she's still considered a child when it comes to these charges. Her mother is the only one who has rights to her and my client has been in her care singly for the past seventeen years. Therefore, her mother is the one who needs to be reported for the abuse and neglect as Mr. Allen just informed you all. Now, if I may proceed, Miss Cullen, I am required to place a call to them and will do so after we leave here. I'm afraid that ACS will, based on the evidence provided and the proceeding of the charges against you, will remove your daughter from your care immediately and place her in her biological father's care since that fact has been proven with DNA evidence. Do you understand?"

She nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I also am to inform you that should you be proven an unfit mother and are sentenced to a prison term based on the criminal charges of child abuse and child neglect, your unborn child will be removed immediately from your care at the time of its birth."

"What?" She cried.

"I'm afraid so. As it is, Miss Cullen here," He gestured to me. "Will be petitioning for legal guardianship of the child upon its birth."

"Her? How? You just said she's a child!"

"I'm afraid that she will no longer be considered a child by the state at the time of your second child's birth. She will be free to petition for legal guardianship."

Mom lost it then. "Do you have any goddamn clue how psycho she is? How messed up in the head? How unstable? She tried to kill herself last year! She beat up her best friend right in front of me!" Of course. I should have expected it but it still hurt like hell when she threw all of that at me. This is exactly why I couldn't feel bad for what I was doing; the baby came first.

"Miss Cullen," He held up a placating hand. "Assault charges have not been brought against my client and it is my understanding that no one has sought to do so. When she petitions for the custody of the newborn child, that will be up to the courts to decide if she is mentally fit and eligible to care for him or her."

"And let me assure you, Mother, should I not get custody of the baby, her biological father will."

"What?"

Alex answered her. "Ah, yes. I was just getting to that. Miss Cullen, I have here in my hands legal orders for you to make yourself available for prenatal paternity testing in the next twenty four hours at a facility chosen by the courts. I believe the address is right there, in the middle of the document." He handed the first one to her. "We also have a legal order preventing you from terminating the pregnancy until the biological father has been notified and given his consent for you to terminate the fetus." He then handed that one to her. "Now, I should tell you, Miss Cullen, that this is a dreadfully serious situation. You've heard of some of the evidence we have already provided Mr. Allen with. As Miss Turner said before, it is a 'shoe-in' and it is most certainly grave if you are convicted. You will lose both children from your care for sure, possibly for an undetermined length of time."

Mom started sobbing and she looked scared.

"Bella," Grandma Rose whispered, horrified. "What on earth are you doing? This is your mother. She might not have acted the best at times but she still is your mother and you are still her daughter, her firstborn. She has made her mistakes, no parent is perfect, but she loves you."

I snorted. "Loves me so much that she's willing to allow Grandpa to throw me into a mental institution for the next couple of months?"

Grandma Rose winced. "Bella-"

"I'm sorry, Grandma Rose," I cut her off. "But we all reap what we sow." My eyes then focused on my crying mother. "The day Grandpa made that threatening phone call to my father, trying to bully me into submission and wanting to throw me into a mental hospital and throw away the key, was the day I lost all compassion for your daughter and your husband. Which, with your husband, now that I think about it, you didn't agree with his messing with my father's court case all those years ago, did you?" I turned my narrowed eyes onto her. "Since you kept sending him photographs of me as well as written updates until Grandpa threatened you and him both." I turned to look at Grandpa quickly, noticing his sudden silence, and saw that he sat back, watching everything, as were the lawyers he brought with him. I expected him to react like he had been but he must have felt his interference wasn't needed at this particular juncture. Typical. His own wrongdoings had been brought to light and now he was content to sit there, not saying a word, as his daughter faced the consequences of her own actions. He had stepped in every other time she begged him to, more than happy to continue to exert his control over her. But now...when she needed him most, he simply left her to fend for herself, not caring that she might be convicted of the charges listed against her, just as long as he didn't have to worry about himself being convicted. There was no doubt in my mind that he was planning right then how to use his office and influence as well as his contacts to get out of what the DA's office now had been alerted to. And knowing him...he would most likely succeed. He would get out of it while his daughter was left to sink all on her own. I hated him for that.

Grandma Rose looked sad, rubbing Mom's back. "I only did that, Bella, because he was your father. A child should have the right to know its parents."

I nodded, looking at Mom. "I agree. Do you agree, Mother?"

She sobbed harder and nodded.

"Very well. Mr. Stark, the papers if you please." He nodded and retrieved them from his briefcase, putting them in front of Mom.

"Miss Cullen, you can have your lawyers glance over them if you like but let me tell you what they are first. This paper right here is a release form of your parental rights for my client, Isabella Marie Cullen. I want you to understand that once you sign that paper, you will no longer have any rights as her mother and you will no longer be able to make medical decisions for her or any decisions regarding her care. Once you sign these away willingly, you will not be able to get them back. She will most likely be placed in her father's care." Mom didn't even hand it to the lawyers, she just signed it quickly and pushed it back to him.

"Ness," Grandma Rose cried. "How could you not even think about it first?"

"Or read it," Grandpa muttered in disgust. His lawyers nodded in unison, agreeing with him.

"Simple. I don't want her. Let her father have her." She stared right at me and I shrugged, pretending that didn't hurt no matter how unsurprising her action had been.

"Miss Cullen," Alex continued after collecting the parental rights form. "These next few papers are a legal binding agreement that you would sign if you agree to its terms. I beg you to please have your lawyers read this first before you choose to sign should you do so. The terms are stated as follows: you will refrain from any future contact with Mr. Edward Masen and Mrs. Esme Masen unless they give you express permission. You will refrain from any future contact with my client, Isabella Marie Cullen, unless she gives you express permission. You will refrain from any future contact with Mr. Jacob Black unless he gives you express permission. There is a clause stating that there will be an addendum pending upon the results of the paternity test you will be submitting to in the next twenty four hours. Whoever is not the child's father, Mr. Daniel Hobbes or Mr. Nathan Baker, you will refrain from any future contact with that party unless they give you express permission. You will refrain from making any future contact with the following parties unless they give you express permission: Mr. William Black, Miss Rebecca Sarah Black, Miss Rachel Nora Black, Mr. Samuel Uley, Mrs. Alison Uley, Mr. David Carver, Miss Elise Hawthorne and Mrs. Lois Hawthorne unless they give you express permission. You will also refrain from making any future contact from Mr. Daniel Hobbe's wife, Mrs. Melissa Hobbes, his stepdaughter, Alyssa Alvarez, and his daughter, Ava Hobbes unless Mrs. Hobbes herself gives you express permission, in agreement with Mr. Jeremy Alvarez, Alyssa's father, and/or Mr. Hobbes, Ava's father. You will refrain from making any future contact with all employees of the following places of business listed, owned by the following parties: Mr. Daniel Hobbes, Mr. Samuel Uley and Mr. Edward Masen unless they, as the owners, give you express permission. You will also refrain from any future contact with all employees and owners of Mrs. Esme Masen's place of business unless she, as an employee, gives you express permission. Are you with me so far?" Mom gave a short nod but kept staring at the table, her arms crossed over her chest. Alex looked to me and I nodded for him to continue. It was a pretty long list and almost seemed outrageous to even consider, but with Mom's history...it was better to be safe than sorry. If she was out of my life for good after today, then there was no reason that anyone else associated with me should have to suffer anything she or Grandpa might try to throw at them just because they helped me and the worst crime of all, loved me.

Alex nodded in return and cleared his throat. "Miss Cullen, you will refrain from seeking financial support and legal action against all parties named from this date forward. You will also refrain from coming anywhere physically near them and keep a distance of at least two hundred feet at all times from all the parties named as well as the residences and places of business of each party listed. You will not under any circumstances step foot onto the La Push Quileute reservation in Washington. As you well know, some of the parties mentioned maintain a residence in the area as well as places of business. If you do step foot onto the reservation named, the Tribal Council of the Quileute tribe has the right to have you arrested by their Tribal Police and then determine if you shall be charged by them or if the local Forks authorities should be contacted. Should they choose the latter, the Tribal Council will have the Forks authorities arrest you for trespassing and will then make them aware of your broken agreement to which we will be notified, forcing us to pursue criminal charges. Have you heard everything I've read to you, Miss Cullen?" Mom nodded numbly. "Do you understand everything I have read to you, Miss Cullen?" She nodded again.

Alex placed the paper in front of her. "Miss Cullen, I strongly advise you to let your legal team look it over before deciding."

She scoffed and signed it. "I don't give a damn about any of those people or anywhere they might be. Why should I bother having them look it over?"

"What are you doing, Renesmee? That document says you cannot seek legal action. What are you doing?!" Grandpa yelled as Mom handed Alex the paper. Grandpa went to reach for it but Alex yanked it away, making me snort in amusement. It was sad how well I knew my grandfather and his vindictiveness sometimes. "Judge Cullen, I have a copy of the same document for you specifically, sir."

"I won't sign it!" Grandpa yelled.

I snorted again and got up. "Why am I not surprised? Mr. Stark, can you give me one moment? Maybe you can talk my dear old grandfather into signing that document since it's crucial to his future. Mom, can you come over here for a minute, please?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't really care what you want. This is the last time you're ever going to see me and considering what the hell you've put me through all these years, you at least owe me that. Get up and let's go." I felt bad, talking to her in such a similar fashion as her own father did, but I was running out of patience with her.

She sighed dramatically but did as I said. Grandpa grabbed her arm. "Absolutely not," he hissed.

"Grandpa, let her go or I will have Miss Turner call in her officers and they'll take you somewhere where you'll be the one getting grabbed. Is that correct, Miss Turner?" I prayed she would agree if only to keep Grandpa in line.

She watched me for a moment and then nodded sharply. "Yes, Miss Cullen, that is correct. Judge Cullen, I should make you aware that the only reason you haven't been arrested yet is because your granddaughter wanted to speak to you both first. If you make any trouble, I will have you arrested regardless of Miss Cullen's wishes."

I turned a glare back onto my grandfather. "Now, let her go. She's a grown woman, not a goddamn kid! Stop treating her like one! And you wonder why she still acts like one today at her age! Let her go, now," I demanded.

Grandpa scowled at me but when he saw Miss Turner lean over to say something quietly to Ryan, he reluctantly let Mom go. Mom started moving to the head of the table to meet me, her eyes wide in shock.

"Idiot," I muttered before walking to Mom. I took her arm, gently, and led her over to a section of the wall that was unoccupied. I sat her down in the empty chair Patrick immediately brought over and then sat facing her when he brought me another. "Thanks, Patrick."

"You're welcome, Miss Cullen." He then scurried away.

I took Mom's hands in mine. "Mom," I said quietly. "I don't want this for you. This isn't what I want. Don't make me go through with the charges."

Tears started to slip down her cheeks. "It's too late," she said in a watery voice. "They're going to throw me in jail. All because of you, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, they won't. Not if I tell them not to."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mom, listen. You have made a ton of mistakes, some that I definitely didn't deserve to pay for, but it's done. I don't want that happening to the next one. You are not the enemy to me. Grandpa? After seeing him today? Yep. But you? No. Work with me and I'll tell them to drop the charges against you and forget everything they ever read, heard and saw concerning you."

"How can you do that? Why would they listen? To you of all people?"

I sighed, trying to keep from getting aggravated more than I already was. "Because I'm giving the DA's office something bigger, much bigger, and trust me, compared to that, you're a small fry. My lawyer told Miss Turner, upon my request, of your counseling and how you were getting better and if how I hadn't pushed you like I did that day, you would be doing even better. She won't press charges if I tell her not to. I've been able to work out a deal with her. Trust me."

"But...but what is it you want?"

I took a deep breath. "My lawyer already has the paperwork. I want you to sign it. It gives the biological father of that baby equal rights. You cannot do to this kid what you did to me and Dad. That's not fair to the kid or Daniel." Her eyes widened but I nodded. "Yes, I know it's his. Mom, look at me." I gripped her hands tighter when she went to glance behind me at the group still standing there, watching all of this...craziness. How Sam and Jake could still want to be with me after this, or David, Katie and Lise could still want to be my friends, I would never know. But I hoped they did. "You need to do this. Not just for Daniel and the baby but also for yourself. If you really want the chance to do this again and do it right this time...you need to agree to this. You need to do what's right. Please," I begged.

She stared at me for a few beats and then nodded, dropping her eyes.

"Alex will tell you but I'm going to tell you right now everything that paper's going to say so you know why Miss Turner is willing to drop the charges against you, despite the deal I've made with her. It's important, Mom. The agreement also enables me to see her as her older sister and that I will be her legal guardian if God forbid something should happen to you and Daniel. It says you will take the paternity test in the next day like the legal order requires you to and also says you will not terminate that pregnancy or give the kid up for adoption when it's born." I brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped underneath them with my thumbs. "It also says that you promise to enroll in some parenting classes while continuing your therapy with Katelyn. The contact restrictions you just signed will stay in place but only for the legal and financial part. There will be no physical restriction or contact restriction. But this one also says you will not harass them, stalk them or cause any kind of harm or emotional distress to them. If you sign this paper, Mom, I will talk to the ADA right after you sign it. And I promise, you will be alright and so will Alice."

She sniffled and looked up at me. "You really promise?"

I nodded. "I do. And seriously, Mom, you gotta get the hell away from Grandpa. He's not good for you or even for Grandma Rose really."

Mom scoffed and wiped under her eyes where I just had. "That's an understatement but, he's still my father, Bella."

"That doesn't mean he gets to treat you like crap. Maybe I should tell Alex to add anger management to his list."

Mom chuckled quietly, sniffling once more. She sighed heavily and after a minute, nodded. "Okay. Bella, I'm trusting you. Please, don't take my baby from me. I know I haven't...always...done the right...thing but, Bella, please...don't take him."

I wiped her right cheek with my thumb where a fresh tear had fallen. "I won't. As long as you promise to do your best by this baby and never do to her what you did to me, I never will. Do you promise?"

Her eyes filled but she nodded again. "I promise," she whispered.

I leaned up and kissed her forehead, hugging her to me. She started to cry quietly and I stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. No matter what, she was still my mother and I loved her. "Let's go get this over with, okay?" I whispered. She nodded and I kissed her forehead one more time before pulling her up and helping her over to my side of the table, making Grandpa start to lose his temper again. I sat Mom across from Grandma Rose and Patrick handed me a box of tissues. I thanked him and handed them to Mom.

"Mr. Stark."

He turned to face me, tuning out Grandpa's rant. "My mother has agreed to sign the other paper. Do you have it?" He nodded and pulled it out. He placed it in front of Mom and bent down to quietly go over it with her, explaining everything. I walked around to the head of the table, glancing to my right. "Grandpa."

He turned to glare furiously at me. "I told you not to call me that! You are no granddaughter of mine!"

I snorted. "You got that right. Thankfully, I won't have to be carrying that name around much longer. Now, I would like you to ask your legal team to wait outside please except for one of them, whomever you choose. Just like I did before."

"Absolutely not! I have a right to legal representation."

"Why, _Your Honor_, I'm sorry. I thought you said this was only a closed meeting, not a hearing. Why on earth would you need legal representation?"

"Do not sass me!"

"What is with you men and that word sass? Wow."

"You shut your mouth!"

"Okay, I'm done dealing with you. Gentlemen!" I turned to look at his team. "All except you," I pointed to the one next to Grandpa. "I'm going to ask you to step outside for a few minutes. I'll call you back in when your client needs you."

They all looked back and forth at each other.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Allen pitched in. "I'd do as she says. She has left him one attorney. He will be represented, I'm sure, should he require representation. Now, please step outside for a few minutes. This next matter does not concern all of you."

Protests were heard but Miss Turner silenced them with one glare and one nod of her head in the direction of the door. With much muttering and reluctance, they finally got up and moved out. I was impressed; one look and one gesture and a team of men were gone. Amazing. I nodded over at Chris. "Thank you, Mr. Allen."

He nodded back to me. "Not a problem. But I'm thinking it might be wise to move the group back there and Mr. Shapiro here to the other room as well. Just for this next matter. They don't need to be here, either."

I nodded again; he had a good point. "Absolutely. Patrick," I called.

He was at my side a moment later. "Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"Could you please do me a huge favor and take the witnesses back to the other room along with Mr. Shapiro here?"

"Absolutely, Miss Cullen."

I turned to Mr. Shapiro. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Shapiro. But as you can see, I am well represented so you can go back to my father's legal team and join your associates." I smiled at him.

He simply nodded, got up and left. I kept my eyes to the ground as I dragged one of the chairs Patrick had brought me before to the head of the table and sat down. I still couldn't look at everyone as they left; I'd definitely lose my nerve and I couldn't afford that right now, not when Ted was about to be brought in.

"So, Miss Cullen, you've cleared the room. What have you got for me?" Miss Turner asked. I swallowed nervously; here we go.

"Mr. Stark," I called.

He looked up. "Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"Has my mother signed the agreement? The proper one?"

He looked down and then back up at me. "Yes. She's signing it right now."

I nodded and turned back to Miss Turner. "I'm gonna drop the charges against her and give you what I promised."

She studied me intently, making me more nervous by the minute. Alex had assured me that everything would go according to plan but...was it possible he had been wrong. She finally nodded, allowing me to breathe easier. "Very well. Let's get to it."

I nodded again and Patrick came back in the room then. "Patrick."

"Yes, Miss Cullen?" He asked a moment later.

"Please do me a huge favor. Would you bring my mother and my grandmother to the other room and ask for a Mr. David Baxter to care for my mother at my request. She will most likely need some water and something to eat. It's important that she be taken care of."

He nodded. "Right away, Miss Cullen."

"Thanks, Patrick," I smiled brightly at him.

I saw Mom looking back at me as Patrick led her and Grandma Rose out. I nodded reassuringly at her and she gave me a small answering nod before walking out the door. I turned back to the table. "Okay, one down, one more to go and then to the real bad guys. Gramps, the charges I've brought against you are for all you've done to me and my father and even my mother, so... Mr. Stark, do you have that paper for him? The contact restriction one with the financial, physical and legal additions?"

He nodded. "Yes, Miss Cullen. He has refused to sign it, I'm afraid."

I arched my brows in surprise though I really wasn't that shocked. "Really? Well, Grandpa, it's simple. You either sign that paper or you go to jail. You choose."

"This is blackmail! This is bribery!"

I snorted. "Like you've done a thousand times in the last year, I'm sure? I'll tell you what, ask your lawyer here what he thinks is best for you to do."

Poor guy, he was young and looked scared of Grandpa; I couldn't blame him. "Judge Cullen, sir, I hate to say it, but Miss Cullen is right. It would benefit you to sign the agreement. She's not asking for financial compensation or anything of the sort. Based on that paper, all she is asking is that you leave her and the named parties alone, in all aspects."

"And to sweeten the deal, Grandpa, I will sign a paper that Mr. Stark has had written up to state that I will not seek any more legal action against you, anything financial from you or even bother you again. I will also have my father sign it if it makes you feel more secure. However, you will not get either from me unless you sign that paper in front of you." I pointed to it. "Actually, I just thought of something, Mr. Stark. Is there any way to add my mother, the baby and my grandmother to that list? This man is very vindictive. If he was willing to do all that he threatened to me, his own granddaughter, I'd hate to see what he would do to his daughter or his wife."

Grandpa went to reply when Mr. Stark smirked and answered me. "I think that can be arranged for the elder Miss Cullen and her unborn child. The terms would be the same as everyone else. Miss Cullen can reverse it at any time she wishes by giving him express permission to contact her or her unborn child in the future. Mrs. Cullen, however, might be a bit trickier seeing as she's married to him."

"Crap," I muttered. "Good point. Alright, if we can just add Mom and the baby in there, that would be good."

He chuckled. "I'll add it now."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're trying to keep me from my family!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Grandpa. If you listened to how Mr. Stark explained it to Mom before, the statement specifically states that you can't contact her unless she gives you express permission. It would be up to her if she wants to talk to you or let your new grandchild talk to you. But, after seeing what I just saw today, there is no way in hell I'm leaving those two open to any kind of backlashing from you because you lost today. No way."

He went to speak when Alex cleared his throat. "Okay. You will refrain any future contact from Miss Renesmee Cullen unless she gives you express permission. You will refrain any future contact with her unborn child unless she, as the mother, gives you express permission. And, Miss Cullen, I know you probably forgot so I added one more name to the list for you. You will refrain from any future contact from Miss Alice Brandon unless she gives you express permission. You will refrain from any future contact from all employees of Miss Alice Brandon's place of business unless she, as the owner, gives you express permission."

I held a hand up to my mouth. "Oh, God. Thank you. She's gonna kill me." Everyone except Grandpa and his lawyer looked at me. "Not literally." They all chuckled. "Do the legal and financial restrictions still apply as well as the physical?" Alex nodded and then looked towards Grandpa as did I. "Well, Grandpa, there you have it. Are you going to sign it or are we going forward with the charges?"

Miss Turner spoke up then. "I have to tell you, Judge Cullen, this is quite the deal you're getting. All you have to do is sign that paper that will prevent you from using your power of office or influence or finances to pursue against Miss Cullen and the named parties financially, legally, verbally and physically. And once you sign it, Miss Cullen will drop all the charges against you. I don't make deals too often and if you've read my file, you'll have seen I have a seventy nine percent conviction rate. I don't like to make deals with criminals and neither does Judge Selano who most likely will get your case. And Judge Selano _hates_ those who abuse the power of the office they've been given. You may not be trying these gentlemen's and Miss Cullen's patience, but I can assure you, you're trying mine. This once in a lifetime deal expires in the next three minutes, starting now."

Grandpa was glaring at her.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll make it one minute."

Grandpa smartly dropped his eyes to the table.

"Judge Cullen, sir, I really think you should take the deal Miss Turner is offering you. You don't get this kind of reprieve too often if I may say so, sir."

"You think I don't know the law, boy?" He yelled at the lawyer who looked slightly scared. "I was locking away criminals and getting convictions daily before you stopped pissing your pants."

I glared at him. "Grandpa, that's enough! He didn't do anything to you. He's just trying to help you. Don't treat him like that."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"One minute," Miss Turner called out. She definitely was losing her patience and she looked it.

Grandpa growled quietly and grabbed the paper when Alex put it down. He signed it quickly and tossed it at Alex along with the pen. Alex signed them and then asked Chris, Miss Turner and Ryan to sign both papers as witnesses like they had before with my mother's to which they did.

"Okay. Then all my charges against him will be dropped, Miss Turner?"

She nodded. "Yes. Your charges against him will be dropped."

I nodded once and smiled.

"I refuse to stay here a minute longer! Never have I been so insulted! I can assure you, Miss Turner, your boss will be getting a call from me this afternoon! Wait until he hears that you allow such tactics and abhorrent behavior right underneath your very nose in his name! Just you wait!"

I looked to Alex worriedly when Grandpa got up but he gave me a pointed look, silently telling me to calm down. Right when Grandpa was about to leave, Miss Turner spoke again. "Oh, Judge Cullen, don't leave just yet. I'll have the officers escort you out."

"What?" He hissed, spinning on his heel.

"Judge Cullen, you have other charges being brought against you."

He glared at me and then Miss Turner. "You just said her charges were dropped!"

"Yes, Miss Cullen's are. However, there's been another complaint made against you by a," She held up a paper in front of her. "Jonathan Feldst. Does that name sound familiar? As well as an Elaine Schweitzman. They were two separate cases you presided and ruled over."

"Those cases were in Virginia! You don't have jurisdiction!"

"You're absolutely right, Judge Cullen, I don't have jurisdiction. But, as you well know, these are some pretty serious charges against you. I will need to notify the DA in the county you hold your office in and have you transported back to him. He will indict you and a judge down there can set your bail. As of now, you're under arrest. Ryan, get the officers, if you please." Ryan hurried to the door and called for them.

"You did this to me!" Grandpa yelled, pointing at me.

I snorted. "I don't believe I made you misuse your judicial authority in any way, shape or form, _Mr. Cullen_. I don't even know those people. But, I guess...karma sucks, doesn't it?"

The officers reached him by then and dragged him away, yelling loudly, as they read him his rights. His young lawyer went to pass me when I put my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"What's your name?" I asked him, smiling.

"Um, Alan Gibson, ma'am."

"Alan, you look like you could use a break and take a load off. I know I would after dealing with that. Patrick," I called. He was there a moment later. "Will you please do me a favor and escort my friend Alan here to the other room?" I turned back to Alan. "I'm pretty sure there's coffee and food in there, so just relax and pick one of your associates, the one you like least and send them down to meet Grandpa." I winked at him and let him go.

He smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded, smiling back and turned to face everyone. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as they all stared at me. "Okay, who do we have up first?"


End file.
